


art, in all forms, is a thing of beauty

by yixingminseokjongdae



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cameos, College AU, Humor, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn, So Many Cameos, chat au, mix of chat au and college au, more tags will be added when necessary, plus literally so many friendships, this turned into a giant mess and im honestly okay with it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2018-10-04 15:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 102,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10282403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yixingminseokjongdae/pseuds/yixingminseokjongdae
Summary: dramatic irony (noun):irony that is inherent in speeches or a situation of a drama and is understood by the audience but not grasped by the charactersshenanigans occur.aka the vixx-centric smorgasbord of a text/online/college au that no one asked for but i wrote anyway.





	1. Chapter I

_ Sunday _

 

Sanghyuk is mindlessly scrolling through Tumblr on his phone, ignoring the mountain of homework on his desk, when he sees it.  The gifset that changes his life.  

One of his favorite OnePiece blogs had reblogged it, gushing about how gorgeous it was in the tags.  He has to agree - the coloring is practically perfect, enhanced enough but not blaringly obvious, the characters are in focus without being whitewashed, and to top it all off it shows one of the best sequences from the anime.  He reblogs it without another thought and then taps on the name of the OP, which is a blog he hasn’t heard of.

He drums his fingers on his leg as kekekeken dot tumblr dot com loads, and then the screen lights up and he freezes.  There’s the gifset, bright colors and all, so he scrolls to the next post and then his jaw drops open in awe.  The photo is of some of the best fanart he’s ever seen, Luffy and Zoro standing back to back with their weapons drawn, and the caption reads, “this took me forever but i hope you guys like it∼ please do not repost!”  Sanghyuk double checks the notes - it’s not reblogged, meaning that this kekekeken is indeed the extremely talented artist.  He notices that there’s a link on the sidebar titled ‘artwork’ so he clicks it and is taken to the corresponding tag.  Every piece on there is stunning, and he adds quite a lot of it to his blog queue before clicking on the gifset link and exploring that as well.  

After spending lord-knows-how much time on this blog, Sanghyuk realizes that the plus sign in the top corner is still blinking at him.  He’s not sure how he forgot to actually follow them, so he immediately changes that.  He hovers over the message icon at the top of the screen before thinking,  _ Fuck it _ , and opening a chat window.  He thinks this blog deserves some well-earned appreciation.

 

**[21:37]**

**hrh-hsh:** hey! i’m sure you get messages like this all the time but i just wanted to tell you that your blog is amazing :) your artwork is stunning and your gifsets are actually so good i can’t fathom it! also that new piece you did of luffy and zoro is now my background it’s that awesome

 

He looks over the message again and then hits send before closing the app, throwing his phone on his bed,  turning back to his laptop and opening a new Word document.  His music theory essay isn’t going to write itself, and he wants to at least  _ start _ it before his roommate Wonshik comes back and starts nagging.

 

**

 

Jaehwan is woken out of his light doze by his phone vibrating on the table next to his ear.  He wipes a drop of drool off his art history textbook (not before glancing around and making sure that no one saw or heard him snoozing, but the studio is relatively empty - there are two girls flitting around a splattered canvas at the other end of the room and that’s it, so he figures he’s good) and picks it up.  It’s a Tumblr notification, telling him he has one new message from a blog called hrh-hsh.  He taps in his passcode and opens the app, quickly maneuvering to the messages screen.

 

He will forever deny the squeal he lets out after reading it.  Lee Jaehwan does not squeal.

 

He quickly types out a response before stuffing his textbook into his bag and power walking out of the studio.  “Taekwoon should be back from his study session with Hongbin,” he mutters to himself, “unless they moved from the dining hall to the room, but then I can show them both…”

 

**[21:39]**

**kekekeken:** no actually i dont get messages like this very often so thank you so much! it really means a lot ^-^

 

His phone buzzes again right as he gets to his building.

 

**[21:48]**

**hrh-hsh:** idk why you don’t, your artwork is amazing.

 

Jaehwan can’t keep the smile off his face as he bounds into his apartment and sees his two friends in the living room.  “Taekwoonie, look!” he yells, shoving his phone into his roommate’s face.  “Someone likes my art!”

Taekwoon’s long fingers wrap around his wrist to stop his phone from shaking so he can read the text on the screen.  “I’ve been telling you for years, Jaehwan,” he says in his lilting voice, “you’re talented.”  Jaehwan pulls his phone back.

“Yes, but I’ve known you forever.  This-” He waves his phone.  “This is feedback from someone I don’t know!  They like it!”

“Let me see,” says Hongbin from where he’s sitting on the floor, textbook and notes strewn around him.  Jaehwan tosses him his phone.  Hongbin scans the message.  “Jaehwan,” he says, looking back up at him, “did you actually read the whole thing or did you freak out after he said your art was stunning?”  Jaehwan scratches the back of his neck.

“He said it was  _ stunning, _ Binnie, what do you think,” he replies, still proud but a little sheepish.  Hongbin just holds his phone out.  

“Read the rest.”  Jaehwan takes his phone back and does just that.  

The resulting shriek makes Taekwoon put him in a headlock.  “THEY LIKE ONE PIECE!  HOLY SHIT, GUYS THIS IS SO AMAZING, I’M GONNA DIE, I HAVE TO-”  “Thank you, Taekwoon,” Hongbin says primly as he covers Jaehwan’s mouth with his free hand.

Jaehwan squirms for a bit in Taekwoon’s hold before going limp, still grinning behind Taekwoon’s hand.

“Are you going to be quiet?” his roommate asks.  Jaehwan nods and Taekwoon lets him go.  He immediately whoops, very loudly, and the murderous look in his roommate’s eyes is enough to make Hongbin burst into laughter, notes forgotten.  Taekwoon advances on him, and Jaehwan runs, Hongbin’s chuckles following them.  Taekwoon finally tackles him, and he hits the wall with a thump, grinning madly, and when Taekwoon bites his shoulder he whines and smacks him in the chest.  Hongbin’s laughter redoubles, and the two roommates look at each other for a second before following suit.

Jaehwan sinks to the floor, shoulders shaking, and Taekwoon leans against the wall, eyes bright with mirth.  Their laughter quiets when someone bangs on their door.  “Binnie,” Jaehwan pleads, still giggling, “you’re closest to it.”  Hongbin rolls his eyes and gets up to open it, freezing at the sight of the tall, lanky guy standing there.

“Can you guys shut the fuck up?” he growls, bracing a hand on the door frame and glaring at Hongbin.  Jaehwan’s eyes are glued to him - the black tank top he’s wearing emphasizes the width of his shoulders and he’s got grey sweatpants on and his hair is dyed an interesting grey-blue color and his jawline is sharp enough to cut glass and  _ damn _ , why hasn’t Jaehwan ever seen him before.  “I’m trying to write a fucking essay,” the guy continues, dark eyes sweeping to glare at Jaehwan instead, “and all I can hear is your maniacal cackling and it’s fucking ruining my concentration so could you keep it the fuck down pl-” His voice cuts off and Jaehwan sees him gulp, staring at Taekwoon, who now has his arms crossed as he leans against the wall.  “Ah, Taekwoon, uh, Mr. Jung, I- I didn’t know you lived here,” the guy stutters, voice pitched slightly higher.  Jaewhan glances at his friend.  Taekwoon’s face is blank, but Jaehwan can tell he’s fighting a smile.  “Ah, um, p-please excuse my behavior, I’ll seeyouinclassbye!”  The guy speedily bows and then disappears.  The three of them stare at the open door until they hear another door slam.  Hongbin shakes himself out of his stupor and closes their door much more gently.  Jaehwan looks up at Taekwoon to see him smiling slightly.

“Mr. Jung?”  Hongbin beats him by one second, also staring at Taekwoon.  Taekwoon uncrosses his arms and shoves his hands in his pockets. 

“I’m his TA for music composition… and we have a number of mutual friends.”  Jaehwan cocks his head.  

“Wait, Taekwoonie, you have other friends besides us?”

Taekwoon smacks him.

“It’s kind of funny, actually, how many people we have in common,” he continues, unfazed by Jaehwan’s whines of pain.  “My partner on the mixed-year lyrics project is his roommate, the other TA for music comp is in dance club with him, one of the sophomores I tutor has known him since high school, and…” His face colors slightly.  “One of my coworkers at Steel Heart is basically his unofficial hyung.”  Hongbin hones in on the pink dusting Taekwoon’s cheeks.

“Said coworker wouldn’t happen to be one Cha Hakyeon, now would it?”  Jaehwan grins as Taekwoon’s blush intensifies.  

“Maybe,” he mumbles.  “Anyway,” he glares at Hongbin, “I think he’s scared of me.”

“I wonder why,” Jaehwan says pointedly.  Taekwoon glances at him.  “I’m sorry, Taek, but your resting bitch face is legendary.  There were rumors for a while that you weren’t physically able to smile.”  He dodges Taekwoon’s hand and continues.  “Plus if you do your ‘I’m-staring-into-your-soul face every time you see him…” He trails off at the smug expression on his friend’s face.  “You do it on purpose!”  Taekwoon just grins.  Jaehwan whacks his arm.  “No wonder he’s scared of you, you asshole!”

“You almost sound proud, Jaehwanie,” Taekwoon responds.  

He grins.  “I knew you could be devious, but not at this level!”

Taekwoon shrugs.  “Speaking of, I have to call Wonshik.  All this time we’ve been meeting on campus when we live in the same building.”  He shakes his head, whips out his phone, and scrolls through, finding the contact and hitting call.  Hongbin sighs and starts gathering his notes up.

“I can tell I’m not going to get any more studying done tonight,” he says as he stuffs his textbook back in his bag.  Jaehwan grabs the stack of flashcards sitting on the table. 

“I’ll quiz you, Binnie,” he says, “I’ve got nothing else to do.”  Hongbin smiles gratefully at him.

“Thanks, Jaehwan.”  He grins.  

“Any time.  When’s this exam?” he asks as he flips the first card over.  

“Tomorrow,” Hongbin groans, “and I’m gonna fail.”

“I doubt that,” Jaehwan says.  “Now tell me what the difference between meter and tempo is.”

Hongbin lights up.  “Ooh, I know that one!  Meter is the recurring pattern of strong and weak beats and tempo is the speed of the pattern.”  

“Nice.”  Jaehwan high-fives him and goes to the next card.  “What are the four types of meters?”

“Simple, duple, triple, and…” Hongbin’s brow furrows.  

“Are you studying for music theory?”  A deep voice rings through the room and both of them freeze.  Taekwoon jumps and looks at his phone.  

“Ah, Wonshik, I didn’t realize you were on speaker… or that you picked up,” he says.  A low chuckle comes through.  

“Sorry, I should’ve said hi first.”  Faint jingling noises float through the speaker and then the creak of door hinges.  “Hi, Taekwoon!  How are you?”  The speaker’s voice is louder than before and Jaehwan hears a squeak of surprise.  Taekwoon grins.

“I’m great.  Funny thing happened earlier, though.”  Jaehwan nudges Hongbin and they both cover their mouths to muffle their laughter.  “Sanghyuk stopped by my apartment and reamed me and my friends out for being noisy.”  A snort escapes Jaehwan at the second, louder squeak.  “Why didn’t you tell me we live in the same building?”  Wonshik gasps. 

“We what?”

“Yeah, you either live on our floor or the floor below us.  What’s your apartment number?”

“6B.”  Jaehwan’s giggles get louder.

“You’re next door,” Taekwoon says, surprise coloring his voice.  “We’re 6D.”

“No way!”  A door slams, both through the phone and outside, and then there’s a knock on their door.  Taekwoon hits end call and Jaehwan gets up from his seat on the couch to open it.  

“Finally I get to meet the Kim Wonshik I’ve heard so much about,” he proclaims as he swings the door open.  Wonshik is standing there, hair dyed a bright red, phone in hand, a look of shock on his face.

“You’ve heard about me?  And I can’t believe this!”  Jaehwan ushers him inside.

“Yeah, Taekwoonie over here never shuts up about how incredible his partner’s lyrics are,” he says, waving Wonshik onto the couch and shutting the door.  

“Shut up, Jaehwan,” Taekwoon says, but with very little bite.  Wonshik puts his face in his hands, ears slowly turning red.  

“Ah, thank you, Taekwoon,” he says, hands muffling his voice.  

“Do we have another Taekwoon who can’t take compliments on our hands?” Hongbin asks, smiling enough that his dimples appear.  Wonshik looks up and blinks at him before regaining his voice.

“No, I’m not as bad as him.”

“Good.”

Jaehwan looks between the two of them and then at Taekwoon, who raises an eyebrow.  “So!” he says, breaking the silence, “in answer to your question, Wonshik, I  _ was _ helping Hongbin study for music theory.”  Wonshik blinks again.

“With Professor Park or with Professor Choi?”  

“Professor Park,” Hongbin says dreamily.  “I still can’t believe I lucked out and am learning music theory from Park Hyoshin.”

“Oh no, here we go,” Jaehwan says, rolling his eyes.  “Binnie here is the world’s largest Park Hyoshin fanboy.”  Wonshik grins.  “So when they announced him as the guest lecturer for this semester, he went nuts trying to get into the class even though he’s a photography major and has no interest whatsoever in music theory.”

Wonshik leans forward.  “You’re a photography major?  That’s really cool.”  Hongbin waves his hand as if to brush Wonshik off.

“If you think that’s cool, Jaehwan over there did a double major in painting and vocal performance and is now doing graduate work in both fields,” he says, “and his paintings are ten times better than any photo I could ever take.”

“Ah, Binnie, no,” Jaehwan answers, “your photos are amazing.  I just throw paint on a canvas.”  Taekwoon shakes his head at both of them.

“You are both very talented artists,” he says, glaring at both of them.  “Did you want to get some extra work done, Wonshik, or are you done gaping at our apartment?”

Wonshik turns pink and Taekwoon steps away from Jaehwan and his outstretched arm.

“Ah, no, it’s late, I should probably get to bed soon.”  He stands and heads to the door.

“Make sure Sanghyuk didn’t have a heart attack while you were gone,” Taekwoon adds.  “And I know you won’t go to bed now but please try to sleep before 4 am?”  Wonshik grins and ruffles Taekwoon’s hair, ignoring Hongbin and Jaehwan gaping at him.

“I’ll try, Taekwoonie.  See you tomorrow!”  He waves and exits the apartment.

Jaehwan and Hongbin turn to Taekwoon.

“What?” he says.

Hongbin shakes his head in disbelief.  “I’m leaving.  Gotta sleep before this exam.  Thanks for the help, you two.”  

“Good luck!” Jaehwan calls after him.

Once the door closes behind Hongbin, Taekwoon heads into the kitchen and Jaehwan grabs his phone.  “Night, Taekwoonie,” he calls, and closes his bedroom door.

“Night.”  Taekwoon’s voice floats back to him.

He flops on his bed after changing into his pajamas and unlocks his phone.

 

**[23:27]**

**kekekeken:** sorry i didnt answer sooner, got home and talked to my friends for a bit :) i cant believe you like onepiece holy shit thats so awesome

 

**hrh-hsh:** ahahahaha yeah it’s one of my favorite mangas! also that’s fine, don’t worry about it.

 

**kekekeken:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHH ITS ONE OF MY FAVES TOOOOOOOO

 

**hrh-hsh:** i figured haha most of your art on your blog was OnePiece so i guessed you really liked it

 

**kekekeken:** i cant help it i get inspired by luffy zoro and their crew kekekekeke

 

**hrh-hsh:** wait are you korean?

 

**kekekeken:** yeah why

 

**hrh-hsh:** me too! 

 

_ Language changes from English to Korean _

 

**hrh-hsh:** omg i can’t believe i finally met another korean onepiece fan on here

 

**kekekeken:** ikr? also how did you figure that out

 

**hrh-hsh:** you used ‘kekekekekeke’ for your laugh when we were talking in english

**hrh-hsh:** that’s romanized korean lololol

 

**kekekeken:** lmao i didnt even realize

**kekekeken:** its probably habit by now

 

**hrh-hsh:** is that why your username is kekekeken? because you laugh a lot? and your name is ken?

 

**kekekeken:** yeah lol you are correct

**kekekeken:** but now you know my name and i don’t know yours

 

**hrh-hsh:** you can call me hyulk

 

**kekekeken:** no really

**kekekeken:** whats your name

 

**hrh-hsh:** hyuk

**hrh-hsh:** my friends call me hyulk because i’m strong and i also like Marvel

 

**kekekeken:** does that mean we’re friends now

 

**hrh-hsh:** ……………….

 

**kekekeken:** lmaoooo im joking ofc were friends!

 

**hrh-hsh:** :D

 

**kekekeken:** ^-^

 

**hrh-hsh:** kk i gotta finish some homework so i’ll talk to you later!

 

**kekekeken:** sounds good hyuk :) 

 

**[01:21]**

**kekekeken:** wait homework???? how old are you????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spot everyone i mentioned but didn't name :)  
> this is my first chaptered fic and i'm super excited about it!  
> come talk to me about it on my [tumblr](http://www.yixingminseokjongdae.tumblr.com/ask)  
> ♥ yixingminseokjongdae


	2. Chapter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shenangians, part one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> usernames:  
> hrh-hsh - Sanghyuk on tumblr  
> kekekeken - Jaehwan on tumblr  
> Hyulk - Sanghyuk in Wonshik's phone  
> Wonshikkie - Wonshik in Sanghyuk's phone

_Monday_

 

**[08:45]**

**hrh-hsh:** ugh i just woke up and i have class in 15 minutes

 **hrh-hsh:** omg no I’m 21 I’m in college don’t worry I know some of your art is 19+ and your about page says you’re super strict about your followers being of age

 

**[11:37]**

**kekekeken:** oh phew thank god

 **kekekeken:** also i’m older than you

 **kekekeken:** respect me

 

 **hrh-hsh:** really? ah sorry please forgive my prior use of informal

 

**[14:20]**

**hrh-hsh:** ken?  i’m so sorry oh my gosh i didn’t know please forgive me

 **hrh-hsh:** please ken

 **hrh-hsh:** you were so nice to me

 **hrh-hsh:** i don’t want to lose the only korean friend i have on here

 **hrh-hsh:** ken

 

**[15:02]**

**kekekeken:** *cry laughing emoji x10*

 **kekekeken:** lolololololololololololol

 **kekekeken:** hyukkie oh my god its fine i was busy thats why i didnt answer

 

 **hrh-hsh:** O.O

 

 **kekekeken:** also informal is totally fine im not that much older than you

 **kekekeken:** i’m 24

 

 **hrh-hsh:** oh lol okay

 **hrh-hsh:** if you don’t mind me asking why were you busy earlier?

 

 **kekekeken:** lol its fine i also had class

 **kekekeken:** im a grad student

 

 **hrh-hsh:** that’s awesome! what are you doing your grad work in?

 

 **kekekeken:** im doing research on the influence of art and music on popular culture

 

 **hrh-hsh:** holy shit hyung

 **hrh-hsh:** that’s incredible

 **hrh-hsh:** you’re so smart hyung that’s such a cool research topic

 

 **kekekeken:** lmao thanks hyukkie ^-^

 

 **hrh-hsh:** i bet you can help me with this music theory essay i’m writing then

 

 **kekekeken:** ahahahahaha no can do hyukkie

 **kekekeken:** i deal with history and performance only

 **kekekeken:** i can ask one of my friends tho hes doing his grad work in theory and comp

 

 **hrh-hsh:** ah no it’s okay hyung

 **hrh-hsh:** my best friend promised me he’d help so i should be good

 

 **kekekeken:** u sure?

 

 **hrh-hsh:** yeah ofc :) besides it’s not due until next week but i usually write my papers last minute so i have tons of time to edit

 

 **kekekeken:** what caused the change lol

 

 **hrh-hsh:** my roommate threatened to turn off the wifi

 **hrh-hsh:** and also he might have threatened to sic his project partner on me

 **hrh-hsh:** did i mention his project partner hates my guts

 

 **kekekeken:** thats some good motivation right there

 **kekekeken:** dont worry i survived college without changing my procrastinating ways… but grad school might force me to lmao

 

 **hrh-hsh:** good to know lol

 

 **kekekeken:** *sparkle emoji* *happy emoji x2* *tongue emoji x2* *sparkle emoji*

Sanghyuk grins at the emoji-filled message he receives before he shoves his phone into his bag and heads into the dance studio.  Yixing is already there stretching, and he waves when Sanghyuk opens the door.  Sanghyuk smiles at him, throws his bag against the wall, and goes over to where Jaehyun is talking animatedly to Taeyong.  He wraps his arms around Jaehyun’s shoulders and gives Taeyong a high-five in greeting before joining their discussion about the pros and cons of different dance styles.

A finger pokes his cheek and he rolls his eyes, smiling at the starstruck look on Jaehyun’s face.  “Cha Hakyeon, why,” he says, turning to face his hyung.  Hakyeon’s grin is blinding, but then he pouts and Sanghyuk just rolls his eyes harder.

“You ignored me, Sanghyukkie,” he says, crossing his arms and jutting out his lower lip.  Taeyong snorts and Sanghyuk glares at him before looking back at Hakyeon.  

“So?” he asks.  Hakyeon levels his gaze at him.  He can hear Yixing giggling from the corner and fights his own smile.

“So I’m your hyung, Sanghyuk,” Hakyeon says.  “You should show me you love me.”

“Just humor him, Sanghyuk,” calls Jongin.  Sanghyuk looks up to see him standing next to Sehun and Taemin by the door, all three of them grinning at the sight.  He shakes his head at them and then grins down at Hakyeon.  

“Why would I do that?”  Hakyeon tackles him, and he bursts out laughing.  They wrestle for a while, and end up breathing hard and smiling at each other.  Hakyeon ruffles his hair and Sanghyuk shoves him away, grinning.  

“Is this normal?” A new voice pipes up.  Sanghyuk looks towards the door.  A tall guy with a stripe shaved into his undercut is standing there, wringing his hands nervously.  

“Chittaphon!” Taeyong yells, and the guy looks up, surprised.  “I didn’t know you were going to come!”  He bounds over and slings an arm around the new guy’s shoulders.  Chittaphon grins, showing some of the whitest teeth Sanghyuk’s ever seen.  Before he can say anything, however, Hyunsik interjects, “Yes, Hakyeon and Sanghyuk wrestling like idiots is very normal.”

“Because you and Minhyuk don’t,” Hakyeon retorts, raising an eyebrow at him.  Hyunsik makes a face in return and Sanghyuk has to hold Hakyeon down to stop him from whacking Hyunsik.  Yixing finally unpretzels himself and stands, walking over to Taeyong and Chittaphon, signaling that practice is starting.  Sanghyuk stands up, pulls Hakyeon off the ground, and then goes over to his bag to grab his water.

“I didn’t know you would come today, Chittaphon,” Yixing says, smiling at the other.  “If I’d known I would have insisted all four leaders be here.”

“Usually they’re all here when a new person attends his first meeting,” Taeyong explains.

Yixing nods.  “Minseok got called into work for something non-negotiable and I think Minhyuk was stuck in a meeting.”

“Yeah, it’s with his advisor about his thesis,” says Hyunsik, and Hakyeon groans in understanding.  

“Hyung,” Jongin says, and all heads turn towards him.  “Couldn’t you do what you did for me at my first meeting?  Since both you and Hakyeon are here along with most of the club?”  Sanghyuk glances at Jaehyun, who shrugs.  Hakyeon looks thoughtful.

“We could, Yixing, we have enough people,” he says.  Yixing glances at Chittaphon.  

“He’s really good, hyung,” Taeyong says suddenly from Chittaphon’s side.  Yixing smiles.

“I know, Taeyongie, otherwise I wouldn’t have invited him.”  Chittaphon blushes and looks down.  Sanghyuk grins at the bemused look on his friend’s face.  “But I did tell him to let me know when he was coming,” Yixing adds, dimpling at him.  

“Ah, I’m sorry, Yixing,” Chittaphon says, voice considerably softer.  “I forgot.”

“Hyung, please, Chittaphon,” Yixing says.  “Why not, Hakyeon.  Hyunsik, can you film later?”

“Sure.”

Yixing grins around the room.  “Then let’s get started.”

They blow through warmups, Sanghyuk shaking off the stress of the past week, and then Yixing hops in front to teach a combo.  It’s the same one they did last week, to KARD’s Don’t Recall, and Sanghyuk notices that Chittaphon picks up the choreography almost instantly.  He looks at Hakyeon while Yixing fixes Jaehyun’s posture.  “Kid’s good,” he says quietly.

Hakyeon just smiles.  “Yixing has a knack for finding talent.  I wouldn’t expect anything less.”  Sanghyuk elbows him and Hakyeon’s squawk of pain has Yixing eyeing them.  

“At least be productive,” he says, giving Jaehyun a thumbs up.  “Let me see you two run the last section we did.”

They do it and Yixing grins.  “Good.  Hakyeon, do you want to teach your bit?”  Hakyeon lights up.

“Everyone okay to add on?”  The room echoes with yeses and Hakyeon moves to the front, Yixing sliding in next to Sanghyuk and Hyunsik.  “So we’re here on eight, then it goes one, two, pop on three, slide on four.”  Hakyeon does the movement again, slower, and then goes on, and Sanghyuk is watching him to get the movements down but also trying to hear what Hyunsik mumbles to Yixing as they continue.  They run the new part a few times until everyone has it down, and Sanghyuk sees Jongin give Yixing a thumbs up at the same time that Sehun flashes an okay sign.

Hyunsik grabs his iPad and Hakyeon divides them up, sending Sanghyuk and Yixing to one side with Taemin and Sehun.  “You four can go first,” he says, “and show Chittaphon here how it’s done.”  Sanghyuk rolls his eyes but Yixing high-fives Sehun and then they both slap Taemin and Sanghyuk on the back as they jog to the center of the room.  Jongin hits play, Hyunsik hits record, and they start the combo.

Everyone claps when they’re done and Yixing motions for the remaining five to get up.  They settle into spots and Hyunsik shakes his head.  “No, Jaehyun, switch with Chittaphon, and then Hakyeon, you switch with Jongin.”  He looks at his screen.  “That looks better.  Everyone in a window?”  They all nod.  He gives the signal and Sehun starts the music.  

Normally when Hakyeon’s in a group Sanghyuk’s eyes are drawn to him, but this time he can’t tear his gaze away from Chittaphon.  He’s mesmerizing.  He doesn’t quite have the finesse or fine control that both Jongin and Hakyeon do, but the power and emotion Sanghyuk sees from him while he dances almost rival Yixing’s - which is saying something.  Their group finishes and Sanghyuk blinks before applauding heartily.  Taemin raises an eyebrow in Hakyeon’s direction, and Hakyeon nods slightly in response.  Hyunsik pushes himself off the mirror, grinning wildly.  

“I think I have enough footage in here to get us through our next four showcases,” he says gleefully.  

“Hyunsik, you have to be in it too,” Taemin says, taking a slug from his water bottle.  

He pouts.  “Damn.”

Sanghyuk peers over Hyunsik’s shoulder, one leg up in a quad stretch, as he scrolls through the footage, and they’re both so immersed in rewatching the videos that they both jump when Hakyeon shrieks, “OH SEHUN!”

Sehun freezes by the door, bag in hand.  “Where do you think you’re going?”

“Uh….. home?”

“Without stretching?”

Sehun looks pleadingly at Yixing, who just dimples.  “You know Hakyeon’s rule, Sehunnie.”

“But hyuuuuung,” he whines.  “I told Junmyeon I’d meet him at 6:30.”

“Stretch,” Yixing says, still smiling.  “I’ll text Jun and tell him we ran over.”

“But I want meat and if I’m late he won’t buy it for me,” Sehun complains, as he drops his bag and plops into a butterfly stretch next to Taeyong, who rubs his shoulder comfortingly.

“Is that Sehunnie’s whining I hear?” comes a voice as the door to the studio creaks open and a head pops in.

Yixing’s grin brightens.  “You whine as much as he does, Jongdae.”  

“I do not!”  Jongdae slips off his shoes and inches in before shutting the door quickly behind him.  Yixing cocks his head as he settles into a split.

“Why are you here?”  Jongdae pouts.

“Oh, so you don’t like it when your boyfriend shows up at the end of practice to take you to dinner,” he says, and Yixing turns very pink.  Sanghyuk shares a conspiratorial look with Jaehyun.  

“If you had come a bit earlier, Jongdae,” Taemin says from the corner where Jongin is pulling his shoulders back to stretch his lats, “you would have seen Yixing making love to the air during the combo we did today.”  

“Who says I won’t get a private show later?” Jongdae leers.  Yixing covers his now-bright-red face with his hands.

“You’re awful, Dae,” he mumbles, and Jongdae just grins.  “But really, why are you here?  I thought your practice didn’t end until 6:45, it’s barely 6:30.”

“Um…” Jongdae scratches the back of his neck.  “I may have sort of accidentally-on-purpose signed Kyungsoo up to duet with Chanyeol for the next show and he got the confirmation email during rehearsal?”

“And that’s our cue to leave,” Sanghyuk says, grabbing his bag.  

“Hyung,” Jongin groans.  Yixing covers his mouth, eyes sparkling with mirth.

“Let’s go,” Taeyong says to Chittaphon as they stand.  “You don’t want to be around an angry Kyungsoo.”  Jaehyun nods in agreement.

“He’s scary angry.”

“There’s a reason his nickname is Satansoo,” Hakyeon says, standing by the door.  Sanghyuk pulls it open and they spill out of the studio.

“KIM JONGDAE!” A voice yells from the other end of the hall.  “I KNOW YOU’RE STILL IN THE BUILDING AND I SWEAR TO GOD I’M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU-”

“Please don’t murder my boyfriend, Soo,” Yixing says, sticking his head out of the still-open door.  The guy spots him and storms down the hall, another guy rounding the corner and jogging after him.

“Jesus, Soo,” he pants, “I did not know you could run like that.”  His pink hair flops over his face as he runs.  Sanghyuk sees the murder in Kyungsoo’s eyes as he approaches the studio and backs away, pulling Taeyong with him.

“Let’s go before he finds him,” he whispers, and Taeyong nods.  They turn and power walk down the hall.

A shriek emits from the studio when Kyungsoo enters and the pink-haired guy stops in the doorway, grinning evilly.  “Don’t just stand there and laugh, Baekhyun, help me!” Jongdae’s voice echoes down the hall to where they’re escaping.

“KIM JONGDAE!  STOP ASKING FOR HELP!  YOU BROUGHT THIS ON YOURSELF!  AND STOP USING YIXING AS A HUMAN SHIELD SO I CAN FUCKING PUMMEL YOU!”

Hakyeon snorts and quickly jogs the rest of the way outside before breaking into full-out laughter.  It’s infectious, and soon the rest of them are rolling on the lawn cackling along with him.

Once they all calm down, Taeyong and Jaehyun pull Chittaphon away for dinner.  Sehun disappears, presumably to go meet Junmyeon, and then Hyunsik dashes off with a hurried “I have to go pick Min up” so it’s just Sanghyuk and Hakyeon left on the grass.

“What time is it, Hyukkie?”  Sanghyuk glances over.  Hakyeon has his hands behind his head, watching the rapidly darkening sky.  He pulls out his phone to check.

“Almost 7, hyung.”  He blinks when he sees the multiple message notifications from kekekeken.

“Ah, shit.  I promised I’d be at work by 7.”  

“Go,” Sanghyuk says, waving him off.  “I’ll grab dinner on campus.”  

“If you’re sure,” Hakyeon says, eyeing him.  “I can tell my boss I have too much work to be able to come in.”

“Go,” he answers, more firmly.

“You’re the best dongsaeng ever.”  Hakyeon ruffles his hair as he gets up and Sanghyuk smiles slightly.  “I’ll buy you dinner on Saturday if I don’t get the late shift again,” he calls as he walks away.

“You better buy me meat,” Sanghyuk shouts back, and he sees the flash of Hakyeon’s grin before he disappears between two buildings.

He slowly stands up and starts walking to the dining hall, unlocking his phone as he goes, just to see why he has 5 unread messages from his new friend.

**[15:33]**

**kekekeken:** hyukkie please tell me youre online i need backup

**_kekekeken sent a post_ **

**kekekeken:** i’m screaming

**[16:02]**

**kekekeken:** seeing as you werent online i did it myself

**_kekekeken sent a post_ **

His phone vibrates while he’s reading the post and Ken’s long, angry reply.

**[19:12]**

**kekekeken:** hyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuk

**hrh-hsh:** gimme a sec

 **hrh-hsh:** i’m reading

**kekekeken:** oh good youre alive ^-^

**[19:15]**

**hrh-hsh:** yeah lol i had practice sorry

 **hrh-hsh:** no wonder your posts don’t get a ton of notes

 **hrh-hsh:** how many people have blocked you, hyung?

 **hrh-hsh:** also i agree with everything you said i just would have probably said it more nicely

**kekekeken:** rude

 **kekekeken:** not that many

**hrh-hsh:** i’m shocked

**kekekeken:** r u d e

**hrh-hsh:** how many is ‘not that many’

**kekekeken:** like three

 **kekekeken:** everyone else usually just deactivates

 **kekekeken:** because i’m always right ^-^

**hrh-hsh:** i doubt that

**kekekeken:** why dont you respect your elders

**hrh-hsh:** ah i’m sorry hyung

**kekekeken:** lmaoooooo

**hrh-hsh:** what

**kekekeken:** it was a joke hyukkie

 **kekekeken:** your sass is refreshing

**hrh-hsh:** thanks…. i think

**kekekeken:** youre welcome lol

 **kekekeken:** question

 **kekekeken:** what should i do for my next piece, luffy and zoro again or a solo zoro

**[20:41]**

**hrh-hsh:** sorry i was eating dinner

 **hrh-hsh:** hmmmmmmm i would say go for zoro he needs more love

**kekekeken:** u right u right

**hrh-hsh:** yeah i am

Jaehwan shakes his head ruefully, grinning, as he slips his phone back into his pocket and unlocks the practice room.  He puts his bag down on the piano bench and gives himself thirty seconds to collapse before he digs out his sheet music.  He got his confirmation email earlier today regarding his solo in the student show next month (as well as his duet with Taekwoon) and he’s still not sure what he wants to sing or how he wants to arrange it (he knows Taekwoon is writing a song for the both of them and so he’s not worried about that), and he has to start working on his audition piece for the next musical, seeing as auditions are in a week.  He had gotten the lead in _Cinderella_ last year, but he knows the theater department had gotten a new faculty advisor for student-run productions since Professor Hwang had left for her maternity leave and he has absolutely no idea what the new advisor will think.

He runs his fingers over the piano keys, slowly plucking out the melody of TVXQ’s Mirotic, before he starts to sing along, pulling the lyrics from memory.  He only stumbles once, on the bridge accompaniment, and when he finishes he notes it down as a possible piece for the show.  The room is stuffy as usual, and Jaehwan knows it’s because of the soundproof walls, but he’s never been able to sing as well when he’s warm so he gets up and opens one of the windows.  The night air gusts into the room and he breathes it in, smiling slightly.  Having the window open defeats the purpose of the soundproofed room a little, but this side of campus is normally quiet at this time of night so he feels very comfortable letting the volume of his voice rise and fall with every consecutive song he sings.

He spends a few minutes on some warmups and then fiddles, singing the best parts from some more of his favorite pop songs before starting to do real work.  He makes a couple notes on the sheet music he has for an Adele medley and is in the middle of writing performance notes for himself on the arrangement he did a while ago of Cry Me A River when his phone pings.  It’s Kyungsoo, ranting about how Jongdae had signed him up to be Chanyeol’s duet partner and how Junmyeon and Professor Kim wouldn’t let him quit.  Jaehwan grins and types out a reply (basically ribbing his friend about how long he’s liked Chanyeol for and how a quiet studio is the _perfect_ place to make a move) before turning back to the piano.  He pauses and picks up his phone again, sending Kyungsoo an additional plea for song ideas for the show.  He responds rather quickly, first by sending Jaehwan the middle finger emoji, and then saying that he thinks any Justin Timberlake song would work.  Jaehwan sends him a thumbs-up and a thank you before looking over Cry Me A River again.  He scrolls through his music library, starring a couple songs (he really likes Tunnel Vision and Amnesia) before stopping on Mirrors.  The melody floats through his mind and a medley arrangement puts itself together in front of him.  He quickly writes down notes for it on a blank sheet of paper, humming along as he pieces the music together.

A thought catches in his brain as he scribbles, so he finishes his sentence and pulls his phone over to call Taekwoon.  His roommate picks up on the third ring.

“I’m busy, Jaehwan,” he says.

“Hi, Jaehwan,” comes Wonshik’s voice.

“Oh good, I can ask both of you,” Jaehwan says, smiling.  Taekwoon makes a noise of impatience.

“It’ll take two seconds, Taek,” he adds hurriedly before Taekwoon can hang up on him.  “Should I do a medley for the show next month or pick one song?”

“You did a gugudan medley last month, right Jaehwan?” asks Wonshik.

“Yup!”

“Ah, that was so good,” he says.  Jaehwan blushes at the praise.

“Thanks, Wonshik.”  

“But I think you should pick one song.  You can fully express its emotions and better show your talent,” Wonshik finishes.  Jaehwan blinks.

“I agree,” says Taekwoon.  “You always do medleys since you can never pick just one song.  Be different, Jaehwanie.”

“Thanks, guys,” he says.  There’s a click.  He looks down to see the screen flashing ‘call ended’ and rolls his eyes.  Taekwoon is utterly predictable.

He looks over his notes and realizes that he’s spent almost an hour and a half in the practice room, and that he needs to go home and start doing research before his meeting with his thesis advisor at the end of the week.  He rifles through his music and pulls out the sheets for the song his performance mentor had given him - Professor Park had been adamant about Jaehwan being one of his performers for his midterm this semester, where he asks two graduate students to sing the same song and has the undergrads write small essays on the differences in the performances, and Jaehwan figures he should at least practice the piece a couple times seeing as he has to sing it on Thursday.

He runs through the song, Boohwal’s Never Ending Story, letting his voice carry and making slight melodic changes to stretch his range.  Once he finishes, he stars the parts in the chorus where he fiddled with the tune, and then packs up, humming as he locks the room behind him and heads out the side door of the building to take the shortcut back to his apartment.  Maybe, Jaehwan thinks, grinning to himself, if he finishes reading three articles for his thesis he can reread a OnePiece manga to start getting inspiration before going to bed.

**Hyulk [22:22]:** **hyung hyung oh my god**

_Wonshikkie [22:22]: what_

**Hyulk [22:23]: i was on my night run and i stopped for stretches by the music building and i heard someone practicing and i want to marry their voice**

_Wonshikkie [22:24]: what_

**Hyulk [22:24]: i’m dead serious**

**Hyulk [22:24]: it was the voice of an angel**

_Wonshikkie [22:26]: i think the dining hall put actual drugs in their food this time_

**Hyulk [22:26]: wonshik i’m going to kill you**

_Wonshikkie [22:27]: dining hall food totally had drugs in it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #sorrynotsorry for name dropping literally everyone. or mentioning my ships. or loving chittaphon leechaiyapornkul.  
> (@SM I NEED AN NCT U COMEBACK PLS)  
> also  
> ehehehehehehehehe  
> im trash but it fine (go watch jaehwan sing never ending story on singing battle it destroyed me.... also if he ever does a jt cover know that it will actually end my life)  
> come chat [on my tumblr](http://www.yixingminseokjongdae.tumblr.com)  
> ♥ yixingminseokjongdae


	3. Chapter III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hyukman [20:11]: im literally pasting yours and hakyeons faces to the punching bag so i can beat you to a pulp  
> sungjaaaaaaae [20:12]: please dont kill me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is an all-texts chapter... i swear real writing will be back in the next one  
> new usernames:  
> ksoo - Kyungsoo in Jaehwan's phone  
> jaehwanie - Jaehwan in Baekhyun's phone  
> baek - Baekhyun in Jaehwan's phone  
> binnie - Hongbin in Jaehwan's phone  
> sungjaaaaaaae - Sungjae in Sanghyuk's phone  
> hyukman - Sanghyuk in Sungjae's phone  
> CHASEXY - Hakyeon in Sanghyuk's phone  
> hyogi - Sanghyuk in Hakyeon's phone  
> the loud one - Jaehwan in Taekwoon's phone  
> roomie - Taekwoon in Jaehwan's phone  
> sanghyulk - Sanghyuk in Taeyong's phone  
> taeyongieee - Taeyong in Sanghyuk's phone  
> xingxing<3 - Yixing in Jongdae's phone  
> jongbae<3 - Jongdae in Yixing's phone

_Tuesday_

 

**Jaehwan [10:48]: are you calmer today**

_ksoo [10:58]: no_

**Jaehwan [11:00]: are you sure**

_ksoo [11:02]: no_

_ksoo [11:21]: i’m gonna kms and/or jongdae_

**Jaehwan [11:22]: what happened?????**

_ksoo [11:23]: chanyeol asked for my number when class ended and i just blinked at him for like a solid minute and then he left_

**Jaehwan [11:24]: ………………………**

_ksoo [11:25]: help_

_ksoo [11:32]: jaehwan_

_ksoo [11:47]: jaehwan why aren’t you answering_

 

**

 

_**jaehwanie sent a screenshot** _

**jaehwanie [11:51]: im honestly crying i cant deal**

_baek [12:01]: it was hilarious omg_

_baek [12:02]: yeol just stood there while soo glared at him and then he was like ok well never mind ttyl and then he powerwalked out of class and then soo was like ah fuck_

_baek [12:02]: i thought jongdae was gonna piss himself laughing_

_baek [12:02]: and you dont even know the full backstory omg_

**jaehwanie [12:02]: omg**

**jaehwanie [12:03]: baek**

**jaehwanie [12:03]: u gotta catch me up on this tea ok**

**jaehwanie [12:03]: r u free tonight**

_baek [12:04]: no :( i gotta meet with my performance duet partner_

_baek [12:04]: im free now_

_baek [12:04]: i was gonna redye my hair tho… im kinda sick of the pink_

**jaehwanie [12:05]: i usually go to the gym now thooo**

_baek [12:05]: go at night its quiet then too_

_baek [12:05]: come over now and keep me company while i abuse my hair_

**jaehwanie [12:06]: hmmmmmm**

**jaehwanie [12:06]: okay ill b there in 10**

 

**

 

_binnie [16:13]: i saw your snapchat… why are you blond_

**jaehwan [16:27]: i blame baekhyun**

_binnie [16:30]: ?_

**jaehwan [16:31]: fellow grad student, one of my performance friends**

_binnie [16:33]: you have other friends?_

**jaehwan [16:34]: DONT STEAL MY JOKES**

**jaehwan [16:34]: also**

**jaehwan [16:35]: r u d e**

 

**

 

**Hyulk [21:19]: it’s like this campus is conspiring to kill me**

_ Wonshikkie [21:20]: what now _

**Hyulk [21:20]: there was this super hot blond guy at the gym**

**Hyulk [21:20]: i couldn’t stop staring at him**

_ Wonshikkie [21:21]: the thirst is real _

**Hyulk [21:22]: his abs were amazing wonshik**

**Hyulk [21:22]: like same level as yours amazing**

_ Wonshikkie [21:24]: and how do you know what his abs looked like _

**Hyulk [21:24]: he took off his shirt**

**Hyulk [21:25]: i almost fell off my bench**

_ Wonshikkie [21:25]: why wasn’t i there to witness this _

_ Wonshikkie [21:26]: oh right because i go to the gym in the am like a normal human _

**Hyulk [21:26]: waking up that early is not normal**

**Hyulk [21:26]: also i swear i’ve never seen him at the gym before but you don’t look like that without going to the gym**

_ Wonshikkie [21:30]: maybe he goes…… during the day? like a normal person? _

**Hyulk [21:31]: stfu wonshik**

**Hyulk [21:31]: the punching bag now has your face on it**

_ Wonshikkie [21:32]: why are you like this _

 

_Wednesday_

 

_Yoseob [08:21]: hey taekwoon can you cover my shift tonight_

**Taekwoon [08:30]: Why**

_Yoseob [08:35]: because i have a 103° fever_

_Yoseob [08:35]: and i just spent the last ten minutes vomiting_

**Taekwoon [08:40]: Good point. I’ll cover for you**

_Yoseob [08:46]: thank you_

**Taekwoon [08:47]: Feel better**

 

**

 

_Sungjae [09:27]: hyung are you free tonight_

_Sungjae [09:27]: i wanna make sure i’m ready for Park’s midterm tomorrow_

**Taekwoon [09:41]: I just agreed to cover someone at work… but it’s usually slow on weeknights so you can stop by and if I have time I’ll go over some things with you**

_Sungjae [09:43]: hyung you’re the best_

_Sungjae [09:44]: where do you work again_

**Taekwoon [09:45]: Steel Heart, that café by the law building**

_Sungjae [09:46]: perfect! see you tonight :)_

 

**

 

_sungjaaaaaaae [10:11]: dinner 2nite?_

**crong [10:18]: only if u change my name in ur phone i know its still crong**

_sungjaaaaaaae [10:20]: ur the woooorst_

_sungjaaaaaaae [10:20]: fine_

**_sungjaaaaaaae sent a photo_ **

**hyukman [10:22]: better**

**hyukman [10:22]: fine**

**hyukman [10:25]: hakyeons working tonight, i promised id visit him - u cool with steel heart?**

_sungjaaaaaaae [10:26]: thats where i was gonna suggest so yeah lololol_

**hyukman [10:31]: awesome**

_sungjaaaaaaae [10:32]: u can help me study 4 performance theory too :D_

**hyukman [10:34]: oh yeah park’s midterm**

**hyukman [10:34]: mine last year was amazing i bet urs is gonna be so good im not worried about u at all and u shouldnt b either tbh**

_sungjaaaaaaae [10:37]: but i am worried so pls help_

**hyukman [10:38]: ugh fine but ur buying my food**

_sungjaaaaaaae [10:38]: ur older than me why_

**hyukman [10:39]: my help is not free**

_sungjaaaaaaae [10:39]: ur the literal worst_

**hyukman [10:41]: c u @7 ^^**

 

**

 

**jaehwanie [13:35]: is it bad that im considering going to the gym at night now just because this hot guy was there last night when i went**

_baek [13:37]: um no? pls hop on him i wanna live vicariously through you_

**jaehwanie [13:38]: why are you like this**

_baek [13:38]: XDDDDD_

 

**

 

**Jaehwan [13:40]: is it bad that im considering going to the gym at night now just because this hot guy was there last night when i went**

_ksoo [13:45]: are you gonna stalk him or just admire?_

**Jaehwan [13:46]: admire duh im not a stalker kyungsoo**

_ksoo [13:47]: ……………… mkay_

**Jaehwan [13:47]: r00d**

 

**

 

**jaehwan [14:02]: is it bad that im considering going to the gym at night now just because this hot guy was there last night when i went**

_binnie [14:04]: yes_

_binnie [14:05]: gym rats are the worst_

_binnie [14:05]: remember gongchan_

**jaehwan [14:06]: hongbin**

**jaehwan [14:06]: i met him once**

**jaehwan [14:06]: for like 30 seconds**

_binnie [14:07]: still_

 

**

 

**[14:28]**

 

 **kekekeken:** i have a question

 

**[15:06]**

 

 **hrh-hsh:** ask me

 

**[15:43]**

 

 **kekekeken:** is it bad that im considering going to the gym at night now just because this hot guy was there last night when i went because i was busy during the day when i normally go

 

 **hrh-hsh:** no?? hyung i do that all the time lmao

 **hrh-hsh:** i used to go to the gym during the day because there was this super ripped guy who was always there

 

 **kekekeken:** fuck i meant hot person sorry

 

 **hrh-hsh:** but then he moved back to china so i went back to going at night

 **hrh-hsh:** wait why

 

 **kekekeken:** wait you like guys?

 

 **hrh-hsh:** yes…… that’s why i didn’t make a big deal about you saying hot guy

 **hrh-hsh:** wait are you gay too

 

 **kekekeken:** … yeah

 

 **hrh-hsh:** don’t worry hyung i won’t tell

 

 **kekekeken:** i mean its fine tumblr is v accepting and i have a lot of lgbt friends

 **kekekeken:** but thank you

 **kekekeken:** i know you understand why i was worried

 

 **hrh-hsh:** :D

 **hrh-hsh:** ken. i go to an arts university.  i think maybe 25% of the school is straight.  including the profs.  so i’m very used to it but yeah outside of school it sucks

 

 **kekekeken:** ahahahaha good to know ^^

 

**

 

_CHASEXY [18:48]: hyogi hurry up omg_

_CHASEXY [18:49]: my hot cowoker is here covering a shift_

_CHASEXY [18:49]: i need backup from my best dongsaeng_

**hyogi [18:55]: omg hakyeon im coming calm yourself**

**hyogi [18:56]: bringing sungjae too**

_CHASEXY [18:56]: *thumbs up*_

 

**

 

**hyukman [20:11]: im literally pasting yours and hakyeons faces to the punching bag so i can beat you to a pulp**

_sungjaaaaaaae [20:12]: please dont kill me_

 

**

 

**jaehwanie [21:04]: WHY ARE HOT GUYS EVEN HOTTER WHEN ANGRY**

_baek [21:05]: idk man_

_baek [21:05]: thats legit why yeol makes ksoo angry all the time tho_

**jaehwanie [21:06]: byun baekhyun.  i did not need to know that.**

_baek [21:07]: *shrug emoji*_

_baek [21:08]: also why the sudden extra thirst_

**jaehwanie [21:08]: super hot guy at gym last night. also here tonight. looks angry and extra hot rn. currently destroying a punching bag.**

_baek [21:10]: OMG THIS IS WHO YOU MEANT EARLIER_

_baek [21:10]: JAEHWAN I NEED PICS_

**jaehwanie [21:12]: baekhyun i am not a creepy stalker i will not take photos of gym guy for your viewing pleasure**

_baek [21:12]: pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease_

_baek [21:13]: and lbr theyre for your viewing pleasure i just wanna verify hes hot_

**jaehwanie sent a photo**

**jaehwanie [21:21]: didnt get his face because mirrors**

**jaehwanie [21:22]: he wouldve seen**

**jaehwanie [21:22]: but look at them muscles**

_baek [21:23]: lee jaehwan.  If you do not hop on then i will._

**jaehwanie [21:23]: u gotta hop off my friend i saw him first**

 

**

 

**Hyulk [22:17]: wonshik i hate everything**

_ Wonshikkie [22:20]: please don’t blast your emo music again _

**Hyulk [22:21]: ……… too late?**

_ Wonshikkie [22:25]: is2g _

_ Wonshikkie [22:26]: lmk when you’re done being emo and then i’ll come back _

**Hyulk [22:30]: im done**

 

**

 

**hyukman [23:01]: good luck on parks midterm tomorrow**

 

_Thursday_

 

_sungjaaaaaaae [09:38]: thanks but im freaking out omg_

**hyukman [10:17]: ur gonna b fine**

**hyukman [10:17]: text me after okay?**

 

**

 

**the loud one [10:51]: why am i nervous taekwoon i dont get nervous**

_roomie [10:52]: it’s just a bunch of undergrads you’ll be fine_

**the loud one [10:52]: asdfghjkl**

**the loud one [10:53]: TAEKWOON THE OTHER SINGER IS TAEIL**

_roomie [10:54]: which taeil there’s at least two that i know of in performance_

**the loud one [10:54]: TAKE A WILD GUESS**

_roomie [10:55]: moon taeil? he’s really good i understand why park would’ve picked him_

**the loud one [10:56]: TAEKWOON.  I HAVE TO HAVE MY VOICE COMPARED WITH LEE TAEIL’S.  AND I HAVE TO SING AFTER HIM.**

_roomie [10:58]: oh shit_

 

**

 

_sungjaaaaaaae [13:19]: im in shock_

_sungjaaaaaaae [13:20]: sanghyuk_

_sungjaaaaaaae [13:20]: why is everyone at this school so incredibly talented_

**hyukman [13:24]: tell me everything**

_sungjaaaaaaae [13:27]: these two grad students sang never ending story_

_sungjaaaaaaae [13:27]: the first one. his voice was so pure and light and clean he was amazing_

_sungjaaaaaaae [13:28]: i honestly thought no one could top him_

_sungjaaaaaaae [13:28]: and then the second grad student went_

_sungjaaaaaaae [13:29]: sanghyuk he was honestly incredible_

_sungjaaaaaaae [13:30]: perfect pitch, perfect high notes, perfect melodic changes, everything_

_sungjaaaaaaae [13:30]: i forgot to take notes during his performance he was that good… but i remembered most of it and bullshitted the rest so i feel p good about the exam overall_

**hyukman [13:32]: are you sure the song was never ending story**

_sungjaaaaaaae [13:33]: yeah_

**hyukman [13:33]:  WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME**

_sungjaaaaaaae [13:34]: explain_

**hyukman [13:35]: u dont have class til 3 right**

_sungjaaaaaaae [13:35]: yup_

**hyukman [13:36]: ill explain over lunch, meet me at lsm**

_sungjaaaaaaae [13:36]: kk_

 

**

 

_Wonshik [14:51]: why can i hear your roommate from the stairs_

**taekwoon [14:52]: his mentor told him to put together a demo for him to send to music companies after he killed his performance today**

_Wonshik [14:53]: ah that’s awesome! please tell him i said congrats :)_

**taekwoon [14:55]: i did**

**taekwoon [14:55]: i also told him to shut up so you can nap in peace**

_Wonshik [14:56]: thanks hyung you’re the best_

 

**

 

**Jaehwan [15:00]: KYUNGSOO YOU WONT BELIEVE THIS**

**Jaehwan [15:00]: PROFESSOR PARK WANTS ME TO PUT TOGETHER A DEMO**

**Jaehwan [15:01]: HE WANTS TO SUBMIT ME AS A POTENTIAL SINGER TO HIS COLLEAGUES AT MULTIPLE COMPANIES**

_ksoo [15:03]: jaehwan that’s amazing! I’m so happy for you :)_

**Jaehwan [15:03]: OM STILL IN SHCOK**

**Jaehwan [15:04]: ah shit how am i gonna record this demo i dont play instruments well enough and i cant do it a cappella**

_ksoo [15:05]: deep breaths_

_ksoo [15:05]: i’ll send your number to yixing, he’s fantastic, plays piano, guitar, and sings, plus he writes composes and arranges so he could totally help you_

**Jaehwan [15:06]: soo youre the best thank you**

_ksoo [15:07]: ^^_

 

**

 

_roomie [20:11]: jaehwan why have you not been home at night for the past couple days_

_roomie [20:11]: slash why aren’t you here now_

_roomie [20:12]: is there something going on i should know about_

_roomie [20:12]: are you getting some and you didn’t tell me_

**the loud one [20:15]: omg taek no**

**the loud one [20:16]: youre my best friend ofc i would tell you if im getting some**

**the loud one [20:17]: ive been going to the gym later thats all**

_roomie [20:20]: why_

_roomie [20:21]: don’t you normally go in the afternoon_

**the loud one [20:25]: yeah but its just as quiet now tbh and i went at night on tuesday and i just kept being busy during the day so i kept coming at night**

_roomie [20:31]: fair enough lol_

 

**

 

**jaehwanie [21:38]: BAEK HE WAS BACK**

**jaehwanie [21:38]: HE DID WEIGHTS TONIGHT**

**jaehwanie [21:39]: I ALMOST DIED**

_baek [21:40]: cmon jae wheres my photo evidence_

**jaehwanie [21:41]: stfu**

**jaehwanie [21:41]: i was too busy drooling to take photo evidence**

**jaehwanie [21:42]: he was benching 70kg like it was nothing**

**jaehwanie [21:43]: his arms looked so good**

**jaehwanie [21:43]: it shouldnt be possible for someone to have fab arms and legs and overall body shape tbh that much attractiveness in one person should be illegal**

_baek [21:44]: #thethirstisreal_

_baek [21:45]: also rude why should i be illegal_

**jaehwanie [21:46]: why**

**jaehwanie [21:46]: are**

**jaehwanie [21:46]: you**

**jaehwanie [21:46]: like**

**jaehwanie [21:46]: this**

 

_Friday_

 

**sanghyulk [11:14]: i am literally in so much pain i cant move**

_taeyongieee [11:16]: why i feel fine_

**sanghyulk [11:16]: i went to the gym after that master class to cool down and do light weights**

**sanghyulk [11:17]: and that hot blond i told you about was there**

**sanghyulk [11:17]: so i ended up doing my full weights workout to impress them**

**sanghyulk [11:18]: and now im so sore i cant move**

_taeyongieee [11:20]: lmaooooooo omg_

_taeyongieee [11:21]: jae, chitts, and i agree that you’re an idiot_

**sanghyulk [11:22]: it wouldve been fine if that master class hadnt been that intense**

**sanghyulk [11:22]: that guy junsun was like a god**

_taeyongieee [11:24]: chitts says that junsun was actually a sub for yixing’s friend that was supposed to teach but he was sick_

_taeyongieee [11:25]: according to chitts kasper is harder than junsun so get ready for next week lol_

**sanghyulk [11:26]: O.O how is that even possible…**

_taeyongieee [11:30]: PLEASE MAKE TAEYONG STOP CALLING ME CHITTS - chittaphon_

_taeyongieee [11:32]: chitts stole my phone_

_taeyongieee [11:33]: SANGHYUK PLEASE_

**sanghyulk [11:34]: ahahahahahahaha okay send me your number**

_taeyongieee sent a contact “chitts”_

**sanghyulk [11:35]: *thumbs up* ill text u later gotta run to lecture**

 

**

 

_Unknown number [13:04]: hey jaehwan! soo gave me your #, said you need help recording a demo?_

**Jaehwan [13:05]: this is yixing right?**

_Unknown number [13:05]: lol yeah sorry_

**Jaehwan [13:06]: ok awesome ^^ yeah, i just need accompaniment and maybe help recording everything? im terrible at tech stuff haha**

_yixing [13:10]: lol i understand! ofc i’ll help you ^-^_

**Jaehwan [13:11]: youre literally the best**

_yixing [13:12]: *blushing emoji*_

**Jaehwan [13:15]: it needs to be done asap tho, are you free to meet tonight and talk about songs?**

_yixing [13:18]: yeah but i promised jongdae i’d go out with him and minseok tonight so maybe around 5? i only have the dance studio booked until then lol_

**Jaehwan [13:20]: no thats perfect i have a thesis meeting in that building at 4 so ill meet you at the studio at 5**

_yixing [13:25]: sounds good ^-^_

 

**

 

 _CHASEXY_ _[16:27]: hyoooooooooooooooooooooogi_

_CHASEXY [16:28]: lets go out toniiiiight_

**hyogi [16:30]: i havent forgiven you for wednesday yet**

_CHASEXY [16:32]: we can pregame at my place and then go clubbing_

_CHASEXY [16:35]: hyoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooogiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_

_CHASEXY [16:45]: *sigh*_

_CHASEXY [16:46]: i’ll let you open my bottle of andong_

**hyogi [16:47]: youre forgiven**

**hyogi [16:47]: ill be over around 8**

**hyogi [17:12]: can wonshik come too?**

_CHASEXY [17:15]: as long as he doesn’t drink me out of alcohol again yes_

**hyogi [17:16]: youre the beeeeeest**

_CHASEXY [17:17]: i know ^^_

 

**

 

_xingxing <3 [18:02]: you’re never gonna believe this _

**jongbae <3 [18:03]: what happened??**

_xingxing <3 [18:04]: you know that guy whos number soo sent me? whos recording a demo? _

**jongbae <3 [18:05]: yeah, jaehwan, right?**

_xingxing <3 [18:05]: yeah _

_xingxing <3 [18:06]: i went over to his apt to talk tracks for the demo _

_xingxing <3 [18:06]: guess who his roommate is _

**jongbae <3 [18:07]: i have no idea**

**jongbae <3 [18:07]: tell me**

_xingxing <3 [18:08]: taekwoon _

**jongbae <3 [18:08]: JUNG TAEKWOON? YOUR FELLOW TA/COMP BUDDY AND MINSEOK’S PICKUP FOOTBALL FRIEND?**

_xingxing <3 [18:09]: the very same _

**jongbae <3 [18:15]: min says to invite taekwoon and jaehwan out with us and i second that **

_xingxing <3 [18:15]: okay ^^ _

_xingxing <3 [18:36]: taek took some convincing but they’re coming _

_xingxing <3 [18:40]: we’ll meet you two at the usual place for chicken? _

**jongbae <3 [18:42]: ofc :***

**jongbae <3 [18:43]: love you**

_xingxing <3 [18:45]: love you too my songbird <3 :* _

 

**

 

**jaehwan [20:47]: beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan**

**jaehwan [20:48]: you should come out with ussss**

_binnie [20:50]: jaehwan are you drunk already_

**jaehwan [20:52]: nooo just a lil tipsyyy**

**jaehwan [20:52]: pleeease**

**jaehwan [20:53]: come clubbing with me taek minseok jongdae and yixing**

_binnie [20:54]: why_

**jaehwan [20:55]: because you should have fun for one friday night in your undergrad career… pleeeeease**

_binnie [20:58]: ugh fine_

_binnie [20:59]: only because you need someone to look after you_

_binnie [20:59]: and because taekwoon is the worlds lightest lightweight_

**jaehwan [21:00]: im telling him u said that**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter: the club. guess what's gonna happen >:)  
> come chat with me on [tumblr](http://www.yixingminseokjongdae.tumblr.com/ask)  
> ♥ yixingminseokjongdae


	4. Chapter IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> taekwoon is a Mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new usernames:  
> sanghyukkie - Sanghyuk in Yixing's phone  
> evil child - Sanghyuk in Minseok's phone  
> maknae on top - Sanghyuk in Taekwoon's phone  
> woonie - Taekwoon in Jaehwan's phone

There are far too many people outside, in Hongbin’s opinion, but it is a Friday night in the university area so he’s not sure what he expected.  He looks down when his phone buzzes; it’s Jaehwan, sending him an address along with a string of emojis.  Thankfully, the address is reasonably close to his dorm, so it only takes him a few minutes to walk to the bar-lined street.  There’s a line snaking around one of the buildings, next to a small square with a minimal amount of greenspace, and as he gets closer he hears his name yelled.  He whips around to see Jaehwan leaning out of line, holding onto Taekwoon and waving frantically.

“Hey, Jaehwan,” he says as he walks up to them.  Jaehwan grins.

“Hongbinnie!  How’d you get here so fast?”

“My dorm is like three streets that way,” he answers, pointing.  “It wasn’t that far.”

The shortest of the three guys in front of them turns around.  “You still live on campus?”  he asks, glaring slightly at Jaehwan.  Hongbin gulps.  The guy’s got somewhat of a baby face, but the look he’s giving his friend makes him look more than a little scary.

“Don’t worry, I’m of age,” he jumps in before the short guy can murder Jaehwan.  “I’m a senior.”  The short guy looks at him askance.

“Really?”

Hongbin nods, slightly affronted.  “I could’ve asked you the same thing,” he shoots back, “you look like you’re still in high school.”  The dark-haired guy standing next to him snorts at that, lips curling up into a kittenish smile.  The shorter guy smacks him before shrugging.

“I’m used to it.”  He flashes Hongbin a smile.  “Sorry for assuming.  I’m Minseok.”  Hongbin shakes the proffered hand.  Minseok jerks a thumb at the still-grinning guy.  “That’s Jongdae, he’s a bit of an ass-” “Hyung, whyyyyy,” Jongdae groans.  Minseok grins and rolls his eyes, continuing, “- and that’s his boyfriend Yixing.”  The other dark-haired guy looks over from where he’s talking to Taekwoon and waves.  Taekwoon looks up as well and a huge grin spreads across his face at the sight of Hongbin.

“Hongbin!” he says, quite loudly.  Yixing and Jaehwan exchange smiles.  “I didn’t know you were coming!”  He takes two steps with his long legs and suddenly all of his weight is on Hongbin in a hug.

“Hi, Taekwoon,” Hongbin says, his voice muffled by Taekwoon’s broad shoulders.  “Jaehwan, help.”  Jaehwan laughs as he helps Hongbin push Taekwoon back to standing.  

“Easy, Taek,” he says, throwing an arm around his roommate’s shoulders before turning back to Hongbin.  “Yixing’s the one helping me with my demo!”  Yixing grins sheepishly and rubs a hand on the back of his neck.

“I still can’t believe Park asked you for a demo, Jaehwanie,” Hongbin says, and Jaehwan recounts the story again, to everyone except Hongbin’s chagrin, as they move up in line.

The conversation moves to how everyone knows each other, and then to classes and majors and apartment troubles, and Jongdae gets all of them laughing with a story about how Yixing once let himself into Jongdae’s place after a late night and collapsed on his couch and gave Jongdae a heart attack in the morning when he walked out of his room to get coffee, and suddenly they’re in front of the door being guarded by a very tall, blond man with a dark, intimidating look on his face.  Hongbin gulps.

The man looks up from his watch, sees Minseok, and grins.  “Hey, baozi,” he rumbles.  Minseok swats him as Jongdae cackles.

“Let us in, Yifan,” he says.  The blond grins again, and it softens his entire face.  Hongbin wonders how, exactly, he’s supposed to stay intimidated.

“You brought friends?”  Minseok gestures lazily behind him to the group.  The bouncer waves them through, but stops Yixing and says something to him in what sounds like Chinese.  Yixing smiles before responding in the same language, and Hongbin notices a dimple most likely deeper than both of his own before Jaehwan pulls him fully into the club.

The thumping bass echoes through Hongbin’s entire body, and the music only gets louder as they walk down the hallway.  Smaller paths branch off, and Hongbin peeks around as Jaehwan follows Minseok.  Some doorways lead straight into other rooms filled with flashing lights, some hallways are a little darker and look to be longer, but the strains of music he picks up change after every new place he passes.  They walk straight towards a very large doorway at the end of the hall with another bouncer sitting outside, and he’s saved from asking the question in his head when Taekwoon taps Minseok on the shoulder.  

“Minseok,” he lightly slurs, “what exactly is this place?”

Minseok smirks.  “Eternity prides itself on having everything.  Each room has a different music style and theme.”

“It’s based on time,” Jongdae jumps in.  “You can either go backward, to older songs and music styles, or forward to more futuristic stuff.  But this is home base,” he says as they reach the bouncer, another tall scowling blond who grins and loses all intimidation he might have possessed at the sight of Minseok and Jongdae.  “The present room.”  Taekwoon nods sloppily in amazement.  “Zitao!” The blond bouncer flushes at Jongdae’s yell.  “You’re not going to card your hyungs, right?”

He rolls his eyes.  “You know the rules, Jongdae, I have to check everyone.”

Jongdae groans “Ah, whyyyyy,” again as he hands his ID over.  Minseok passes him his while Hongbin digs his out from his wallet.  The bouncer gives it back to him before watching Jaehwan wiggle his out of his admittedly very tight jeans.  Zitao checks it and then holds his hand out for Taekwoon’s.  Taekwoon looks confused for a second before Minseok mumbles, “ID, Taek.”  He clumsily takes out his wallet and drops it in Zitao’s waiting hand.  A loud giggle comes from behind them as Yixing rejoins the group.

“Don’t mind him, Taozi,” he says as he flashes his ID.  “Taekwoonie is about as good as Baekhyun at holding his liquor.”  Jongdae cackles and Yixing says something else to the bouncer, again in Chinese.  Minseok takes Taekwoon’s wallet from Zitao and shoves it back into Taekwoon’s pocket, and then Jaehwan is pulling him forward and the music is thudding in Hongbin’s chest and the lights are flashing and he can’t help but gape in awe as the six of them enter the room.

 

**

 

Hakyeon groans as Sanghyuk reaches up again.  “Stop touching your hair, Hyogi,” he says, pouting.  “It’ll stay up.”  Sanghyuk drops his hand, looking sheepish. 

“Sorry, hyung,” he says, scrunching his face up in a halfhearted aegyo attempt.  Hakyeon swats him lightly.

“Don’t try that with me, you know I’m immune.”

“Besides, you’re kind of bad at it,” Wonshik adds, grinning.  “Ah, don’t hit me, I’m sorry!” he adds when he sees Sanghyuk’s raised fist.  Hakyeon covers his mouth in an attempt to muffle his giggles.

Sanghyuk and Wonshik keep bickering as they pass the glowering blond bouncer and make their way into the long hallway.  Hakyeon’s chest fills with warm fondness as they get their IDs checked by a different glowering blond bouncer (or that could be the effect of the soju they had downed earlier, he thinks), but that thought leaves his mind as they walk into the heart of Eternity. 

The heavy beat of the music pulls at him, drawing his eye to the decently full dance floor, and he starts gravitating towards it.  Sanghyuk, bless him, notices, and grins sharply.  “We’ll be near the bar, hyung,” he calls, and then follows Wonshik away.

“Don’t drink too much,” he yells after them, and then the music sucks him in and he maneuvers his way into the midst of the crowd.  

Hakyeon grins at the people around him, body already moving to the beat, and they readily accept him into their circle.  He loses himself for a while, feeling the notes and rhythm of the music flow and twining his body around multiple partners, before he remembers that he did come here with friends.  He detaches himself from the latest two, a broad-shouldered guy on the shorter side with light brown hair and a very pretty dark-haired girl, and heads towards the bar to find them.

Sanghyuk, unsurprisingly, is easy to spot, as he towers over almost everyone, his blue-grey hair noticeable among the throng of people along the bar.  Hakyeon sidles up to him and rests his chin on his shoulder.  “Where’d Wonshik disappear off to?” he asks, sticking a hand out to flag the bartender.

Sanghyuk shrugs.  “Not entirely sure.  Probably the bathroom.”

Hakyeon nods absentmindedly, putting in his drink order, and he receives it just in time to almost spill the whole thing when Wonshik reappears, grinning madly, cheeks tinged pink, pulling one Jung Taekwoon by the wrist.  He feels Sanghyuk stiffen next to him, but Wonshik takes no notice of their discomfort, yelling “Look who I found!” and waving Taekwoon’s arm in the air.  They stumble to a stop, and Wonshik, still holding Taekwoon's wrist, uses it to wave hello.  Taekwoon glances at him and then bursts out laughing.

Hakyeon feels his heart rate double its speed.  Taekwoon’s smile is huge, showing bright, white teeth, and he’s practically hanging off Wonshik, the two of them giggling like there’s no tomorrow.  Taekwoon’s black hair is mussed, almost like sex hair, and the fact that he’s wearing a very low-cut black tee with skinny jeans and is still laughing, giving Hakyeon flashes of a defined chest under said low-cut tee, is not helping him calm down.  

He downs his drink and barely manages to signal for another when Taekwoon slings an arm around his shoulders.  “Hakyeonie,” he slurs, “I didn't know you were friends with this imbecile.”

Hakyeon smiles.  “Didn't know you could still say words like imbecile.”  Taekwoon karate chops his neck - or tries to, he misses and lightly brushes Hakyeon’s shoulder instead, causing Wonshik to break into another round of giggles.  

“Hakyeon,” Taekwoon whines, gluing himself to Hakyeon’s side and burying his face into his shoulder (Sanghyuk snorts when Hakyeon looks at him, panicked, but he just sips his drink and does nothing to help), “Wonshikkie is bullying meeeee.” 

Thankfully, Hakyeon’s drink arrives then, so he takes a large gulp and looks down at the tall man clinging to him.  His heart rate can't speed up anymore, but Hakyeon swears it starts tap-dancing, very off time, when Taekwoon looks up at him through his lashes and he catches a glimpse of feline, dark eyes.  “At least it's not Sanghyuk,” he says to Taekwoon, taking another sip of his drink.  “He doesn't use words, only his muscles.”  He reaches out and pats Sanghyuk’s admittedly very broad chest.

“Sanghyuk would never bully me,” Taekwoon stage-whispers.  “He thinks I’m scary.”  

“I keep telling him you’re just a soft kitty,” Wonshik says as he starts to giggle again.  Taekwoon tugs Hakyeon’s glass out of his hand and drains it, to Hakyeon’s weak protests, before clumsily waving down the bartender.

“Another one,” he slurs, “for him.”  He points at Hakyeon, who rolls his eyes fondly.  His new drink takes no time at all, so he slides the bartender a five as he picks up his glass.  Wonshik is now hanging off Sanghyuk, poking his chest, and to Hakyeon’s surprise Sanghyuk is letting him.  He takes a sip of his drink and opens his mouth but the words die in his throat when Taekwoon suddenly unglues from his side and drapes himself over Sanghyuk instead.

“You wouldn’t bully me, right Sanghyukkie?” he says, and it’s Sanghyuk’s turn to flash Hakyeon a panicked look.  Hakyeon just grins.

Sanghyuk looks back at the tall man clinging to him and Hakyeon watches the panic disappear as he takes in Taekwoon’s inebriated state and then smirks.  “I make no promises,” he says, and Taekwoon groans.  “Does this -” he gestures at Taekwoon “- mean I can call you hyung now?”

Wonshik bursts out laughing.

Taekwoon throws out an arm and manages to make contact with Wonshik’s wrist without letting go of Sanghyuk.  “Mhm,” he mumbles.  Sanghyuk grins in response.  Hakyeon knows that grin.  It’s his maknae-on-top grin, and suddenly Hakyeon’s a little concerned for Taekwoon’s well-being.

“Your nose is big,” Taekwoon blurts, and before Hakyeon fully comprehends the sentence Taekwoon pokes Sanghyuk’s nose.  “Like Jaehwanie.”

Wonshik doubles over, wrapping his arms around his stomach as he laughs at the affronted look on Sanghyuk’s face.  Hakyeon can’t keep his own smile down either, but what causes him to start giggling is Wonshik straightening up and wiping his eyes, saying, “He’s not even wrong oh my god.”

“Where is Jaehwanie?” Taekwoon continues.  “He - he was here.”  He glances around.  “With Yixing ‘n’ Minseok ‘n’ Jongdae ‘n’ Hongbin.” 

Sanghyuk blinks.  “You're here with Yixing and Minseok?”

Taekwoon nods slowly.  “Yixing dragged us out.”

“Let’s go find them then,” Hakyeon says, finishing his drink.  “They’re probably wondering where you are.”

“Mkay,” Taekwoon mutters, still clinging to Sanghyuk like a koala as they start moving.  Wonshik only has to help their youngest hold Taekwoon up once, when he hits a wet patch of tiled floor and slips, but otherwise Sanghyuk easily balances the additional weight as they maneuver across the room.  It’s a slap-in-the-face reminder to Hakyeon about just how strong the junior is.  

They skirt the dance floor and are walking past a couple of crowded tables when Hakyeon hears his name.  He turns in the direction of the voice and sees Minseok waving at him from a high booth along the wall.  He grins and waves back before leading their little group in that direction.  When they reach the booth, Minseok takes in Taekwoon still hanging off Sanghyuk and snorts.

“Taekwoonie finally gave up on standing?”  Taekwoon groans in response.  

“Shuddup, Minseok.”  Minseok grins, his wide gummy smile that Hakyeon knows means he’s truly amused.

“How did this happen?” he asks, gesturing to Taekwoon, who buries his head in Sanghyuk’s shoulder at the question.

Hakyeon slides into the booth, putting his empty glass on the table.  “Well, he was fine when Wonshik dragged him over to see us, and then he was holding onto me for a bit, and then we mentioned that Sanghyuk is a bully -” Sanghyuk pouts at his words, and Hakyeon’s sentence is broken by four people stumbling off the dance floor and right to their table, all howling with laughter.  He recognizes Jongdae, who’s repeatedly slapping Yixing’s arm while holding a familiar-looking guy with blond hair by the shoulder.  Yixing and the other guy are actually crying with laughter, both of them laughing so hard their dimples are showing - Hakyeon sees Yixing’s deep right one and then notices the unfamiliar guy’s got two.  

“Sanghyuk!” Yixing says, still grinning like a fool.  “Why are you holding Taekwoon?”  He collapses into the booth next to Minseok, wiping his eyes.  Hakyeon watches the blond guy’s eyes widen before his laughter redoubles.  Taekwoon frowns at Yixing and then his eyes land on the blond.

“Jaehwanie!” he practically shrieks.  The blond keeps laughing.

“Oh my god, Taekwoon,” he gets out between giggles.  Taekwoon’s brow furrows and he lets go of Sanghyuk to messily karate-chop the blond’s neck, which just makes him laugh harder.  Minseok is giggling as well, hands covering his mouth as he watches Taekwoon swipe at the blond.  The guy with the dimples takes a couple of breaths to choke down his laughter and then wraps an arm around Taekwoon’s shoulders. 

“You found more people, hyung?” he asks, grinning.  “You sure have a lot of friends for someone so moody.”  Taekwoon glares - or attempts to, he doesn't quite manage to get the menacing look he was going for - while Yixing, Minseok, and Jongdae erupt into giggles again. 

“Hey, at least it's not strangers this time,” says the blond, still grinning.  “Hi, Wonshik.”

Wonshik blinks and then recognition spreads across his face.  “Jaehwan!”  The blond winks.

“Who are your friends, Wonshikkie?” he asks, prodding Taekwoon’s shoulder so he stops nuzzling dimple guy.

Hakyeon sees Wonshik’s ears turn pink so he sticks his hand out.  “I’m Hakyeon,” he says, and Jaehwan’s eyes light up as he shakes.  “And that’s Sanghyuk.”  He points to Sanghyuk, who's currently leaning against the side of the booth, fiddling with his phone as he listens to the conversation.  Hakyeon is sure he doesn't imagine the change in Jaehwan’s expression as he scans the junior.  

“I remember you,” he says suddenly, and Sanghyuk looks up.  “You yelled at us for being loud and then ran away from Taek.”  Sanghyuk turns slightly pink and Wonshik grins. 

Yixing covers his smile with his hand.

“He doesn't need to run away anymore,” says dimples guy, “not with the way Taek was hanging off him earlier.”  Taekwoon tries to slap a hand over the guy’s mouth, but the guy easily shoves his hand away.  “Also, I’m Hongbin.  I don't think we were ever officially introduced.” 

Hakyeon nods and grasps his hand.

“Now that introductions are out of the way,” Jongdae exclaims, leaning into Yixing, “who’s up for another round?”  He produces shot glasses out of nowhere and pours everyone one from the bottle on the table.

“Is the table getting one too, Dae?” Yixing says, gesturing to the small puddle around the glasses.  Jongdae whines and smacks him before pushing a glass in front of each person.

Hakyeon grins.  “Bottoms up!”

 

_Saturday_

 

**_yixing sent a video_ **

**_yixing sent a video_ **

**_yixing sent a video_ **

_sanghyukkie [10:25]: thanks hyung_

_sanghyukkie [10:26]: does minseok have the other ones?_

**yixing [10:28]: yeah he does! do you want him to send you them too?**

_sanghyukkie [10:29]: please ^^_

**yixing [10:30]: okay! ^-^**

 

**

 

**minseok [10:34]: you are demon spawn and i am proud**

**_minseok sent a video_ **

**_minseok sent a video_ **

**_minseok sent a video_ **

_evil child [10:37]: thank you hyung~_

_evil child [10:38]: also i am not just demon spawn i am satan_

**minseok [10:39]: sorry kid you know kyungsoo’s got dibs on that**

_evil child [10:40]: idk why tho the only time i saw him angry was when he rekt jongdae for signing him up to duet with chanyeol_

**minseok [10:42]: ahahahahahahahaha i'm almost sorry i wasn't there to witness that**

_evil child [10:43]: it was a lil scary ngl_

**minseok [10:44]: see? satan.**

 

**

 

**New message from maknae on top (7)**

 

**woonie [11:13]: where are you**

_the loud one [11:36]: he has awakened!!!!!!_

_the loud one [11:37]: at brunch with ksoo and baek why_

**woonie [11:41]: why do i have 7 messages from ‘maknae on top’**

**woonie [11:42]: also can you buy ibuprofen**

_the loud one [11:45]: oh my god_

_the loud one [11:45]: do u not remember_

**woonie [11:51]: jaehwan.**

_the loud one [11:53]: OMFG U DONT REMEMBER_

_the loud one [11:54]: DJHGJGHASDJKLFHKASJFHKASDGJKLSDG_

**woonie [11:57]: i am in too much pain right now to strangle you**

_the loud one [11:58]: talk to wonshik_

_the loud one [11:59]: and ofc i’ll bring u drugs_

 

**

 

_ taekwoon [12:01]: Wonshik _

_ taekwoon [12:01]: why do i have 7 messages from ‘maknae on top’ _

_ taekwoon [12:02]: who even is that _

**Wonshik [12:06]: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

_ taekwoon [12:07]: if i wasn’t dying i would walk over to your apartment and kill you _

_ taekwoon [12:10]: i can hear you laughing through the wall wonshik _

**Wonshik [12:13]: ok im calm**

**Wonshik [12:13]: did u look at the msgs hyung**

_ taekwoon [12:14]: no _

**Wonshik [12:14]: ok um so u got plastered last nite**

_ taekwoon [12:15]: really.  my raging hangover wasn’t a clue. _

**Wonshik [12:15]: and u decided to hang urself over hyukkie**

**Wonshik [12:16]: and u told him he could call u hyung**

**Wonshik [12:16]: and then u told him his nose was big**

_ taekwoon [12:18]: i hate alcohol _

**Wonshik [12:21]: and then we met back up with your friends and got more drunk**

**Wonshik [12:22]: u should watch the vids idk if i can describe it**

_ taekwoon [12:48]: i hate you _

 

**

 

**hyukman [12:17]: what's a good way to get rid of ur hangover**

_sungjaaaaaaae [12:19]: dump ice water on your head_

 

**

 

**hyogi [12:20]: what's a good way to get rid of ur hangover**

_CHASEXY [12:24]: hmmmmmmm_

_CHASEXY [12:25]: what happened to “i never get hangovers” han sanghyuk_

**hyogi [12:28]: pls**

_CHASEXY [12:30]: the obvious answer is take a mountain of painkillers and wear sunglasses_

**hyogi [12:31]: k**

 

**

 

**Hyulk [12:33]: what's a good way to get rid of ur hangover**

_Wonshikkie [12:35]: you’ve been up for like 2 hours wtf_

_Wonshikkie [12:36]: also why are u texting me we live together_

**Hyulk [12:37]: yell = noise = bad**

**Hyulk [12:39]: pls stop laughing**

 

**

 

**[12:42]**

**hrh-hsh:** ken

 **hrh-hsh:** i have a question

 **hrh-hsh:** my other friends weren’t helpful when i asked them

 **hrh-hsh:** what’s a good way to get rid of ur hangover

 

**[13:02]**

**kekekeken:** lol what did ur friends say i dont wanna give the same answer

 

 **hrh-hsh:** one told me to pour ice water on myself, another told me to take a mountain of painkillers, and my roommate just laughed at me TT

 

 **kekekeken:** tbqh

 **kekekeken:** the ice water and painkillers are legit answers

 **kekekeken:** take a cold shower and then a couple, no need for a mountain

 **kekekeken:** but my favorite solution, the one i am employing right now…

 **kekekeken:** is to ingest more alcohol

 

 **hrh-hsh:** hyung why

 

 **kekekeken:** because its the weekend and im celebrating

 

 **hrh-hsh:** what are you celebrating?

 

 **kekekeken:** my mentor asked me for a demo

 **kekekeken:** to give to entertainment companies

 

 **hrh-hsh:** HOLY SHIT THAT’S AMAZING CONGRATULATIONS

 

 **kekekeken:** thanks ^^

 

 **hrh-hsh:** im gonna go take ur advice my head is killing me

 **hrh-hsh:** also i cant fault u for drinking more thats awesome

 

 **kekekeken:** ^^ hope u feel better!

 

**

 

_taekwoon hyung~ [13:02]: we will never speak of this again_

**maknae on top [13:05]: thats what u think~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heh.  
>  ~~(poor taekwoon)~~  
>  as always, come chat with me on [tumblr](http://www.yixingminseokjongdae.tumblr.com/ask)  
> ♥ yixingminseokjongdae


	5. Chapter V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #taekyeon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> animelia, my dear, this is for you. ;)  
> new usernames:  
> Xing - Yixing in Taekwoon's phone  
> Minseokie - Minseok in Taekwoon's phone  
> kwangie - Eunkwang in Jaehwan's phone  
> jyani - Jaehwan in Eunkwang's phone  
> hongbean - Hongbin in Jaehwan's phone  
> taek - Taekwoon in Hongbin's phone  
> jtw - Taekwoon in Jaehwan's phone

_Xing [15:27]: hey are you alive? ^^_

**Taekwoon [15:41]: yes.**

_Xing [15:43]: ah good :D prof lim stopped by the studio and gave me the most recent batch of hw, you want to start grading tonight?_

**Taekwoon [15:44]: Can’t, I have a shift tonight.**

_Xing [15:46]: at the café?_

**Taekwoon [15:47]: yes**

_Xing [15:48]: ahhhh ;) is hakyeonie~~~~ working tonight as well? ;) ;) ;)_

**Taekwoon [15:48]: …………………… I’m not sure.**

**Taekwoon [15:49]: And why are you winking so much?**

_Xing [15:50]: oh, no reason ^-^_

**_Xing sent a video_ **

**Taekwoon [15:52]: God, I hate you and Minseok.**

 

**

 

group chat: _those idiots_

[15:53]

 **Taekwoon:** Please remove all evidence of that video from your phones

 **Taekwoon:** Please

 **Xing:** but why ^^

 **Minseokie:** no  
  
**Taekwoon:** Please

 **Xing:** but it’s cuuuute~

 **Taekwoon:** Yixing, if you call me cute again I will strangle you.

 **Minseokie:** dont strangle him

 **Minseokie:** ill drop kick u

 **Minseokie:** also hes not wrong taek u look adorable with hakyeonie~

 **Taekwoon:** Kim Minseok.

 **Taekwoon:** I will find you.

 **Taekwoon:** And I will kill you.

 **Xing:** hyung, don’t kill minseok please~

 **Taekwoon:** I won’t if you delete the video

 **Minseokie:** ur no fun

 **Xing:** fine :(

 **Taekwoon:** Thank you.

 

**

 

**_yixing sent a video_ **

_yixing [16:02]: so are we gonna get them together or nah ^^_

**Jaehwan [16:03]: oh fuck yes**

**Jaehwan [16:03]: taek’s had a crush on hakyeon forever**

_yixing [16:04]: perfect!_

**Jaehwan [16:04]: but u know how he is w/feelings**

**Jaehwan [16:05]: were gonna need some more ppl in on this**

_yixing [16:06]: minseok’s already in, i’ll enlist the rest of dance club as well_

_yixing [16:07]: ah, you knew that guy wonshik who was with hakyeon last night! think he would help?~_

**Jaehwan [16:08]: he lives next door, i can ask**

_yixing [16:08]: awesome ^^_

 

**

 

Sanghyuk looks up from his notes when he hears a knock on their door.  Wonshik groggily raises his head from the couch.  “Hyukkie, can you get that?” he mumbles.

“Mhm,” he answers, pushing back his chair.  He opens the door and freezes.

The hot blond from the gym - who had also been at the club last night, he remembers, and had looked somehow more beautiful than ever in skinny jeans and a white button up with a leather jacket - blinks up at him.

“Hi,” he says.  “Sanghyuk, right?”  His name sounds really nice coming out of this guy’s plush lips and he has to swallow quickly before responding.

“Yeah.”

“Is Wonshik here?” he asks.

Wonshik pushes himself upright and rubs his eyes.  “Hi, Jaehwan,” he says.  “What’s up?”

Sanghyuk closes the door behind Jaehwan and meanders back to the kitchen table.

“Help me get Taekwoon and Hakyeon together,” Jaehwan says without preamble.  Sanghyuk drops his pencil.

“What?” Wonshik says, suddenly much more awake.

“You heard me,” the blond says, plopping himself on the other end of the couch.

“What brought this on?” asks Wonshik.

Jaehwan pulls out his phone.  “This,” he says, tapping the screen.

“Hyukkie, c’mere,” Wonshik says, waving him over.  Jaehwan’s fingers stop moving for a second and then he finds what he’s looking for.  Sanghyuk rests his arms on the back of the couch, looking over Wonshik’s shoulder at the video on Jaehwan’s screen.

He hits play and turns the volume all the way up.  The pounding music of the club from last night blares from the speaker, and Taekwoon is once again clinging to Hakyeon’s shoulder onscreen.  “Hakyeonie,” he slurs, poking Hakyeon’s cheek.  Hakyeon bats his hand away, but Sanghyuk can see the flush spread from his neck to his cheeks.  “Hakyeonie,” Taekwoon says again, burying his face into his shoulder.  The noise of the club is too loud for the shaky video to pick up what he says next, but Hakyeon’s face turns bright red.

“You’re drunk, Taekwoon,” he says, easily unlooping Taekwoon’s arms from his shoulders, but keeping one arm around his waist.  

“And you’re strong, Hakyeonie,” Taekwoon slurs, teetering a little.

“So are you,” responds Hakyeon, gently poking him in the shoulder.  “All that soccer pays off.”

Taekwoon ducks his head.  “Hakyeonie,” he whines, “dance with me.”  Hakyeon smiles, his soft smile that Sanghyuk’s only seen him give to his candles and his coffee, and then he looks up and makes eye contact with the camera.  His face transforms.

“Are you filming this?” he asks.  Sanghyuk recognizes Yixing and Minseok’s laughter and then the video cuts out with a final shot of Taekwoon holding onto Hakyeon again like a koala, trying to glare at the camera.

Jaehwan closes the video.

“How did we miss this, Wonshik?” Sanghyuk asks, hitting his shoulder.  “Where were we when this was happening?”

Wonshik blinks and then shrugs.  “No clue.”

“So you’ll help?” Jaehwan asks, grinning at them.  His smile is almost blinding, and it makes him look even cuter.  (Sanghyuk’s not sure how that’s possible, but here he is, looking at proof.)

“We’re in,” he says, and Wonshik nods his agreement.

 

**

 

**hyukman [16:39]: sungjae im fucked**

_sungjaaaaaaae [16:40]: why what happened_

**hyukman [16:40]: remember when i told u about the hot guy i saw at the gym**

_sungjaaaaaaae [16:41]: yeah why_

**hyukman [16:41]: he lives next door to me**

**hyukman [16:42]: and i just agreed to help him set up taekwoon and hakyeon**

**hyukman [16:42]: help**

_sungjaaaaaaae [16:43]: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

_sungjaaaaaaae [16:43]: only u would do this_

**hyukman [16:44]: im dead srs**

**hyukman [16:44]: what do i do**

_sungjaaaaaaae [16:45]: don't be a fuckup_

_sungjaaaaaaae [16:45]: be urself_

_sungjaaaaaaae [16:46]: pretend ur talking to me the whole time_

**hyukman [16:46]: fuck alright ill try**

_sungjaaaaaaae [16:47]: u got this_

**hyukman [16:47]: thanks man**

 

**

 

**jaehwanie [16:41]: fuck meeeeeeeee**

_baek [16:42]: no_

_baek [16:42]: ur not my type_

**jaehwanie [16:43]: byun baekhyun**

_baek [16:43]: lolllllll_

_baek [16:44]: whats up_

**jaehwanie [16:44]: so me and xing are tryna get taek a bf**

**jaehwanie [16:45]: and the guys who live next door to me and taek know the guy we’re setting him up with**

**jaehwanie [16:46]: so i went over there to talk them into helping**

**jaehwanie [16:46]: GUESS WHO ONE OF THEM WAS**

_baek [16:47]: WHO_

**jaehwanie [16:47]: GYM HOTTIE**

_baek [16:47]: SHIT_

**jaehwanie [16:48]: IM SO FUCKED**

_baek [16:48]: NO UR NOT_

_baek [16:48]: WHILE U SET TAEKWOON UP_

_baek [16:49]: GET URSELF A MAN_

**jaehwanie [16:49]: omg no i cant hes too perfect hed never b interested in lil old me**

_baek [16:50]: lee jaehwan i will beat some sense into u_

_baek [16:50]: ur hot_

_baek [16:51]: not my type but still objectively_

_baek [16:51]: ur super hot_

_baek [16:52]: if hes not interested ill beat some sense into him_

**jaehwanie [16:53]: i dont deserve ur friendship**

**jaehwanie [16:53]: but dont try to beat him up hes got muscles for dayz**

**jaehwanie [16:54]: and hes even broader up close**

**jaehwanie [16:54]: fUCK hes so hot**

_baek [16:55]: ah yes i forgot muscles_

_baek [16:55]: hEY WAIT_

_baek [16:56]: u dont think i could take him??????_

**jaehwanie [16:56]: absolutely the fuck not**

 

**

 

**Jaehwan [17:00]: wonshik and sanghyuk are in**

_yixing [17:01]: fab ^^_

_yixing [17:01]: wait how did you get sanghyuk? i was gonna talk to him tomorrow during dance club_

**Jaehwan [17:03]: what**

**Jaehwan [17:03]: he lives with wonshik**

_yixing [17:04]: oh yeah i forgot! i knew that ^-^_

**Jaehwan [17:04]: kk :)**

 

**

 

**jaehwanie [17:05]:  BAEKHYUN**

**jaehwanie [17:05]: AGSLGSLFAFKAKFAKFLFALALGLSSLAFSDFKLLJJAJSKSHLFSGJFKLDAFKLFSK**

_baek [17:06]: what?????_

**jaehwanie [17:06]: YIXING JUST TOLD ME GYM HOTTIE IS IN DANCE CLUB**

**jaehwanie [17:07]: FUCK MEEEEEE**

_baek [17:08]: lmao_

_baek [17:08]: get iiiiiiiiit ;)_

**jaehwanie [17:09]: the only thing i can think about rn is him doing xing’s choreo for summer love**

**jaehwanie [17:10]: fUCK**

_baek [17:10]: i dont need to know this_

_baek [17:11]: go jack off WITHOUT telling me pls_

**jaehwanie [17:11]: fuck you**

 

**

 

_CHASEXY [17:38]: u down for meat before my shift?_

**hyogi [17:40]: gimme 5 mins i gotta finish this page**

_CHASEXY [17:41]: meet u outside ur place?_

**hyogi [17:42]: *thumbs up***

 

**

 

Hakyeon walks into Steel Heart right at the start of his shift and almost turns around and walks right back out.  He’d forgotten that he shared this shift with Taekwoon.  Instead, he swallows all memories of the previous night and heads to the back to put his stuff down and grab his apron.  When he emerges, hands tying his apron strings behind his back, Taekwoon wiggles his fingers at him slightly in greeting and then turns back to the cash register.  His order screen already has a couple of things on it, so he sets to work making sandwiches and drinks.  The first orders go smoothly, no issues, but more people trickle in and Hakyeon gets busier.  He grins at a couple of regulars he recognizes when he hands them their food and then he gets swept up in a flood of orders.

Finally, the dinner rush quiets, and he leans against the counter, wiping his forehead with a paper towel.  A familiar face comes up to the register, and Hakyeon grins as he hears Eunkwang tell Taekwoon, “The usual, please.”

He whips up a latte and heats the black bean noodles he had set aside earlier.

“Hey, Yeonie,” he hears.  He looks over his shoulder at Eunkwang leaning over the pickup counter, chin in his hands.

“Seo Eunkwang,” Hakyeon says, grinning, “get your dirty elbows off my counter.”

“Only if you get your dirty hands off my food,” Eunkwang grumbles.  Hakyeon shoves his noodles at him, laughing.

“I haven't seen you in a week,” he says as he caps Eunkwang’s latte.  “Where have you been?”

“Ah, I knew you missed my pretty face,” Eunkwang says, grinning.  

Hakyeon snorts.  “You keep telling yourself that.”

“Oh, I will.”  He snags his cup and takes a sip.  “Despite you beating me out for In the Heights two years ago, you still make the best lattes on campus.”  Hakyeon swats him.

“I kept telling you they wanted a low tenor,” he chuckles.

Eunkwang shrugs.  “Didn't hurt to try,” he says.  “Why haven't you done any more, though?”

Hakyeon smiles ruefully.  “Too busy.”

“I get it.”  Eunkwang suddenly looks back at Taekwoon.  “Hey, Taek!” he calls.  Taekwoon jumps and looks at him.  “Did Jyani say anything about auditions?”  Taekwoon gives him a one-shouldered shrug.

“He hasn't mentioned them,” he says.

“Damn,” Eunkwang says cheerfully, “I was really hoping to perform with him this year.  I missed _Cinderella_ because of my internship at Cube.”  

“You could just ask him yourself,” Taekwoon says quietly.

Eunkwang grins.  “Yeah, but since I was here, figured I’d ask you.”  He takes another sip of his latte.  “Well, I do have a thesis to write, so I’m going to ensconce myself in my usual corner.  We’ll talk more later!” He waves at Hakyeon and Taekwoon before scooping up his noodle bowl and walking across the café to the empty table next to an outlet in the corner.

Everything is much quieter after that.  The crowds have dispersed to do whatever with their Saturday night, and Hakyeon plays a few rounds of games on his phone between orders.  Eunkwang leaves around 10:30, waving at Taekwoon and shooting Hakyeon a wink, which leaves them with two girls quietly chatting at a window table and one harried-looking freshman bent over a textbook, feverishly scribbling notes.  Hakyeon grabs his cleaning rag and starts wiping down the prep counter.  He looks up once, to see Taekwoon leaning against the register, eyes on his phone, white teeth worrying his lower lip - from which Hakyeon has to tear his eyes away when Taekwoon glances up.  He returns to his work, blinking when his order screen pings with an espresso order (the time reads 11:18, whoever’s ordering this must have a death wish).  He looks over at the register to see the freshman paying, and he grins as he puts together the drink.  He certainly doesn’t miss those days.  The screen pings again, and it's a longer, more complex coffee order, but the freshman is still the only person in the café.  The girls have disappeared, Hakyeon’s not sure when, so he sighs and starts the complicated drink.  The only person he knows who drinks coffee like this is Minseok, and he prefers to make it himself.

When he’s done, he slides the two cups to the freshman, who’s got one earbud in.

“Yes, I’m sure,” he says, and Hakyeon realizes he’s on the phone.  “Excuse me?”

Hakyeon turns with a practiced smile.

“Which one is the - French press macchiato?”

“This one,” Hakyeon says, writing _Macchiato_ on the cup’s lid.

“Okay, thanks!” the kid says.  “ _Yes_ , Minseok-hyung, I know,” he adds as he walks away, balancing the two cups, and Hakyeon blinks.  The kid leaves and he turns to Taekwoon.

“Did Minseok adopt a freshman?” he asks.

Taekwoon glances around and seems to realize there’s no one else Hakyeon could be talking to.

“Not that I know of,” he says softly.  

“Huh,” responds Hakyeon.  He turns to the espresso machine, hitting the power switch and throwing his measuring cup into the sink.  He rinses a blender and then a cutting board, and only looks up when a light touch on his shoulder breaks his trance.

He starts and takes a step back when he sees Taekwoon’s face so close to his.  “Hakyeon,” Taekwoon says.  His fingers are twisting together, a sure sign of nervousness, and Hakeyon can’t bring himself to meet those feline eyes.  “About last night-”

“It’s fine, Taekwoon,” Hakyeon says hurriedly, shoving down the memories of Taekwoon’s strong arms wrapped around his neck and his lithe body pressed to Hakyeon’s side and his lilting voice crooning his name.  “We were out drinking with our friends, both of us were drunk, I know it meant nothing to you or to me, just forget about it.”

Taekwoon’s mouth tightens.  “Okay.”  He turns and stalks back to the register.  Hakyeon watches him go, admiring his long lines, before he catches himself again and goes back to cleaning.  The sooner the clock hits midnight, the sooner he can go back to his apartment and wallow.  Because although he knows Taekwoon meant nothing by his drunk actions last night, he sure fucking wishes he did.

 

**

 

_kwangie [21:42]: jyaniiiiiii!!!! taek says u havent mentioned auditions?  r u gonna audition?????_

**jyani [21:58]: calm urself kwangie**

**jyani [21:59]: yes im gonna audition**

_kwangie [22:00]: YES_

_kwangie [22:00]: WERE FINALLY GONNA DO A MUSICAL TOGETHER_

**jyani [22:01]: YES IK**

**jyani [22:01]: we gotta get cast first tho**

_kwangie [22:02]: pls we got this_

**jyani [22:03]: seo eunkwang dont b so cocky**

**jyani [22:04]: LOL IKR WERE GONNA KILL IT**

_kwangie [22:04]: FORSURE_

 

_**_

 

group chat: _team jungcha_

[00:21]

 **jaehwan:** taek's in a shit mood

 **jaehwan:** like even worse than usual when he gets off work

 **jaehwan:** i think we should commence when he's not full emo

[00:37]

 **minseok:** agreed

 **minseok:** who named this gc tho that's a terrible ship name

 **wonshik** : rude

 **sanghyuk:** ill take the credit for that

 **sanghyuk:** it was the best wonshik and i could come up with

 **minseok:** what about hakwoon

 **yixing:** that's equally as bad minseokkie ^^

 **jaehwan:** xing’s not wrong

 **jaehwan:** taekyeon? chajung?

 **sanghyuk:** i kinda like taekyeon

 **wonshik:** seconded

 **minseok:** done

_minseok changed the name to “#taekyeon”_

**yixing:** better :D

 **sanghyuk:** so we start monday?

 **jaehwan:** yup

 **yixing:** *thumbs up*

 **wonshik:** cool

 **minseok:** kk

 

_Sunday_

 

_hongbean [11:25]: MY EXAM RESULTS ARE UP_

_hongbean [11:26]: im too scared to look_

**jaehwan [11:27]: just look real quick**

**jaehwan [11:27]: rip it off like a bandaid**

_hongbean [11:28]: okay_

_hongbean [11:32]: fuck_

 

**

 

_Hongbin [11:35]: taekwoon_

**taek [11:37]: What**

_Hongbin [11:37]: i failed my theory exam_

**taek [11:40]: What did you get**

_Hongbin [11:41]: A 73!!!!!!!!  THATS SO TERRIBLE OH MY GOD PARK HYOSHIN SUNBAENIM MUST THINK IM AN IDIOT OH MY GOD HOW AM I GONNA PASS HIS CLASS_

**taek [11:43]: Hongbin. Calm down. A 73 is perfectly fine.**

_Hongbin [11:44]: NO ITS NOT OH MY GOD IM GONNA FAIL AAAAH I SHOULD NEVER HAVE TAKEN THIS CLASS UGH ITS SO BORING I NEVER UNDERSTAND AND THE ONLY STUFF I GOT RIGHT ON THE EXAM WERE THE MEMORIZATION QUESTIONS_

**taek [11:46]: You know the student center offers tutoring?  If you're this worried you should sign up for one**

_Hongbin [11:48]: youre brilliant thank you_

**taek [11:49]: No prob**

 

**

 

_the loud one [13:25]: whatcha doin_

**woonie [13:26]: Tutoring**

_the loud one [13:26]: damn i was gonna see if u wanted to start our duet while i have a practice room_

**woonie [13:29]: Later**

_the loud one [13:30]: kk grumpy pants~_

 

**

 

**Hyulk [14:54]: WONSHIK I HEARD THE ANGELIC VOICE AGAIN**

_Wonshikkie [14:59]: mhm_

**Hyulk [15:00]: IM SERIOUS**

**Hyulk [15:00]: someone must have a window open in a practice room**

_Wonshikkie [15:02]: those rooms are soundproofed why would someone voluntarily get rid of that_

_Wonshikkie [15:03]: your hallucinations are getting worse_

**Hyulk [15:04]: im not hallucinating omg wonshik**

_Wonshikkie [15:05]: mhm_

 

**

 

group chat: _dance club board_

[17:47]

 **hakyeonie~:** hey im gonna be a couple mins late to rehearsal my meeting with prof myoung went over

 **minhyuk:** kk

 **yixing:** tell her i say hi and i miss her class ^^

 **minseok:** yeah but you have prof kim now aren't they like the same

 **yixing:** yeah eunho has a similar style but i miss mina her class was so upbeat and fun :(

 **minhyuk:** they let you call them by name?????

 **yixing:** yes ^^

 **minhyuk:** damn

 **minseok:** also i heard they were dating… yixing, hakyeon, confirm or deny

 **yixing:** i know nothing

 **hakyeonie~:** can neither confirm nor deny

 

**

 

group chat: _dance team #taekyeon_

[17:52]

 **yixing:** alright friends, gather round ^^

 **minseok:** our good friend and fellow leader cha hakyeon has been single for far too long

 **minseok:** so we are getting him set up with jung taekwoon

 **minhyuk:** why taekwoon

 **sanghyuk:**  because hakyeon has a crush on taekwoon

 **yixing:** and taekwoon has a crush on hakyeon ^^

 **minseok:** but both of them are chicken as fuck

 **hyunsik:** ur not wrong

 **yixing:** so you guys in? ^-^

 **hyunsik:** oh definitely

 **minhyuk:** our friend eunkwang knows them both, we’ll talk to him too, see if he wants to help as well

 **minseok:** perf

 **sanghyuk:** good team meeting :)

 

**

 

**jaehwanie [20:13]: baekhyuuuuuuuun**

**jaehwanie [20:13]: why cant my life be easy**

_baek [20:14]: idk tell me_

**jaehwanie [20:14]: i was dropping off something for prof seo from prof park**

**jaehwanie [20:15]: when i walked by the practice stage**

**jaehwanie [20:15]: where dance club was rehearsing**

**jaehwanie [20:15]: AND SANGHYUK WAS IN FRONT**

**jaehwanie [20:16]: HIP THRUSTING AND BODY ROLLING AND EVERYTHING**

**jaehwanie [20:16]: im actually dead ok**

_baek [20:17]: wait is sanghyuk gym guy?_

**jaehwanie [20:17]: YES**

_baek [20:18]: you never told me his name!_

_baek [20:18]: also y r u telling me this_

**jaehwanie [20:19]: ur my ho friend**

**jaehwanie [20:19]: u understand**

_baek [20:20]: i resent being called the ho friend_

_baek [20:20]: but arent dancers the best ;)_

**jaehwanie [20:21]: whod u hook up w/**

_baek [20:21]: yixing, before he and dae started dating_

_baek [20:22]: minseok a couple of times_

_baek [20:22]: sehun and minhyuk a long time ago_

_baek [20:23]: oh! and i had a 3s with taemin and jongin_

**jaehwanie [20:24]: ………**

_baek [20:24]: shit ur right i am the ho friend_

 

**

 

**sanghyulk [22:43]: ah i forgot to ask u after rehearsal**

**sanghyulk [22:43]: gym tomorrow?**

_taeyongieee [22:44]: ugh sure_

_taeyongieee [22:44]: do NOT make me do ur weight workout again tho_

_taeyongieee [22:45]: i don't think my shoulders have recovered from the last time_

**sanghyulk [22:45]: lmaoooo**

**sanghyulk [22:45]: okay fine :P u weakling**

 

**

 

**[23:37]**

**kekekeken:** if luffy was a dancer would he wear skinny jeans or dance sweatpants

 

**[23:58]**

**hrh-hsh:** what kind of question is that

 **hrh-hsh:** obv he would wear ripped jeans and combat boots

 **hrh-hsh:** but only if he was doing hip-hop

 

 **kekekeken:** youre literally the best ok

 

 **hrh-hsh:** why'd u wanna know

 

 **kekekeken:** i got inspired

 **kekekeken:** dancer!au luffy

 

 **hrh-hsh:** ooh i can't wait to see it! hyung fighting ^^

 

 **kekekeken:** thanks :D

 

**[03:47]**

**_kekekeken sent a post_ **

**kekekeken:** done!

 

_Monday_

 

**[08:12]**

**hrh-hsh:** it looks amazing ken

 **hrh-hsh:** did you stay up until u finished it?

 

 **kekekeken:** maybe

 

**

 

Jaehwan attempts to blink the tiredness out of his eyes as he plods out of his bedroom and over to where he left his backpack in the living room.  Taekwoon slumps into the kitchen after a few minutes and heads straight for his espresso machine.  After he’s drained his first cup and the machine is producing his second, he looks at Jaehwan silently.

“What,” he says, stuffing his music folder into his bag between two books he needs to return to the campus library.

Taekwoon picks up his fresh cup of coffee.  “You’re usually annoying in the morning,” he says, so matter-of-factly that Jaehwan kind of wants to punch him, because clearly his flatmate’s bad mood has not gotten better.  “Why not today?”

“I’m tired,” Jaehwan snaps.

Taekwoon raises an eyebrow and takes another sip from his mug.  

Jaehwan ignores him while he finishes packing for the day.

It’s when he’s putting on his coat and angrily mumbling under his breath about the difficulty of buttons when Taekwoon breaks the silence in the apartment.  “I think mornings are better when they’re quiet.”

Jaehwan freezes for a second as the words permeate his brain, then grabs his bag, sending Taekwoon the ugliest glare he can manage.  

“Remind me to never live with someone as rude as you again,” he snarls, and then he yanks open the door and lets it slam behind him.

His mood does not improve over the course of the day.  It actually gets worse.  Jaehwan knows he’s cranky when he’s tired, he’s always been like that, but Taekwoon’s comments stick with him.  It’s enough to make his other friends notice, and normally Jaehwan accepts all forms of attention and comfort, but today it’s just irritating.  He shakes off Hongbin twice when he sees him between lectures, manages to get rid of Kyungsoo and Baekhyun during lunch, and jumps down the undergraduate girl working the practice room check-in desk’s throat because she can’t find his key fast enough when he goes there after dinner to let his food digest before hitting the gym.  Even the time he spends working on arrangements in the soundproofed room aggravates him, because nothing is working or sounding remotely close to what he wants, and after a while he just gives up.

His black mood follows him to his workout, and normally Mondays are his easy day, but all he wants to do right now is throw therapy balls against the walls of the gym until his abs are shaking and his aggression is released.  His mood worsens again when the staff tell him that those exercises aren’t allowed in the general workout space and all of the private rooms are booked so he can’t go in one and do it there, so he settles for blasting the loudest, roughest hip hop he has on his phone and pounding his treadmill into the dust.  Once the machine beeps at him, signaling the end of his program, he uses the hem of his shirt to wipe the sweat off his face and heads to the medicine balls.  He does several sets of slams, letting out a frustrated yell more than a couple times when his muscles scream at him to stop, and once he’s satisfied with that he goes to where the punching bags are hanging and wraps his hands with tape before unleashing a flurry of blows.  The sting of the tough material feels good, and the bag rocks with every subsequent hit he lands.

Jaehwan is practically soaked in sweat by the time he feels empty of the anger that’s been following him around all day, but he doesn’t have a change of clothes with him so he abandons the thought of using the gym showers and heads out, earbuds still in and looking down at his phone as he reads all of the concerned messages from his friends on his walk home.  He answers most of them with simple texts, blaming the foul mood on his lack of sleep, but he leaves Taekwoon’s unanswered.

He gets back and lets himself into the apartment, brushes by Taekwoon and Wonshik sitting in their living room hunched over a laptop without acknowledging their presence, and drops his stuff in his room before immediately hitting the shower.  Thirty minutes later, once he knows he’s used up all the hot water, he turns the water off and steps out, heading to the sink to brush his teeth and yank on his pajama pants.  He exits the bathroom to see Taekwoon and Wonshik both looking over their shoulder at him. “Carry on,” he snips, waving his hand, “I’m going to bed.”  He throws his towel over his bare shoulder and heads into his bedroom, first locking the door and then collapsing on his mattress.  He’s too tired and drained to even think about checking social media or doing any other work tonight, and his eyes slip shut of their own accord.

 

**

 

“Why does your roommate have such good abs?” whines Wonshik.  When Taekwoon doesn’t respond, he looks over at his partner to see him staring at Jaehwan’s door, a pained look on his face.  “Taekwoon?” he says tentatively.  Taekwoon blinks and Wonshik watches his stony mask slip back into place.

“It’s nothing.” He looks back down at the screen.  “What did you say earlier?”

“I asked why Jaehwan has such good abs,” he says, smiling a little.  Taekwoon rolls his eyes.

“Jaehwan takes pride in his appearance,” he responds, “and it’s been part of his routine since one of his vocal instructors told him he could hit higher notes and sound better if he had more core muscle.”  He shrugs, his eyes unreadable.  “So he works out almost every day.”

“I need to get back to the gym,” Wonshik says, looking down at his stomach.  “My washboard is fading.”

Taekwoon hits his arm.

“What?” He rubs his arm.  “That hurt.”

He pulls his laptop closer to him and fiddles with the lines they had been working on.  After a bit, he highlights the section and points to the two most recent additions.  “What about if we switch those two progressions? It might have more flow between the bridge and the chorus then, and with lyrics I bet it would sound smoother too -” He breaks off when he sees that Taekwoon is staring at Jaehwan’s closed door.

“Taek?”  Taekwoon blinks and shakes himself a little.  

“What’s up?”

“Did you hear what I just said?” Wonshik look at him.

Taekwoon blinks again.  “Something about chord progressions…”  He trails off.

Wonshik hits save and closes his laptop.  “Alright, what’s up with you?” he asks.  “You’ve been acting weird all day.”

Taekwoon rubs a hand over his face.  “It’s just life stuff.  And I think Jaehwan’s mad at me.”

Wonshik tilts his head questioningly.

“I…” Taekwoon pauses.  “I might have told him he was annoying this morning.”

“Taekwoon.”

“And that it was better when he didn't talk.”

Wonshik blinks in shock.  That was harsh, even for his friend.  “You have to apologize.  Like, immediately.”

Taekwoon drops his head.  “I know.  But he hasn't answered my texts all day and you saw when he got back.  He wouldn't even look at me.”

Wonshik wraps an arm around his friend’s shoulder.  “You two have been friends for how long?”

“Since sophomore year undergrad,” Taekwoon says morosely.

“Then I think you’ll work it out.  Make him breakfast or something.”

Taekwoon glances at him.  “That’s actually… a really good idea.  Jaehwan loves breakfast food.”

Wonshik grins.  “See, I’m smart sometimes!”  Taekwoon half heartedly chops his neck.  “You’re smart all the time, Shikkie.” 

“Yeah, yeah.”  Wonshik stands.  “Well, you have a breakfast to plan, and I need sleep before my 8am tomorrow.”

Taekwoon points at the door in response.

“Text me tomorrow about how well my idea worked,” Wonshik says before he grabs his bag and closes the door quietly behind him.  He knows Sanghyuk is back in their room, so he’s not surprised when the knob turns right away.  That overgrown idiot always forgets to lock the door behind him.

He waves at said overgrown idiot (who's standing in the kitchen munching on a piece of bread, still in his gym clothes) as he walks to his room, where he promptly collapses on his bed.  His phone pings from somewhere on his person, so he digs in his pockets before pulling his phone out from underneath his stomach and unlocking it.  His email notification is blinking at him, so he opens the app, deleting all the spam and store offers so his inbox is back to a nice neat zero.  He opens his school email, which only has one unread, but to his surprise it's not spam from the university alumni fund.  It’s an email from the student center, saying they have assigned him a student for tutoring in music theory.  He scans the rest of the email; his appointment is tomorrow at 4:00 in the student center, tutoring room 4, with a Lee Hongbin.  The name sounds familiar, but for the life of him Wonshik can’t put a face to it.  He shrugs and hopes this Lee Hongbin kid won’t be some snotty freshman expecting him to write his essays for him before he finishes getting ready for bed and passes the hell out.

 

_Tuesday_

 

**jtw [09:21]: jaehwan i know you can hear me knocking**

**jtw [09:22]: i need to talk to you**

**jtw [09:22]: i made you breakfast**

**jtw [09:23]: can you please come out of your room?**

**jtw [09:24]: since you're not answering i’m coming in**

**jtw [09:27]: and you're not home. okay.**

**jtw [09:52]: if you come home and i'm not in, leftovers are in the fridge. but i’ll be home between 1 and 3, can we talk then over lunch?**

 

**

 

**taekwoon [10:07]: Wonshik**

_ Wonshik [10:10]: did breakfast work? _

**taekwoon [10:11]: no**

**taekwoon [10:11]: he wasn’t home**

_ Wonshik [10:13]: shit _

**taekwoon [10:14]: what do I do**

_ Wonshik [10:15]: did you text him? _

**taekwoon [10:15]: yeah. he’s not answering**

_ Wonshik [10:16]: double shit _

_ Wonshik [10:16]: did you apologize in your text? _

**taekwoon [10:17]: no… should I have?**

_ Wonshik [10:18]: maybe it’ll get him to answer _

**taekwoon [10:20]: Ugh.**

**taekwoon [10:21]: I’ll do it after my sections**

_Wonshik [10:22]: you better_

 

**

 

**hyukman [11:36]: lunch today?**

_sungjaaaaaaae [11:40]: usual spot after i get out of park’s lecture?_

**hyukman [11:41]: u know it**

**hyukman [11:42]: i have STORIES to tell u**

_sungjaaaaaaae [11:45]: hoooo boy_

 

**

 

**jtw [13:34]: I know you were home I see your dishes in the sink**

**jtw [13:35]: Please, Jaehwan**

**jtw [13:35]: I really need to talk to you**

**jtw [13:37]: I’m making japchae tonight**

**jtw [13:37]: Please come home for dinner**

 

**

 

**jtw [15:41]: I need you to come home tonight**

**jtw [15:42]: I would like to apologize to you in person over dinner**

_the loud one [15:48]: k_

 

**

 

**_taekwoon sent a screenshot_ **

**taekwoon [15:52]: Wonshik HE ANSWERED**

_ Wonshik [15:53]: good! can i txt u later tho _

**taekwoon [15:53]: Why**

_ Wonshik [15:55]: because i have a tutoring meeting at 4 _

_ Wonshik [15:55]: that i am running to right now _

_ Wonshik [15:56]: fuck i really hope this kid’s late because im gonna be  _

**taekwoon [15:57]: Ah I see**

**taekwoon [15:57]: Good luck with that :)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um yeah so that happened  
> this chapter is really long lol what can i say  
> kudos and comments are always greatly appreciated :)  
> come chat on my [tumblr](http://www.yixingminseokjongdae.tumblr.com/ask)  
> ♥ yixingminseokjongdae


	6. Chapter VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **eunkwang:** don't worry friends ^-^  
>  **eunkwang:** i have a Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new usernames:  
> chitts - Ten in Sanghyuk's phone  
> roomie - Taekwoon in Jaehwan's phone

Wonshik checks his watch as he flies up the student center stairs.  It blinks 16:03 at him and he curses under his breath as he takes the next flight two at a time.  He reaches the tutoring rooms and pauses for a second to stop panting (stairs are an invention from hell and he  _ really _ needs to get back to the gym soon) before he opens the door to room 4.  There’s already a student in there.

“Lee Hongbin?” he asks.  The guy turns around, and Wonshik is so, so fucked, because Lee Hongbin is Taekwoon’s cute friend with the gorgeous dimples.

“That’s me,” he answers, and gives Wonshik a little smile.  “Wonshik, right?”

Wonshik steps fully into the room and shuts the door behind him.  “Yup,” he says, scratching the back of his neck.  Hongbin smiles at him again and oh lord he is not going to survive this tutoring session but he’s going to try his damned best to ignore that this guy looks like a god and treat him like he would any other student.

“What are the odds?” he asks as Wonshik puts his backpack down and takes out his notebook and pen.  “That you would be my tutor, I mean.”  

Wonshik shrugs.  “Honestly, pretty small.”  He sits and gestures for Hongbin to do the same.  “I’m glad you’re not a freshman, though, I was worried it would be some snotty kid who’d expect me to write their papers for them and just give them the answers.”

Hongbin laughs.  “I mean, if you want to do that, I wouldn’t be opposed.”

“Not happening.”  They grin at each other for a second before Wonshik flips open his notebook.  “So, why are we here?”

Hongbin grimaces and slides him an exam with a red 73 at the top.  “That.”

“You know, a 73 is still passing,” he comments, flipping through the test.  “And you seem to know your terms.”

Hongbin waves a hand. “Yeah, but…”  Wonshik turns the page and sees a large 0/20 written above the short answer section.  “That.”

“I see.”  He puts the test back down and scribbles  _ short answers, concepts _ on a blank page in his notebook.  “So, explain.”  He looks up at Hongbin.  “What about the short answers were you struggling with?”

Hongbin shrugs.  “I just don’t understand them,” he says.  “I get the terms, I memorized all of their definitions, but then -” He waves his hand at the test.  “I have no idea.”

Wonshik looks at him.  “Well, there’s your first problem.”  He taps the test.  “Memorization is all well and good, but for more complex theory stuff, you have to understand.”  

Hongbin squints at him.  “I’m not quite sure what you mean,” he says.

Wonshik smiles.  “You can tell me that a chord and a harmonic interval aren’t the same thing, right?”  Hongbin nods slowly.  “Now tell me  _ why _ .”

“Um…” His face is blank.  “I’m not sure.”

“Intervals are always two notes,” Wonshik explains, “and a chord always has three or more.  Even though both deal with notes being played together as one sound, a harmonic interval is only two notes.  If there are any additional notes, it’s a chord.”

“Oh, okay,” Hongbin says.  “So every time I said chord in this answer…”

“It’s actually a harmonic interval,” finishes Wonshik.  Hongbin scribbles something in his notebook and then looks back at the test.

“So then, on this next question, would I also have to have said interval?”

“Actually, no, that’s not the problem.”  Wonshik skims his answer.  “You mixed up minor and diminished chords, and then you said that a seventh chord is quartal.”

“Isn’t it?” Hongbin asks.  “Since it has four notes?”

“Ah, nope,” Wonshik responds, smiling a little.  “The number of notes is something different - the word you want is a tetrad.  A quartal chord means that the chord is played with a fourth, and a seventh chord has two thirds, so it’s technically a tertian chord.”

Hongbin glances at him.  “Can you… um, explain that a bit more?”  He tucks a strand of hair behind his ear.

“Sure.”  Wonshik flips to a new page in his notebook and pushes it closer to Hongbin.  He draws two different staves and then starts filling in notes.  “So if we look at a C scale,” he says, still sketching, “these two notes are a third step, and then adding another third creates the C major chord, so because it uses thirds, that chord’s a tertian.  But if we use these two notes, which are a fourth step, and then this one, which is also a fourth, then you have a quartal chord.”

Hongbin nods.  “But I’m still confused about the difference between chord types,” he says.  “How do I know which one is talking about the notes and which one is talking about steps?”

Wonshik taps his chin with a finger.  “Well,” he says thoughtfully, “I usually just know.”  Hongbin rolls his eyes.

“Yeah, but you study music composition,” he whines.  “I’m just a sad little photography major who wants to do well in this class.”

Wonshik grins at his slight pout while simultaneously shoving down his urge to coo, because a pouty Hongbin is very, very cute.  He looks down at his notebook again, running through the list of chord types in his head, when it hits him.  “Aha!  I have an idea.”

Hongbin turns and looks at him.  “What is it?”

Wonshik starts scrawling words.  “The chord types that talk about the number of notes all end in -ad.  Triad, tetrad, pentad, etcetera.  You can remember that because you  _ add _ a note, thus number prefix and -ad.”

“Okay, -ad for add.”

“And then,” he continues, “most of the terms regarding steps end in -al.  So because they’re talking about the sound, which is  _ tonal _ , they end in -al.”  He circles ‘tertian’ on the sheet.  “Except for tertian, that’s the weird one.”  

“It still works,” Hongbin says, “tonal for tertian.”  He points at the word.  “The n sound is still there.”

“True,” Wonshik responds.  “So that might be a way to help you remember.”

Hongbin smiles and Wonshik feels his heart skip a beat at the sight of those dimples.  “I really think it will!”

It takes him a second to form words again.  “Ah, good,” he finally says, ducking his head a little.

“What about this one?” Hongbin asks, gesturing to the last question on the page.  “I honestly had no idea how to answer it.” 

Wonshik looks at the question.  “Oh,” he says.  “That is… complex.”

Hongbin groans.  “Right?”

“This is something you’d normally see in the next level up from intro,” Wonshik adds.  “But I can give you a basic breakdown… I think I have a study sheet from last year still on my laptop.  Give me a sec.”

“Okay,” Hongbin says, and Wonshik turns to dig out his laptop and glasses.

 

**

 

Hongbin slides his phone out of his pocket as Wonshik paws through his bag.

 

**hongbean [16:33]: help me**

_ jaehwan [16:33]: whats up _

**hongbean [16:33]: i signed up for a music theory tutor**

**hongbean [16:34]: and i’m meeting with him right now**

**hongbean [16:34]: and i know him**

**hongbean [16:34]: and he’s really really cute**

**hongbean [16:34]: ajkhfswghag he just put on glasses to look at his laptop omg**

**hongbean [16:35]: jaehwan i’m dying he’s gorgeous**

_ jaehwan [16:35]: whats his name i wanna look him up _

**hongbean [16:35]: ……………………… you know him too**

_ jaehwan [16:35]: LEE HONGBIN _

_ jaehwan [16:35]: TELL ME THIS INSTANT _

**hongbean [16:35]: Wonshik**

 

“Hongbin?”

He looks up from his phone to see Wonshik blinking at him from behind his silver-frame glasses.  “Oh, did you find it?”  Wonshik nods, so Hongbin tucks his wildly vibrating phone back into his pocket as he leans over to look at the screen.  

“Oh, uh, are you going to get that?”

Hongbin glances up at Wonshik, who’s looking at where his phone is making the most ungodly vibrating sounds against the chair.  “Nah,” he says, “it’s just my friend having a freakout.”  He grins.  “Usually Jaehwan either sends one giant freakout message or a million tiny ones, so clearly, this is a case of the second.  In my experience,” he continues, “it’s best to let him get it out and then answer.”

“Jaehwan?” Wonshik asks.  “Would this be the same Jaehwan that was at the club with all of us on Friday night?  Taekwoon’s roommate Jaehwan?”

Hongbin nods.  “Yup.”

“I didn’t realize you knew Jaehwan that well,” he answers, pushing his glasses back up his nose from where they had slipped (and somehow making the motion look sexy).  

“Yeah, he and Taekwoon lived a couple doors down from me my freshman year, so I’ve known them for a while.”  Hongbin leans a little closer to the screen, resolutely ignoring the fact that he can feel the warmth emanating from Wonshik all along the right side of his body.  “So, how exactly does this make sense?”  He points at the dozen or so bullet points under the heading that reads ‘timbre’.  “Just looking at it makes my brain hurt.”

Wonshik laughs at that, a deep, rolling chuckle that smacks Hongbin in the chest and lodges itself into his brain, and starts to explain the difference between dynamics and articulation when the door to their study room swings open.

“-so I was trying to explain that - oh!”  The skinny freshman stops in his tracks at the sight of Wonshik and Hongbin.  “Oh, I’m so sorry, I thought this room was empty,” he says, looking at the floor.  A familiar face pops into the room and his eyes widen in surprise before he steps fully into the doorway.

“Hi,” Minseok says, grinning.

“Hi, Minseok,” Hongbin says, grinning back.

“‘Sup,” Wonshik adds.

“I have this room booked,” Minseok responds, crossing his arms.  “Get out.”  He winks.

Wonshik looks down at his watch.  “Shit, it’s already past 4:40,” he gasps.  “We were supposed to finish up like ten minutes ago.”

Hongbin quickly grabs his notebook and shoves it in his bag.  “Sorry, Minseok,” he says.  “We didn’t realize.” 

Minseok swats him, still smiling.  “It’s fine, don’t worry about it.  Mark -” he gestures to the freshman “- needs to work on his calculus homework set.”

The freshman slumps.  “But hyuuuuung,” he whines.  “I hate calculus.”

“Yes,” Minseok says patiently, “but you need to pass the class.”

Hongbin stands from his chair while Wonshik puts his laptop back in its case.  “I know,” the freshman says, pouting, before dropping his bag on the table.

Wonshik gets up and slings his backpack over a shoulder, and Hongbin blinks when he realizes that they’re of a height.  “Cheer up, Markie,” Minseok says, and then he hops on the freshman’s back, grinning.  Hongbin blinks as the freshman - Mark - groans halfheartedly.  “Well, we’ll leave you to your math,” he says, heading for the door, Wonshik on his heels.  “See you later!”

Minseok waves from his perch.  “Bye!”

“Bye,” Mark adds, sticking his head under Minseok’s arm to smile shyly at them.  “And sorry again for barging in!”

Wonshik grins and says “Don’t worry about it” before he closes the door behind them.

“I do have to get going,” Hongbin says after a few seconds, shifting his bag so it sits more comfortably on his shoulders.  “Could you send me that study sheet?”

Wonshik blinks at him.  “Sure,” he says, before pulling out his phone and tapping the screen.  “Write down your email for me, that way I don’t have to jump through hoops with the tutoring people to get it to you.”  

Hongbin takes the phone from him and types in his email address.  A thought flashes across his brain, and his fingers tighten on the phone before he just decides to screw himself royally and go for it, because then he can say he tried.  He types in his number underneath his email and hands Wonshik back his phone.  “I put my number in there too,” he says, catching his eye.  “So you can just text me and we can figure out another meeting time.”

Wonshik’s face turns a little pink and Hongbin can’t help but smirk a tiny bit.  “Um, uh, okay,” he stammers, pocketing the device.  “I’ll see you around!”  Hongbin waves as Wonshik turns and practically speed-walks towards the stairs.  He grins to himself.  His new goal, for every one of these tutoring sessions, besides actually understanding the topics, is to make Wonshik blush and stammer at least once.

 

**

 

_ Wonshikkie [16:52]: hyuk _

_ Wonshikkie [16:52]: im so fucked _

**Hyulk [16:52]: what happened**

_ Wonshikkie [16:53]: u know taekwoon’s friend hongbin? with the dimples? _

**Hyulk [16:54]: oh yeah**

**Hyulk [16:54]: why**

_ Wonshikkie [16:54]: im tutoring him in music theory and hes gorgeous and im fucked _

**Hyulk [16:55]: paybacks a biiiiitch~**

_ Wonshikkie [16:56]: what _

_ Wonshikkie [16:56]: sanghyuk _

_ Wonshikkie [17:00]: han sanghyuk _

_ Wonshikkie [17:02]: i hate you. _

 

**

 

**hyogi [19:43]: i have a question**

_CHASEXY [19:45]: what_

**hyogi [19:45]: did minseok adopt a freshman**

_CHASEXY [19:45]: idk_

_CHASEXY [19:46]: you have his number you can ask him yourself_

**hyogi [19:46]: yes but its a weird question to just ask**

_CHASEXY [19:47]: …… youre right_

_CHASEXY [19:47]: come to think of it… there was a fresh at the café the other day who i think was talking to minseok on the phone_

_CHASEXY [19:48]: i mean so maybe_

**hyogi [19:48]: kk**

_CHASEXY [19:48]: whyd you ask anyway_

**hyogi [19:49]: im at the dining hall and i saw them eating and talking**

**hyogi [19:49]: so i wondered if u knew**

_CHASEXY [19:49]: ah i see_

_CHASEXY [19:50]: well we can ask him at practice on thursday ^^_

**hyogi [19:50]: *thumbs up***

 

**

 

Taekwoon hears Jaehwan’s key click in the door and almost spills the bowl of fresh rice he’s holding.  He sets it down on their small kitchen table before he does actually drop it and laces his shaking fingers together.  “Jaehwan?” he says, and there’s a grunt in response.  “Dinner’s just about ready.”  Something clunks against the couch and then Taekwoon looks up from the table to see his roommate stumble into the kitchen, clothes splattered with paint.  Jaehwan collapses into one of the chairs and then sniffs.  He presses his lips together and glances at Taekwoon before lowering his eyes to his plate.  Taekwoon twists his fingers into the bottom of his shirt before carefully moving the pan of japchae to the table, turning off the stove, and sitting down.

Jaehwan silently serves himself and picks up his chopsticks to start eating when Taekwoon sighs.  “Jaehwan,” he starts, “I’m sorry.”  His roommate puts his chopsticks back down and blinks at him.  Taekwoon takes another deep breath.  “I’m sorry for what I said yesterday morning.  It wasn’t meant as an insult but I know it came out that way and I’m sorry.”  He meets Jaehwan’s eyes.  “We’ve been friends for five years and lived together for four, and you’re one of the only people I really care about, and I wasn’t thinking and I was in a bad mood and I’m so, so sorry.  I don’t think you’re annoying, I like that you talk about everything and nothing all at once, you fill up my silences and it’s one of my favorite things about you, and I wish I could take back what I said.  Please forgive me.”

Jaehwan holds Taekwoon’s gaze for another few seconds and then drops his eyes to his plate, picking up his chopsticks once again.  “I think,” he says conversationally, scooping up some strips of beef, “that’s the most you’ve ever said to me at one time during our five-plus years of friendship.”  He takes a bite of his food and looks back at Taekwoon.  “This is good,” he adds, words slightly muffled as he chews.

Taekwoon’s lips curve up in a small smile and he pulls the pan towards his plate to serve himself.  “Although,” Jaehwan continues after he swallows, “you have to tell me why you were in such a bad mood that you insulted me.”

Taekwoon scoops some rice onto his plate and briefly closes his eyes.  “Um.  Hakyeon, uh, told me during our shift at the café on Saturday, that, um, Friday night didn’t mean anything to him and that we should forget about it,” he mumbles.

Jaehwan chokes on his mouthful of food.  “He wHAT?”

Taekwoon nods morosely as he shovels japchae into his mouth.

“Unacceptable,” Jaehwan mutters.  “He’s a complete and total idiot.”  He plants his hands on the table.  “Well,” he says, “getting rejected does have an effect on the mood.”  Taekwoon glances up at him.  

“Are we good, then?” he asks.

Jaehwan blinks and then gives him a slight smile.  “Yes,” he says, and Taekwoon heaves a sigh of relief.  “On two conditions.”  He looks at his roommate, who winks.  “One, you have to make this for me again.  And two…” He pauses.  “I get the belt for our duet.”

Taekwoon breaks into a grin.  “Done,” he says, and Jaehwan grins back at him before digging in again.  He chuckles to himself as they continue eating, because he had been fiddling with a huge belting harmony specifically for Jaehwan anyway, but he doesn’t need to know that.

 

**

 

**taekwoon [21:36]: Jaehwan forgave me :)**

_ Wonshik [21:38]: yes!  I’m glad _

**taekwoon [21:38]: thanks for encouraging me Shikkie**

_ Wonshik [21:38]: ofc _

_ Wonshik [21:38]: i don’t like seeing my friends sad _

**taekwoon [21:39]: still, thank you**

**taekwoon [21:39]: I’m buying you dinner as a thank you**

_ Wonshik [21:39]: ah u don’t have to do that _

**taekwoon [21:39]: but I want to**

**taekwoon [21:40]: besides, when have you ever turned down free food?**

_ Wonshik [21:40]: fine :) _

_ Wonshik [21:40]: and you’re welcome _

 

**

 

group chat: _#taekyeon_

[22:03]

 **jaehwan:** i figured out why taek was being extra pissy

 **yixing:** ah hold on one sec ^^

_yixing added minhyuk and hyunsik to the group_

**yixing:** okay, spill

 **minhyuk:** wait one more sec, eunkwang agreed to help

_minhyuk added eunkwang to the group_

**jaehwan:** KWANGIE?????!!!!!

 **eunkwang:** JYANI

 **eunkwang:** HI <333333

 **minseok:** just tell us already jaehwan

 **wonshik:** pls

 **jaehwan:** alright fine :P

 **jaehwan:** so apparently during the shift they work together on saturday

 **jaehwan:** hakyeon, the fool, told taekwoon that friday meant nothing to him

 **sanghyuk:** that’s weird

 **sanghyuk:** because hakyeon told me that taekwoon agreed to forget it ever happened

 **yixing:** *facepalm*

 **eunkwang:** oooooooooooooooh my god

 **eunkwang:** this is why they were skirting around each other on saturday!!!!!

 **eunkwang:** LEE MINHYUK WHY DIDNT I KNOW THIS SOONER

 **minhyuk:** ahhh i’m sorry! you were busy and it never came up!

 **eunkwang:** jyani, hyunsik, im disappointed in u too

 **minseok:** wait, eunkwang

 **minseok:** what did u mean by that

 **eunkwang:** they had a weird air about them when i went to steel heart on sat like usual

 **hyunsik:** im sorry kwang it never came up

 **hyunsik:** wait u go to steel heart on the reg?

 **eunkwang:** yeah

 **yixing:** well then you can be our eyes and ears ^^

 **minseok:** xing, u genius

 **minseok:** eunkwang can see how they interact with each other and report back

 **yixing:** ^^

 **yixing:** ooh! eunkwang, do you think you could maybe flirt with one of them and see how the other responds?

 **sanghyuk:** yixing O.O

 **minseok:** zhang yixing, i could kiss you right now

 **minseok:** you brilliant, brilliant man

 **eunkwang:** this plan is very devious and sneaky

 **eunkwang:** i like it!

 **eunkwang:** im in ;)

 **jaehwan:** yixing, i didnt know u had that in you :D

 **jaehwan:** kwangie, ily

 **jaehwan:** the rest of us just keep observing

 **wonshik:** dont forget to name drop in convos too, keep up the interest

 **minhyuk:** im loving this so much

 **sanghyuk:** project taekyeon is a go ^^

 

**

 

**[23:16]**

**kekekeken:** im so exhausted :(

 

**[23:32]**

**hrh-hsh:** go to bed ken ^^

 **hrh-hsh:** take care of yourself

 

 **kekekeken:** no im plotting

 

 **hrh-hsh:** what exactly are you plotting haha

 

 **kekekeken:** 1, a painting for one of my classes thats giving me some trouble

 **kekekeken:** 2, how to get my best friend to admit hes in love

 

 **hrh-hsh:** …… fair enough

 **hrh-hsh:** please try and sleep tho

 **hrh-hsh:** u stayed up super late on sunday

 

 **kekekeken:** ah ur so cute for worrying ^^

 **kekekeken:** im getting ready for bed now tho so dont worry about me

 

 **hrh-hsh:** ill believe it when u log off

 

 **kekekeken:** so demanding………

 **kekekeken:** night hyukkie ^^

 

 **hrh-hsh:** good night :)

 

_Wednesday_

 

group chat: _95 line is the best_

[09:12]

 **taeyongieee:** never let sanghyuk talk u into working out with him

 **sanghyulk:** ehehehehehehehehe

 **jaehyun:** why

 **jaehyun:** also who changed the gc name again

 **taeyongieee:** heh

 **taeyongieee:** because he tortures u… im still sore from monday thats how bad it is

 **sanghyulk:** i dont torture u

 **sanghyulk:** ur a weakling what can i say ^^

 **chitts:** lmaoooooo

 **taeyongieee:** i am NOT a weakling

 **taeyongieee:** ur just abnormally strong

 **jaehyun:** he’s not wrong, sanghyuk

 **jaehyun:** you’re super buff lol

 **sanghyulk:** thank u i try

 **chitts:** im stronger than taeyong

 **chitts:** lets work out together ^^

 **sanghyulk:** sure thing ^^

 **jaehyun:** ok but seriously can we change the gc name

 **chitts:** oh shit i just noticed that

 **chitts:** yeah rude lets change it

_chitts changed the name to ‘dance maknaes’_

**taeyongieee:** thats a dumb name

 **chitts:** well until u think of a better one thats what it is

 **sanghyulk:** yES chittaphon

 **sanghyulk:** drag hiiiiiim

 **sanghyulk:** also we have got to get u a nickname… ur name is so long

 **chitts:** well, in thailand i went by ten

 **chitts:** its pretty typical to have a shorter name along with your full name

 **chitts:** so ten was mine

 **jaehyun:** then ten it is :)

 **taeyongieee:** but i like chitts :/

 **ten:** LEE TAEYONG

 **sanghyulk:** lmaooooooooo

 **ten:** I WILL FIND YOU

 **ten:** AND I WILL KILL YOU

 

**

 

**jyani [13:27]: kwangiiiiiiiiiieeeeeee~**

_kwangie [13:30]: sup ^^_

**jyani [13:30]: auditions are in two days and i still havent picked a song**

_kwangie [13:30]: omg_

_kwangie [13:31]: just do never ending story_

**jyani [13:31]: but i already performed that…**

**jyani [13:31]: idk what to do**

_kwangie [13:32]: just pick something_

_kwangie [13:32]: ur voice is really good ur gonna kill whatever song u do_

_kwangie [13:32]: and then well get cast and itll b awesome_

**jyani [13:35]: mm tru**

**jyani [13:35]: thnx <3**

_kwangie [13:35]: course~_

 

**

 

**jaehwan [15:49]: LEE HONGBIN YOU NEVER ANSWERED ME YESTERDAY**

**jaehwan [15:49]: I NEED YOU TO TELL ME EVERYTHING**

**jaehwan [15:50]: OR I WILL SHOW UP AT YOUR DOOR**

**jaehwan [15:50]: YELLING VERY LOUDLY**

**jaehwan [15:50]: AND ALL YOUR NEIGHBORS WILL HATE YOU FOREVER**

**jaehwan [15:50]: P L E A S E**

_hongbean [16:04]: you have quite literally sent me a hundred texts about this_

_hongbean [16:04]: please stop_

**jaehwan [16:04]: I NEED TO KNOW HONGBIN**

_hongbean [16:05]: fine_

_hongbean [16:05]: i’ll swing by your place later_

_hongbean [16:05]: does taek plan on cooking tonight?_

**jaehwan [16:06]: he is now~**

**jaehwan [16:06]: text me when ur close ^^**

 

**

 

group chat: _92+ksoo_

[18:22]

 **ksoo:** WHO GAVE CHANYEOL MY NUMBER

 **baek:** ………………

 **jongdae:** ………

 **jaehwanie:** lmaooooooooooo

 **ksoo:** I’M GOING TO ACTUALLY MURDER YOU JONGDAE

 **jongdae:** it wasnt me!!!!!!

 **ksoo:** I DON’T BELIEVE YOU

 **jaehwanie:** it was baekhyun

 **baek:** jaehwan u traitor

 **jaehwanie:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **ksoo:** BYUN BAEKHYUN

 **baek:** goddammit lee jaehwan

 **jongdae:** u better run baek

 **jongdae:** he knows where u r

 **baek:** how did - shit i can hear him coming

 **jaehwanie:** this is the funniest thing ever omfg

 **jongdae:** im dying omg i cant believe baek actually gave pcy soo’s #

 **jaehwanie:** but u know what that means right

 **jaehwanie:** chanyeol must have texted him

 **jongdae:** oh SHIT

 **jongdae:** ur right

 **jongdae:** bless pcy ahahahaha

 **baek:** asdhklfasjghasjklg;gfa;sgasf

 **jaehwanie:** baek? u good?

 **jongdae:** lmaoooooo

 **baek:** asofu2873ytwaghjska’qjt 102- 2 eh q;lhjagawheti

 **jaehwanie:** omg

 **jaehwanie:** soo is goin ham

 **jongdae:** i am LIVING

 **jongdae:** @bbh payback is a bitch isnt it~

[19:03]

 **baek:** i hate you two

 **ksoo:** he has been sufficiently threatened~

 **baek:** he pUT ME IN A HEADLOCK

 **jongdae:** now u know how it feels~

 **jaehwanie:** im never getting on ur bad side kyungsoo

 **ksoo:** damn right you’re not

[20:14]

 **ksoo:** shit shit shit shit shit

 **jaehwanie:** what happened?

 **ksoo:** he texted me again

 **ksoo:** what do i say?????

 **jongdae:** what did he say

 **ksoo:** ‘hi kyungsoo! i was jw if we could get together at some point and start talking about the showcase~ lmk when ur free ^^’

 **jaehwanie:** omg thats such a cute msg

 **jaehwanie:** just say hi back and tell him ur sched ur bound to have something in common

[20:23]

 **jongdae:** did u do it?

 **ksoo:** … yeah

 **jongdae:** bless up

 **jongdae:** let us know when he answers keke

 **ksoo:** i’ll think about it

 

**

 

**jaehwanie [21:36]: baekhyuuuuuuuuun**

**jaehwanie [21:36]: i cant take this anymore**

_baek [21:37]: r u at the gym again_

_baek [21:37]: staring at sanghyuk~_

**jaehwanie [21:37]: ………… maybe**

_baek [21:37]: u gotta hop on him omg_

_baek [21:37]: go and talk to him!_

_baek [21:38]: u guys know each other now_

**jaehwanie [21:38]: ok**

**jaehwanie [21:39]: fuck i cant do it**

_baek [21:39]: WHY THE FUCK NOT_

**jaehwanie [21:39]: he just took his fucking shirt off**

**jaehwanie [21:39]: fUCK HE’S SO RIPPED**

**jaehwanie [21:40]: quick tell me something unsexy**

_baek [21:40]: no_

_baek [21:40]: have fuuun~_

_baek [21:40]: do abs and take your shirt off too see if he notices ;)_

**jaehwanie [21:41]: i hate you**

**jaehwanie [21:41]: but okay**

 

**

 

**sanghyulk [22:01]: taeyong im dead**

**sanghyulk [22:01]: like actually**

_taeyongieee [22:02]: why_

**sanghyulk [22:02]: hot blond was back in the gym**

**sanghyulk [22:02]: and i told u that i actually know him right**

_taeyongieee [22:03]: mhm_

_taeyongieee [22:03]: normally i dont encourage this_

_taeyongieee [22:03]: but_

_taeyongieee [22:03]: u should get it ;)_

**sanghyulk [22:04]: im too dead to get it**

**sanghyulk [22:04]: i saw him sweaty and shirtless**

**sanghyulk [22:04]: and i died**

_taeyongieee [22:05]: im laughing so hard omg_

_taeyongieee [22:05]: see u tomorrow sanghyuk_

_taeyongieee [22:05]: get ready for more death in the form of kasper’s master class~_

**sanghyulk [22:06]: why must you treat me like this**

 

_Thursday_

 

**the loud one [10:42]: ok so for musical auditions tomorrow**

**the loud one [10:42]: should i do missing you or don’t be happy**

_roomie [10:45]: missing you_

_roomie [10:45]: better range_

**the loud one [10:46]: thanks taek ^^**

 

**

 

_sungjaaaaaaae [11:21]: what r u doing later_

**hyukman [11:23]: its thursday**

**hyukman [11:23]: i got dance practice**

_sungjaaaaaaae [11:24]: shit ur right i forgot_

_sungjaaaaaaae [11:24]: wanna get lunch then? i was gonna ask about dinner but nvm_

**hyukman [11:27]: sure**

**hyukman [11:27]: lsm at 2?**

_sungjaaaaaaae [11:28]: u know it ^^_

 

**

 

Sanghyuk walks into the dance studio and is surprised to see that he’s one of the last ones there.  The only person later than him is Jongin, who rushes in two minutes later with a whispered “Sorry, hyung,” to Yixing.

Once Jongin’s dropped his bag and is standing next to Taemin, Minhyuk claps his hands.  “So!” he says, grinning at all of them.  “We had to put off this for a week, but without further ado, please welcome our guest choreographer for this month, Kasper!”  The tall guy next to Yixing smiles and bows slightly.

“Hi, everyone,” he says.  “We’ll be starting the choreography for your showcase tonight after warmups.  Yixing has put together a fantastic arrangement for us to use, and I hope you all are ready to work hard to get this choreo down.”  He glances at his watch.  “My assistant should be here shortly, but for now let's line up and get started with a warmup.”  Everyone disperses across the room and Kasper walks over to their music setup when the door to the studio bursts open and a tall blond guy dashes in.  

“Sorry I’m late,” he gasps, and then Taeyong shrieks, “HANSOL!” and tackles him in a hug, closely followed by Jaehyun and Ten.  Yixing shoots Kasper a grin.

“Enough, guys,” Hansol says, arms wrapped around them and a smile spread across his face.  “We’ll catch up after class.”  The three of them reluctantly let go and Kasper starts the warmup.

It takes Sanghyuk three minutes to strip his jacket off, already sweating.  The warmup is pretty intense, jumping from dynamic movements to stretches to isolations and back to movements.  Kasper gives them a two minute water break and then they jump into a couple more floor exercises before he, Hansol, and Yixing step in front of the group.

“I want to get through about a minute of choreo tonight,” Kasper says, and Yixing nods.

“Ready, everyone?”  The room rings with a chorus of yeses and then Kasper and Hansol demonstrate.

“Fuuuuuck,” Sanghyuk breathes.  He hears Hyunsik inhale from his left, and out of the corner of his eye he sees Sehun nudge Jongin, eyes wide.

“Let’s break it down,” says Yixing, and they get to work.

At the end of practice, Sanghyuk feels like he's going to collapse, so he does just that after he grabs his water bottle, slumping to the floor and settling into an easy stretch.  Hakyeon ruffles his hair as he walks by, mumbling “Good job” to him before joining Minseok in stretching his calves by the mirror.  Someone plops down next to him but he doesn't look up from the floor until they poke his leg.

Ten grins when Sanghyuk glances at him.  “I told you,” he says, white teeth flashing.  Sanghyuk groans in response, which makes him laugh.  “So, you up for the gym tomorrow?”

He halfheartedly hits Ten’s arm.  “If I can move tomorrow,” he says, “I’ll be grateful.  I don’t think I’ll be able to do anything in terms of a workout.”  A pair of hands land on his shoulders and then his back is bearing someone’s weight.

“How’s the extra death?”

Sanghyuk sags and then straightens quickly, throwing Taeyong off of him, to both his and Ten’s amusement.  “Rude,” Taeyong says from where he’s now sprawled on the floor, and their outburst of laughter gets Hakyeon’s attention.

“Don’t injure yourselves, you idiots,” he says.  “Showcase is soon and we need all of you healthy.”

“Hakyeon’s right,” Minseok adds.  “That goes for everyone, by the way.”  He glares at Jongin and Yixing, who both make a face.

“All right,” Minhyuk chirps, “everyone looks stretched out.  Break!  We’ll see you all on Monday.”  He grabs his bag and Hyunsik’s hand and the two of them disappear out the door before anyone can stop them.

Jaehyun pulls Ten up and the two of them go over to talk to Hansol, who's grinning down at Taeyong on the floor.  “C’mon, Hyukkie,” he hears after a minute, and he lifts his head to tiredly meet Hakyeon’s eyes.  “I’ll buy you bulgogi,” Hakyeon says, and he whines as he pushes himself to standing.

“I thought you had work?” he asks as he grabs his bag.

“Nope,” Hakyeon responds, popping the p cheerfully.  They wave at the remaining people and follow Jongin and Taemin out of the room.  “I switched shifts with Hyerin; she’s working tonight and I’m doing a full day on Saturday.”

“That's gonna suck though,” Sanghyuk says as they make their way out of the building.  “Didn't you say Saturday is the busiest day?”

Hakyeon sighs.  “Yeah, but I’ll be fine.  Shinwoo and Yongguk are on with me until 5 and then, um, Taekwoon is usually on Saturday night with me too.”

“Ah,” Sanghyuk says, raising his eyebrows.  “Taekwoon is there on Saturdays.”  He wiggles his fingers suggestively and gets a slap to the chest.

“Stop that,” Hakyeon says.  “I told you, he’s not interested in me.”

Sanghyuk just hums in response.

 

**

 

group chat: _#taekyeon_

[20:51]

 **sanghyuk:** update

 **sanghyuk:** hakyeon really thinks taekwoon isn't interested in him

 **minseok:** idiot

 **minhyuk:** idiot

 **hyunsik:** is2g

 **jaehwan:** he’s a fool i can't believe this

 **sanghyuk:** how do we get him to understand

 **yixing:** i think it's time to put eunkwang into action

 **eunkwang:** i heard my name so i'm here

 **eunkwang:** these two i swear

 **minseok:** saturday…. time to flirt eunkwang

 **eunkwang:** kk ^^

 **jaehwan:** taekwoon gets jealous really easily

 **jaehwan:** i say flirt with hakyeon and see what taekwoon does

 **wonshik:** i second both this fact and this idea

 **eunkwang:** sounds good to me~

 **yixing:** you have to make him really jealous

 **yixing:** only then will he do something :)

 **eunkwang:** don't worry friends ^-^

 **eunkwang:** i have a Plan

 **eunkwang:** that involves both sexual innuendos and reminding hakyeon of his history

 **minhyuk:** seo eunkwang

 **minhyuk:** if you bring that up i swear i will actually murder you

 **eunkwang:** is there a strange noise in here or is it just me? ^^

 **minhyuk:** EUNKWANG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finally updated!!! (i was absorbed by the exo comeback and my [30k xingdae fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11371260) ok)  
> any errors in music theory are completely my own, i honestly know nothing about the topic  
> #taekyeon ftw  
> kudos and comments always appreciated!  
> come chat with me on [tumblr](http://yixingminseokjongdae.tumblr.com/ask)  
> ♥ yixingminseokjongdae


	7. Chapter VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beagle [12:15]: stop being an idiot  
> longboi [12:16]: i dont deserve this slander

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is for diksha and pooja thank you both for loving this fic ♥  
> new usernames:  
> beagle - Baekhyun in Chanyeol's phone  
> longboi - Chanyeol in Baekhyun's phone  
> kwang - Eunkwang in Hakyeon's phone  
> chachacha - Hakyeon in Eunkwang's phone  
> xingie - Yixing in Baekhyun's phone  
> baekhyunee - Baekhyun in Yixing's phone

_Friday_

 

**hongbin [10:22]: hey wonshik :) are you free for another meeting either today or tomorrow?**

_ Wonshik [10:30]: yup _

_ Wonshik [10:30]: tomorrow is more ideal for me _

**hongbin [10:31]: i’m free all day tomorrow so what time works best for you? :)**

_ Wonshik [10:36]: maybe around 3? and we could meet at Steel Heart if you need coffee or something  _

_ Wonshik [10:36]: my friend works there and he makes some of the best coffee i've ever had _

**hongbin [10:40]: sounds good ^^**

 

**

 

_ Wonshikkie [10:23]: GLATLDRTAOPWLGSLAKRAIA _

_ Wonshikkie [10:23]: SANGHYUK HE TEXTED ME _

_ Wonshikkie [10:24]: WHAT DO I SAY _

**Hyulk [10:25]: l o r d**

**Hyulk [10:25]: it is too early for this**

**Hyulk [10:25]: what did he say**

_ Wonshikkie [10:25]: he asked when we could meet up for tutoring, today or tomorrow _

**Hyulk [10:26]: tomorrow… give yourself time to prep so u dont die**

_ Wonshikkie [10:26]: right. okay. _

_ Wonshikkie [10:31]: AHHH HE ANSWERED _

_ Wonshikkie [10:32]: NOW WHAT _

**Hyulk [10:33]: is2g**

**Hyulk [10:33]: meet him at steel heart hakyeon's working all day… then u can keep an eye on him while working with hongbin**

**Hyulk [10:34]: and then it’ll be like a coffee date ;)**

_ Wonshikkie [10:34]: not a bad idea…. bUT IM SO NERVOUS UGH _

**Hyulk [10:35]: JUST DO IT**

_ Wonshikkie [10:35]: okay _

_ Wonshikkie [10:41]: HE SAID SOUNDS GOOD _

**Hyulk [10:42]: im proud of u**

**Hyulk [10:42]: i gotta get to class tho**

**Hyulk [10:42]: ill txt u later**

**Hyulk [10:42]: dont combust**

 

**

 

group chat: _92+ksoo_

[11:58]

 **baek:** sooooooooooo

 **baek:** what happened yesterday kyungsoo????

 **baek:** did he text u back???

 **jongdae:** cmon ksoo we’re dying to know

 **jaehwanie:** legit

[12:13]

 **ksoo:** he’s sent me like seven messages

 **ksoo:** what do i do

 **baek:** omg

 **jongdae:** ANSWER THEM

 

**

 

**beagle [12:15]: PARK CHANYEOL**

_longboi [12:15]: WHAT_

**beagle [12:15]: stop being an idiot**

_longboi [12:16]: i dont deserve this slander_

**beagle [12:16]: yes u do**

**beagle [12:16]: why tf did u send ksoo like a million messages**

_longboi [12:17]: im sORRY ok i got nervous and just kept talking_

_longboi [12:18]: wait how did u know that_

**beagle [12:18]: get ur life together pcy**

**beagle [12:18]: …………………**

_longboi [12:18]: r u fuckin serious rn_

_longboi [12:18]: byun baekhyun im gonna kill u_

 

**

 

_baek [12:32]: why does everyone want to kill me_

_baek [12:32]: im just an innocent flower TT_

**jaehwanie [12:32]: …………………………………………**

_baek [12:33]: jaehwaaaan~ help meeeee~_

**jaehwanie [12:33]: no**

_baek [12:33]: why are you like thiiiiiiiiiiiis TT_

 

**

 

**[14:43]**

**kekekeken:** MY NEW ONEPIECE MANGA FINALLY GOT DELIVERED

 

**[15:31]**

**hrh-hsh:** BLESS

 **hrh-hsh:** which ones did you get?

 

 **kekekeken:** 78-80

 **kekekeken:** im broke so i cant get 81 and 82 until next month

 **kekekeken:** sad life of a grad student

 

 **hrh-hsh:** i feel u

 **hrh-hsh:** i got 81 tho… i spent half my food money last month to get it

 

 **kekekeken:** IM SO JEALOUS UGH

 **kekekeken:** but also… as much as i am a hypocrite for saying it… u need to take care of urself

 **kekekeken:** how did u live with no food money

 

 **hrh-hsh:** my roommate made me food

 **hrh-hsh:** also i have another grad student hyung who works in a café so he would give me leftovers

 

 **kekekeken:** living off the charity of others i see ^^

 

 **hrh-hsh:** u know it lol ^^

 **hrh-hsh:** also im a terrible cook so i never cook anyway

 

 **kekekeken:** fair enough lmao

 **kekekeken:** shit i gotta go i have be somewhere at 4

 **kekekeken:** ttyl ^^

 

**

 

_sungjaaaaaaae [16:06]: why am i here_

**hyukman [16:07]: why are u where**

_sungjaaaaaaae [16:07]: musical auditions_

**hyukman [16:07]: idk man**

_sungjaaaaaaae [16:07]: eunkwang dragged me here ugh idek why_

_sungjaaaaaaae [16:07]: he’s off talking to someone else too idk why he brought me if he was just gonna ditch me_

**hyukman [16:08]: u should audition**

_sungjaaaaaaae [16:08]: what_

**hyukman [16:08]: audition**

**hyukman [16:08]: ur there already**

**hyukman [16:08]: why tf not**

_sungjaaaaaaae [16:09]: um… no_

**hyukman [16:09]: yook sungjae**

**hyukman [16:09]: u have a good voice**

**hyukman [16:09]: u can act**

**hyukman [16:09]: and ur not a terrible dancer**

**hyukman [16:10]: go for it**

_sungjaaaaaaae [16:10]: omg_

_sungjaaaaaaae [16:10]: idek what play theyre doing_

_sungjaaaaaaae [16:12]: and they just announced its hamlet_

**hyukman [16:13]: cool**

**hyukman [16:13]: audition**

_sungjaaaaaaae [16:13]: u know what? fine_

_sungjaaaaaaae [16:13]: imma do it_

**hyukman [16:14]: YES**

_sungjaaaaaaae [16:21]: i put my name down for laertes_

_sungjaaaaaaae [16:21]: but theyre doing hamlets first_

**hyukman [16:22]: cool cool**

**hyukman [16:22]: tell me how it goes**

_sungjaaaaaaae [16:22]: kk_

_sungjaaaaaaae [16:25]: eunkwang’s going up for hamlet_

_sungjaaaaaaae [16:29]: shit i forgot how good he is_

**hyukman [16:29]: when do u go i’ll swing by**

_sungjaaaaaaae [16:29]: i think in about 30 mins_

**hyukman [16:29]: cool ill leave my apt soon then**

**hyukman [16:30]: at the regular stage right?**

_sungjaaaaaaae [16:30]: mhm_

_sungjaaaaaaae [16:31]: eunkwang was so good omg_

_sungjaaaaaaae [16:31]: tbh everyone whos tried out for hamlet has been really good_

_sungjaaaaaaae [16:34]: OH MY GOD SANGHYUK_

_sungjaaaaaaae [16:34]: THE STU FROM PARKS MIDTERM IS HERE_

_sungjaaaaaaae [16:34]: READING FOR HAMLET_

**hyukman [16:35]: which one?**

_sungjaaaaaaae [16:35]: THE PHENOMENAL ONE_

_sungjaaaaaaae [16:35]: I MISSED HIS NAME THO_

_sungjaaaaaaae [16:37]: SHIT HE’S SO GOOD WOW_

_sungjaaaaaaae [16:38]: the girl reading for ophelia just swooned is2g_

**hyukman [16:39]: fuck im sprinting over there now i wanna witness this**

_sungjaaaaaaae [16:39]: i dont think ull get here in time :/_

_sungjaaaaaaae [16:39]: ah fuck they asked him to sing omg_

**hyukman [16:40]: YOOK SUNGJAE RECORD IT PLS**

_sungjaaaaaaae [16:40]: recording auditions is not allowed sanghyuk_

_sungjaaaaaaae [16:40]: fUCK HE’S SO GOOD_

**hyukman [16:41]: WHAT IS HE SINGING**

**hyukman [16:41]: SUNGJAE**

**hyukman [16:41]: I SM TUPONG TGHIS WHILKE SPRINGTRING**

**hyukman [16:43]: YOOKL SUINGJARE**

_sungjaaaaaaae [16:45]: he’s done_

_sungjaaaaaaae [16:46]: he did missing you by fly to the sky_

_sungjaaaaaaae [16:46]: he was so fucking amazing wow i wish i had his voice oml im still in shock ok_

**hyukman [16:50]: u mean**

**hyukman [16:50]: i sprinted**

**hyukman [16:50]: for ten minutes**

**hyukman [16:50]: and still missed it**

**hyukman [16:51]: i am literally panting outside the drama building main entrance**

**hyukman [16:51]: why the fUCK is this building nowhere near my apt**

_sungjaaaaaaae [16:51]: because u picked ur apt to be near the dance studios not the theater_

_sungjaaaaaaae [16:51]: and im sorry man_

_sungjaaaaaaae [16:51]: i think hes still here tho come in and support me maybe you’ll spot him_

**hyukman [16:52]: ugh fine gimme a min i gotta catch my breath**

_sungjaaaaaaae [16:52]: kk_

_sungjaaaaaaae [16:52]: i gotta read this script anyway take ur time_

 

**

 

“What do you mean he’s gone?” Sanghyuk hisses at his friend as he sits down five minutes later, still clutching his side.

Sungjae shrugs.  “I don’t see him.”  He glances around again.  “Nope, not here.”

Sanghyuk drops his head into his hands and groans.  “Can you at least tell me what he looked like?” he mumbles.

Sungjae shrugs again.  “I mean, he was tall, but not us tall.  Definitely taller than Eunkwang.  Um, he had blond hair, uh, kind of broad shoulders, nothing like you though.”  He pokes Sanghyuk’s chest, grinning.  “Oh!  And his nose was kind of big.”

Sanghyuk slumps in his seat.  “You’re impossible, Sungjae,” he says, and then he freezes as Sungjae’s words fully process in his brain.  Blond hair, reasonably tall, nice frame, and a prominent nose… He shakes his head minutely, ridding his brain of the image of Jaehwan it had presented.  That was just way too unlikely.

He pulls out his phone and boots up a game to pass the time, slapping Sungjae’s butt in support when his name gets called, and waits until he’s done before grabbing his bag and herding his friend out of the auditorium in the direction of the dining hall.

 

**

 

_kwang [18:24]: whatcha doin tonight_

**chachacha [18:31]: sleeping :P**

_kwang [18:31]: boooooo_

_kwang [18:31]: come out with us_

**chachacha [18:33]: who’s us**

_kwang [18:33]: me min hyun_

**chachacha [18:34]: yeah no thanks i don't need a repeat of last time i went out with you minhyuk and hyunsik**

_kwang [18:34]: whatever do you mean~~~~_

**chachacha [18:34]: you know what i mean~**

**chachacha [18:35]: also im working a full day tomorrow i need sleep**

_kwang [18:35]: im gonna come bother u tomorrow if u dont come ^^_

**chachacha [18:35]: you do that anyway**

_kwang [18:35]: ur not wrong lololololol_

_kwang [18:36]: fine we'll have fun without u_

**chachacha [18:36]: fine by me ^^**

_kwang [18:36]: uGH_

_kwang [18:36]: ur no fun, cha hakyeon :p_

**chachacha [18:37]: :)**

**chachacha [18:37]: see you tomorrow, eunkwang!**

 

**

 

_Yongguk [19:35]: i have a favor to ask_

**Taekwoon [19:38]: What’s up**

_Yongguk [19:38]: would u mind coming in at 3:30 tmrw and covering the end of my shift_

**Taekwoon [19:39]: Why does everyone ask me to cover their shifts**

_Yongguk [19:39]: because ur the best_

**Taekwoon [19:39]: Flattery will get you nowhere**

**Taekwoon [19:40]: Why do you need your shift covered**

_Yongguk [19:40]: I got an interview at TS!!!! but tmrw afternoon was the only time they had available_

_Yongguk [19:41]: theyre my dream company pls taekwoon_

**Taekwoon [19:43]: Ugh fine**

**Taekwoon [19:43]: I’ll do it if you take my lunch shift on Tuesday**

_Yongguk [19:43]:  YES DONE THANK YOU_

**Taekwoon [19:44]: Thank me when you get the job**

 

**

 

There’s a soft rap on Jaehwan’s door and then Taekwoon pokes his head in.  “I’m going to the practice rooms for a bit,” he says, causing Jaehwan to look up from his manga.  “And I’ll pick up chicken on my way back.”

“Sounds good,” Jaehwan replies, gaze slowly drifting back to his page.  

“Jaehwan.”

“Hmm?”

“You haven’t left this room in like four hours.”

“So?”

“So,” Taekwoon says, wrapping his fingers around the door, “you need to get up.”

“I’m reading,” he responds as he turns the page.

“Jaehwan.”

“Hmm?”

“Look at me.”

He finishes his panel and glances at his roommate.

“Let me live, Taekwoon,” he whines.  “I can laze around if I want to, I had auditions today.”

Taekwoon smiles.  “Just checking.”

Jaehwan throws a pillow at him.

Once he hears Taekwoon close their apartment door, he rolls over and unlocks his phone, scrolling through his email briefly and then opening Tumblr.

 

**[20:04]**

**kekekeken:** ok so

 **kekekeken:** i've been reading

 **kekekeken:** i basically burned thru 78 when i got home and i'm halfway thru 79

 **kekekeken:** and i really wanna draw something

 **kekekeken:** but ALL THE SCENES ARE GOOD

 **kekekeken:** do u have any suggestions

 

He waits for a minute and when hrh-hsh doesn't respond he locks his phone and jumps back into the action, shifting on his bed so his the tiny ache in his back from his awkward reading position goes away.

He gets through another chapter and a half when his phone vibrates with a response.

 

**[20:37]**

**hrh-hsh:** did u get to sabo and burgess yet

 

 **kekekeken:** YES

 

 **hrh-hsh:** even though its sad i think u should draw them

 

 **kekekeken:** not a bad idea at all ^^

 

 **hrh-hsh:** :D

 

He grins to himself as he drops his phone and goes back to reading.

 

Jaehwan finishes the last page of volume 79 and lets the book fall closed with a satisfying thump.  He reaches for his tablet and pen and opens to a blank sheet, quickly sketching an outline of the moment Sabo had threatened Burgess for mentioning his brother, before getting up and grabbing his charcoal pencils.  He’s shading Sabo’s hand, tongue poking out slightly as he concentrates, when his phone pings at the same time he hears the apartment door bang open and Taekwoon curse.  

“You okay, Taek?” Jaehwan calls.

“No,” his roommate whines right before he hears the door slam shut.  Jaehwan rolls his eyes at Taekwoon’s dramatics and goes back to his drawing when the smell of fried chicken enters his room, making his stomach growl.

“I’m gonna eat it all if you don’t come now,” Taekwoon says, which makes him smile.

“If you eat my chicken I will stab you,” he responds, grabbing his phone from where it’s lying on his bed and heading out of his room.

He sits down in the kitchen across from his roommate and shoves a piece into his mouth.  “Mmmph.”  Taekwoon glances up at him.  “I forgot how good this is,” he says thickly, still chewing.  

“Beer?”  Taekwoon holds out a can, which Jaehwan gratefully accepts.  His phone vibrates again in his pocket, so after he swallows and takes a swig he pulls it out.

Taekwoon looks concerned when he snorts into his next piece of chicken.  “What’s up?”

“Oh my god,” he says, still chuckling, “read this.”  He shoves his phone across the table.  Taekwoon scans Hongbin’s message and covers his mouth to hide his smile.

“Is this what he was talking to you about last night?”

“Yep.”  Jaehwan takes his phone back and types out a response before shaking his head and sliding it back into his pocket.  “You should get to your shift early and surprise them tomorrow.”

Taekwoon swallows his bite and shrugs.  “I’m actually starting at 3:30 tomorrow, I traded with Yongguk since he’s got an interview in the afternoon.”

Jaehwan barely avoids spitting out his beer.  “Oh, okay then,” he says after he hastily swallows.  “You’ll definitely see them.”  He waggles his eyebrows at Taekwoon.  “And then Hakyeon comes in at 5, right?”

His roommate glares at him before ducking his head.  “Yes,” he mumbles.

“Mmmm, I see,” he singsongs, and dodges the napkin Taekwoon lobs at his head.

 

**

 

_hongbean [21:17]: jaehwan help me im freaking out about tomorrow_

_hongbean [21:21]: im serious like were meeting at steel heart and idk what i should wear ugh wonshik’s so cute and i feel like i need to look nice but also it's just a tutoring meeting and i shouldn't look like i tried too hard but i want him to think i look good and i just don't know pls help_

**jaehwan [21:24]: omg binnie**

**jaehwan [21:24]: u look good in anything**

**jaehwan [21:24]: just wear a sweater and jeans**

_hongbean [21:35]: but what color thooooo_

_hongbean [21:35]: jaehwan im actually nervous_

**jaehwan [21:38]: ur being ridiculous**

**jaehwan [21:39]: taek says wonshik’s favorite color is red**

_hongbean [21:39]: ………_

**jaehwan [21:39]: :D**

**jaehwan [21:50]: taeks gonna be working tomorrow too see if he'll give u free coffee**

_hongbean [21:50]: kk_

**jaehwan [21:51]: OMG WAIT TAEKS WORKING TOMORROW**

**jaehwan [21:51]: u remember hakyeon right?**

_hongbean [21:51]: ofc… why_

**jaehwan [21:52]: help us set them up**

_hongbean [21:52]: im down_

_hongbean [21:52]: wait who's us_

 

**

 

group chat: _#taekyeon_

[21:53]

_jaehwan added hongbin to the group_

**jaehwan:** hongbin is in!!!!

 **hongbin:** hello

 **hongbin:** i approve of this gc name

[22:05]

_yixing added jongdae to the group_

**jongdae:** thanks babe

 **yixing:** he asked ^^

 **yixing:** hi hongbin!

 **minseok:** and by asked xing means bothered us until we told him why both of us looked at our phones at the same time while we were eating

 **jongdae:** :))))))))

 **minseok:** sup hongbin

 **hongbin:** sup guys ^^

[23:42]

 **eunkwang:** hongbiiiiinnieeeeeee~~

 **eunkwang:** wassssup

 **eunkwang:** minhjuk snd huundik sayh hi tooo

[23:55]

 **jaehwan:** stop drunk texting the gc

 **eunkwang:** nOooooooOooooOOoOo

 **hyunsik:** omg hyung

 **jaehwan:** pls take him home and turn his phone off

 **hyunsik:** kk

[00:11]

 **jaehwan:** ah i almost forgot! update - taek’s shift tomorrow starts at 3:30

 **jaehwan:** hongbin, wonsik, keep an eye on him

 **sanghyuk:** WHAT

 **sanghyuk:** hakyeon told me earlier that he's working a full day tomorrow

 **sanghyuk:** and that taekwoon wasn't coming in until 5

 **jaehwan:** lmfaooooo

 **jaehwan:** taek thinks hakyeon is also coming in at 5

 **sanghyuk:** are u thinking what i'm thinking

 **jaehwan:** if you're thinking stakeout then yes

 **sanghyuk:** it's like u read my mind

 **jaehwan:** meet at the law building at 3:15?

 **sanghyuk:** *thumbs up*

 **jaehwan:** if anyone else wants to join us they are welcome to

 

_Saturday_

 

Hakyeon, surprisingly, does not beat Yongguk to Steel Heart in the morning, which means that he gets assigned to wiping tables and setting up chairs while Yongguk counts money and starts the coffee machines running.  Shinwoo comes running in ten minutes after opening, with a rushed “Sorry guys” as he slips behind the counter.

“Overslept again?” Yongguk asks, clicking his tongue.

Shinwoo hangs his head while tying his apron strings behind his back, which is response enough.

“Either you need to sleep earlier or set more alarms,” Hakyeon says, giving him a sharp neck chop as he slides behind him to rinse out the blender.  “You're lucky only three people have come in.”

Shinwoo grimances.  “My friends dragged me out last night,” he says, leaning against the register.  “Junho thought it would be funny to get me really fucking drunk.”

Yongguk claps him on the shoulder.  “Drunk and laid, I hope.”

His face flushes and he twists out of Yongguk’s grasp at the same time Hakyeon throws a dish towel at him.  “It is too early for this, Yongguk,” Hakyeon complains.  Shinwoo shoots him a grateful look as Yongguk pouts.  “Look, people,” he adds as a group of girls walk in.  “Get back to work.”

 

**

 

**xingie [11:32]: question**

_baekhyunee [11:32]: hit me_

**xingie [11:33]: is it weird to go on a group stakeout?**

_baekhyunee [11:33]: y would u even ask me that_

_baekhyunee [11:33]: whos going and who r we staking out_

**xingie [11:34]: me dae and minseok were gonna join jaehwan and sanghyuk in staking out taekwoon and hakyeon ^^**

_baekhyunee [11:35]: I FORBID ALL OF U FROM GOING_

**xingie [11:35]: what? why? :(**

**_baekhyunee sent a screenshot_ **

**_baekhyunee sent a screenshot_ **

_baekhyunee [11:37]: this is why_

**xingie [11:38]: oh my god O.O**

_baekhyunee [11:38]: make sure no one goes with them omg_

**xingie [11:38]: you're actually the devil ^^**

**xingie [11:38]: i like it**

_baekhyunee [11:39]: damn straight ;)_

 

**

 

group chat: _unnamed_

[11:50]

_ yixing added minseok, jongdae, wonshik, hongbin, minhyuk, and hyunsik to the group _

**yixing:** no one go with jaehwan and sanghyuk to their stakeout

**wonshik:** can’t anyway, i have tutoring

**hongbin:** can't anyway, i have tutoring

**minhyuk:** lol ^^^^^^

**minhyuk:** @yixing why

**_yixing sent a screenshot_ **

**_yixing sent a screenshot_ **

**yixing:** baekhyun sent me these like 10 mins ago ^^

**hyunsik:** oh

**hyunsik:** my

**hyunsik:** god

**jongdae:** ahahahahahahahahahaha omfg

**jongdae:** i kinda wanna stake them out instead

**minseok:** seconded

**minhyuk:** lmaooooo

**minhyuk:** i should ask sungjae if sanghyuk likes anyone, they're really good friends

**jongdae:** ADD HIM RIGHT NOW

**hyunsik:** nah, he’s a shy child, you might scare him off lol

**hyunsik:** besides i see him like three tables over from us at the dining hall rn we'll just ask

**jongdae:** ugh fine

**minseok:** jongdae u drama queen lmaoooo

**jongdae:** like u don't wanna know too!!!!!

**wonshik:** he hasn't mentioned anything to me and we live together

**yixing:** omg i always forget you guys live together TT

**minseok:** so nothing?

**wonshik:** not a peep

**jongdae:** dAMMIT

[12:15]

**minhyuk:** so sungjae says that sanghyukkie has a crush on someone

**minhyuk:** but he wouldnt tell us who

**hyunsik:** he also said that sanghyuk keeps hearing someone sing on campus and that their voice is amazing but he’s never seen them in person

**wonshik:** wait he told me about that 

**wonshik:** i thought he was high

**hyunsik:** oh my god Wonshik

**wonshik:** hold on a sec lemme look at his texts

[12:22]

**wonshik:** okay so he texted me about the singer twice

**wonshik:** and apparently he also saw a hot blond at the gym

**minhyuk:** sungjae did mention the gym when talking about sanghyuk’s crush…… 

**hyunsik:** we should investigate more

**yixing:** i always see him talking to taeyong at dance practice ^^

**yixing:** i’ll try asking him later :D

**minseok:** i tutor his younger brother, ill tell him to ask too

**minhyuk:** whose, taeyongs?

**minseok:** yup

**jongdae:** wait is that the mark kid u always mention?? the freshie???

**minseok:** yessir ^^

**jongdae:** WHY HAVENT WE MET HIM YET

**jongdae:** cmon minseok

**minseok:** because you are insane and mark is pure and i'd like to keep him that way

**yixing:** hes not wrong love

**hongbin:** lmaoooooo yixing

**jongdae:** :(

**minseok:** i meant you too xing

**yixing:** :(

**hyunsik:** minseok i think i love you

**wonshik:** lol

**minhyuk:** r00d

 

**

 

Hongbin walks into Steel Heart at 3:00 on the dot to find Wonshik already there, looking delectable in a pair of black jeans and a white sweater, leaning over the counter and grinning at Hakyeon.  The brightness of his smile causes Hongbin’s stomach to swoop but he ignores the feeling and walks up behind him.

“Hey,” he says, and Hakyeon flashes him a smile and waves at the same time Wonshik whirls around, flails, and almost falls over.  He catches himself and looks at Hongbin, face pink.

“Hi.”  

Hongbin grins and Wonshik’s face gains even more color.  “Wanna grab a table?”

“Um, uh, sure,” he stammers.  Hakyeon winks at them before turning back to his espresso machine.

Hongbin leads him to an empty table by the window with a good view of the counter and plops down, dropping his bag and letting out a sigh.  Wonshik sits down across from him and fumbles with his phone for a second before putting it down on the table and lacing his fingers together.  “So, um, did you get my email?” he asks after a moment.

Hongbin doesn't even look up from his lap, where he’s currently digging out his laptop and notebook.  “Yeah, I did,” he answers.  “I didn't really understand everything on it, but I think I have a better idea of it now.”  He pulls out a pencil and puts his bag back on the floor before looking across the table at Wonshik.

“Oh, well, that’s good,” he says, cheeks still a little pink.  “Did you want me to explain it a bit more?”

“Only if it comes up in this homework set,” Hongbin responds, chuckling lightly as he pushes the packet across the table.  “Help.”

Wonshik rolls his eyes.  “I told you, I’m not gonna just give you the answers.”

“I know that,” Hongbin says, pouting.  “I just need to understand what actually happened in class this week.”

Wonshik sighs before shooting him a sly grin.  “Did the poor little photography major at least take notes?” he asks.

“Of course I did,” Hongbin whines.  “I have no idea what they mean though.”

Wonshik laughs his deep rolling laugh at that, and Hongbin swears his heart jumps ten feet.  “Let me take a look,” he says, so Hongbin scoots his chair a little closer and places his notebook, open to his notes from Wednesday’s lecture, on the table between them.

 

**

 

_jongbae <3 [15:06]: where r u _

_jongbae <3 [15:06]: baek and min r here already _

**xingxing <3 [15:07]: sorry, got held up grading :(**

**xingxing <3 [15:07]: lmk if anything happens before i get there please ^^**

_jongbae <3 [15:07]: ofc babe :* _

_jongbae <3 [15:10]: klajworicmaajjag _

_jongbae <3 [15:10]: sorry baek hit me because jaehwan just got here _

_jongbae <3 [15:11]: hurry up ur gonna miss it _

_jongbae <3 [15:11]: were behind the bushes on the lawn _

**xingxing <3 [15:12]: almost there!**

 

**

 

Sanghyuk grins as he walks up behind Jaehwan, who’s scanning the sidewalk connecting the law building to what he’s pretty sure is the only science building on campus.  (He had told Ken he went to an arts university, but in truth the school was a liberal arts university that offered a decently wide range of majors.  The majority of people attending were enrolled in some aspect of the fine arts program, as it was one of the best in the country, but he did know a couple people who were majoring in a STEM field.  Even there, the fine arts made their way in, as most of the research done involved some form of response to music, exercise analysis in terms of theater or dance, and lord knows what else.  To be honest, he hadn't paid that much attention in his required scientific theory and basic lab course freshman year, so he wasn't entirely certain what the STEM majors did, but some of them were cool and they always paid their research volunteers.)

Jaehwan looks down at his phone and Sanghyuk sees his opportunity.  He takes the last few steps forward and drops his hands on Jaehwan’s shoulders, saying, “Boo.”

He is rewarded with the blond jumping violently and whipping around to face him, causing his hands to fall back to his sides.  “Goddammit, Sanghyuk,” he whines, smacking him in the stomach.  Sanghyuk can’t keep from laughing as he continues, “You just shaved ten years off my life.”

“It was worth it,” he says through his giggles, and Jaehwan groans and hits him again, smiling this time.

“You're awful.”  He glances around.  “Let’s find a good vantage point.”

“What about the benches over there?” Sanghyuk asks, pointing in their direction.

Jaehwan pouts at him.  “They’re in the sun, Sanghyuk.”  He gestures to his arms.  “I don’t wanna get burned.  Let’s sit there.”  He points to a section of grass not too far from them, shaded by a large tree.

Sanghyuk shrugs.  “Okay by me.”  He grins at Jaehwan, blushing a little bit when Jaehwan grins back, and starts walking.  He hears rustling in the bushes along the sidewalk and chalks it up to the wind until he thinks he hears a quiet squeak of pain.  He glances at them but sees nothing amiss so he continues.  

Jaehwan skips ahead of him and twirls around once he reaches the shade.  

“See? Shade to protect my beautiful skin,” he proclaims, and Sanghyuk laughs, silently agreeing with him, before flopping down and leaning his bag against the tree trunk.

“Sit,” he says, patting the ground next to him.  “We actually have a nice line of sight from here.”  He squints towards the café windows as Jaehwan sighs and carefully sits down.  “Hakyeon’s at the counter.”  Jaehwan follows his gaze to the window.

“Wait,” he says, hand latching onto Sanghyuk’s flannel-clad arm (Jaehwan’s hand is warm, his grip strong, his fingers long enough to encircle Sanghyuk’s entire wrist and he is  _ not _ thinking about how that hand would feel against his skin).  “Is that Hongbin and Wonshik?  At that table against the window?”  He looks again at the café, and sure enough, there sit Wonshik and Hongbin, chairs smushed together, heads bent over what looks like a notebook.  Wonshik seems to be pointing at something on the page, and Hongbin nods once before picking up a pencil and writing something down.  He grins at Wonshik, whose blush Sanghyuk can see from here, before his mouth moves and he starts motioning with his hands.  Sanghyuk grins at the red he can see creeping up Wonshik’s neck.

“They look cozy,” he comments, and Jaehwan snorts.  

“Hongbin’s probably internally freaking,” he says, leaning back against the tree trunk as well.  Sanghyuk twists to look at him, forcing himself not to jump as their arms brush.

“Why?”

“Because he thinks Wonshik’s hot,” Jaehwan replies, glancing at him.

Sanghyuk facepalms.  “Idiot,” he says fondly.  “Wonshik is a complete and total idiot.”  Jaehwan cocks his head and raises his eyebrows, which makes him giggle.  “Look at him,” he explains, gesturing to the café.  “He’s not exactly being subtle.”  Jaehwan returns his gaze to the pair sitting at the table, and Sanghyuk watches his face light up as he notices Wonshik’s blush and how close he is to Hongbin.

“This is too much,” he says, smile breaking out as he watches the two of them.  Sanghyuk takes the chance and studies Jaehwan’s profile out of the corner of his eye.  It’s regal, the slope of his nose combined with his defined jaw and pouty lips, and he immediately darts his eyes back to the sidewalk when he sees Jaehwan glance away from the café. 

“Oh, there’s Taekwoon,” he says, nudging Jaehwan, who gasps.  They watch intently as Taekwoon’s lanky silhouette makes its way over to Steel Heart and then enters.  Sanghyuk sees the figure behind the counter freeze and he covers his smile with a hand.  Jaehwan snorts when they see Taekwoon stumble back a step and then the two of them burst out laughing when Wonshik and Hongbin look up from their table and Wonshik almost falls out of his chair while Hongbin buries his head into his arms.

Jaehwan’s laugh is bright, magnetic, and Sanghyuk looks at him only to have his heart jump into his throat when Jaehwan meets his gaze, still giggling, eyes shining. “Oh my god,” Jaehwan says, “that was ten times better than I expected.”

Sanghyuk grins at him.  “I almost want to go in there and surprise them.”

Jaehwan raises his eyebrows.  “Really?”

Sanghyuk nods and his grin grows as he sees Jaehwan smirk evilly in response.  “Give them another hour to calm down,” he says, tapping his fingers against his chin.  “And then we’ll go in.”

“Sounds good to me,” Sanghyuk responds.  “Good thing I brought work.”  He makes to grab his backpack when Jaehwan whines, “What, am I boring or something?”

He freezes, his bag half unzipped, and Sungjae’s remark about treating him the same as his friends comes back to him.  “Or something,” he snarks, smirking a little as he pulls out his music composition textbook.

“Sanghyuuuuuuuk,” Jaehwan whines, and he can’t help laughing at the extreme pout Jaehwan is sporting.  “You're so mean to meeeee.”

“Let me read for a bit and then maybe I won't be as mean.”

“Fine,” he pouts, sticking his tongue out for good measure.  Sanghyuk opens his textbook to the chapter he’s supposed to read for Monday, but he can't help the small smile that steals across his face as Jaehwan settles next to him against the tree trunk, fiddling with his phone, warmth emanating from his body.

 

**

 

“Wait, they're just staying there?”

“Oh my god, Baekhyun, _shut up._ ”

“You did almost get us caught earlier.”

“I wouldn't have if _someone_ hadn’t pinched me.”

“You were gonna break my fingers!”

“No I wasn’t!”

“Yes you were!”

“No, I-”  “Yes, you-”  “OUCH!”

Minseok grins satisfactorily and sits back on his heels.

Yixing mouths thank you at him when Jongdae isn't looking.

“But seriously,” Baekhyun whispers, “how are we gonna leave if they're still by the tree?”

“What part of stakeout didn't you understand?” Jongdae hisses.  “We stay until they leave.”

“Ugh.”  Baekhyun rolls his eyes.

“You invited yourself along, Baekhyun,” Yixing points out.  “You didn't have to come.”

Minseok snorts quietly.  “Of course he did; he’s too nosy not to.”

“Minseooook,” Baekhyun whines, and Jongdae muffles his giggles with his arm.

“They do look kind of cute together,” Yixing comments once Jongdae quiets down.

They all look at the tree where Jaehwan and Sanghyuk are sitting.  Sanghyuk is smiling down at his textbook, leaning over slightly to respond to whatever Jaehwan has just said, and Jaehwan has his legs folded underneath him, looking extremely small next to Sanghyuk against the tree trunk but grinning up at him as well.  Baekhyun clasps his hands and holds them to his heart.  “So adorable,” he cries, and gets whacked by both Jongdae and Minseok.

“Shut up!” they hiss in unison, which makes Yixing drop his head into his knees to quiet his laughter.

 

**

 

Hakyeon is busy putting together his most recent sandwich order while keeping half an ear perked to listen to Wonshik and Hongbin’s conversation when the door to the café opens.  He sighs internally, because he has a couple coffee orders backed up already and he doesn’t need another one, and then Yongguk says fervently, “Bless you, Jung Taekwoon,” and he freezes.

He whips around and sure enough, there’s Taekwoon, standing in front of the counter, looking fantastic in jeans and a striped sweater, a look of shock painted on his face as he stumbles back a step, eyes boring into Hakyeon.  There’s a screech of metal against tile and Hakyeon breaks his stare to see Wonshik save himself from falling out of his chair while Hongbin has his head pillowed in his arms, shoulders shaking.  He blinks and turns back around again, re-focusing on his order screen and absolutely positively not thinking about the way Taekwoon’s sleeves fall over his hands and how broad his shoulders are and how surprised he was when he walked in and how the little ‘o’ his mouth made was the most adorable thing he’d ever seen.

 

**

 

Taekwoon pulls his headphones out as he opens the door to Steel Heart and gives Yongguk a small smile when he greets him with a “Bless you, Jung Taekwoon,” and then he stops in his tracks when he sees the person behind the pick-up counter.  Said person turns around and Taekwoon feels himself take a step back in shock, because yes, that is most definitely Cha Hakyeon, looking stunning in his black sweater and white apron, dark hair falling over his forehead, brown eyes wide, skin glowing under the light, here an hour and a half before Taekwoon had expected to see him.  Hakyeon looks away from him at the screech of one of the metal chairs and Taekwoon glances over to see Wonshik and Hongbin sitting at a table, Hongbin with his head buried in his arms and Wonshik half out of his chair.  He glares at them, even though neither of them can see it, and heads to the back to grab his work apron.  

Yongguk rushes out, already changed into a button down and tie, waving frantically, and Taekwoon sighs as he ties the strings behind his back.  He emerges from the back and goes to take his place at the second register when Shinwoo elbows him.

“What’s up with you and Hakyeon?” he asks.

“Nothing,” Taekwoon replies, and shoots him a look.

“Just asking,” he says, hands held up slightly.  “Don’t bite my head off.”

Taekwoon shrugs.  “It’s going to be a long shift,” he mumbles.

 

Shinwoo clocks out at 5, muttering “Figure your tension out” to Taekwoon as he leaves.  Taekwoon glares a hole through the back of his head until he rounds the corner by the law building and vanishes from sight.  The café is reasonably quiet - a couple tables are occupied along the back wall, and Wonshik and Hongbin are still at their table by the window.  No one new is coming in, so he pulls out his phone and opens Twitter.  He’s scrolling through his feed, ignoring all of the tweets about the new episode of whatever show is on Sunday nights and retweeting a couple of cat memes when there’s a clunk of elbows on his register.  “Taekwoon,” Hongbin whines, and he just rolls his eyes without looking away from his phone.  “I want coffee.”

“And?”

“You’ll give it to me, right?”  Hongbin bats his eyelashes when Taekwoon glances up.

“Nope.”

“Please?”  Hongbin leans on the register.  “I’m your favorite and you won’t even give me free coffee?”

“Not my favorite,” Taekwoon mumbles.  “Just a leech.”

Hongbin mock-gasps.  “A leech?  However could you say such a thing?!”  Taekwoon looks up again to see him holding a hand over his chest, exaggeratedly shocked, and he can’t help the smile that breaks out.

“If I wasn’t working, I would strangle you,” he says, and Hongbin grins at him.

The dimples make Taekwoon relent.  “I’ll charge you for a small.”

“Yes!”  Hongbin fist pumps.  “Wonshik, do you want anything?” he calls.  Wonshik looks up, face pink, and shakes his head.  Taekwoon glares at him and he quickly looks back down at his laptop.  

“‘Kay, I’ll have a large iced americano, skim milk,” Hongbin says, and Taekwoon taps the order in.  He swipes Hongbin’s student card and rolls his eyes again as Hongbin saunters away to lean over the pick-up counter.  

He looks back down at his phone when it vibrates in his hand.

 

_ Wonshik [17:18]: i see you _

**taekwoon [17:18]: Shut up. I see you too**

 

He glares at Wonshik, who just winks at him.  Hongbin receives his coffee from Hakyeon  and sits back down, not before grinning evilly at Taekwoon.  He grimaces and goes back to scrolling through his social media, and when he runs out of new posts he switches to a game Jaehwan had shown him last week.  “Taekwoon?” he hears, and he pauses his level to acknowledge Hakyeon.  “Could you wipe down that side before dinner rush?  I’ve got this side.” 

“Sure,” he says brusquely, and grabs a rag.

He wipes down the tables, cringing when he hits a sticky spot from a spill of something, and every so often he catches himself looking over at Hakyeon on his side of the space.  He looks so natural in his apron, grin sparkling as he laughs at something Wonshik says, and as he turns to clean another table Taekwoon’s eyes drop to his legs and very nicely shaped butt, accentuated by his dark wash jeans.  He’s so busy looking at Hakyeon that he actually jumps when the café door opens, and his mood doesn't necessarily improve when he looks at the new customers and sees Jaehwan and Sanghyuk, both of them with their lips pressed together as if to hold in laughter.

“Hi, Taekwoonie,” Jaehwan gets out, smile stretching across his face, at the same time he hears Sanghyuk say, “Hi, Hakyeon.”  Taekwoon groans.

Thankfully, Jaehwan and Sanghyuk both have relatively easy orders, and once they get their smoothies they leave without further ado - well, unless Taekwoon counts Jaehwan leaning over the register to not-so-quietly whisper, “Stop staring at his ass and tap it instead,” which he doesn't.  The dinner rush starts and he doesn't have time to ogle Hakyeon anymore, but he does have to put up with Wonshik and Hongbin, still occupying that table in the window, clearly neither doing work nor eating, but instead chatting quietly to each other and shooting him random looks.  He’s slightly concerned, but the huge line in front of him pushes it to the back of his mind.

The place finally clears out, and Taekwoon is considering kicking Wonshik and Hongbin out (they’ve been sitting at that table for almost six hours, they can leave) when Eunkwang saunters in.  “Taekwoon!” he yells.  “Why weren't you at auditions yesterday?” 

Taekwoon sighs, already punching in his usual order.  “I’m busy, Eunkwang.  Lyric project, thesis, TA stuff.”  Eunkwang swipes his card as soon as the machine beeps and leans on the register.

“You can make time for a musical,” he whines.  “Jaehwan does.”

“Jaehwan isn't a TA this semester,” Taekwoon responds.

“Fine,” Eunkwang gripes.  “You better be at spring auditions then.”

“We’ll see.”  He smiles at Eunkwang before waving him away.

“Same goes for you, Hakyeonie,” Eunkwang says as he plants his elbows on the counter like he does every Saturday.

Hakyeon doesn't even look up.  “No,” he says bluntly.  “And how many times, Seo Eunkwang,” he continues, shoving Eunkwang’s noodle bowl at him, “do I have to tell you to get your elbows off my counter?”  He puts his hand on his hips and glares.

Taekwoon feels himself smile a little bigger, because Hakyeon looks like an avenging auntie, and it’s completely - “Adorable,” Eunkwang coos, reaching up and pinching Hakyeon’s cheek.  Hakyeon swats his hand away, but Taekwoon notices his small smile and the light flush that has started to make its way up his neck.  His smile droops slightly.

“By the way, Hakyeonie,” Eunkwang says, now leaning against the counter, watching Hakyeon put together his latte, “how long has it been since you got laid?”

Hakyeon starts and almost knocks over a stack of measuring cups.  Taekwoon manages to save his phone from falling to the floor, and he resumes fiddling with it, pretending to play a game while he listens and watches the two of them from underneath his bangs. 

“Can you not?” Hakyeon hisses.

Eunkwang shrugs.  “I’m just saying.  Minhyuk and Hyunsik missed you last night.”

Hakyeon’s grip tightens on the espresso machine.  “What?”

“Oh, I might have mentioned that I invited you out with us,” Eunkwang says airily.  “And of course you’d said no, but then Minhyuk wouldn't stop whining about how much he wanted to kiss you again.” 

“Eunkwang!” Hakyeon squeaks.  Taekwoon quickly looks down at his phone again, ears burning. 

“I’m serious,” Eunkwang continues, unperturbed.  “And then after we got well and truly drunk, Hyunsik actually brought up that time all four of us slept tog-” 

“Shut UP!” Hakyeon whisper-yells.  “Take your coffee and leave.”

Eunkwang grins.  “I just figured I’d remind you,” he says, and instead of taking his coffee he wraps his fingers around Hakyeon’s wrist.  Taekwoon’s eyes widen.

“The offer to do it again is still open,” Eunkwang says, and Hakyeon’s entire face turns tomato red.  “Either with all of us, or just with me.”  He winks and lets go, picking up his coffee.  “You have my number, so don't be a stranger.”  He grins at Hakyeon again and then he leaves, calling out, “Bye, Taekwoonie!” as the door swings shut behind him.

Wonshik coughs.  “Um, we’re gonna go too, bye Taekwoon, Hakyeon,” he says, and Hongbin echoes his goodbyes as the two of them speedily grab their stuff and leave.

Taekwoon goes through the rest of his shift in a state of shock.  Hakyeon… and Eunkwang?  And possibly Minhyuk and Hyunsik as well?  And the way Eunkwang had flirted with him… and Hakyeon hadn't tried to stop it at all.  He closes up, grunts good night at Hakyeon, and makes his way back to his apartment.  He doesn't say anything when he gets in, just glares at Jaehwan, who’s sitting in the living room with another manga volume, before slamming his door closed and flopping onto his bed.

 

**

 

group chat: _#taekyeon_

[21:23]

 **eunkwang:** mission accomplished

 **hongbin:** EUNKWANG THAT WAS BRILLIANT

 **wonshik:** TAEKWOONS FACE WAS PRICELESS OMG

 **wonshik:** WE HAD TO LEAVE RIGHT AFTER OR ELSE I WAS GONNA DIE LAUGHING RIGHT THERE

 **hongbin:** that was so amazing oh my god hakyeon was dying and taek looked PISSED

 **eunkwang:** what can i say, my acting skills are unparalleled ^^

[23:49]

 **jaehwan:** taek is PISSED OFF OH MY GOD

 **jaehwan:** he just got home and he is in a Mood

 **jaehwan:** congrats, kwangie ^^

 **eunkwang:** thank you thank you

 **minseok:** okay so step 1 is complete

 **minseok:** what's step 2

 **yixing:** get them alone together, duh :D

 **jaehwan:** zhang yixing omg

 **jaehwan:** u genius

 **yixing:** ^^

 **jongdae:** hey hey hey back the fuck up he's taken

 **jaehwan:** i know lol

 **jaehwan:** don't worry jongdae i have my eye on someone else

 **jongdae:** i know

 **jongdae:** fuck

 **jaehwan:** WHAT

 **jaehwan:** KIM JONGDAE

 **jaehwan:** ANSWER ME

 **minseok:** jongdae, you're an idiot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi yes i finally updated!  
> i will be putting chapters out every other friday :D (this was supposed to go up on friday but life happened)  
> kudos and comments always appreciated!  
> as always, come chat on my [tumblr](http://yixingminseokjongdae.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/zyxkmskjdexol)  
> ♥ yixingminseokjongdae


	8. Chapter VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **ksoo:** @bbh do you want to die?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's for my wifey. ♥  
> new usernames:  
> running man - Sanghyuk in Sungjae's phone  
> laertes - Sungjae in Sanghyuk's phone  
> Hyung #1 - Minseok in Mark's phone  
> markie - Mark in Minseok's phone  
> baekkie - Baekhyun in Jongdae's phone  
> jongwae~ - Jongdae in Baekhyun's phone

_Sunday_

 

**New message from jaehwan (32)**

 

**jongbae <3 [09:25]: help**

**jongbae <3 [09:25]: what do i do**

**jongbae <3 [09:25]: jaehwans sent me 32 msgs**

_xingxing <3 [09:27]: you got yourself into this mess love _

_xingxing <3 [09:27]: just blame bbh everyone does ^^ _

**jongbae <3 [09:27]: it was technically his fault too lmaoooo**

_xingxing <3 [09:28]: see? all good ^^ _

_xingxing <3 [09:28]: now hurry up and come back from the gym the bed’s getting cold ;) _

**jongbae <3 [09:28]: not getting back in bed ;)**

**jongbae <3 [09:28]: gotta shower**

**jongbae <3 [09:29]: all sweaty ;)**

**_jongbae <3 sent a photo_ **

_xingxing <3 [09:30]: fuck _

_xingxing <3 [09:31]: babe hurry up _

**jongbae <3 [09:31]: im coming**

_xingxing <3 [09:31]: damn right you will be _

 

**

 

**jaehwanie [09:37]: BYUN BAEKHYUN**

**jaehwanie [09:37]: I HATE YOU SO MUCH**

**jaehwanie [09:37]: WHY WOULD YOU TELL JONGDAE**

**jaehwanie [09:38]: I TOLD YOU THAT IN CONFIDENCE**

**jaehwanie [09:38]: YOURE THE WORST FRIEND EVER**

**jaehwanie [09:38]: I ACTUALLY HATE YOU**

**jaehwanie [09:38]: IM GONNA MURDER YOU**

_baek [09:39]: shit_

 

**

 

**taekwoon [10:12]: Question**

_Minseok [10:15]: what’s up_

**taekwoon [10:15]: You’re in dance club with Hakyeon Minhyuk and Hyunsik**

_Minseok [10:15]: yes…and?_

**taekwoon [10:16]: Um**

**taekwoon [10:16]: Do you by chance**

**taekwoon [10:16]: Never mind**

**taekwoon [10:17]: I’m calling you**

 

**

 

group chat: _#taekyeon_

[10:37]

 **minseok:** im HOWLING

 **minseok:** taekwoon just called me to ask if i knew if hakyeon liked minhyuk and/or hyunsik

 **minseok:** eunkwang what did u DO

[11:01]

 **eunkwang:** i flirted with him

 **eunkwang:** and i might have brought something up

 **minhyuk:** SEO EUNKWANG

 **minhyuk:** IF YOU DID WHAT IM 99.9% SURE YOU DID

 **minhyuk:** I WILL RIP YOUR BALLS OFF AND SHOVE THEM SO FAR UP YOUR ASSHOLE YOU’LL BE CONSTIPATED FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE

[11:18]

 **hyunsik:** eunkwang, you might want to stay away from minhyuk for a while

 **eunkwang:** no shit sherlock

 

**

 

**Hyulk [11:22]: why are you laughing that loudly**

_Wonshikkie [11:22]: look at the gc_

**Hyulk [11:23]: i literally just woke up but okay**

_Wonshikkie [11:23]: also why are you texting me we LIVE IN THE SAME HOUSE_

**Hyulk [11:23]: I JUST WOKE UP OKAY**

**Hyulk [11:23]: I DIDNT WANNA YELL**

 

**

 

group chat: _unnamed_

[11:26]

_jaehwan added yixing, minseok, and jongdae_

**jaehwan:** im literally strangling all of you the next time i see you

 **minseok:** but it was all baekhyun’s fault

 **minseok:** we are blameless~

 **jaehwan:** LIES

 **jaehwan:** I SAW THE MESSAGES

 **yixing:** uh… what messages

 **jaehwan:** JONGDAE SUGGESTING A STAKEOUT AND MINSEOK AGREEING

 **jaehwan:** AND YOU, ZHANG YIXING, TELLING BAEKHYUN ABOUT IT

 **jongdae:** shiiiiit

 **jaehwan:** THATS RIGHT BE AFRAID

 **minseok:** lol

 **jaehwan:** …………

 **minseok:** lol

 

**

 

**maknae on top [12:27]: hyuuuuuung~**

_taekwoon hyung~ [12:30]: What_

**maknae on top [12:30]: help me with my essay~~~~**

_taekwoon hyung~ [12:30]: No, Sanghyuk_

_taekwoon hyung~ [12:31]: You should have started it earlier_

**maknae on top [12:31]: i started it last week!!!!**

_taekwoon hyung~ [12:31]: Then you should have come to my office hours on Friday_

**maknae on top [12:32]: but it was gonna be packed because the papers due monday**

**maknae on top [12:32]: im right arent i**

_taekwoon hyung~ [12:33]: … Yes_

_taekwoon hyung~ [12:33]: But that doesn't change the fact that you should have asked me then_

**maknae on top [12:33]: well i knew u wouldnt get to me before ur office hours were over**

**maknae on top [12:34]: so i'm asking you now~ ^^**

_taekwoon hyung~ [12:34]: No_

**maknae on top [12:34]: Don’t forget that I have those videos ^^**

_taekwoon hyung~ [12:35]: …… Are you blackmailing me?_

**maknae on top [12:35]: you wouldnt want hakyeon to see these? ^^**

_taekwoon hyung~ [12:35]: NO_

**maknae on top [12:35]: you don’t want him to see them? is that right? ^^**

_taekwoon hyung~ [12:36]: Sanghyuk, I swear to God_

**maknae on top [12:36]: what? ^^**

_taekwoon hyung~ [12:36]: One, stop with the smileys_

_taekwoon hyung~ [12:36]: Two, I will end you if you show him those videos_

**maknae on top [12:37]: then help me with my paper~**

**maknae on top [12:37]: besides, you live next door, it's not like you have far to go**

**maknae on top [12:37]: and it's sunday! take a break from whatever you're doing and just read it over, please? and tell me what to fix? ^^**

_taekwoon hyung~ [12:38]: For your information, I am in the library_

_taekwoon hyung~ [12:38]: And no_

**maknae on top [12:38]: i can come to you!!!**

**maknae on top [12:38]: please? wonshik said he'd help but he's vanished and he's not answering my texts**

**maknae on top [12:39]: i'll even bring you coffee if you want~**

_taekwoon hyung~ [12:40]: … one large iced dark roast, two pumps hazelnut syrup, one cream_

_taekwoon hyung~ [12:40]: If you get here by 1 I’ll take a look_

**maknae on top [12:40]: okay! ^^**

_taekwoon hyung~ [12:41]: And you better not blackmail me ever again_

**maknae on top [12:41]: oh, don't worry, i'll keep these videos of drunken you professing your love for hakyeon and attempting to dance safe and sound :)**

_taekwoon hyung~ [12:42]: how does wonsik put up with you_

 

**

 

group chat: _#taekyeon_

[14:11]

 **eunkwang:** um does anyone know why jyani just chased jongdae out of the practice rooms screaming bloody murder

 **minseok:** …………

 **yixing:** my boyfriend let it slip that baekhyun told him who jaehwan likes

 **yixing:** and by him i mean all three of us

 **minseok** : so me and yixing are hiding

 **minhyuk:** wait so

 **minseok:** SAY NOTHING

 **eunkwang:** im confused~

[14:20]

 **yixing:** i thought i forgot someone! sorry eunkwang ^^;

 **eunkwang:** … its okay?

 **minhyuk:** kwangie ill explain later

 **eunkwang:** kk~

[14:36]

**_hyunsik sent a photo_ **

**_hyunsik sent a photo_ **

**hyunsik:** i cant stop laughing

 **hyunsik:** they came straight for the studio

**_hyunsik sent a video_ **

**hyunsik:** LOOK AT THIS OH MY GOD I CANNOT BELIEVE

 **eunkwang:** BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA OH MY GOD

 **sanghyuk:** i cant believe jaehwan tried to fight minseok oh my god

 **sanghyuk:** this is the funniest thing ever

 **hongbin:** i am saving this iconic video and watching it every day for the rest of my life

 **sanghyuk:** why is jongdae so lOUD i wanna know what jaehwans saying

 **sanghyuk:** and why yixing is laughing so hard

 **hyunsik:** *cry laughing emoji x10*

 

**

 

group chat: _dance club_

[15:02]

 **minseok:** just a reminder to everyone that this week we have monday studio rehearsal!  don’t show up at the stage tonight because we won’t be there

 **minhyuk:** @jongin @taemin

 **taemin:** …………

 **sehun:** lmaooooooooooooo oh my god *cry laughing emoji x5*

 

**

 

_yixing [15:07]: hey! i’m free tonight if you wanna record ^^_

**Jaehwan [15:08]: YES!!**

**Jaehwan [15:08]: hmm but i usually work out at night**

_yixing [15:09]: no worries! we can start in about an hour? and i do need to go to the gym, we could walk over together once we finish up~_

**Jaehwan [15:09]: sounds good! i can meet u by the music building at 4**

_yixing [15:09]: perfect ^^ see you then!_

 

**

 

**running man [16:10]: yo what r u up to**

_laertes [16:11]: chillin with ilhoon in my room why_

**running man [16:11]: chillin or ~chillin~**

_laertes [16:12]: sanghyuk i hate you_

_laertes [16:12]: we’re just hanging out and working on our history project_

**running man [16:12]: cool imma come over in like 2 hours**

**running man [16:13]: ill bring hair dye**

**running man [16:13]: ask ilhoon what color he wants ill bring him some too if he wants to stay**

_laertes [16:15]: he says bring him pink_

_laertes [16:15]: and before u ask im not doing it_

**running man [16:16]: ugh sungjae ur so boring**

 

**

 

_longboi [16:39]: DKALJGADHGADLJGHADLGF BAEKHYUN_

**beagle [16:39]: what**

_longboi [16:39]: IM MEETING KYUNGSOO IN AN HOUR_

_longboi [16:40]: HELP_

**beagle [16:40]: hsgasjghalskjg really???????**

**beagle [16:40]: ill be there in 5**

 

**

 

group chat: _92+ksoo_

[17:15]

 **ksoo:** what do i do what do i do

 **ksoo:** jongdae i hate you so much

 **ksoo:** i’m going to actually murder you

 **jongdae:**???? what did i do???

 **baek:** DEEP BREATHS KSOO

 **baek:** U GOT THIS

 **baek:** JUST ACT NORMAL

 **ksoo:** kim jongdae you STARTED THIS WHOLE THING

 **ksoo:** i’m really nervous i don’t get nervous why am i nervous

 **baek:** DO KYUNGSOO

 **baek:** its literally just a prelim jam sesh y r u freaking

 **ksoo:** ……………… how do you know this

 **baek:** um. chanyeol might have told me

 **jongdae:** WAIT SOO UR MEETING YEOL TONIGHT???????

 **ksoo:** @jd yes

 **ksoo:** @bbh do you want to die?

 **baek:** i cant read suddenly, i dont know

 **jongdae:** omg okay soo listen to me just be your normal self pretend chanyeol is me or bbh or jaehwan or whoever else idk just try and relax a lil bit around him

 **jongdae:** plus i guarantee hes gonna make some real dumb jokes so laugh at them and u’ll b fine

 **ksoo:** oaky

 **ksoo:** okay

 **baek:** oaky

 **ksoo:** i repeat, do you want to die?

 **ksoo:** shit i see him he’s coming

 **jongdae:** remember just act like ur with us!!! <3

 

**

 

**Hyung #1 [17:43]: mark~ i have a question**

_markie [17:44]: ask away~_

**Hyung #1 [17:44]: can you ask your brother who sanghyuk likes**

_markie [17:45]: ………………… sure, i’m getting dinner with him later_

_markie [17:45]: why_

**Hyung #1 [17:45]: because~**

_markie [17:46]: minseok hyuuuuuung_

**Hyung #1 [17:46]: ask him and i’ll do five problems for you on your homework set**

_markie [17:47]: make that ten?~_

**Hyung #1 [17:47]: don’t push your luck**

_markie [17:47]: ugh fine_

**Hyung #1 [17:48]: ^^**

 

**

 

**taekwoon [18:53]: You know**

**taekwoon [18:53]: Sanghyuk’s not totally a devil child**

_Wonshik [18:55]: and you know this because???_

**taekwoon [18:55]: I just spent almost six hours with him in the library**

_Wonshik [18:55]: ?????????_

**taekwoon [18:55]: He wanted me to proofread his theory essay**

**taekwoon [18:56]: And after I did he just stayed and we studied**

**taekwoon [18:56]: very calmly I might add**

**taekwoon [18:56]: And he’s more intelligent than I thought**

_Wonshik [18:56]: but why_

_Wonshik [18:56]: you know what? im not gonna question it_

_Wonshik [18:57]: damn now i cant use u as a threat for him to stop procrastinating_

**taekwoon [18:57]: Uh… what?**

_Wonshik [18:57]: lol since he was scared of u i used to tell him i would sic u on him if he didnt start his work_

**taekwoon [18:57]: Wonshik why**

_Wonshik [18:58]: fear is a good intimidation tactic_

**taekwoon [18:58]: Now I understand why you two get along so well**

 

**

 

**beagle [18:31]: HOWS IT GOING**

**beagle [18:49]: DONT BE AN IDIOT**

**beagle [18:54]: WHATEVER YOU DO DONT MENTION JUSTIN BIEBER DO NOT REVEAL THAT YOU LIKE HIS MUSIC THATS SO SHAMEFUL IM ASHAMED TO EVEN HAVE TO TYPE THAT**

**beagle [19:21]: PARK CHANYEOL**

_longboi [19:23]: stop texting us we’re trying to work_

**beagle [19:23]: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_longboi [19:24]: baekhyun im serious_

 

**

 

**baek [18:28]: KYUNGSOO HOWS IT GOING**

**baek [18:30]: I NEED UPDATES**

**baek [18:46]: ARE YOU ACTING NORMAL**

**baek [18:52]: TELL HIM YOU LIKE BRUNO MARS AND TVXQ THOSE ARE RESPECTABLE ARTISTS**

**baek [19:17]: DO KYUNGSOOOOOO**

_ksoo [19:22]: can you kindly shut the fuck up and stop texting me its really distracting_

**baek [19:23]: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_ksoo [19:24]: if you don’t stop i will actually throw you off a building_

 

**

 

_baekkie [19:25]: JONGDAE IM YELLING_

_baekkie [19:25]: LOOK AT THESE_

**_baekkie sent a screenshot_ **

**_baekkie sent a screenshot_ **

_baekkie [19:26]: WHAT IS HAPPENINGGGGG_

**jongwae~ [19:27]: y r u so nosy omg**

**jongwae~ [19:27]: we pushed them together now they gotta do the rest**

**jongwae~ [19:27]: besides ksoo will tell us later**

**jongwae~ [19:28]: and u know pcy cant keep his damn mouth shut so well hear it from him too**

_baekkie [19:28]: but i wanna know nooooow_

 

**

 

**jaehwan [19:43]: YIXING OMFG COME HERE**

_yixing [19:43]: where are you?_

**jaehwan [19:44]: studio rooms by the bathroom**

_yixing [19:44]: … why?_

**jaehwan [19:44]: i was leaving the bathroom and i heard ksoo singing and hes practicing with chanyeol!!!**

_yixing [19:45]: wait really???? :O_

**jaehwan [19:45]: yes really!!! they sound so good oh my gOD**

**jaehwan [19:45]: if u wanna hear them hurry tf up**

_yixing [19:45]: im coming im coming! ^^_

_yixing [19:46]: wjat songh are tehyu doingg_

**jaehwan [19:46]: love yourself**

**jaehwan [19:46]: >.< **

**jaehwan [19:46]: IT SOUNDS FANTASTIC XJKLGHASGASJKLADF**

 

**

 

_Wonshikkie [20:01]: so i heard you hung out with taekwoon today_

**Hyulk [20:02]: ye**

**Hyulk [20:02]: idkl why i was scvared ofg him**

_Wonshikkie [20:02]: why the typos_

**Hyulk [20:03]: ilhoons rinbsgn my headf**

**Hyulk [20:06]: dyed my hair black**

_Wonshikkie [20:06]: dammit i was gonna go back to black at the end of the week_

**Hyulk [20:06]: ud look goo dw silever**

_Wonshikkie [20:07]: i don’t wanna bleach again tho_

**Hyulk [20:07]: what about purple**

_Wonshikkie [20:07]: ooh not bad_

_Wonshikkie [20:07]: ill see if anyone wants to dye their hair with me since ur a shit and already did urs_

 

**

 

_Wonshik [20:09]: can you send me jaehwan’s #_

**taekwoon [20:10]: Why**

_Wonshik [20:10]: u don't dye your hair and i want someone to help me do mine_

**taekwoon [20:10]: Doesn't Sanghyuk dye his hair?**

_Wonshik [20:10]: yeah but he's a lil shit and just did his with his other friends_

**taekwoon [20:11]: I see**

**_taekwoon sent a contact “the loud one”_ **

_Wonshik [20:11]: <3 _

 

**

 

group chat: _dance club board_

[20:31]

 **minhyuk:** hey friends

 **minhyuk:** we need to talk about our numbers for the showcase

 **minhyuk:** how many spots did prof myoung give us?

 **hakyeonie~:** she told me 2 group, 6 solo, and 4 duet

 **minseok:** hmmmmm

 **minseok:** do we all want solos?

 **minhyuk:** nah, i'd rather not have one this time

 **minhyuk:** i'll do a duet with hyunsik

 **hakyeonie~:** ooh that's gonna be good!

 **hakyeonie~:** but i do, yixing always does, what about you minseok?

 **minseok:** yeah i was seriously considering it

 **minhyuk:** DO IT

 **minhyuk:** OMG PLEASE DO IT

 **yixing:** i agree with minhyuk ^^

 **yixing:** you haven’t had a solo in ages hyung~

 **hakyeonie~:** okay so that leaves us with 3 solo spots and 3 duet spots

 **hakyeonie~:** how do we wanna decide this?

 **yixing:** i mean we can ask the rest of them who wants what and see if we don’t have to decide ourselves ^^

 **minseok:** let’s start with that and see what happens

 **minhyuk:** sounds good!

 **hakyeonie~:** awesome ^^

 **hakyeonie~:** i have an idea for my solo, is anyone available after practice tomorrow for feedback? i wanna get a head start on it :)

 **yixing:** ah i already promised to get dinner with dae ;;

 **minhyuk:** i have an exam tuesday so i have to study sorry

 **minseok:** i can stay after, got nothing else urgent to do ^^

 **hakyeonie~:** bless you minseok

 

**

 

_Unknown number [20:15]: hi jaehwan! its wonshik :) i got ur number from taekwoonie lol_

_Unknown number [20:15]: i was wondering if u wanted to help me dye my hair at some point this week?_

**Jaehwan [20:36]: sure thing! ill text u once i finish up at the gym ^^**

**Jaehwan [20:36]: or i can pop by ur apt later if ur there?**

_Wonshik [20:36]: yeah im here for the night so just knock when u get here!_

**Jaehwan [20:36]: *thumbs up***

 

**

 

**jaehwanie [20:53]: i understand why u hooked up with yixing now**

**jaehwanie [20:53]: he’s so fucking hot**

_baek [20:54]: ya but remember he’s taken and jongdae will literally end u_

**jaehwanie [20:55]: lol ya i know**

**jaehwanie [20:55]: just an aesthetic observation~**

_baek [20:55]: mhm_

**jaehwanie [20:57]: shit he’s strong im impressed**

**jaehwanie [20:57]: how did jongdae manage to snag him jw**

_baek [20:57]: lololol dae’s not as weak as he looks_

_baek [20:58]: also yixing was attracted to him for some reason_

_baek [20:58]: and idk it just snowballed from there_

_baek [20:58]: now theyre disgustingly in love all the damn time it makes me wanna vomit_

**jaehwanie [21:02]: sjkghasghaerkghadf 93u**

_baek [21:02]: what_

_baek [21:02]: did sanghyuk show up ;)))))))))))))_

_baek [21:05]: jaehwan r u alive_

_baek [21:07]: TELL ME WHATS HAPPENING_

_baek [21:10]: LEE JAEHWAN_

**jaehwanie [21:13]: i dropped my phone off the treadmill**

**jaehwanie [21:13]: baekhyun im dead**

**jaehwanie [21:13]: im speaking to u from the afterlife**

_baek [21:13]: T E L L  M E_

**jaehwanie [21:14]: sanghyuk has black hair**

**jaehwanie [21:14]: he looks like a god**

**jaehwanie [21:14]: that i would faithfully worship**

_baek [21:15]: as i have told you repeatedly_

_baek [21:15]: JUMP_

_baek [21:15]: HIS_

_baek [21:15]: BONES_

 

**

 

**running man [21:43]: SUNGJAE**

_laertes [21:44]: WHAT_

**running man [21:44]: I SAW JAEHWAN AT THE GYM AGAIN**

_laertes [21:44]: … is that the name of the guy?_

**running man [21:44]: yeah?? i thought i told u?**

_laertes [21:45]: nah u never said his name_

_laertes [21:45]: but srsly sanghyuk r u gonna text me every time u see him_

**running man [21:45]: ……… no**

**running man [21:45]: last couple times ive texted taeyong**

_laertes [21:46]: j e s u s_

_laertes [21:46]: stop texting ur friends and tALK TO HIM_

**running man [21:46]: i cANT**

**running man [21:46]: HE LOOKS TOO SEXY FOR ME TO FORM SENTENCES**

_laertes [21:47]: oh my god_

_laertes [21:47]: u need to get laid_

_laertes [21:47]: just tell him u think he’s hot_

**running man [21:47]: what happened to ‘be yourself, sanghyuk’**

**running man [21:48]: ‘treat him like a friend, sanghyuk’**

_laertes [21:48]: that was before i realized how thirsty u r_

**running man [21:48]: ………………… ur not wrong**

 

**

 

_markie [22:03]: lololol i didnt even need to ask taeyong who sanghyuk likes_

_markie [22:03]: i asked him how his friends were and he started ranting about how sanghyuk never shuts up about some guy named jaehwan and how hot he is_

**Hyung #1 [22:04]: ARE YOU SERIOUS**

_markie [22:04]: yeah?_

_markie [22:04]: it was kinda funny tho tae looked a lil pissed_

**Hyung #1 [22:05]: this is the funniest thing to happen since yixing tried to teach jongdae part of one of our routines *cry laughing emoji***

**Hyung #1 [22:05]: im buying you coffee at our next tutoring meeting**

_markie [22:06]: glad to help~_

 

**

 

**[22:31]**

**hrh-hsh:** did u finish 80 yet?

 

 **kekekeken:** no i finished 79 earlier but ive been busy so i havent started 80 yet

 **kekekeken:** but i have a problem

 

 **hrh-hsh:** what’s up?

 

 **kekekeken:** remember when i told u that i saw this hot guy at the gym a couple weeks ago

 

 **hrh-hsh:** yeah… why? did u get laid? *winky face x5*

 

 **kekekeken:** NO

 **kekekeken:** STFU

 **kekekeken:** turns out we have a bunch of mutual friends and i hung out with him yesterday

 

 **hrh-hsh:** and????????

 

 **kekekeken:** and NOTHING u child of sin

 

 **hrh-hsh:** damn, u got me ;)))

 

 **kekekeken:** i mean i am also a child of sin

 **kekekeken:** but ANYWAY

 **kekekeken:** he’s real hot and nice and smart but i dont think he likes me back like that

 **kekekeken:** for all i know he’s straight lol

 

 **hrh-hsh:** sucks for him

 **hrh-hsh:** i think ur awesome

 

 **kekekeken:** aw hyukkie ^^

 **kekekeken:** ur too kind <3

 

 **hrh-hsh:** im serious tho

 **hrh-hsh:** that guy’s missing out on a great person

 

 **kekekeken:** /.\

 **kekekeken:** i mean it fine ill just put myself in the friend zone

 **kekekeken:** also i think youre a great person too

 **kekekeken:** im so glad u messaged me because that led to this wonderful friendship <3

 

 **hrh-hsh:** :D

 **hrh-hsh:** thanks ken ^^

 

 **kekekeken:** welp i gotta go shower im still gross from the gym

 **kekekeken:** night!

  
**hrh-hsh:** night ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um hi yeah i updated again :)  
> im changing my update schedule to every other week  
> what day? who knows i don't  
> but!! it will be every other week because school is starting and im already stressed  
> anyway! hope you guys enjoyed the second all-text chapter :)  
> kudos and comments are always appreciated!  
> hit me up on [tumblr](http://yixingminseokjongdae.tumblr.com/ask) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/zyxkmskjdexol)  
> ♥ yixingminseokjongdae


	9. Chapter IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaehwanie [15:37]: sorry bbh youre nosy just accept it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to mal and johanne for giving me words to put in taekwoon's head ♥  
> (no new usernames this chap! O.O)

_Monday_

 

**Jaehwan [09:54]: aaah wonshik im sorry i never stopped by ur place last night i totally forgot!**

**Jaehwan [09:54]: im open to whenever you want, i kinda wanna do mine too**

_Wonshik [09:57]: ah its okay dont worry about it_

_Wonshik [09:57]: i mean im free p much all week_

_Wonshik [09:58]: whenever u want_

**Jaehwan [09:58]: lmao i am also free**

**Jaehwan [09:58]: pick a time**

_Wonshik [09:59]: wait i forgot taek and i are working on the project tomorrow afternoon at ur place_

_Wonshik [09:59]: we can just do it tomorrow night then_

**Jaehwan [09:59]: perfect! ^^**

  
**

 

_longboi [10:11]: fuckfuckfuck we have advanced theory now_

**beagle [10:12]: ;))))))))**

**beagle [10:12]: mmmmhhhhhmmmmm**

_longboi [10:12]: WHAT DO I DO BAEKHYUN_

**beagle [10:12]: for me to give u an answer u gotta tell me what happened last night**

_longboi [10:13]: no_

_longboi [10:13]: u have a big mouth_

_longboi [10:13]: i heard what happened with jaehwan so i don't trust u to not tell_

**beagle [10:13]: when have i ever spilled ur secrets park chanyeol**

**_longboi sent a screenshot_ **

**_longboi sent a screenshot_ **

**_longboi sent a screenshot_ **

**_longboi sent a screenshot_ **

_longboi [10:15]: need i go on_

**beagle [10:15]: THOSE WERE ACCIDENTS**

**beagle [10:15]: this is important to u i can tell so i would never**

_longboi [10:16]: sounds fake but okay_

 

**

 

_pcy [10:18]: help me_

**jongdae [10:20]: ??**

_pcy [10:20]: JONGDAE LOOK AT ME_

**jongdae [10:20]: i can't read lips chanyeol i have no idea what ur trying to tell me**

**jongdae [10:22]: OH**

**jongdae [10:22]: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**jongdae [10:22]: HAVE FUUUUUUUN**

_pcy [10:25]: i hate you_

 

**

 

group chat: _92+ksoo_

[11:30]

 **ksoo:** so chanyeol sprinted out of class today… anything i should know about

 **baek:** why dont u ask him ;)))))

 **ksoo:** i swear to god

 **jongdae:** just do it

 **ksoo:** *middle finger emoji*

 

**

 

**Kyungsoo [11:34]: hey :) you looked a little sick when you left class so i'm just making sure you're okay**

_Chanyeol [11:34]: ah no dw about me im fine!!!_

_Chanyeol [11:34]: i just had to rush to my next class lmao_

**Kyungsoo [11:35]: don’t you not have class until 1?**

_Chanyeol [11:35]: uh yeah! but i had to meet with a prof haha_

**Kyungsoo [11:36]: Okay ^^**

**Kyungsoo [11:36]: I’ll see you tomorrow then?**

_Chanyeol [11:36]: we dont have class til wednesday_

**Kyungsoo [11:36]: I know… but we’re meeting in the studio tomorrow?**

_Chanyeol [11:37]: oh right!!!_

_Chanyeol [11:37]: i knew that lololololol_

_Chanyeol [11:37]: 3:30, right?_

**Kyungsoo [11:38]: Yes :)**

_Chanyeol [11:38]: *thumbs up*_

_Chanyeol [11:38]: c ya tomorrow!!_

 

**

 

**Hyulk [11:58]: essay submitted ^^**

_Wonshikkie [11:59]: nICE_

 

**

 

**hyogi [12:11]: i turned in my essay~**

**hyogi [12:11]: do you have work tonight?~**

_CHASEXY [12:12]: stop trying to be cute_

_CHASEXY [12:12]: no i didn't get scheduled today thank god_

_CHASEXY [12:12]: but i am proud of you ^^_

**hyogi [12:12]: so will you buy me dinner~**

_CHASEXY [12:13]: no i’m staying after practice to work on choreo_

**hyogi [12:13]: :(**

_CHASEXY [12:13]: stop spending all your money on manga hyogi_

**hyogi [12:13]: i didnt!!!!**

**hyogi [12:14]: swear on my life**

_CHASEXY [12:14]: then why are you broke_

**hyogi [12:14]: because coffee is expensive T_T**

_CHASEXY [12:15]: since when do you drink coffee on a regular basis_

_CHASEXY [12:15]: lots of caffeine isn’t good for you sanghyuk_

**hyogi [12:15]: since like two weeks ago**

**hyogi [12:15]: but hyung im always so tired i need it to function**

_CHASEXY [12:16]: sleep more my child, sleep more_

_CHASEXY [12:16]: i gotta run to class, see you at practice <3 _

 

**

 

**taekwoonie [13:04]: What are you doing tonight**

_Minseokie [13:07]: after practice nothing why_

**taekwoonie [13:08]: Dinner?**

_Minseokie [13:08]: im down_

**taekwoonie [13:08]: Cool :)**

**taekwoonie [13:08]: What time are you done with practice?**

_Minseokie [13:10]: 6:30 but im helping someone with solo choreo for a bit after_

_Minseokie [13:10]: so 6:40-6:45?_

**taekwoonie [13:11]: Okay**

**taekwoonie [13:11]: That’s when I’ll be there**

_Minseokie [13:12]: *thumbs up*_

_Minseokie [13:12]: see you tonight :)_

 

**

 

group chat: _#taekyeon_

[13:14]

 **minseok:** lmaooo this is gonna be good

 **wonshik:**????

 **eunkwang:** spill

 **sanghyuk:** seconded

 **hyunsik:** cmon tell us

 **yixing:** minseok what did you do

 **minseok:** question has taekwoon ever seen hakyeon dance

 **hongbin:** no…

 **hongbin:** is hakyeon in dance club?

 **sanghyuk:** yup ^^

 **wonshik:** im not sure if he knows this

 **minseok:** ahahahahahahahahahaha

 **minseok:** he’ll know after tonight~

 **jongdae:** KIM MINSEOK

 **jongdae:** WHAT DID YOUR SLY LIL BRAIN COME UP WITH

 **minseok:** my brain is not little i'll have u know

 **minhyuk:** just

 **minhyuk:** tell

 **minhyuk:** us

 **minseok:** so dance showcase is coming up

 **minseok:** and hakyeon has a solo

 **minseok:** and im helping him with it after practice today

 **minseok:** and taekwoon is meeting me after practice for dinner

 **minseok:** at the studio

[13:27]

 **hongbin:** brilliant

 **hongbin:** please film taekwoon’s reaction somehow

 **hyunsik:** i can leave the video setup running

 **hyunsik:** and then also hakyeon can have vid of his choreo

 **yixing:** good idea! ^^

 **eunkwang:** i love this *cry laughing emoji x3*

 **sanghyuk:** damn i wish i could stay after practice

 **minseok:** no one is staying after practice @hyukkie x2 @xing @hyunsik

 **sanghyuk:** you're no fun :(

 **minhyuk:** sanghyuk was the only one planning to lololol

 **wonshik:** i like this plan good job minseok

[13:52]

 **jaehwan:** IM HOWLING THIS IS THE BEST PLAN EVER BLESS YOU KIM MINSEOK

 **jaehwan:** also… hyukkie?

 **minhyuk:** yeah minseok calls both of us that lol

 

**

 

“Why is your phone vibrating so much?” Sungjae hisses to Sanghyuk.  “We keep getting weird looks.”

Sanghyuk frowns down at his phone.  “I thought I had turned off notifications for the group chat,” he says, and his eyes widen in surprise when he hits the unlock button and his phone screen lights up, displaying no less than 13 new messages from kekekeken along with a slew of messages from the dance maknaes group chat. “Ugh, I forgot about this one.”  He thumbs to his messages and quickly flips notifications off, but not before responding to Taeyong whining about having a three hour practice the day before an exam.  He opens the Tumblr app, quickly tapping on the messages icon, and he snorts quite loudly when the first post kekekeken had sent him loads.

“Sanghyuk!” Sungjae whisper-yells, smacking his arm.

“Sorry, sorry,” he says, covering his mouth with his hand to muffle his laughter.

“We are in the LIBRARY,” Sungjae continues, voice slightly vicious.  “I am not getting kicked out again.”

“I know,” Sanghyuk responds, still laughing, “but look at this.”  He flips his phone around so Sungjae can see the screen.  His friend doesn't even react, just glares at him like he does whenever he’s made a truly terrible joke.  

“I hate you,” he says, before dropping his head back to his military history textbook.

Sanghyuk grins and clicks on the next one.  He reads the text covering the photo and buries his head in his arms, shoulders shaking, as he tries to keep his laughter muffled.  He scrolls to the next one when he’s semi-calm, and it just sends him into another round of silent laughter.  He slumps over the table, laughing so hard he has to hold his stomach, still making very little noise, and doesn't pick his head up until Sungjae throws a pencil at him.

“You’re going to get us kicked out!” he whispers.

Sanghyuk wipes the corner of his eyes, his fingertips wet with his tears of laughter.  “I-I’m sorry,” he wheezes, “but - just look at this.”

He shows Sungjae his phone and grins hugely when his friend lets out a guffaw before slapping his hands over his mouth.  “I hate you!” Sungjae exclaims quietly for the second time in five minutes.  Someone from two tables over clears their throat and somehow manages to make it sound threatening, so both of them immediately lower their heads back into their textbooks.  

Sanghyuk’s phone vibrates again against the wooden table again, and he snatches it up before someone else can glare at them.  It’s another message from kekekeken, this time with a heap of terribly hilarious memes.  He lets his phone clatter to the table and pushes his chair back, clutching his stomach and doubling over as he laughs.

“Oh my god,” he hears Sungjae groan from above him.  “Please leave.”

He can’t form words around his laughter, so he just shakes his head, hitting his leg with his palm as he giggles.

“Don’t you have practice soon?” Sungjae hisses once he’s stopped silently rocking back and forth like a seal.

He glances at the time and swallows, his laughter disappearing.  “Crap.”  He grabs his bag and shoves his textbook and pens inside before hastily zipping it up.  “I gotta run, I’ll text you later, bye!”  Sungjae rolls his eyes at him as he power walks towards the elevator.

 

**

 

_baek [15:32]: have u looked at the gc recently_

**jaehwanie [15:33]: no ive had class and then ive been in the studio**

**jaehwanie [15:33]: this painting for kwon is killing my brain**

**jaehwanie [15:33]: why did anything happen**

_baek [15:33]: i think soo and chanyeol are talking now_

**jaehwanie [15:34]: … okay?**

_baek [15:34]: i wanna know how theyre doing omg_

**jaehwanie [15:34]: ur so nosy damn**

_baek [15:35]: theyre two of my best friends i just want them to be happy_

_baek [15:35]: preferably with each other_

**jaehwanie [15:35]: awwwwww so soft**

**jaehwanie [15:35]: ur still nosy**

**jaehwanie [15:36]: but a soft nosy**

_baek [15:36]: r00d_

_baek [15:36]: i care about my friends!!! thats not being nosy_

**jaehwanie [15:37]: sorry bbh youre nosy just accept it**

**jaehwanie [15:37]: i know its for the right reasons tho so i still love u**

_baek [15:37]: i love u too_

_baek [15:37]: and i am NOT nosy_

**jaehwanie [15:38]: sounds fake but okay**

 

**

 

**hongbin [16:43]: help**

**hongbin [16:43]: i dont understand this**

**_hongbin sent a photo_ **

_Wonshik [16:45]: aren’t we meeting on wednesday? can’t it wait?_

**hongbin [16:46]: no**

**hongbin [16:46]: i forgot to ask u about it on saturday and this hw is due tomorrow**

_Wonshik [16:47]: oh lol okay_

_Wonshik [16:47]: lemme dig out my old notes_

**hongbin [16:48]: can i call you?**

_Wonshik [16:50]: i found them!_

_Wonshik [16:50]: uh sure? I mean i was just gonna explain over text_

**hongbin [16:50]: i just think i learn better by listening to you talk**

**hongbin [16:50]: you have a really nice voice**

**hongbin [16:51]: and you make everything sound less complex**

_Wonshik [16:52]: skljgaslghsahglas_

**hongbin [16:52]: ???**

_Wonshik [16:54]: sorry i dropped my phone_

_Wonshik [16:54]: ofc you can call me_

_Wonshik [16:54]: and thanks i think haha_

**hongbin [16:55]: it was a compliment ^^**

 

**_Call from hongbin_ **

 

**

 

Taekwoon lowers the volume of his music as he pulls open the door to the building that houses the dance studios, but doesn’t raise his eyes from the floor as he starts down the hall.  He’s slightly early to meet Minseok, so he takes his time, running through the most recent strains of his and Jaehwan’s duet for the showcase as he walks.  One of the doors up ahead opens and a small stream of people spill out, all chatting animatedly.  He looks up when he hears a couple familiar voices, and to his surprise Minhyuk and Yixing are walking towards him.

“Hey, Taek,” Yixing says, grinning at him.

“Sup,” Minhyuk adds.

“Hey guys,” he answers, pulling an earbud out.  “How was practice?”

Minhyuk groans.  “This one,” he says, gesturing to Yixing, “is a drill sergeant, I swear.  I’m surprised I can walk.”  Yixing grins, his dimple popping.

“Blame Kasper,” he responds, elbowing Minhyuk, “he’s the one who choreographed most of it.”

“Yeah, most.  You did the rest,” Minhyuk grumbles, and Taekwoon can’t help but smile.

Before he can say anything, however, Hyunsik jogs up to them.  “All done!” he says, throwing an arm around Minhyuk’s shoulders.  “Oh, hi, Taekwoon,” he adds, before he buries his head in Minhyuk’s neck.

“Oy!  Stop with the PDA,” Yixing says, shoving the two of them.   

“Oh no, you don’t get to talk,” Minhyuk retorts, pulling Hyunsik towards the door, “Mr. I’m-gonna-kiss-my-boyfriend-at-every-possible-opportunity.”  Taekwoon covers his mouth with his hand to hide his laugh as Yixing turns pink.

“He’s not wrong,” he says quietly, and Yixing swats him.

“Oh, shut up,” he says.  “We have to get dinner soon, okay?”  Taekwoon nods as Yixing starts walking backwards.  “I have to run, I told Baekhyun I’d help him practice for his assessment, but text me when you’re free, okay?”

“Okay,” he says, waving.

Yixing waves back and then turns around to follow another small knot of people out of the building.  Taekwoon hears Minseok’s voice float from the open door ahead, so he goes over, pulling his second earbud out, but freezes when he sees the second person in the room.    
He backs away from the studio, making sure he’s sufficiently hidden by the door, and silently watches as Hakyeon nods to Minseok and moves to the center of the room, and then he starts to dance.

Taekwoon is dumbstruck.  First of all, he didn’t know Hakyeon was in dance club, but now that he thinks about it, it makes sense - that’s how he knows Sanghyuk and Yixing and Minseok.  Second, he most certainly did not know Hakyeon could move like that.

His eyes are glued to him.  Hakyeon’s movements are fluid, his lines elegant, and Taekwoon feels like he’s never seen this much grace in a person since he went to a ballet when he was sixteen.  Hakyeon does a turn and then goes into some sort of rolling movement with his hips and the flavor of the dance changes entirely, from the lightness he had previously seen into something completely and utterly sensual and seductive.  His mouth dries as Hakyeon continues to move, and then he pauses in a position where his body is turned diagonally away from the center and his hands are wrapped around his head before dropping his stance.  “That’s all I have so far,” he says, and Minseok cuts the music before walking out to meet him in the center.  Taekwoon slumps back against the door, tuning out whatever Minseok is saying to Hakyeon, and swallowing to try and make his mouth less dry.  It doesn’t quite work, and he softly thumps his head back against the wall to try and make his brain function again.

“Taekwoon?”  Minseok’s head pops out of the studio and Taekwoon grimaces when they lock eyes.  “Ah, I didn’t realize you were here already.”  His face breaks into his gummy smile.  “Come in and wait, we’re almost done.”

Taekwoon pushes himself off the wall and tentatively steps into the studio, immediately returning to his previous position against the closest wall and pulling out his phone.  He hears Hakyeon inhale and then Minseok says, “So what you have is good, but I really like the second part.  You should definitely expand on that, maybe even cut the first part completely.  It all depends on what you’re going for.”

“I was going for the contrast,” Hakyeon answers, “but if you really think the second part is better, I can definitely expand it.”

Taekwoon glances up from his phone to see Minseok nod emphatically.  “For sure,” he says.  “It’s more striking than the first.  Not to say that the first part isn’t good, because it is,” he adds, and Hakyeon smiles.  “But if you’re going for impact, I would stick with the second.”  

“Okay,” Hakyeon responds, looking pensive.  “I liked the contrast idea though, I’m just not sure how to work that in.”

“Hmm.” Minseok taps his chin.  “What about if you used it in movement?  Like…” He takes Hakyeon’s ending pose.  “If you did sharper stuff like this -” he moves in quick succession, everything held for an instant, looking almost animated “- followed by something smooth.”  He rolls his body up, almost like a sideways wave.  

“Like this?”  Hakyeon repeats the phrase, and Minseok grins as Taekwoon’s mouth drops a little. Minseok’s idea had made Hakyeon’s movement seem ten times more sensual and powerful than it had before, and any coherency he had regained flees his body.  

“Exactly!” Minseok slaps Hakyeon’s shoulder.  “Think on that, and I’m sure I or Yixing will be able to talk with you more on it.” He walks over to his bag, slinging it over his shoulder.  “I’ve kept Taekwoon waiting long enough.”  Hakyeon giggles at that.  His laugh sounds like music to Taekwoon’s ears.  

“Ready, Taek?”  He blinks and realizes that Minseok is standing in front of him.

“Oh, uh, yeah.” He pockets his phone.  “See you, Hakyeon.”  He flashes him a tight smile and walks out of the studio without waiting for Minseok, who’s telling Hakyeon something about a video recording that he needs to send to Hyunsik.

Once Minseok joins him in the hall, Taekwoon glares at him, which causes him to break into his gummy smile again.  “Why are you glaring at me?”

“You know why.”

Minseok shrugs, still grinning.  “Do you want noodles or meat?”

 

**

 

**[19:31]**

**hrh-hsh:** god im so tired

 

**[19:45]**

**kekekeken:** it’s only 19:45 why

 

 **hrh-hsh:** im in my schools dance club and practice killed me

 **hrh-hsh:** also classes were hell and i finally turned in my music theory essay

 **hrh-hsh:** so now im burnt

 

 **kekekeken:** ah i see!

 **kekekeken:** here have all the memes

**_kekekeken sent a post_ **

**_kekekeken sent a post_ **

**_kekekeken sent a post_ **

 

 **hrh-hsh:** bless

 **hrh-hsh:** *cry laughing emoji x5*

 

 **kekekeken:** im glad u enjoy them ^^

 

 **hrh-hsh:** ofc i enjoy them

 **hrh-hsh:** i love me a good meme or two

 

**[20:27]**

**kekekeken:** i love the memes

 **kekekeken:** give me a meme iv

 

 **hrh-hsh:** hard same

**_hrh-hsh sent a post_ **

 

 **kekekeken:** I LITERALLY JUST SAW THAT

 **kekekeken:** I WAS JUST ABOUT TO SEND IT TO U

 

 **hrh-hsh:** :O no way

 

 **kekekeken:** yeah!!!!!

 

 **hrh-hsh:** guess we’re soulmates

 

 **kekekeken:** damn right

 

**

 

group chat: _92+ksoo_

[21:24]

 **jaehwanie:** help me i have a dilemma i think i like someone but ive never actually met them in person?????

 **jongdae:** WHAT

 **baek:** LEE JAEHWAN

 **jongdae:** SPILL

 **jaehwanie:** fuck that wasnt supposed to be for the gc

 **jongdae:** oh well

 **jongdae:** tell us

 **ksoo:** do tell

 **jaehwanie:** uGH fine

 **jaehwanie:** so this guy messaged me on tumblr a couple weeks ago and weve been talking almost every day and hes really nice and funny and smart and i just get so happy whenever he messages me and i dont even know his full name but i think i might like him

 **baek:** ………………… oh my god

 **ksoo:** that’s both adorable and weird

 **jongdae:** but what about a certain someone on campus ;))))

 **jaehwanie:** KIM JONGDAE

 **jongdae:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **jaehwanie:** thats why its a dilemma tho

 **jaehwanie:** i just know that he goes by hyuk

 **jaehwanie:** and he lets me call him hyukkie

 **jaehwanie:** and hes younger than me

 **jaehwanie:** and he lives in korea somewhere

 **jaehwanie:** odds are hes on jeju and im here in seoul and were never gonna meet lol

 **ksoo:** well at least you know he’s a real person and not some random old man scammer

 **baek:** soo is right

 **baek:** it might just be new friend infatuation?

 **baek:** im glad ur making more friends but still

 **baek:** be careful

 **jaehwanie:** dont worry i am

 **jaehwanie:** fuck he doesnt know my name either!!!!

 **jaehwanie:** i go by ken on tumblr >.<

 **ksoo:** honestly that might be for the best

 **ksoo:** surprisingly i agree with baekhyun

 **ksoo:** you have to be careful online, jaehwan

 **baek:** you never know with people online

 **baek:** i say focus on hsh

 **jaehwanie:** i swear im going to kill you

 **jaehwanie:** wAIT

 **jaehwanie:** hsh are sanghyuk’s initials

 **jaehwanie:** the user i talk to is hrh-hsh

 **jaehwanie:** his initials are in the url!!

 **ksoo:** i think you’re thinking about this too much

 **ksoo:** the internet is huge, jaehwan

 **jaehwanie:** yeah i know

 **jaehwanie:** besides what are the odds lol

 **baek:** exactly

 **baek:** focus on being happy in real life and spying on sanghyuk at the gym ;)

 **jaehwanie:** BAEKHYUN

 

_Tuesday_

 

_kwangie [10:34]: fuck cast list comes out today_

**jyani [10:35]: y r u worried**

**jyani [10:35]: were gonna b fine**

_kwangie [10:36]: tru_

_kwangie [10:36]: idk i just suddenly got nervous lol_

**jyani [10:38]: as soon as i get out of studio ill bring u coffee and my presence**

_kwangie [10:38]: oh did u have kwon this am?_

**jyani [10:41]: ye**

**jyani [10:41]: he almost caught me with my phone shit**

_kwangie [10:42]: ah fuck sorry_

_kwangie [10:42]: meet by the theater at 12:30?_

**jyani [10:45]: *thumbs up***

 

**

 

**running man [12:47]: when does casting come out?**

_laertes [12:48]: it already did!_

**running man [12:48]: AND????????**

_laertes [12:48]: I GOT THE PART_

**running man [12:48]: YESSSSSSSSS**

**running man [12:48]: so we’re celebrating tonight right?**

_laertes [12:49]: sanghyuk it is a school night_

_laertes [12:49]: duh_

**running man [12:49]: IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU MAN**

_laertes [12:49]: thanks man :D its all because of u tbh_

**running man [12:50]: you are so welcome**

 

**

 

group chat: _#taekyeon_

[13:02]

 **jaehwan:** GUYS EUNKWANG AND I GOT DUAL CAST AS HAMLET

 **eunkwang:** KWANGLET IS IN THE HOUUUUSE

 **jaehwan:** … hwanlet? jaelet? ugh urs is better

 **eunkwang:** come up with a stage name

 **eunkwang:** ideas for jyani’s stage name, go

[13:25]

 **jaehwan:** wow chat is dead

 

**

 

**the loud one [13:27]: TAEKWOON I GOT HAMLET!!!!**

**the loud one [13:27]: well eunkwang and i are splitting the role but still**

_roomie [13:28]: that’s awesome jaehwan!_

_roomie [13:28]: congratulations :)_

**the loud one [13:29]: thank you ^^**

_roomie [13:30]: you know i’ll be at opening night_

**the loud one [13:30]: <3**

 

**

 

group chat: _#taekyeon_

[14:36]

 **jongdae:** congratz

 **yixing:** congrats you two!

 **minseok:** nice

[15:21]

 **hongbin:** *thumbs up*

 **wonshik:** *thumbs up*

 **hyunsik:** good job

 **minhyuk:** proud of u

 **sanghyuk:** uh thats awesome!

[15:35]

 **sanghyuk:** jw… what songs did u guys sing at auditions

 **sanghyuk:** sungjae couldnt remember

[15:58]

 **jaehwan:** wow you guys are so enthusiastic in your praise

 **eunkwang:** r00d

 **jaehwan:** oh did sungjae audition? i didnt see him there

 **eunkwang:** ye i dragged him with me

 **sanghyuk:** he got laertes

 **jaehwan:** oh thats great!!

 **eunkwang:** in terms of songs jyani did one by fly to the sky and i did one by lee sora

 **sanghyuk:** oh cool okay

 

**

 

**Hyulk [16:03]: wonshik i have a problem**

**Hyulk [16:03]: i think my mystery voice is jaehwan**

_Wonshikkie [16:04]: … okay?_

_Wonshikkie [16:04]: why is that a problem?_

_Wonshikkie [16:04]: and also it might not be him this campus is p big_

**Hyulk [16:05]: because i alREADY have a crush on jaehwan!!!!**

**Hyulk [16:05]: and it might not be him but idk i think it’s likely**

**Hyulk [16:05]: the first time i heard the voice sing they were doing never ending story**

**Hyulk [16:06]: and then sungjae told me all about the grad stu who killed never ending story for parks midterm**

**Hyulk [16:06]: second time i heard them they were doing a bunch of different songs in different styles**

**Hyulk [16:07]: then sungjae was at hamlet auditions and he told me the stu from parks midterm was auditioning for hamlet and singing missing you for his song**

**Hyulk [16:08]: and now jaehwan just told the gc he got cast as hamlet and eunkwang said jaehwan sang a song by fly to the sky for his audition**

**Hyulk [16:08]: so i really think it might be him**

_Wonshikkie [16:09]: wait you have a crush on jaehwan????????_

**Hyulk [16:10]: WONSHIK OH MY GOD**

 

**

 

_Wonshik [16:28]: what time do you want me to come over?_

_Wonshik [16:28]: im picking up hair dye rn_

**taekwoon [16:30]: When you get back you can come right over**

**taekwoon [16:30]: Hair dye? Are you and Jaehwan doing your hair soon?  
** **  
** _Wonshik [16:31]: yeah tonight after we finish up_

_Wonshik [16:31]: might be at my apt tho, hyukkie is going out with sungjae_

_Wonshik [16:31]: so if u wanna sleep u can_

**taekwoon [16:32]: You know, I’m curious about the process**

**taekwoon [16:32]: You can stay here for it**

_Wonshik [16:32]: JUNG TAEKWOON_

_Wonshik [16:32]: YOU CANT JUST SAY THAT_

_Wonshik [16:33]: are you thinking about it?????_

**taekwoon [16:34]: Maybe**

**taekwoon [16:34]: Red or blond?**

_Wonshik [16:35]: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Wonshik [16:35]: ill bring u one of each and we can decide later!!_

 

**

 

Jaehwan unlocks the door to his apartment, humming ‘Perfect Girl’ under his breath, and blinks when he sees the spread that Wonshik and Taekwoon have created in their living room.  “I’m back,” he calls as he slips his shoes off.  “Anything I’m not allowed to touch?”

“No,” groans Wonshik from the floor, “a lot of that paper is discarded lyrics.”

“Ah,” Jaehwan says delicately.  He hops over Wonshik’s legs and drops his bag in the kitchen, leaning his dried canvas against the wall, before maneuvering back to the couch and leaning over Taekwoon’s shoulder.  “Can I help?”

Taekwoon shrugs.  “We’re just having lyric issues.”

Jaehwan glances around.  Sheets of paper covered in both Taekwoon’s and Wonshik’s handwriting are strewn across the table and the floor, and Wonshik is staring at an empty stave, pencil clenched between his teeth, while Taekwwon looks blankly at the open production window on his laptop screen.  

“How long have you guys been working?”

“Uh, four hours?  Maybe five?” Wonshik says, removing the pencil from his mouth.  “What time is it?”

“9:42,” Jaehwan answers, looking at his watch.

“Almost five, then,” says Taekwoon.

“You need a break.  No protesting.”  Jaehwan looks at Wonshik.  “Do you want to do yours or mine first?”

Wonshik sits up and shrugs.  “Whatever you want.”  
“What color are you doing, Jaehwan?” Taekwoon asks.

He whips out the box of dye he had picked up on his way home.  “Light brown.  I need a break from the straight blond.”

“Makes sense,” Wonshik says.  “I pulled purple for myself, but I wanted your opinion on something.”  He gets up from where he had been sprawled and pulls two dye boxes out of a bag.  “Red or blond for your roommate?”

Jaehwan blinks and then gapes at Taekwoon.  “Seriously?” he asks.

Taekwoon nods and Jaehwan’s face splits into a grin.  “Finally!” he crows.  “I feel like we should start you off slow, though, so I would say red so you don’t have to bleach your whole head.”

“Fine by me,” Taekwoon says, and Jaehwan claps his hands in excitement.

“Then I’ll go first, then you, then Wonshik!”

Taekwoon smiles and closes his laptop as Wonshik scoops a handful of papers up off the floor and deposits them on the table.  “Let’s go,” he says.  “This is going to be great.”

 

**

 

group chat: _#taekyeon_

[23:37]

 **wonshik:** someone needs to be at steel heart tomorrow around 5

 **minseok:** why

**_jaehwan sent a photo_ **

**jaehwan:** because wonsik and i got taek to dye his hair

 **yixing:** it’s RED

 **yixing:** it looks really good! ^^

 **minseok:** damn he looks hot

 **hyunsik:** taekwoon cleans up nice wow

 **hyunsik:** but srs whos gonna be at steel heart

 **jongdae:** xing we can be there if u want ^^

 **yixing:** ofc :*

 **minseok:** spare me

 **minhyuk:** pls

 **hyunsik:** you two are sickening

 **sanghyuk:** hey they’re cute

 **yixing:** i knew there was a reason i liked you sanghyuk ^^

 **minhyuk:** im ready to vomit

 **jongdae:** you and hyunsik wish you were as cute as us stfu

 **wonshik:** so you two will be there yeah

 **yixing:** yup!

 **wonshik:** good keep us updated on reactions lol

 **jongdae:** will do ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello all! i have returned~  
> im back at college now so i'm gonna try and stick to every other week but idk we'll see! please forgive me if a chapter ends up being late ^^  
> anyway... people are starting to piece things together ;)  
> kudos and comments always appreciated!  
> hit me up on [tumblr](http://yixingminseokjongdae.tumblr.com/ask) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/zyxkmskjdexol)  
> ♥ yixingminseokjongdae


	10. Chapter X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _jongdae changed the name to “team jaehyuk”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic has gotten so much love and im still shook by it so this is for all of you ♥  
> new usernames:  
> markielee - Mark in Taeyong's phone  
> Hyung #2 - Taeyong in Mark's phone

_Wednesday_

 

group chat: _dance maknaes_

[09:18]

 **taeyongieee:** im not ready for this exam fuck

 **ten:** pls you’ll be fine

 **taeyongieee:** im so tired tho

 **jaehyun:** did u not get coffee? i thought u were gonna get coffee

 **taeyongieee:** nope i slept through my first alarm

 **sanghyulk:** how

 **sanghyulk:** you always wake up

 **taeyongieee:** i stayed up studying

 **taeyongieee:** i didnt study for this over the weekend since i had that terrible stats midterm yesterday

 **ten:** … but stats is easy

 **taeyongieee:** easy for YOU

 **taeyongieee:** also why am i the only one suffering with midterms rn

 **jaehyun:** my first ones friday

 **sanghyulk:** ugh good luck

 **sanghyulk:** id rather have exams tbh ive got 3 papers due this week

 **sanghyulk:** turned in music theory already, gotta finish lit for this afternoon and then cinema for friday

 **ten:** that blows omg

 **ten:** most of my profs havent given assignments yet

 **taeyongieee:** lucky bastard

 **taeyongieee:** wish me luck im heading in

 **jaehyun:** fighting~

 **ten:** u got this

 **sanghyulk:** go kill it!

 **ten:** also @ sanghyuk whats ur fourth class then

 **sanghyulk:** oh music comp

 **sanghyulk:** but the first project isnt due until the end of the month lol i have time

 **ten:** ah i see

 **jaehyun:** what are you taking this sem ten

 **jaehyun:** i know you told me but i forget

 **ten:** smh

 **ten:** marine bio, history of dance, japanese 2, and brit lit

 **sanghyulk:** brit lit?

 **ten:** british literature

 **ten:** its all shakespeare which i hate

 **jaehyun:** sucks

 **jaehyun:** u should take radio analysis with me next sem

 **ten:** why

 **sanghyulk:** no offense but that sounds boring as shit

 **jaehyun:** *middle finger emoji*

 **jaehyun:** lee hongki is teaching it

 **jaehyun:** its gonna be awesome

 **ten:** yeah okay whatever you say

 **ten:** your face is better for radio anyway

 **sanghyulk:** lmaooooo u need some water for that burn?

 

**

 

**Kyungsoo [11:31]: Can you email me the track from yesterday? I wanted to keep working on the melody and I meant to ask you after class but you vanished**

_Chanyeol [11:33]: oh yeah totally!!_

_Chanyeol [11:33]: hahahahaha i just wanted to get to the dhall i was starving_

**Kyungsoo [11:34]: lol**

**Kyungsoo [11:34]: Did you not eat breakfast?**

_Chanyeol [11:37]: nah i woke up late_

_Chanyeol [11:37]: plus i normally dont eat breakfast haha_

**Kyungsoo [11:38]: Chanyeol.**

**Kyungsoo [11:38]: You have to take care of yourself.**

**Kyungsoo [11:38]: You need to eat.**

_Chanyeol [11:40]: im eating now_

**_Chanyeol sent a photo_ **

_Chanyeol [11:41]: see? :P_

**Kyungsoo [11:41]: Three meals a day, Chanyeol.**

_Chanyeol [11:42]: but breakfast cuts into sleep time :(_

**Kyungsoo [11:42]: Go to bed earlier**

_Chanyeol [11:42]: but i work best at night :P_

_Chanyeol [11:42]: prime work hours are 11-3!!_

**Kyungsoo [11:43]: Oh my god**

**Kyungsoo [11:43]: No wonder you oversleep**

**Kyungsoo [11:43]: Go to bed at a NORMAL TIME, Chanyeol**

_Chanyeol [11:44]: no :P_

**Kyungsoo [11:44]: You’re insufferable**

**Kyungsoo [11:44]: Take care of yourself**

**Kyungsoo [11:44]: Have a regular sleep schedule**

_Chanyeol [11:45]: but whyyyyyyy_

**Kyungsoo [11:45]: Because I’m worried about you? And you should?**

_Chanyeol [11:45]: youre worried about me???_

**Kyungsoo [11:45]: Yeah**

**Kyungsoo [11:46]: What will I do if my performance partner passes out on me during the showcase?**

_Chanyeol [11:46]: oh_

**Kyungsoo [11:46]: And you’re my friend so I worry about you**

_Chanyeol [11:47]: im your friend?_

**Kyungsoo [11:47]: What, did you think I was never going to speak to you again after this?**

**Kyungsoo [11:47]: Yes, we’re friends**

**Kyungsoo [11:47]: At least I hope we are ^^;**

_Chanyeol [11:48]: oh yeah of course we are!!_

_Chanyeol [11:48]: i think youre really cool ^^ and you always make me laugh! so thats bonus friend points right there lmao_

**Kyungsoo [11:49]: Haha ^^**

**Kyungsoo [11:49]: Thanks, Chanyeol :)**

**Kyungsoo [11:49]: I also think you’re really cool. And talented.**

_Chanyeol [11:49]: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Chanyeol [11:49]: /.\ thank you_

**Kyungsoo [11:50]: It’s the truth, what can I say ^^**

**Kyungsoo [11:50]: But for real, can you send me the track?**

_Chanyeol [11:50]: ah yeah totally sorry!!_

_Chanyeol [11:50]: whats ur email again_

**Kyungsoo [11:51]: dks93 is my school email, you can just use that :)**

_Chanyeol [11:53]: sent!_

**Kyungsoo [11:53]: Thanks *thumbs up***

 

**

 

_longboi [12:00]: AHFJSHGJKASHGJKLSAJKLGHSLADHGLAHG BAEKHYUN_

_longboi [12:00]: I THINK I MIGHT HAVE JUST FRIENDZONED MYSELF_

_longboi [12:00]: BUT ALSO IDK IF I DID_

_longboi [12:01]: IM FREAKING OUT OKAY_

**beagle [12:01]: WHAT HAPPENED WHERE ARE YOU**

_longboi [12:02]: i was at the dhall but now im sitting on a bench contemplating life_

**beagle [12:02]: W H E R E**

**beagle [12:02]: IM COMING**

_longboi [12:03]: dont u have discussion now?_

**beagle [12:03]: IM SKIPPING**

**beagle [12:03]: UR MORE IMPORTANT**

_longboi [12:04]: omg baekhyun go to class_

_longboi [12:04]: i can show u later_

**beagle [12:04]: NO**

**beagle [12:04]: TELL ME WHERE U R**

_longboi [12:05]: absolutely tf not_

_longboi [12:05]: u gotta go to class_

_longboi [12:05]: im not gonna show u if u skip_

**beagle [12:06]: but its just review today i can skip it i dont need it i know what theyre gonna talk about**

_longboi [12:06]: oh my god baekhyun_

_longboi [12:06]: is this your international finance discussion?_

**beagle [12:07]: ………… maybe**

_longboi [12:07]: GO TO CLASS_

_longboi [12:07]: YOU ARE NOT FAILING THIS AGAIN_

**beagle [12:08]: uuuuuuuuuuggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhh**

**beagle [12:08]: fine**

_longboi [12:09]: come over to my place later ill show u then_

**beagle [12:09]: kk ^^**

**beagle [12:09]: send me memes so i wont get bored**

_longboi [12:10]: no_

_longboi [12:10]: pay attention in class_

**beagle [12:10]: thats rich coming from u**

_longboi [12:10]: yeah well i pass all my classes unlike u_

**beagle [12:11]: but finance is boooooring**

_longboi [12:11]: if u cant show me class notes from today when i see u im not showing u_

**beagle [12:11]: ur not my mom pcy**

_longboi [12:12]: im srs_

**beagle [12:12]: …………… mkay**

_longboi [12:12]: dead srs_

_longboi [12:12]: no finance notes, no reading the ksoo messages_

**beagle [12:13]: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

 

**

 

**jongbae <3 [13:10]: what time are you done today? :***

_xingxing <3 [13:16]: i have a quick meeting with prof lim at 1:30 but then i wanted to get started on my solo _

_xingxing <3 [13:16]: i was planning to be at the studio until 4 if you wanted to meet me there :) _

**jongbae <3 [13:16]: okay ^^ see you soon love**

 

**

 

group chat: _dance club board_

[15:17]

 **minseok:** is anyone in the studio rn

 **hakyeonie~:** i don’t think so

[15:21]

 **yixing:** yes

 **minseok:** damn im already on my way over

 **yixing:** we can do stuff together i don’t mind ^^

 **minseok:** you sure?

 **yixing:** ofc!

[15:25]

**_yixing sent a photo_ **

**yixing:** im here too love jongdae

 **minseok:** … great

 

**

 

**[15:47]**

**kekekeken:** why doesnt my brain work

 **kekekeken:** ugh i feel so dumb

 

 **hrh-hsh:** uh no please stfu youre so smart ok

 **hrh-hsh:** whats up?

 

 **kekekeken:** its this one painting for my styles of art prof

 **kekekeken:** hes all about crazy methods and letting go of ‘traditional’ art

 **kekekeken:** and our first project is due monday and i have no idea what im doing

 

 **hrh-hsh:** hmmmmmmm

 **hrh-hsh:** what does he classify as traditional

 

 **kekekeken:** oil/acrylic/watercolor paint and drawing on canvas aka everything im good at TT

 

 **hrh-hsh:** hmmmmmmm

 **hrh-hsh:** idk hyung im no good at art

 **hrh-hsh:** but maybe you could go to a musuem! get some inspo or something

 

 **kekekeken:** hmmmm…… ive been to most of the museums close by tho :/

 

 **hrh-hsh:** idk then

 **hrh-hsh:** well what if u bring ur non art major friends? they might have a new perspective on something that could give u something to think about

 **hrh-hsh:** idk im just throwing ideas out there lol

 

 **kekekeken:** actually thats a p good idea

 **kekekeken:** uh youre a genius okay

 

 **hrh-hsh:** lmao no im not

 **hrh-hsh:** glad i could help tho :)

 

 **kekekeken:** tbqh i will love u forever if this actually works

 **kekekeken:** im gonna ask my friends tomorrow lol

 

 **hrh-hsh:** good luck!

 

**

 

group chat: _#taekyeon_

[16:32]

 **wonshik:** @xingdae are you at steel heart yet?

 **minhyuk:** XINGDAE

 **minhyuk:** THAT IS SO CUTE OH MY LORD WONSHIK

 **jongdae:** not yet

 **jongdae:** we’re just leaving the dance studio

 **sanghyuk:** hyungs pls hurry

 **sanghyuk:** i dont wanna miss any of this

 **hongbin:** @sanghyuk why cant u go to steel heart and see for yourself?

 **sanghyuk:** im in the library

 **wonshik:** wait ur actually studying???? since when

 **sanghyuk:** :/

 **hyunsik:** hey dont be mean to the baby

 **sanghyuk:** …… dammit ur right i am the baby

 **sanghyuk:** but also i am an aDULT

 **hyunsik:** mkay

 **hyunsik:** also i have the footage from monday

 **hyunsik:** everyone cool if i upload it here? the files kinda huge

 **eunkwang:** DO IT

**_hyunsik sent a video_ **

 

**

 

**jaehwanie [16:36]: i have a question**

**jaehwanie [16:36]: does this mean what i think it means**

**_jaehwanie sent a photo_ **

_baek [16:37]: oh my fucking god_

_baek [16:37]: they all have sex hair_

_baek [16:37]: and minseok’s clothes are wrinkled_

_baek [16:37]: minseok’s clothes are never wrinkled_

_baek [16:38]: i really think it does_

**jaehwanie [16:38]: O.O**

_baek [16:38]: im shook af_

**jaehwanie [16:38]: SAME**

 

**

 

_Wonshik [16:41]: hey i just got to the study rooms_

_Wonshik [16:41}: i’m in room 7 when you get here_

**hongbin [16:42]: kk im almost there**

_Wonshik [16:42]: *thumbs up*_

_Wonshik [16:42]: get ready to learn about texture and expression_

**Hongbin [16:43]: just seeing those words on my phone screen makes me cringe**

 

**

 

group chat: _#taekyeon_

[16:51]

 **jongdae:** okay so we have arrived

 **jongdae:** we are sitting by the window

 **yixing:** hakyeon just walked in

 **jaehwan:** whats he wearing

 **jongdae:** uh

 **jongdae:** blue and white striped shirt and jeans

 **jaehwan:** kk ^^

 **yixing:** i see taekwoon!

 **yixing:** ah his hair looks even better in person

 **yixing:** good job jaehwan and wonsik ^^

 **jongdae:** :/

 **yixing:** :*

 **hyunsik:** i just threw up a little

 **eunkwang:** you two are revolting

 **minhyuk:** wAIT

 **minhyuk:** YOU SAID YOU SAW TAEK

 **minhyuk:** DID HAKYEON SEE HM???

[17:06]

 **sanghyuk:**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TELL US!!!!

 **sanghyuk:** the suspense is killing me

 **sanghyuk:** im d y i n g

 **jaehwan:** please

 **jaehwan:** we gotta know

 **hyunsik:** seconded

 **eunkwang:** ten bucks says hakyeon fainted

 **sanghyuk:** done

[17:15]

 **yixing:** jongdae literally just stopped laughing

 **jongdae:** it was fucking AMAZING *cry laughing emoji x3*

 **jongdae:** taekwoon walked in and hakyeon turned around a couple minutes later once taek had gotten behind the register

 **jongdae:** he honest to god dropped whatever he was holding

 **yixing:** dae stop laughing!!!!

 **yixing:** dammit

 **yixing:** it was funny though… i think he had a bunch of measuring cups or something because whatever he dropped made a lot of noise on the floor ^^

 **hongbin:** oh my GOD

 **hongbin:** please tell me you got that on video

 **wonshik:** hongbin i can see you typing instead of doing your practice questions

 **wonshik:** focus

 **hongbin:** :P

 **jongdae:** nah we didnt get vid

 **jongdae:** they wouldve noticed

 **eunkwang:** tru

 **eunkwang:** oh well

 **eunkwang:** at least we have that vid from monday

 **hyunsik:** you are all welcome for that btw

 **eunkwang:** also sanghyukkie you now owe me ten dollars~

 **sanghyuk:** ……………… dammit

 

**

 

_CHASEXY [17:34]: DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS_

**hyogi [17:36]: know about what**

_CHASEXY [17:36]: JUNG_

_CHASEXY [17:36]: TAEKWOON_

_CHASEXY [17:36]: HAS_

_CHASEXY [17:37]: RED_

_CHASEXY [17:37]: HAIR_

**hyogi [17:38]: he dyed his hair??**

**hyogi [17:38]: but i think the more important question is**

**hyogi [17:38]: are you alive?**

_CHASEXY [17:39]: i’m deceased_

_CHASEXY [17:39]: gone_

_CHASEXY [17:39]: i’m speaking to you from the afterlife_

**hyogi [17:40]: why are you so dramatic**

_CHASEXY [17:40]: you don’t undersTAND_

_CHASEXY [17:40]: i turned around and he was already at the register and i actually froze and dropped everything i was holding_

_CHASEXY [17:41]: and i’m pretty sure yixing and jongdae saw the whole thing_

_CHASEXY [17:41]: oh god i’m never going to live this down how can i go to dance practice now???_

**hyogi [17:42]: smh hakyeon you’ll be fine**

**hyogi [17:42]: now stop texting me and go back to work**

_CHASEXY [17:43]: why don’t you love and support me in my time of need sanghyuk_

 

**

 

Wonshik unlocks the apartment door and promptly trips over Sanghyuk’s backpack, but his head is too full of thoughts of Hongbin’s dimples and Hongbin’s laugh and the way Hongbin’s forehead scrunches up when he concentrates to remember to tell him to move it.  He drops his own backpack by their couch before collapsing onto it and groaning into the cushion.

“Why,” Sanghyuk says from the kitchen.

Wonshik doesn’t even lift his head.  “When did you get back from the library?” he asks, voice slightly muffled by the couch.

“Like ten minutes ago.  I repeat,” Sanghyuk answers, voice closer now, “why?”

Wonshik pushes his chest off the couch to see his roommate looming over him, holding a can of beer and a steaming instant ramen.  “Because,” he says, flopping back down, “Lee Hongbin exists and I have to tutor him.”

Sanghyuk snorts.  “You’re an idiot.”  He pats Wonshik’s head and turns in the direction of his room.  “I have to work on this damn essay for Jang, ‘kay?”

“I need to wallow,” Wonshik whines.  “Can you listen for a sec?”

Sanghyuk glances at the clock on the wall.  “Fine, you have five minutes.”

Wonshik sits up and puts his head in his hands.  “Hongbin is too good for me,” he sighs.  “He’s so smart, he takes beautiful photographs, he’s hilarious - he makes the best judgy comments and is so snarky I love it and he cringes at everything cute and it just makes him cuter and he always gets so serious whenever I explain something to him and he gets this little furrow right above his eyebrows and I just want to smooth it out and his lips look so soft and his dimples are the most adorable things in the world and he has this way of speaking, he sounds so eloquent, and his laugh is like the sun and he -”

“Alright, I’m done,” Sanghyuk blurts.  “You’re making me vomit a little bit.”

“I can’t keep tutoring him, Hyukkie,” he adds.  “I might just kiss him and then he’ll knee me in the balls and I’ll die.”

“Oh my god.”  He looks up to see Sanghyuk facepalming.  “I can’t deal with you right now; you’re so dramatic it’s almost like I’m living with Hakyeon.”

“Hey!  I’m not that bad,” he protests.  Sanghyuk raises an eyebrow.

“You just waxed poetic to me about Lee Hongbin for a solid minute and then told me you’ll die if he rejects you.”

Wonshik silently acquiesces the point.

“Anyway.”  Sanghyuk kicks the couch lightly and starts heading down the hall towards his room.  “I need to start this paper before the gym tonight, come resurrect me in two hours.”  Wonshik waves a hand in agreement before he hears Sanghyuk’s door open and close, and then he shoves his face back into the cushion as thoughts of Hongbin’s broad shoulders shaking with laughter invade his brain once again.

 

**

 

**the loud one [19:33]: come to the museum with me on friday**

_roomie [19:37]: no_

_roomie [19:37]: i have to finish grading_

**the loud one [19:38]: uuuuuugggggghhhhhhhh**

**the loud one [19:38]: fine :P**

 

**

 

_markielee [19:42]: gOD_

_markielee [19:42]: i hate couples_

_markielee [19:43]: i was doing hw at steel heart like normal and these two guys were at the table next to me and is2g they were disgusting_

_markielee [19:44]: full on pda and cute faces and giggling and sitting in each others laps and everything_

_markielee [19:44]: i was ready to vomit taeyong_

_markielee [19:44]: i had to endure it for like three hours_

**Hyung #2 [19:46]: sounds like someones bitter**

**Hyung #2 [19:46]: arent u too young to be bitter**

_markielee [19:47]: NO_

_markielee [19:47]: they were just nauseating_

_markielee [19:48]: i was trying to do my homework in peace and they were just THERE_

_markielee [19:48]: giggling and kissing and being unreasonably happy_

**Hyung #2 [19:49]: bro… it sounds like ur bitter**

**Hyung #2 [19:49]: do we need to have the talk again**

_markielee [19:50]: good lord no_

_markielee [19:50]: tbqh i thought u would agree with me_

_markielee [19:50]: since uve been single 5ever_

**Hyung #2 [19:51]: rude**

**Hyung #2 [19:51]: also how do u know i havent been getting some**

_markielee [19:52]: u wouldve told me lbr_

**Hyung #2 [19:52]: nah i dont need to tell my lil bro everything**

_markielee [19:53]: hyung_

_markielee [19:53]: if u were getting some u wouldnt have shut up about it_

**Hyung #2 [19:54]: …………**

**Hyung #2 [19:54]: where r u**

**Hyung #2 [19:54]: im coming to pummel u**

_markielee [19:55]: i just got to the gym_

_markielee [19:55]: pls dont T_T_

**Hyung #2 [19:59]: fine**

_markielee [20:17]: WHY DO I HAVE THE WORST LUCK_

_markielee [20:18]: FIRST THE COUPLE AT STEEL HEART AND NOW A GYM COUPLE_

_markielee [20:18]: “ah your hair looks so good! you look even better with brown hair” “aww youre too cute stop it” AUGH MY EARS_

_markielee [20:19]: i really want to vomit_

_markielee [20:19]: theyre being all touchy and smiley and gross_

_markielee [20:20]: oh gOD THEYRE EVEN DOING MATCHING WORKOUTS_

**Hyung #2 [20:21]: ahahahahahahaha**

**Hyung #2 [20:21]: youre surrounded by love markie~**

_markielee [20:25]: make it stop_

_markielee [20:25]: they keep watching each other when the others not looking_

_markielee [20:26]: and then they blush and look away_

_markielee [20:26]: theyre really making me sick to my stomach_

**Hyung #2 [20:28]: im cackling omg**

_markielee [20:30]: im leaving i cant take any more of this_

 

**

 

**[22:17]**

**hrh-hsh:** i have a dilemma

 

 **kekekeken:** what’s up?

 **kekekeken:** do i need to beat someone up

 

 **hrh-hsh:** lolololol no i dont think so

 **hrh-hsh:** actually im in the same situation as u hyung

 

 **kekekeken:**????

 

 **hrh-hsh:** remember u told me ur friendzoning urself with this hot guy at ur school

 **hrh-hsh:** sadly i must say i am doing the same thing

 

 **kekekeken:** oh nooooooo

 **kekekeken:** i wouldnt wish that on anyone

 **kekekeken:** why are u friendzoning yourself tho

 

 **hrh-hsh:** because even if i knew this guy was gay (which i dont, im not sure if he is or not)

 **hrh-hsh:** hes so far out of my league its not even funny

 

 **kekekeken:** somehow i don’t believe you

 

 **hrh-hsh:** im serious!

 **hrh-hsh:** hes smart, funny, gorgeous, and two years older than me

 **hrh-hsh:** he would absolutely never go for me

 

 **kekekeken:** how do i say this nicely

 **kekekeken:** YOU IDIOT

 **kekekeken:** HOW DO YOU KNOW HE WOULDNT GO FOR YOU

 **kekekeken:** YOU ARE ALSO SMART AND FUNNY LIKE IM ACTUALLY IN AWE OF YOU

 **kekekeken:** also age does not matter you both are legal and in college that’s all that matters

 **kekekeken:** and also looks are not that important but even though i have no idea what you look like im sure you arent ugly because how can someone with your amazing personality be ugly

 

 **hrh-hsh:** /.\

 **hrh-hsh:** this is too much wow i cant deal with this much love ok

 

 **kekekeken:** too bad

 **kekekeken:** deal with it

 

 **hrh-hsh:** /.\

 **hrh-hsh:** i mean i dont think im ugly but im nowhere near his level of beauty

 **hrh-hsh:** like his face was honestly sculpted by the gods

 

 **kekekeken:** damn

 **kekekeken:** he must be something if that’s how you’re describing him

 

 **hrh-hsh:** uh its true he’s actually one of the most beautiful people i’ve ever seen in my life

 

 **kekekeken:** i feel your pain tho

 **kekekeken:** my guy has the body of a god

 **kekekeken:** his shoulders are so broad and he’s so strong i die a little inside every time i see his muscles

 **kekekeken:** and his JAWLINE

 **kekekeken:** so sharp it could cut glass

 

 **hrh-hsh:** hot damn

 **hrh-hsh:** he sounds equally stunning

 

 **kekekeken:** he really is

 **kekekeken:** im surprised i havent asked him to marry me yet

 

 **hrh-hsh:** lmao same with me

 

 **kekekeken:** ahaha look at us

 **kekekeken:** two peas in a pod

 

 **hrh-hsh:** real

 **hrh-hsh:** at least you understand my pain lol

 

 **kekekeken:** same tho

 

_Thursday_

 

Hongbin has never felt less like going to a photography lecture in his life, but he drags his body out of bed and to class anyway since the lecture is small enough that it’s very noticeable if someone skips.  He slumps in his seat as his professor drones on about framing a shot and the different elements that contribute to a well-composed photo, his notes trailing off into illegible scrawl as his mind wanders to the blinding white of Wonshik’s smile and the rolling sound of his laugh and the way the light hits his silver frame glasses and how his nose scrunches up when he’s concentrating.  He thinks about the piece Wonshik had played for him when he had asked what he was listening to and how intricate the track had sounded, and he’s still not over the fact that it had been one of his self-composed songs.  He thinks about Wonshik’s terrible jokes and the way his whole face had lit up when Hongbin had gotten a question right without help, but he’s prevented from slipping further into a daydream about Kim Wonshik when he hears the professor say “Lee Hongbin with Yoo Kihyun.”

He blinks and tries to look like he was paying attention until he locks eyes with a guy sitting three desks away from him with a black undercut and a knowing smirk.  The guy wiggles his fingers at him in  acknowledgement, so Hongbin puts two and two together and walks up to him once class is over.

“Kihyun, right?”

The guy looks up from his backpack and grins.  “Correct.  So you must be Hongbin.”  Hongbin nods and Kihyun’s grin gets wider.  “Any ideas yet?”  Hongbin just blinks at him.  Kihyun crosses his arms and snorts a little.  “That’s what I figured,” he says, “you practically jumped out of your seat when Kim called your name.”  

“It’s been a long week,” Hongbin responds, injecting a little (okay, a bit more than a little) snark into his voice.

Kihyun raises an eyebrow.  “Mhm.”  He pulls out his phone and holds it out to Hongbin.   “Anyway,” he continues, voice turning brisk, “put your number in here so we can text about times to meet.  I have to get to the music building, I’ve got a performance review in ten minutes, so I can’t stay for long.”  Hongbin punches in his number and hands the phone back to its owner.  Kihyun taps at the screen for a couple seconds and then Hongbin feels his phone vibrate in his back pocket.

“Got your text,” he says, smirking at him.  Kihyun smirks right back.

“Good.  See you around, Lee Hongbin.”  He plugs headphones into his phone and claps them over his ears before walking away without another word.

“Asshole,” Hongbin mutters under his breath before heading out of the building in the direction of the library.

 

**

 

_Hongbin [11:01]: i have a problem_

_Hongbin [11:01]: actually two problems but i digress_

**taekwoon [11:04]: What**

_Hongbin [11:05]: prof kim assigned a partner project today and i got stuck with an asshole_

**taekwoon [11:05]: That sucks I’m sorry**

_Hongbin [11:05]: and i also realized i have a huge ass crush on wonshik_

**taekwoon [11:06]: You just realized this.**

**taekwoon [11:06]: Today.**

_Hongbin [11:06]: dont snark me_

_Hongbin [11:07]: i knew i thought he was hot but fuck im actually super into him_

_Hongbin [11:07]: this is a Huge Problem taekwoon_

_Hongbin [11:07]: i cant be into my tutor!!!!_

**taekwoon [11:08]: Why not**

**taekwoon [11:08]: You guys are the same age you’re both students there’s nothing stopping you**

**taekwoon [11:09]: You don’t pay him to tutor you he’s not your TA**

**taekwoon [11:09]: There’s literally no obstacle**

_Hongbin [11:10]: yes bUT_

_Hongbin [11:10]: HE TUTORS ME_

_Hongbin [11:10]: IT WOULD BE WEIRD_

**taekwoon [11:11]: Good lord**

**taekwoon [11:11]: No it wouldn’t**

_Hongbin [11:12]: i don’t believe you_

**taekwoon [11:12]: Cool**

 

**

 

group chat: _#taekyeon_

[12:06]

 **jaehwan:** quick question

 **jaehwan:** are any of you free tomorrow afternoon

 **hyunsik:** why

 **jaehwan:** i need someone to come to the museum with me

 **jaehwan:** i need inspo for this damn project for kwon and hopefully one of you lovely non-art majors will say something about a painting that will inspire me

 **minhyuk:** i hate museums so count me out

 **eunkwang:** i love u jyani but no

 **eunkwang:** the last time u dragged me to a museum was enough for me

 

**

 

group chat: _unnamed_

[12:09]

_yixing added eunkwang to the group_

**yixing:** no one answer

 **jongdae:** babe ur a genius

 **jongdae:** lets see if you know who is freeeee~

 **eunkwang:** im still confused

 **minhyuk:** scroll up kwang

 **eunkwang:** i cant see any messages from before i joined lee minhyuk

 **minhyuk:** oh

 **hyunsik:** here

**_hyunsik sent a screenshot_ **

**_hyunsik sent a screenshot_ **

**hyunsik:** xing wanna resend those proof photos

 **yixing:** okay ^^

**_yixing sent an image_ **

**_yixing sent an image_ **

[12:14]

 **eunkwang:** oh okay i understand now

 **eunkwang:** ahahahahahahahahahahaha they’re both idiots

 **minseok:** we know

 

**

 

group chat: _#taekyeon_

[12:18]

 **sanghyuk:** im free tomorrow

 **sanghyuk:** can u believe ive never been to the museum even tho its like 10 mins from campus

 **wonshik:** im also free tomorrow

 **hongbin:** same

 **jaehwan:** awesome!!! group museum outing~

 **sanghyuk:** *thumbs up*

 

**

 

group chat: _unnamed_

[12:20]

 **jongdae:** WONSHIK AND HONGBIN

 **jongdae:** DO NOT

[12:28]

 **wonshik:** shit i totally forgot about that

 **wonshik:** he even admitted it to me the other day and i still forgot

 **hongbin:** lol its okay wonshik

 **hongbin:** i also forgot

 **hongbin:** we’ll give jaehwan our apologies

 **jongdae:** wAIT

 **jongdae:** WONSHIK WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE ADMITTED IT

 **wonshik:** lol

**_wonshik sent a screenshot_ **

**minseok:** im actually dying

 **minseok:** *cry laughing emoji x10*

 **minhyuk:** same omfg

 **hyunsik:** lmfaoooooo this is gold

 

**

 

group chat: _bbh is a nosy ho_

[12:32]

 **minseok:** so we’re staking them out again correct

 **jongdae:** u know it

 **minseok:** also dae i approve of the name

 **jongdae:** thanks ^^

 **baekhyun:** i DO NOT APPROVE

 **baekhyun:** also who are we staking out, jaehwan and sanghyuk?

 **yixing:** yes~

 **baekhyun:** kk *thumbs up*

 **baekhyun:** when

 **minseok:** tomorrow afternoon at the museum

 **baekhyun:** ugh i hate museums

 **baekhyun:** but i am free so i will be there~

 **baekhyun:** also kim jongdae u better not let this one slip again jaehwan wouldnt speak to me for like 2 days after u somehow told him that u knew about him liking sanghyuk

 **jongdae:** … k

_baekhyun changed the name to “jongdae’s an idiot”_

**jongdae:** r00d

_jongdae changed the name to “bbh is a nosy ho”_

_baekhyun changed the name to “kjd is a stupid ho”_

**minseok:** can you two stop pls

 **yixing:** seconded

_jongdae changed the name to “bbh attack squad”_

**jongdae:** im stopping

 **baekhyun:** why

 **baekhyun:** are

 **baekhyun:** you

 **baekhyun:** like

 **baekhyun:** this

_baekhyun changed the name to “i hate all of you”_

**yixing:** baekhyun

_yixing changed the name to “sheep”_

**jongdae:** babe really?

**_yixing sent a photo_ **

**_yixing sent a photo_ **

**minseok:** its better than what they had come up with

 **minseok:** also thats adorable xing

 **yixing:** i know right?? so cuuute~ ^^

 **jongdae:** that photo is the cutest thing you’ve done all week so i’ll forgive u naming this chat sheep

 **yixing:** you love me~

 **jongdae:** you got me there ♥

 **baekhyun:** im vomiting

 

**

 

group chat: _#taekyeon_

[13:42]

 **wonshik:** ah jaehwan im sorry i forgot i have a meeting with prof seo tomorrow i cant come :/

 **hongbin:** ugh i hate to do this too but my asshole of a project partner scheduled us in the photo lab tomorrow without telling me and if i dont show up he’ll actually murder me so i cant come either :(

[13:58]

 **jaehwan:** ah thats ok guys dont worry about it!

 **jaehwan:** sanghyuk and i will go

 **jaehwan:** because its a crime that he hasnt been to the museum yet

 **sanghyuk:** hyung

 **sanghyuk:** ive been busy! and i dont normally go to museums in my free time lol

 **jaehwan:** well too bad youre coming with me

 **sanghyuk:** ugh fine

 **sanghyuk:** ^^

 **jaehwan:** ^^

 **eunkwang:** get a room

 

**

 

**jyani [14:01]: SEO EUNKWANG I HATE YOU**

_kwangie [14:02]: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯_

 

**

 

Sanghyuk gets to dance practice early enough that he’s actually the second one in the room, beaten only by Taemin, who’s also uncharacteristically early.  He drops his bag and raises an eyebrow at him. Taemin looks up from his phone at the sound of his bag on the floor and grins.  “This choreo is giving me trouble, and I was in the area,” he explains.  Sanghyuk nods as he settles himself into a hamstring stretch.

“Makes sense, it’s harder than usual.”

“You got that right.” Taemin grimaces.  

“Don’t mind me, then, I’m just gonna stretch until everyone else gets here.” Sanghyuk smiles at him before folding himself over his legs.  “I won’t watch.”

Taemin laughs at that.  “Thanks, Sanghyuk.”

He leans over to his bag to snag his phone as Taemin starts walking through some of the steps from Monday in front of the mirror.

 

group chat: _dance maknaes_

[15:16]

 **sanghyulk:** hurry up and get here

 **sanghyulk:** i have to tell u why im fucked

 **taeyongieee:** omg

 **taeyongieee:** okay im speed walking there

 **ten:** sanghyuk now u gotta spill

 **jaehyun:** agreed x10000

 **sanghyulk:** if yall get here then i will

 

Minhyuk and Hyunsik are the next to arrive, shortly followed by a panting Taeyong, who immediately sits down next to Sanghyuk and looks at him expectantly.  “No,” he says tiredly, glancing at his friend.  “I’m waiting for Ten and Jaehyun, I’m not repeating myself.”

“Dammit,” Taeyong says before whacking Sanghyuk’s arm and pushing himself into a straddle.  He perks up when the door opens again but slumps when Jongin, Sehun, Yixing, and Minseok walk in.  Sanghyuk kicks him as he changes positions.

“Don’t look so eager, Taeyong,” Jongin says as he drops his bag.  Taeyong just sticks his tongue out at him in response.

Hakyeon comes in a couple minutes after that, and Sanghyuk can’t help the smile that breaks out on his face when he sees Yixing wink and when Hakyeon’s face goes bright red in response.  He curls into a ball, stretching his back as he giggles quietly, only stopping when he hears the floor creak and Taeyong says, “Finally!”

“Oh good, you’re right on time,” Yixing says, and motions for everyone to get up for warmups.  Sanghyuk grins at the look on Taeyong’s face.

“After practice,” he whispers, and Taeyong groans.

“It’s all your fault,” he whines to Ten and Jaehyun as Yixing starts the music.

All thoughts of telling his friends about the terrible mistake he’s made are wiped from Sanghyuk’s mind as Yixing puts the entire group through their paces before he dives back into the choreography from Monday.  On their break, he chugs half his water bottle and thinks that Taemin was right to have come early to practice - this choreography is definitely the hardest thing they’ve ever done.  Yixing teaches them part of the next section, and by the time practice ends Sanghyuk is soaked in sweat.  The strains of their music arrangement are still ringing in his ears when Taeyong, Ten, and Jaehyun surround him.

“You have to tell us everything,” Ten says, his eyes wide.

“Can I breathe first?” he gets out, taking another sip from his water.

“No,” Taeyong says.  “Let’s go.”

“Did you stretch?” calls Hakyeon from across the room when he sees the four of them head towards the door.

“Yes,” they chorus, and Hakyeon gives them the okay to leave.  As Sanghyuk closes the door behind them, he hears Yixing say, “So someone dyed his hair red,” and Hakyeon groans in response, making him smile.  

“Hurry up, you big oaf,” yells Taeyong, and Sanghyuk rolls his eyes before following them out of the building.  

“Respect me,” he responds, flipping Taeyong off.

“You’re younger than me,” he says as he sits on a bench on the lawn.  “Now sit and spill.”

“By FOUR DAYS,” Sanghyuk answers indignantly as he sits down next to him.

“Whatever,” Ten says.  “Just tell us.”

“Fiiiiiiine,” Sanghyuk groans.  “So I made the deadly mistake of telling Jaehwan I was free tomorrow and so did Wonshik and Hongbin so we made plans to go to the museum together and then Wonshik and Hongbin both flaked on us so now I have to go to the museum with Jaehwan by myself and have no buffer and I - ugh, I like him so much and this is a very date-like thing to do but we’re just friends and he would never go for me and I’m just so, so fucked.”

Jaehyun covers his mouth as his shoulders start to shake.

“Say, Sanghyuk,” Taeyong starts, eyes very bright, “you didn’t happen to see Jaehwan at the gym last night, did you?”

“Augh,” Sanghyuk says, dropping his head into his hands, “I forgot to text you and tell you about that too.  He DYED HIS HAIR BROWN, Taeyong!  He looks so fucking good I almost had a heart attack!”

Taeyong bursts out laughing.

“It’s not funny,” he whines, smacking him in the chest.

“It is kinda funny,” Ten says from where he’s lying on the grass.

“I hate you guys.”

Jaehyun calms down enough to say, “No you don’t.”  Sanghyuk shrugs in response.

“I’m hungry,” Ten adds once Taeyong quiets.  “Let’s get dinner.”

“Fine by me,” Sanghyuk and Jaehyun say at the same time.  Taeyong snorts.

“Let’s go.  And over food we can discuss your museum date.”

“It’s not a date, Lee Taeyong,” Sanghyuk gripes as they all stand.

“Sure it’s not.”

“Shut up.”

 

**

 

_Taeyong [20:11]: send me sungjae’s number_

**Minhyuk [20:12]: why**

_Taeyong [20:12]: i need to talk to him about sanghyuk_

_Taeyong [20:13]: and sanghyuk’s ‘unrequited’ love_

**Minhyuk [20:13]: oh you mean Jaehwan?**

_Taeyong [20:13]: LMAO YES_

**Minhyuk [20:13]: ahahahahahahaha okay**

**_Minhyuk sent a contact “yook idiot”_ **

_Taeyong [20:14]: thanks hyung_

**Minhyuk [20:14]: keep me updated on this progress lol**

_Taeyong [20:15]: will do!~_

 

**

 

group chat: _unnamed_

[20:16]

 **minhyuk:** LOOK AT THIS IM YELLING

**_minhyuk sent a screenshot_ **

**eunkwang:** oh my GOD

 **yixing:** lololol so this is what they were talking about earlier

 **minseok:** im howling this is hilarious

 **minseok:** i would say add him to this chat but he only knows us and hakyeon

 **hyunsik:** also this gc still doesnt have a name lol

 **jongdae:** i got it

_jongdae changed the name to “team jaehyuk”_

**hongbin:** ooh thats good

 **jongdae:** thank u thank u

 **yixing:** good job babe :*

 **minseok:** seconded ^^

 **jongdae:** :* :*

 **wonshik:** … uuuuuuhhhhhh

 **wonshik:** feels like im missing something here

 **hyunsik:** agreed

 **eunkwang:** are yall fuckin or what

 **minhyuk:** eunkwang u cant just say that!!

 **hongbin:** but are you

 **minhyuk:** none of you have any tact

 **minhyuk:** cant deny that im curious tho

 **minseok:** thats classified info

 **hyunsik:**!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **yixing:** you guys are ridiculous oh my god ;D

 **yixing:** friends cant express love to each other?

 **eunkwang:** “friends”

 **wonshik:** mhm ok sure

 **jongdae:** lol @ min

 **jongdae:** but yixings right we’re just friends

 **jongdae:** you all know this lmao

 **minhyuk:** if thats what you say then okay

 

**

 

group chat: _baes_

[20:31]

 **jongbae:** u sure u dont want to tell them?

 **jongbae:** they seem like theyd be chill with it

 **xingbae:** until we figure everything out id rather not

 **minbae:** i agree with xing

 **minbae:** this is still too new for all three of us

 **jongbae:** alright

 **jongbae:** i just wanna brag to the whole world about the two amazing men i have in my life <3

 **minbae:** awwww jongdae :*

 **minbae:** who knew you were this romantic

 **xingbae:** i did lol

 **xingbae:** if you had paid more attention to us you would’ve known last year min ^^

 **minbae:** shut up~

 **minbae:** i already told you, i thought you guys were just being your normal friendly selves

 **minbae:** and i didn’t know how to deal with my own feelings i didn’t want to get my hopes up

 **xingbae:** and WE already told you its okay minseok ♥

 **jongbae:** we love you despite how dense you are sometimes ♥

 **minbae:** ♥♥♥

 

**

 

**beagle [21:21]: yo pcy wyd**

_longboi [21:22]: wallowing_

**beagle [21:22]: y**

_longboi [21:22]: because kyungsoo is too good for me_

**beagle [21:23]: ????**

_longboi [21:23]: i told him id been working for 8 hrs straight in my room_

_longboi [21:24]: and he actually came over and cooked for me to make sure i ate_

_longboi [21:24]: i might have cried_

_longboi [21:25]: and he might have let me cry while i hugged the life out of him_

_longboi [21:25]: and he also might have hugged my rilakkuma because he thinks its cute too_

**beagle [21:26]: PARK CHANYEOL**

**beagle [21:26]: ARE YOU FUCKING SHITTING ME RIGHT NOW**

_longboi [21:27]: i wish_

_longboi [21:27]: hes such a good cook baekhyun i actually think that might have been the best jajangmyeon ive ever eaten_

**beagle [21:28]: HE MADE U JAJANGMYEON??????**

_longboi [21:28]: ye_

_longboi [21:28]: and then he said hes doing it because he cares about his friends_

**beagle [21:29]: omg**

**beagle [21:29]: stop wallowing**

**beagle [21:30]: ksoo doesnt make jajangmyeon for just anyone**

_longboi [21:30]: mkay_

_longboi [21:30]: im just really emo rn_

_longboi [21:31]: actually_

_longboi [21:31]: that gives me an idea_

_longboi [21:31]: ttyl gotta go make this song before i forget it_

 

**

 

_baekkie [21:35]: L O O K_

**_baekkie sent a screenshot_ **

**_baekkie sent a screenshot_ **

**_baekkie sent a screenshot_ **

_baekkie [21:37]: IM YELLING JONGDAE YELLING I TELL U_

**jongwae~ [21:37]: calm urself**

**jongwae~ [21:38]: wait he made him jajangmyeon????**

_baekkie [21:38]: Y E S_

**jongwae~ [21:39]: shit**

**jongwae~ [21:39] its serious then**

_baekkie [21:39]: mmmmhhhhhmmmmmm_

**jongwae~ [21:40]: ok this is the one time i approve of ur nosiness**

_baekkie [21:40]: i am not nosy GOD_

**jongwae~ [21:40]: baekhyun**

**jongwae~ [21:41]: yes u are**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im literally shook this has over 2k hits????? what even  
> i love all of you for reading this mess of a fic okay  
> (im sorry for making kihyun an asshole but he is one and i love him anyway)  
> also! if you can guess what sanghyuk's tumblr url (hrh-hsh) means in the comments, i'll give u a spoiler for next chap :D  
> come talk to me on [tumblr](http://yixingminseokjongdae.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/zyxkmskjdexol)  
> ♥ yixingminseokjongdae


	11. Chapter XI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh my GOD,” he whisper-yells, “look at them!!! How can they not know they like each other?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a hot second (school is kicking my ass) but here is a pretty long chapter with ~ship development~ to make up for it!  
> thank you everyone for your support of this fic i love you all ♥

_ Friday _

 

_ jaehwan [08:42]: hey sanghyuk :) what time do you wanna meet up today? _

**sanghyuk [09:11]: jaehwan?**

**sanghyuk [09:12]: howd you get my number**

_ jaehwan [09:13]: saved it from the group chat lol ^^ _

**sanghyuk [09:14]: oh right lololol**

**sanghyuk [09:17]: uh i get out of class around 1**

**sanghyuk [09:17]: what time does the museum close**

_ jaehwan [09:18]: it’s open late on fridays, closes at 10 _

_ jaehwan [09:18]: do you wanna grab food before too? _

**sanghyuk [09:23]: sure :)**

_ jaehwan [09:24]: so i can meet you after your class then lol i’m free all day _

_ jaehwan [09:24]: what building _

**sanghyuk [09:25]: chocha**

_ jaehwan [09:26]: but why that buildings an actual trash dump _

**sanghyuk [09:28]: lmao i know**

**sanghyuk [09:28]: but thats where they assigned my cinema class**

**sanghyuk [09:29]: crap i gotta go im gonna be late**

_ jaehwan [09:30]: kk i’ll see you at 1 at the dumpster aka chocha _

**sanghyuk [09:32]: *thumbs up***

 

**

 

**Kyungsoo [10:15]: Hey are you coming to class?**

_ Chanyeol [10:17]: oh shit _

**Kyungsoo [10:17]: I’m guessing that’s a no**

_ Chanyeol [10:18]: im literally sprinting there rn omg i cannot believe i forgot about class _

**Kyungsoo [10:19]: ??**

_ Chanyeol [10:20]: i might have had another song idea after you left _

_ Chanyeol [10:20]: and i might not have slept _

**Kyungsoo [10:20]: Park Chanyeol.**

**Kyungsoo [10:21]: Get your ass back in bed and SLEEP**

**Kyungsoo [10:21]: I’ll give you my notes tomorrow.**

_ Chanyeol [10:22]: ur a lifesaver kyungsoo _

_ Chanyeol [10:22]: thank u ♥ _

**Kyungsoo [10:25]: ^^**

 

**

 

group chat:  _ 92+ksoo _

[10:37]

**ksoo:** I have a question

**ksoo:** how often does Chanyeol use heart emojis

**jaehwanie:** *side eye emoji*

**jongdae:** why you wanna know ksoo hm?

**jongdae:** ;) ;) ;)

**ksoo:** … just tell me

**baek:** why tho 

**baek:** its not like he sent u one 

**baek:** also i cannot believe you texted during class!

**jongdae:** OMG UR RIGHT

**jongdae:** THIS IS MOMENTOUS

**jongdae:** THAT MEANS THIS IS SUPER DUPER IMPORTANT OMFG

**ksoo:** it’s really not I was just wondering

**baek:** mmmmmhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmm

**jongdae:** waitwaitwait

**jongdae:** DID HE SEND U ONE

**jongdae:** FORREAL

**jongdae:** IS THAT WHY UR ASKING

**jaehwanie:** soo is texting us… in the middle of class… methinks yes

**baek:** DO KYUNGSOO

[11:02]

**ksoo:** calm yourselves before you have a conniption in class and Professor Yoo asks what’s wrong with you

**jongdae:** TELL

**baek:** WE MUST KNOW

**jaehwanie:** i will crash your class kyungsoo i have nothing else to do today before 1

**ksoo:** jaehwan please do not I would have to strangle you in public

**ksoo:** @bbh and jd don’t explode I will straight up murder you

**ksoo:** yes

[11:10]

**ksoo:** byun baekhyun I am going to gut you with a dull knife

**ksoo:** you’re not off the hook either kim jongdae

**jongdae:** hEY!! hes the one that smacked me!!!

**ksoo:** yes but you BOTH got kicked out of class

**jongdae:** since when are you strong baekkie :( that shit hurt

**baek:** since always

**jaehwanie:** 1) that’s a fucking lie and 2) YOU GOT KICKED OUT OF CLASS OMG *cry laughing emoji x10*

**baek:** so meeeeeean

**jongdae:** he’s right tho

**baek:** :/

**baek:** r00d

**ksoo:** as much as I am enjoying this 

**ksoo:** I'm still having a minor freakout

**jongdae:** omg soo!!! sorry ♥

**jongdae:** to answer your pcy and heart emoji question, he doesn’t really use them a ton, only to his close friends and his family

**baek:** aka his sister his mom me dae xing and now youuuuu~

**jongdae:** and sehun

**baek:** mm tru i forgot about sehunnie

**jaehwanie:** looks like someone’s important~

**jaehwanie:** ;))))

**ksoo:** oaky

**baek:** oaky

**ksoo:** okay

**ksoo:** death is coming for you byun

**baek:** fuck

 

**

 

_ roomie [12:47]: i’m going grocery shopping in a bit, coming? _

**the loud one [12:48]: cant, going to the museum with sanghyuk**

**the loud one [12:49]: can you get me more cereal? ooh and some of those really good spicy chips?**

_ roomie [12:51]: fine _

_ roomie [12:52]: but you really need to eat healthier, jaehwan _

**the loud one [12:52]: yeah okay mom**

**the loud one [12:53]: i’ll cook tomorrow~**

_ roomie [12:53]: … not sure if i trust you to do that _

_ roomie [12:54]: not after last time _

**the loud one [12:55]: that was ONE TIME**

**the loud one [12:55]: i was just gonna make tteokbokki and galbi**

_ roomie [12:56]: as long as i don’t get a call from the fire department saying you burned our entire apartment  _

**the loud one [12:57]: you wont~**

**the loud one [12:57]: fire department comes one time and he holds it against you forever**

_ roomie [12:58]: ^^ _

_ roomie [12:58]: anything else you need? i’m writing the list now _

**the loud one [13:01]: please buy me a bottle of vodka and a bottle of the good soju**

**the loud one [13:01]: im gonna need it**

_ roomie [13:02]: why. _

_ roomie [13:02]: and you better pay me back _

**the loud one [13:03]: i will i will**

**the loud one [13:03]: because i wont survive today without it fUCK**

_ roomie [13:04]: … wait _

_ roomie [13:04]: jaehwan, do you like sanghyuk? _

**the loud one [13:06]: ………… yes**

_ roomie [13:06]: OH _

_ roomie [13:06]: everything makes sense now _

**the loud one [13:08]: jung taekwoon i will kill u if u breathe a word of this to anyone**

_ roomie [13:10]: sure you will _

 

**

 

Sanghyuk walks out of the fire hazard waiting to happen, also known as the Cho Center for the Humanities and Arts - or ChoCHA to the students - and almost immediately spots Jaehwan sitting on one of the benches on the lawn, texting intently, his light brown hair glinting in the faint sunlight.  He looks down at his watch to check the time (he’s a bit late coming out of class, Professor Shin had spent an extra ten minutes talking about their upcoming project) and when he raises his head their eyes meet.  Jaehwan breaks into a smile and Sanghyuk feels his cheeks warm as he waves and heads towards him.

“Hey,” he says, stopping in front of Jaehwan’s bench and stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets.

“Hey,” Jaehwan answers, shooting him a quick grin before he stands and swings his backpack onto his shoulders.  “How was class?”

“Awful,” Sanghyuk groans as they start walking.  “I literally handed in my paper today and immediately Professor Shin started talking about our final project, and I have a test next week in my literature class that my professor sprung on us today, and I have to work on my composition project as well.”

“Ah, undergraduate stress,” Jaehwan says, stretching his arms behind him.  “I do not miss those days.”

“It’s just so much work all at once,” Sanghyuk complains.  “I feel burnt out.”

“The ultimate college mood,” Jaehwan responds, laughing a little.  “Wait until you’re a senior - and then grad school.”

“God, don’t remind me,” Sanghyuk says, dragging his hands down his face, which makes Jaehwan laugh again.

“Well, since you’re stressed, I’ll let you pick where we go for food,” he says, shooting him a grin and a wink.  “I eat practically everything so I’m cool with whatever you decide.”

“Hmmm.”  Sanghyuk taps his chin with a finger.  “I’m kind of in the mood for something Western…”  He racks his brain for restaurants around the area that serve Western food when he remembers his favorite place - Ilhoon and Ilhoon’s friend Peniel had taken him and Sungjae once last year, and he’d never stopped going since.  “How do you feel about burgers?  I know this really good place, it’s like three blocks away, right on the edge of the square.”

Jaehwan grins at him again, and he feels the flush return to his cheeks.  “Burgers sound great.”

 

**

 

Jaehwan gapes as he follows Sanghyuk into his chosen burger joint.  The restaurant is decorated like the diners he always sees in American movies, and there’s a large box of peanuts in one corner with a sign that reads “Free peanuts” next to a scoop and some paper containers.  The menu is large and hangs over the register, all the lettering done in red and black.  Sanghyuk grins. 

“Best American-style burgers around,” he says as he steps up to order.  Jaehwan scans the menu as Sanghyuk tells the girl at the counter he wants a double cheeseburger with everything on it, a side of fries, and a milkshake.  He decides what he wants right as the girl asks, “Anything else?”, so he hip checks Sanghyuk out of the way and smiles at her.

“I’ll also get a double cheeseburger, but with lettuce and grilled onions only, and a vanilla milkshake.”

“Get fries,” Sanghyuk says, elbowing him.  “Their fries are amazing.”

“Fine,” he says, rolling his eyes playfully.  “And a side of fries.”

“Is that it?” she asks, tapping the screen.

“Yup!” Jaehwan says cheerfully. 

“That’ll be $18.73.”

Jaehwan hands her his card before Sanghyuk can even get his wallet out of his back pocket, causing Sanghyuk to shoot him a look.  He doesn’t acknowledge it, just signs the receipt and accepts his card back. 

The two of them claim a table by the window and as they sit down Sanghyuk says, “Let me pay you back for lunch.”

Jaehwan looks askance at him.  “Absolutely not.”

“We’re broke college students, Jaehwan,” he replies, making Jaehwan smile.  “Let me pay you for my food.”

“Correction,” he responds, turning in his seat to fully face Sanghyuk, “ _ you _ are a broke college student.  I am a slightly less broke graduate student.  And I asked you to come with me, it’s only fair that I pay.”

Sanghyuk rolls his eyes, but Jaehwan notices a faint smile appear on his face.  “You’re impossible.”

He can’t resist the urge to wink and strike a pose.  “Damn right I am.”  

Sanghyuk bursts out laughing.

Jaehwan can’t take his eyes off of him.  He’s even more beautiful when he laughs, brown eyes sparkling, mouth spread in a huge grin.  His giggles are infectious, and it’s not long before Jaehwan finds himself laughing with him.  They can’t stop - one of them will calm down a little bit, and then they’ll catch the other’s eye and start up all over again.  Jaehwan holds his stomach, abs shaking as he laughs, and he feels himself fall completely for the man sitting across from him.

They’re both wheezing for breath, the occasional giggle escaping, when their order number gets called.  Sanghyuk pushes back his chair, smile still lingering on his face.  “Do you want ketchup or anything?” he asks. 

“Ketchup and napkins,” Jaehwan answers, still half-slumped over the table as he swallows the last of his laughter.  “Definitely napkins.”

“Can do!”  Sanghyuk shoots him a thumbs up as he walks toward the counter.  Jaehwan watches him as he goes, admiring his broad shoulders and his long legs and his cute little butt.  He catches himself as Sanghyuk turns around, holding a tray full of food, and quickly looks back down at the table, pulling his phone out of his pocket to give his restless fingers something to do.  He aimlessly swipes through his social media notifications, smiles when he sees that hrh-hsh liked and reblogged the gifset he had posted the other day, and then hovers over his text messages, debating whether or not to text the 92 line group chat and ask for advice.  His phone dings and a new message from Baekhyun appears, asking him to hang out.  He shakes his head at the coincidence and starts typing a response when the clack of the food tray on the table interrupts him.  

“Who are you talking to?” asks Sanghyuk as he sits down, placing a stack of napkins in the center of the tray.

“My friend Baekhyun,” Jaehwan answers, finishing his message and hitting send.  “He wanted to know if I was free today.  Obviously, I’m not.”  Sanghyuk ducks his head and pulls his burger towards him, but Jaehwan can see the tips of his ears turn pink.

“Ready for the best burger you’ve ever tasted?” he says, looking back up.  Jaehwan grins at him as he unwraps his own.

“You bet I am.”

Sanghyuk grins back.  “Cheers.”

They both bite into their burgers at the same time.  Jaehwan practically moans with ecstasy as the flavors explode in his mouth.

“Oh my god,” he says, not even caring that his mouth is full, “this is amazing.”  He meets Sanghyuk’s eyes.  “How did you know about this place?”

Sanghyuk puts his burger down and covers his mouth with his hand while he chews and then swallows.  Jaehwan takes in the size of his palm and the length of his fingers - God, he’s noticed Sanghyuk’s hands before at the gym but this time it’s practically obscene, burger juice and ketchup dripping off his fingers, and then Sanghyuk fucking  _ licks _ it off and Jaehwan’s mind flashes to very, very explicit scenes before he reins himself in and forces his brain out of the gutter.

“M’friend Ilhoon,” Sanghyuk starts, “has a friend who’s half-American.”  Jaehwan takes another bite of his burger as he listens.  “And one time last year we were all hanging out and he brought us here.”  He chomps down on a handful of fries.  “And I’ve been back here basically once a month ever since.”

Jaehwan snags his fries off the tray before Sanghyuk can keep eating out of them.  “I can see why,” he says, stuffing a couple fries in his mouth before absentmindedly licking the extra salt off his fingers.  “God, everything is good here.”

“Mhm,” Sanghyuk mumbles through a mouthful of burger.

They polish off their burgers quickly, but take their time with their fries.  Jaehwan is shocked when Sanghyuk dunks his in his milkshake, but at his encouragement he tries it as well, and is doubly surprised when it’s actually delicious.  The conversation flows very easily, covering topics from schoolwork to sports to hobbies, and Jaehwan feels Sanghyuk claiming more and more of his heart as they talk.  Oh, this is bad, he thinks, this is very, very bad.  But he can’t help himself - Sanghyuk is so bright and unafraid and wonderful and just overall interesting.  And the fact that Jaehwan thinks he’s extremely handsome, well… that just adds fuel to the fire.

Sanghyuk slurps the last of his milkshake and grins at him.  “Good choice for food, right?”

Jaehwan finishes his off and grins back.  “The best.”

Sanghyuk stands and sweeps him a bow. “Thank you, thank you, I don’t deserve this praise but I will accept it.”

Jaehwan snorts as his heart skips a beat and throws a wadded-up napkin at him.  “C’mon, you idiot. The art awaits.”

They clean up their trash and make their way out of the restaurant, calling their thank-yous to the staff as they leave.

“Museum’s this way,” he says, and Sanghyuk falls into step with him as they make their way across downtown, continuing to chat about everything and nothing.  Jaehwan finds out that they both dislike tea and they have similar taste in movies, and when Sanghyuk says that he loves Fanxychild’s new album Jaehwan almost kisses him right then and there.  (Thankfully, he does not, because he’s almost 100% certain Sanghyuk sees him only as a friend, and he honestly likes him too much to ruin their new friendship.)  “Me too!” he exclaims instead, and their discussion of music and who they want to win at this year’s music awards carries them to the front steps of the museum.

“Wow,” Sanghyuk says, looking up at the grand entrance.  “It’s… imposing.”

“Yeah,” Jaehwan says, “it’s supposed to be representative of the grand stores of knowledge and learning it holds.”  He rolls his eyes.  “Architects; always so lofty and presumptuous.”  He grabs Sanghyuk’s wrist and starts tugging him up the stairs to the door.  “Come on.  I want to show you my favorite rooms.”

They get their tickets - Sanghyuk tries to pay, but Jaehwan just laughs and shoves his money away, pointing at the ‘Free Admission for University Students’ sign - and a map and make their way through the enclosed courtyard - the glass walls are covered with raindrops, and both of them heave a sigh of relief that they didn’t get caught in the sudden downpour -, past the galleries of decorative objects and historical documents, and towards the galleries that hold paintings and sculptures. 

 

**

 

Taekwoon locks the door to his and Jaehwan’s apartment behind him and then pulls the hood of his favorite black hoodie up, covering his earbuds.  He stuffs his hands in the deep pockets as he heads down the stairs, mentally running through his grocery list, but as soon as he steps outside he stops and curses quietly.  

It’s raining.

And his umbrella is stowed safely next to Jaehwan’s ugly patterned rain boots, inside their apartment.

He briefly considers going back and getting it, but that means re-climbing stairs, so he turns back towards the street and tugs his hood lower before setting out at a brisk walk through the rain towards the bus stop that will take him to his preferred market.

Thankfully the bus is on time and not terribly crowded, and the traffic surprisingly isn’t awful either, so he makes it to the store in fifteen minutes when normally it takes between twenty-five and forty.  He walks in, brushes the excess water off his hoodie (his hair is a little damp but that doesn’t really bother him), and grabs a basket, lowering the volume of his music as well - the inside of the market is much quieter than the street had been. 

He makes his way through the aisles, ticking off items on his mental list as his basket slowly fills. There’s an especially good sale on Jaehwan’s favorite cut of meat, so he takes two when he passes the freezer, and spends about five minutes finding the good kind of rice cake for tteokbokki before he meanders along the seasonings part of the aisle, pulling a couple things off the shelves since they’re running low.  He walks by the fruit and produce, snagging a couple mangoes when he sees that they’re on sale and a few other vegetables that their fridge desperately needs, and then he finally heads over to the liquor section - which is right in front of the checkout.

Taekwoon scans the bottles as he walks, pulling a bottle of red wine for himself and two bottles of good soju, but he realizes when he gets to the vodkas that he has no idea what Jaehwan wants.  He digs out his phone and puts his basket down between his feet so he can type with both hands.

 

_ roomie [15:27]: what kind of vodka do you want? _

 

He raises his eyebrows when Jaehwan’s typical immediate response doesn’t come, so he takes another minute to compare the prices of different brands while waiting.  When there’s still nothing, Taekwoon takes a step back to see if he can spot anything special in the top row of bottles. He’s staring up at a pretty pricey bottle of Grey Goose, wondering if it actually goes down as smooth as he’s heard it does, when he hears a pleasant, vaguely familiar voice behind him say, “Excuse me.”

“Sorry,” he mumbles, taking a step forward so the person can pass by.

“Thank you,” they respond, and he glances over at them only to meet a pair of very wide brown eyes.  Both of them sharply inhale at the same time.

“Taekwoon?” Hakyeon says, surprise very evident in his face.  “I thought you lived closer to campus.”

Taekwoon collects himself enough to pull his earbuds out and answer, “I do.”  He can’t stop looking at Hakyeon.  Hakyeon, who’s wearing tight blue jeans and red rain boots with a black t-shirt and the most gorgeous black trench coat and looking ethereal with his slightly wavy dark hair combed down over his forehead.  Hakyeon, whose brown eyes look like melted chocolate and whose beautiful tan skin somehow still glows under the unflattering fluorescent lights of the market.  Hakyeon, whose basket contains the strangest assortment of things Taekwoon’s ever seen someone buy - there are six or so mangoes rolling around, a bottle of bleach, what looks like a dragonfruit, frozen squid, three pears, tissues, a large yam, and at least seven different bottles of various brands of alcohol.  Taekwoon’s brow furrows as he studies the basket, and when he next meets Hakyeon’s eyes the other man is rubbing his neck, the tips of his ears slowly turning pink.

“It looks weird, right?” he says, and Taekwoon can’t help but nod.  “Well, those are things I was in desperate need of,” Hakyeon continues, gesturing to his basket.  “And some of my friends came over a couple weeks ago and basically finished all of my alcohol so I kind of, uh, needed some more.” 

Taekwoon raises an eyebrow.  “That much?”

“I like to be prepared,” Hakyeon sniffs somewhat indignantly, but he breaks character almost immediately, his smile practically blinding.

“Okay,” Taekwoon responds, an answering smile threatening to creep across his face.  His phone buzzes and he quickly looks away from Hakyeon to see a notification that says he’s received a text from Jaehwan.

 

**the loud one [15:35]: something strong. plain or vanilla**

_ roomie [15:36]: got it. _

 

He nods to himself and grabs the bottle of Grey Goose that he had been examining earlier.  Jaehwan will have to reimburse him.  “Stocking up, too?”  Hakyeon asks.

“Mm,” Taekwoon responds.  “This is for my roommate.”

“Ah, I see,” Hakyeon says.  “They make you shop by yourself?  With just your money?”

Taekwoon shakes his head.  “He’s on a date.  He’ll pay me back.”  He starts walking towards the registers, snagging a six-pack of his and Jaehwan’s preferred beer as he goes.

Hakyeon follows him. “But still,” he says, “you go shopping by yourself?  Wouldn’t you rather go with someone else, just to talk and double check that you have everything?”

Taekwoon shrugs.  “I like being alone,” he says.  “Jaehwan knows that.”

“Oh,” Hakyeon says, suddenly looking nervous.  “I - I hope I wasn’t intruding.”  Taekwoon looks at him.  His cheeks are pink and he’s studying the floor, staunchly avoiding Taekwoon’s stare.

“You weren’t.”

“Hm?”  Hakyeon finally pries his gaze off the floor.

“You weren’t intruding,” Taekwoon repeats, not lifting his eyes from the register conveyor belt as he empties his basket.  

“Oh… okay.”  He hears Hakyeon take a deep breath behind him.  “So, Jaehwan is your roommate?”  Taekwoon nods as he moves forward to swipe his card since the cashier is done scanning his items.  “How long have you been roommates?” he asks.

“Four years.”  He picks up his bags of groceries and moves out of Hakyeon’s way.  

“Wow, I didn’t realize that you’ve known each other that long,” the other man says brightly as he dumps his basket out.  “That’s amazing.”  He pushes his basket under the register and steps forward to wait for the cashier.  “And you know Sanghyuk and Wonshik too - I’ve been meaning to ask you, how do you know them?”  He looks expectantly at Taekwoon.

“Lyric project with Wonshik, I’m Sanghyuk’s TA,” he answers, shifting his weight.  “And they live next door.”

Hakyeon gratefully accepts his card back from the cashier and turns to face him, surprise showing clear as day on his face.  “That’s a strange coincidence.”  He picks up his grocery bags and joins Taekwoon in walking towards the exit.  “Oh!  And you know Minseok!  And Eunkwang, and Yixing, and probably Minhyuk and Hyunsik too.”  He stops about ten feet from the door.  “Just how many mutual friends do we have?”   
Taekwoon shrugs.  “That’s it.”  He looks out the window to see if it’s still raining.  It is, and his shoulders slump slightly as he resigns himself to being wet when he gets home.  

“Still, that’s a lot,” Hakyeon is saying, and then Taekwoon hears him inhale sharply.  “Wait, it’s pouring outside and you don’t have an umbrella!  Did you walk here?”

He shakes his head.  “Bus.”

“That’s not too terrible… even so,” Hakyeon says, “you shouldn’t go home in the rain, you could get sick.”  He glances at Taekwoon and when their eyes meet he quickly looks away.  “I live about a block from here,” he continues, “you could come and wait out the rain and I could drive you home.  I don’t mind the company.”  He shifts his bags to one hand and rubs the back of his neck, where Taekwoon can see a flush creeping up underneath his tan skin.

He’s oddly touched by the offer.  “Thank you, but I have grading to finish.  I’ll be alright.”  He takes a step towards the door, but a thought flashes through his brain and he turns back around.  “Hakyeon?” he says.  The other man looks up, warm brown eyes once again meeting his.  “You work tomorrow night, right?”   
Hakyeon nods.

“Uh, I do too,” Taekwoon says before his brain can catch up and remind him that Hakyeon already knows that because they work every Saturday together.  “I could come over to your place before work?  If the offer is still open?” he adds tentatively.

Hakyeon blinks and then his face splits into a grin.  “The offer is definitely still open,” he says.  “And that sounds nice.”

Taekwoon feels all of his muscles collapse out of their tensed state.  He gives Hakyeon a small smile.  “Then I’ll see you tomorrow,” he says.

Hakyeon beams at him as they walk out of the store and pause underneath the awning before venturing out into the downpour.  “See you tomorrow, Taekwoon,” he responds, and then he steps into the rain and hurries away.

Taekwoon replays the sound of Hakyeon’s honeyed voice saying his name the entire way back to his apartment.

 

**

 

“Wait, is that them right there?”

“Can you stop pointing?  You’re being ridiculously obvious.”

“Yes, it’s them.  Who else is that tall?”

“There’s like three different wings over there, which one are they going to?  Ugh, I can’t see, why are there so many people here?”

“Baekhyun, sit DOWN,” Minseok says, pulling on his sleeve.

“Fine,” he gripes, and returns to his spot on the courtyard bench sandwiched between Minseok and Yixing.  “I just want to know what they’re doing.”   
Jongdae pointedly coughs “Nosy” from Yixing’s other side.  Baekhyun flips him off in response.

“Stop it, you two,” Yixing says.  “No more fighting today.”

“But baaabe,” Jongdae whines, “fighting with Baekhyun is my reason to live.”

“I thought I was your reason to live,” Yixing pouts.

Jongdae grins.  “You’re right, you are,” he says, and leans over to kiss him.

“Alright, that’s enough,” Baekhyun says, “I’m going to actually puke if you keep this up.  We’re splitting you disgusting lovebirds up.”  He gestures to the far side of the courtyard.  “Me and Xing will take the documents wing, Dae and Minseok can take the decorative arts wing.  Meet back here in 15 minutes, then we’ll switch partners and attack painting and sculpture.”

To his surprise, no one contests his idea, and the four of them make their way to the wing entrances.

“Text the group if you see them,” Jongdae adds, and then he and Minseok head into a furniture gallery while Yixing tugs Baekhyun into a room full of writings etched into stone.

They’re the only two people in the room, so they immediately goes to the next room, which has lots more people and many different scrolls covering the walls.  “Yixing,” he says, after scanning the crowd twice, “do you see them?”

Yixing doesn’t respond, and when Baekhyun turns to see why he sighs fondly.  His friend is bent over a display, reading the label and examining the scrolls inside.  “Look,” he exclaims, glancing at Baekhyun.  “These are old records of royal family members!  And over here -” he points to a larger scroll “- is a copy of a treaty between two warring factions of the kingdom.”  He grins.  “This is so cool!”  

His enthusiasm is infectious, and Baekhyun can’t help but smile.  “That’s great, Xing,” he says.  “Help me look for Sanghyuk and Jaehwan and then we can come back here and look.”

Yixing pouts.  “Okay, fine.”

It still takes them twenty minutes to get through all the document galleries, because despite Baekhyun’s continual reminders, Yixing stops and closely examines at least one display in every room.  Jongdae and Minseok are five minutes later than them, with Minseok apologizing when they meet up again, saying, “We got distracted by the tapestry collection.”

“Love, your hair is messed up,” Yixing comments, reaching over and running his hand through Jongdae’s hair, rearranging the strands slightly.  Jongdae catches his hand and presses a kiss to the back of his knuckles.

“Nope, none of that,” Baekhyun interrupts, smacking their hands down.  “Dae, you’re with me now.  We’ll start in sculpture, you two -” he gestures to Yixing, whose arm is now wrapped around Minseok’s shoulders “- can start in that painting gallery.”  

Minseok gives him a mock-salute and turns away, Yixing following him.  Baekhyun nudges Jongdae when he realizes his friend is still looking towards the gallery into which Yixing and Minseok have disappeared.  “Hey, stop mooning after your boyfriend and help me look.”  Jongdae jumps slightly.

“Sorry,” he says, shooting Baekhyun an apologetic smile.  “Let’s find the idiots.”

They squeeze through a group of people and start walking around the first room of sculpture.  No one is tall enough to be either Jaehwan or Sanghyuk, so they move on.  Jongdae elbows him when they pass a statue depicting Zeus (according to the label) and whispers, “Zeus has a nice butt.”  Baekhyun smacks his arm, but in the next room when they are greeted by yet another statue of a naked man, this one very anatomically correct, he can’t help but whisper, “I would totally go back in time and fuck whoever modeled for that.”

Jongdae snorts, very loudly, causing more than a couple heads to turn their direction.  Baekhyun immediately pulls away from him and looks the other direction, pretending to not know him.  “Why are you like this,” his friend complains, still giggling.  Baekhyun glances at him and when their eyes meet he grins.

“You know my mind is always in the gutter, Dae.”  

Jongdae grins back.  “You wouldn’t be you if it wasn’t.”

Baekhyun winks at him, which makes Jongdae groan and roll his eyes before he grabs Baekhyun’s wrist and tugs him away from the statue and into the next room.

They make their way through the remaining rooms, and when they reach the last one Baekhyun sighs.  “Where the hell are they?”

Jongdae shrugs.  “What if we just keep missing them and they’re in the rooms we already looked at?”

“I would actually die,” Baekhyun says.  “A whole afternoon, wasted at the museum, when I could have been doing work!”

“You, doing work?  Unrealistic,” Jongdae retorts.

“Okay, I realize that it may seem that way,” he responds, “but I actually have to pass my classes this semester so yeah, work.  Plus my project partner is a perfectionist and she’ll quite literally beat my ass if I don’t do my half.”

“Ouch,” Jongdae says, patting his shoulder.  “Be prepared to get beaten.”

Baekhyun shoves him.  “I won’t!  I’m doing my part!”

“Damn.”  Jongdae wiggles his eyebrows.  “Who is this project partner who’s actually getting Byun Baekhyun to do his work?”

“God, Jongdae,” Baekhyun whines, “I don’t  _ like _ her.  She’s just really scary!”

“Yeah, okay, sure.”  
  
“Shut up.” He hits his arm.  “Just because I’m bi doesn’t mean I like everyone, okay?”

“Mhmmmmm.”  Jongdae glances around.  “Oh, what about that wing?”  He points to a doorway with silver lettering over the top that reads “Choi Wing of Contemporary Art”.  

“Ooh, that’s a possibility,” Baekhyun says.  “I think Jaehwan took contemporary art last semester, he could be in there.”  He pauses.  “Do you think Xing and Minseok already looked there?  It might connect to the other painting galleries.”

“Not sure.  Let me text Xing.”  Jongdae pulls out his phone and quickly types a message.  It doesn’t take long before his phone vibrates with an answer.  Baekhyun tries to peek over his shoulder at Yixing’s response but Jongdae quickly covers the screen, a flush creeping up his neck, and slides his phone back in his pocket.  “They haven’t been there, they got caught behind a tour group in the 19th century room.  Xing says to go ahead.”

“What else did Xing say, hm?” Baekhyun winks at his friend - he can see Jongdae’s flush getting worse.  “You aren’t exactly subtle.”

“Shut up,” Jongdae groans, and shoves him before running his hands through his hair.

“Get your dirty mind off your boyfriend,” Baekhyun says, still giggling.  “You have to come maneuver through bullshit contemporary art with me.”

Jongdae rolls his eyes, his cheeks still a bit pink.  “Let’s go then.”

They head into the contemporary wing.  Baekhyun makes a face at almost every piece they pass by - he’s never liked contemporary art, it’s always looked like things thrown together to him.  He will admit that some of it is cool - there’s an interesting optical illusion painting that he looks at for a while before Jongdae pulls him away, and they pass an intriguing mobile-like sculpture that creates multiple shapes in shadow on the floor as they walk into a room with very large paintings.

Baekhyun gasps and tugs Jongdae to the side.  “There they are,” he hisses.  Jaehwan and Sanghyuk are looking at a splatter painting on the other side of the room, their tall frames easily identifiable.

“Can we get any closer?” Jongdae whispers.  

“Maybe,” he whispers back.  “I don’t want them to see us.”

They inch along the side of the room, pretending to be looking at a painting that only contains squares of different colors.  “They’re not looking over here,” Jongdae says quietly.

Baekhyun glances over his shoulder at them.  Sanghyuk is pointing to the top corner of a painting, and Jaehwan is looking at it, leaning slightly into him as he talks.  There’s a soft smile on Jaehwan’s face, and Baekhyun sees Sanghyuk’s eyes drop from the painting to Jaehwan at least twice.  He hits Jongdae’s arm repeatedly.

“Oh my GOD,” he whisper-yells, “look at them!!!  How can they not know they like each other?”

Jongdae grabs his hand to stop him from hitting him again.  “I don’t know, Baek, but this is adorable as fuck.”  He pulls out his phone.  “Cover me, I need photo evidence.”

“Do it quick, oh my god,” Baekhyun says as he turns back around to shield Jongdae.  “And make sure your flash is off!”

“Shit, thanks,” Jongdae murmurs, and taps the screen a couple times before putting his phone over Baekhyun’s shoulder and quickly snapping a couple photos.

“Did you get it?” Baekhyun mumbles.

“Yup.”  Jongdae pockets his phone after typing something.  “Yixing and Minseok are waiting for us in the courtyard.”

“Fuuuuck,” Baekhyun says, “we have to leave without them seeing us.”

Jongdae tilts his head.  “They’re too absorbed in each other; we’ll be fine.  We can go out the way we came in.”

Baekhyun looks back at them.  Jaehwan is gesturing with his hands as he talks animatedly to Sanghyuk, who looks enraptured by whatever Jaehwan is saying.  “You’re right,” he murmurs to Jongdae.  “Let’s go before they move.”

 

**

 

**yook idiot [18:12]: sanghyuk hasn’t texted me in five hours**

**yook idiot [18:13]: im slightly concerned**

_ taeyong [18:13]: i haven’t heard from him either _

_ taeyong [18:14]: means his date is going well~ _

**yook idiot [18:14]: DATE?????**

_ taeyong [18:14]: did he not tell you? _

_ taeyong [18:15]: he and jaehwan are at the museum right now~ _

**yook idiot [18:15]: im going to murder him for not telling me omg**

_ taeyong [18:15]: NO DONT _

_ taeyong [18:15]: if you get mad at him he’s gonna wonder how you knew _

_ taeyong [18:16]: and if you tell him i told you he’ll murder me _

**yook idiot [18:17]: … you’re right**

**yook idiot [18:17]: uuugggghhhhh**

**yook idiot [18:17]: i’ll have to bring it up in conversation**

**yook idiot [18:18]: he’s been talking about him forever i can tease him a little and see if he says anything**

_ taeyong [18:19]: good plan _

_ taeyong [18:19]: i’ll ask him about it at practice on sunday _

**yook idiot [18:20]: nice ^^**

**yook idiot [18:20]: keep me posted~**

_ taeyong [18:20]: you as well! _

 

**

 

Sanghyuk can’t keep the smile off his face as Jaehwan leads him out of the contemporary wing into a room full of different sculptures.  He never knew museums could be this enjoyable - but maybe that’s because he’s here with Jaehwan, he thinks, and Jaehwan has explained and interpreted and brought his awareness of the paintings they’ve looked at to new heights.  The intense look he gets when he’s closely examining something is also a factor, Sanghyuk knows that, because when Jaehwan had been carefully analyzing painting techniques of the Impressionists his mind had drifted, imagining how it would feel to have Jaehwan looking at him with that much intensity, to be the object of his focus, to be the one he looked at with so much care and attention.  

He snaps out of his thoughts when he realizes that Jaehwan is speeding past all of the sculptures.  “Hey, I thought sculpture was an important part of art history,” he says, nudging him with his elbow.

“It is,” Jaehwan responds, smiling slightly, “but we spent a ton of time with the paintings and I really want to show you this wing.”  They exit the sculpture gallery and Jaehwan takes a right, pushing open a glass door and leading him into a room full of furniture.  

Sanghyuk looks around, slightly confused.  The display cases in this room hold chairs and a couple of tables, some with plates and silverware resting on them, others bare.  One case in the center of the room holds a variety of china bowls.  “Why are you showing me random household items?” he asks.

Jaehwan grins.  “Come look at this,” he says instead of answering.  He waves Sanghyuk over to the bowl display.  “Decorative objects are always passed over in favor of paintings and sculptures in the critical lens,” he says.  “But look at the craftsmanship and delicacy of these bowls.”  Sanghyuk steps up to the glass to look.  He studies each bowl for a while, taking in what Jaehwan had said previously about paintings and technique - and he’s surprised to find that he notices little things in the shape of the china and the painted designs that cover them.  “The technique is incredible,” Jaehwan continues, “and it’s a testament to how talented this particular artisan was that there’s such a variety in size and shape.”

“These are beautiful,” Sanghyuk says.  “Why would they be overlooked?”

Jaehwan turns to face him.  “For the exact reason you yourself said when we came in here.  These are household items - objects of the vernacular.”

“Vernacular?”  Sanghyuk rolls his tongue around the unfamiliar word.

“Common, ordinary, everyday,” Jaehwan explains.  “The debate surrounding what is classified as vernacular and what is classified as high art extends through all disciplines of the fine arts.”  He gestures to the chairs in the display case to their left.  “For example, those chairs.  Despite how intricate they are, and the clear level of skill involved in building them, they’re not really considered works of art: most critics look at them and see a chair.  A pretty chair, an old chair, but just a chair.”

Sanghyuk steps over to the display.  “But these chairs are stunning!” he says.  “The scrollwork on the back, the designs on the legs, even the upholstery is pretty.  And -” he quickly scans the label “- this chair is older than half the paintings we looked at! And it’s in almost perfect condition.”

“I know,” Jaehwan says.  “I agree with you.  But because they were crafted, because skilled artisans like whoever built this chair aren’t considered ‘artists’ in the most prominent circles, these chairs are vernacular.”

He smiles grimly and gestures for Sanghyuk to follow him into the next room.  Sanghyuk gasps when they walk in.  The wall is covered with different tapestries, some a little frayed, but all intricate and beautiful.  “Wow,” he says, leaning over to look at the design on a deep red tapestry.  “And these are similar?  Because they’re vernacular?”

Jaehwan nods, coming to stand next to him.  “The other interesting thing about decorative objects, and I think another reason why they’re difficult to classify and critique, is that they combine two aspects of museums - the historical, or encyclopedic, and the art.  It’s difficult to fully interpret objects without historical context,” he continues, and Sanghyuk follows him as he walks over to another hanging display, absorbed in his words.  “You can have the object as a work, and be able to appreciate the beauty and skill of the artist, but I think that you get a fuller understanding if the object is shown in accordance with its history and place in the development of artisans and crafts throughout specific cultures.  Objects can also provide information on trade, and can give insight on cultural influences.”  He points at a tapestry depicting a mishmash of Japanese mythical figures and other motifs Sanghyuk recognizes as coming from Japanese history.  “This was made in - England, I think,” Jaehwan says, glancing down to check the label.  “Yes, England.  And at that time, European powers had just begun trading with and visiting East Asia, and there was this huge fascination with Japan among the British and French upper classes, and also among the artists, who were being exposed to new ways of creating art and new motifs and this totally different culture, completely unlike their own.”

Sanghyuk studies the tapestry.  “So this is kind of an example of Western Orientalism,” he says.  “They took all the parts of Japanese culture they liked and threw them together in one mass.”

“Exactly,” responds Jaehwan, smiling.  “Art history isn’t always pretty.”  He looks back at the display.  “But it is interesting that Japanese culture had such an influence on them.”  He glances around.  “I don’t think they have any in this room, but the Japanese were also influenced by the influx of Europeans and different European cultures.  It’s not as strong, I don’t think, I don’t really remember -” he shrugs “- but it is there.  And there are similar motifs regarding other countries who were colonized or who were considered ‘lower’ than the Western powers of that time.”

“The context of this makes it almost ugly,” Sanghyuk says, tilting his head to look closely at an embroidered geisha.  “But the fabric itself, and the embroidery, and the design are all amazing displays of skill.”

“For me, context is very important when looking at works of art,” Jaehwan says.  “Some critics and some museums would rather just look at the work, its technique and its beauty as solely a work of art, but I don’t know, I think knowing the historical and cultural context surrounding the time in which a work was produced makes for a better understanding of both the work and the artist.”

“I’m inclined to agree with you,” Sanghyuk responds as they walk into another gallery.  “I didn’t realize art could be so interdisciplinary, but now I think you really need to have multiple approaches to be able to comprehend it.”

Jaehwan shoots him a blinding smile, making his cheeks warm.  “Aren’t you glad you came with me then?”

He feels himself blush.  “Yeah.  Yeah, I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... yeah.  
>  sorry for making jaehwan ramble about art but i started writing and i couldn't stop ^^  
> come chat on [tumblr](http://yixingminseokjongdae.tumblr.com/ask) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/zyxkmskjdexol)  
> ♥ yixingminseokjongdae
> 
> p.s. im kind of surprised no one's guessed what hrh-hsh means... but that means the quest for a spoiler for next chap is still open! ;)


	12. Chapter XII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right.
> 
> He’s supposed to go over to Hakyeon’s apartment today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new usernames:  
> sandeulie - Sandeul in Jaehwan's phone  
> hwany - Jaehwan in Sandeul's phone

_laertes [19:47]: hey are you alive_

**running man [19:51]: no**

_laertes [19:52]: ??????_

_laertes [19:52]: are you okay??_

_laertes [19:52]: do i need to bring you ice cream and a movie and my presence_

_laertes [19:53]: aka our patented school stress reliever_

_laertes [19:53]: i haven’t heard from you all day i’m worried about you_

**running man [19:55]: no**

**running man [19:55]: i need you to bring me the strongest alcohol you own**

**running man [19:56]: so i can drown my sorrows**

_laertes [19:57]: sanghyuk what the hell happened_

_laertes [19:57]: start talking_

_laertes [19:57]: do i need to beat someone up_

**running man [19:58]: no you don’t**

**running man [19:58]: besides you can’t beat anyone up you’re a noodle**

_laertes [19:58]: im being SUPPORTIVE_

_laertes [19:59]: and you treat me like this :///_

**running man [19:59]: you know it’s true**

**running man [19:59]: no i just need to not think about something**

_laertes [20:00]: does something have a name_

_laertes [20:00]: is something called lee jaehwan_

**running man [20:01]: maybe**

_laertes [20:01]: do you want to talk about it_

**running man [20:02]: it’s nothing bad! well not directly**

_laertes [20:02]: then what is it???_

**running man [20:03]: i'm so into him sungjae**

**running man [20:03]: and he’ll never be into me**

**running man [20:03]: so i would like to not think about it**

_laertes [20:04]: okay_

_laertes [20:05]: your place or mine?_

**running man [20:06]: mine**

**running man [20:06]: wonshik is out idk where and you still live on campus plus i don’t want to move right now**

**running man [20:07]: my couch is so good for wallowing**

_laertes [20:08]: good lord have you got it bad_

_laertes [20:09]: i’ll be there soon_

**running man [20:09]: thanks ^^**

 

**

 

group chat: _team jaehyuk_

[20:17]

**_jongdae sent a photo_ **

**_jongdae sent a photo_ **

[20:20]

 **eunkwang:** uh holy shit thats nauseatingly cute

 **minseok:** RIGHT????!!!!

 **wonshik:** O.O

 **wonshik:** holy shit

 **hongbin:** wonshik is having a heart attack right now

 **hongbin:** like he’s actually on the floor

 **hongbin:** clutching his chest

**_hongbin sent a photo_ **

**yixing:** *cry laughing emoji x5*

 

**

 

Jaehwan walks into his apartment and sees Taekwoon sitting at their kitchen table, hands folded under his chin, staring into a mostly full mug of tea.  He huffs a short laugh.  “Can I join your wallowing session?” he says as he pulls out leftovers from the fridge to reheat for dinner.

“Not wallowing,” Taekwoon responds, finally lifting his eyes from his tea.  “I see you’ve returned.”

“Yes, yes, I’m back,” he says airily, waving a hand while he hits a few buttons on their microwave.  “Where’d you put my alcohol?  And if you’re not wallowing, what _are_ you doing,” he continues pointedly.

“I’ll tell you where your alcohol is if you tell me how things went today,” his roommate answers, ignoring his second question.

Jaehwan turns around and raises his eyebrows at Taekwoon.  “You tell me why you’re contemplating your mug like it holds the secrets of the universe and I’ll tell you.”  He opens the utensils drawer and tosses a pair of chopsticks and a spoon onto the table.

“I’m panicking,” Taekwoon says simply.

Jaehwan grabs a few napkins and ignores Taekwoon’s buzzing phone on the counter as he sits down.  “Panicking why?”

His roommate rubs a hand across his forehead.  “I’m going to Hakyeon’s place before work tomorrow.”

Jaehwan’s shocked silence is broken by the microwave beeping.  He gets up, gets his food, and sits back down, all while still staring at Taekwoon.

“You’re WHAT?” he finally says, letting his bowl cool.

Taekwoon shrugs and resumes staring at his mug.

“I am going to need details,” Jaehwan says before he shovels rice into his mouth.

Taekwoon’s phone vibrates wildly again and he groans.  “Can you grab that?” he asks tiredly.  “It’s been going off for the past fifteen minutes.”

Jaehwan rolls his eyes, swallows his mouthful, and scoots his chair back far enough that he can reach the counter.  “You have twenty-three messages from Wonshik,” he announces, scanning the lockscreen.  

“What does he want,” Taekwoon sighs, taking his phone from Jaehwan and swiping the screen.  He scans the messages before he covers his mouth with his free hand.

“What is it?” Jaehwan presses, food forgotten.

Taekwoon shakes his head, scrolling down without answering.  He finally looks up and Jaehwan sees that he’s smiling.  “Just look,” he says before Jaehwan can even open his mouth to ask, and slides his phone over.

Jaehwan looks.

And looks.

The messages do not process for a second and then everything clicks for him.

“Oh my god.”

“Right?” Taekwoon asks, taking his phone back.  “I can’t believe he worked up the nerve to do it, or that Hongbin said yes.”

He types something in response before tucking it back into his pocket.  “Why don’t you look excited,” he says, looking back up and seeing Jaehwan’s non-smiling face.

Jaehwan sighs and puts his head on the table.  "I'm destined to be forever alone," he moans.  "Wonshik successfully asked Hongbin out, you're going to Hakyeon's place tomorrow, Yixing and Jongdae are most likely going to get married, and then there's me, having just spent like eight hours alone with the guy I like and firmly securing my place as 'just a friend'."  Taekwoon is silent and when Jaehwan peeks up to see why his best friend isn't responding he throws his napkin at him.  "Stop laughing!!!"

“I’m sorry,” he says, still grinning, “you said you spent _eight hours_ with Sanghyuk?  And nothing happened?”

“It’s not funny,” Jaehwan pouts.  “I really like him, and he totally does not like me back like that, and now we’re friends and I don’t want to fuck up the friendship.”

Taekwoon snorts.  “You think - you think he doesn’t like you back.”

“He doesn’t!” Jaehwan whines.  “He’s so intelligent and funny and kind and beautiful, why in the world would he settle for little old me?”

Taekwoon stops laughing at that.  “Lee Jaehwan,” he says, “you are all of those things and more.  Don’t ever belittle yourself like that.”

“Aw, Taekwoonie,” Jaehwan answers, clasping his hands, “you do love me!”

“Shut up,” his roommate mumbles.  “It’s true though.”

“Yeah, okay, whatever.”  Jaehwan waves his hand in Taekwoon’s direction and returns to his food.  “So now you know why I’m wallowing, now give me details about Hakyeon.”

Taekwoon starts sliding down in his chair.  “I thought you’d forgotten about that.”

“Not a chance,” he says with his mouth full.  “Spill.”

 

**

 

Wonshik feels like he’s walking on air the entire way back to his apartment.  He can’t stop replaying the moment over in his brain - they had been studying like normal, Hongbin had gotten halfway through his problem set and cracked a joke about how short his photography project partner was, and after he had stopped laughing Wonshik had just blurted, “Go on a real date with me.”  Hongbin had turned very pink before saying, “Okay,” and going back to work.  He had stared at his lyrics project for another two minutes before running to the bathroom and frantically texting Taekwoon, trying to calm himself down, before returning to their study lounge.  Nothing else had happened, they had gone back to their usual banter, but when they finally packed up, Hongbin had leaned over to him and said, “I’ll text you my free times” before quickly kissing him on the cheek and leaving.  

The spot on his cheek still burns when he thinks about that.

He presses his fingers to it as he unlocks his door and stops short.

“Sungjae?” he says.  “What are you doing here?”

“Shhhhh,” Sungjae whispers frantically, “don’t wake him up.”

Wonshik closes the door behind him and blinks when he sees a Sanghyuk-sized lump passed out on the couch, under multiple blankets with more than a few empty beer bottles on the floor.  “Why.”  He steps over Sungjae’s backpack and walks around the couch to gather up the trash.

“Oh, no, I’ve got it,” Sungjae says quietly, waving Wonshik away when he sees what he’s doing.  Wonshik raises his eyebrows and Sungjae slumps back.  “Well, maybe help me move him first,” he acquieses.  

Wonshik steps around him to where Sanghyuk’s head is.  “He won’t fully wake up even if I play the drums in here,” he states, before hoisting his roommate up to a sitting position.  “Sanghyuk, you moron, you have to go sleep in your room.”

“Mmph,” Sanghyuk mumbles.  

“Yeah, I know, you’re trashed out of your mind,” Wonshik says, glaring at Sungjae, who grimaces.  “Let’s go.”

The two of them maneuver Sanghyuk to his room and dump him on his bed.  Once they close the door behind him, once again sleeping peacefully, Wonshik points at their kitchen table.  “Tell me why.”

Sungjae makes a face and sits down.  “He wouldn’t listen to reason, first of all,” he says.  “I told him to stop drinking after he polished off the second bottle in ten minutes.”

Wonshik crosses his arms.  “Fine, but did he say why he was getting drunk?”

Sungjae scratches his neck.  “Uh, about that… yeah, he did.”  He takes a breath.  “He thinks the guy he likes doesn’t like him back and so after they went out to lunch and then to the museum today he wanted to get drunk and not think about it.”

Wonshik holds up a finger.  “Wait.”  He blinks at Sungjae.  “You’re telling me… that Sanghyuk went to lunch with someone?  And then a museum with that same someone?  Today?”

Sungjae nods.  “Yeah, they spent like eight hours together or something.  I’m not sure on timing.”

Wonshik blinks again.  “Han Sanghyuk spent eight hours with someone who isn’t either of us?”

Sungjae nods again.

“Shit,” Wonshik says.  “He’s really got it bad.”

“Tell me about it,” Sungjae responds, leaning back in his chair.  “He almost never shuts up about Jaehwan.”

Wonshik falls out of his chair.

“Jaehwan?!” he exclaims from the ground.

“I’m not sure why you’re surprised,” Sungjae says, leaning over to look at him.  “Sanghyuk said he told you.”

Wonshik gapes at him.  “I forgot.”  He had forgotten, the fact that Sanghyuk had gone out with Jaehwan today completely and totally gone from his brain because Hongbin agreeing to go out with him had utterly wiped the memory of seeing those photos of Jaehwan and Sanghyuk at the museum that Jongdae had sent to the group chat along with any other thoughts that weren’t focused on Lee Hongbin.  “Oh, my god,” he adds, rubbing a hand over his face, “Jaehwan spent eight hours with Sanghyuk.  Without strangling him or annoying him or doing anything else to get him to leave.”  He looks up at Sungjae.  “And Sanghyuk really thinks Jaehwan doesn’t like him back.”

“Apparently,” Sungjae says, shrugging a little.

“The fool,” Wonshik says, which makes Sungjae snort in agreement.  He glances at the clock.  “Shit, it’s really late.”

“Oh damn, you’re right,” Sungjae realizes.  “I gotta go, my roommate’s gonna be wondering where the hell I am.”

“Thanks for watching him,” Wonshik says as Sungjae grabs his stuff and shoves his shoes onto his feet.

“Of course,” he responds.  “I’m the one who supplied him with alcohol, it was the least I could do.  But I didn’t think he’d drink it all,” he adds morosely.  

That puts a smile on back on Wonshik’s face.  “C’mon, Sungjae, you of all people should know how much Sanghyuk can drink.”

“Fair enough,” Sungjae answers, grinning a little.  “Thanks, Wonshik.”

“No prob,” he says, waving goodbye as Sungjae rushes out of his apartment and towards the stairs.  

He closes the door and grabs his bag, now ready to just flop on his bed and dream about the shade of pink that had dusted Hongbin’s cheeks when he had agreed to go out with him, but knowing he has to go check on Sanghyuk and make sure he’s not dead first.

 

_Saturday_

 

Taekwoon wakes up with a stuffy nose and a dryness in his chest and swears quietly to himself.  He thought he had taken enough precaution to not get sick.  He sits up and the movement causes a violent coughing fit.  He runs a hand through his hair once he stops and groans.  He has to get over this quickly; everyone’s relying on him - from his coworkers at Steel Heart to his students to Jaehwan.  Water, he thinks, lots of water.  And some tea while he grades.  He coughs again and sighs.  Hopefully he can blame it on the cold, dry air if Jaehwan notices anything.  He burrows back down into his blankets and shuts his eyes again.  Maybe an extra hour of sleep will help him feel better.

 

**

 

Jaehwan wakes up thinking about Sanghyuk.  Sanghyuk’s smile, specifically, and Sanghyuk’s loud, contagious laughter, and the intense look he gets when he’s talking passionately about something.  He does _not_ dwell on the flash of Sanghyuk’s dexterous fingers his brain so helpfully provides, and instead swings himself out of bed.  He unplugs his phone from its charger and scrolls through his Tumblr dashboard while he brushes his teeth and makes himself breakfast.

Nothing interesting presents itself to him, just the usual mishmash of fandom gifsets and people arguing over ships and a couple of pretty aesthetic shots, so he queues a few things and then puts his spoon down to type out a text post.

 

 

 

> _kekekeken_
> 
> **how do i stop constantly thinking about my crush asking for a friend**

 

He locks his phone and scoops the last of his food into his mouth, mind wandering yet again to the brightness of Sanghyuk’s eyes when he smiles and how he’s the perfect height to lean into and his long, slender fingers and the way his hair flops over his forehead and how his whole face lights up when he talks about music and - He shakes his head.  He has to stop.  They’re just friends and that’s it.

Jaehwan puts his dishes in the sink and sees his phone screen light up out of the corner of his eye.  He snags it off the table and sits down on the couch to see that hrh-hsh liked and reblogged his text post.  He grins and swipes to open the app.

He quickly goes to his activity page to click on the reblog so he can read Hyuk’s tags (it’s a habit he has, he likes seeing what other people have to say about posts he’s shared).  He can’t help smiling when he sees what his friend - he pauses for a second, but yeah, they’ve been talking for a bit, he can definitely consider them friends - has written.

 

_#you sound like a twelve year old  #but this is a real thing  #if you find an answer lmk pls  #because same_

 

He ponders the similarity of their situations as he puts his dishes in the sink.  They’re both pining over a friend, they both see said friend during workouts, they’re both broke students at an arts university…  He facepalms.  They both go to an arts university!  There’s only three of them in Korea: this one on the outskirts of Seoul, the one in Busan, and the one on Jeju.  

“What if…” he says out loud, but he lets the sentence drop and plods back to his room to get dressed.  There’s no way Hyuk goes to his university.  Real life is never that much like a drama.

 

**

 

group chat: _team jaehyuk_

[10:08]

 **wonshik:** is2g

 **wonshik:** if sanghyuk and jaehwan dont get their shit together

 **yixing:** why???

 **wonshik:** so last night after their date sanghyuk got drunk

 **wonshik:** because he thinks jaehwan doesn’t and could never like him

 **wonshik:** and i had to listen to him drunkenly ramble about how perfect jaehwan is

 **wonshik:** for an HOUR

 **minseok:** jesus

 **hyunsik:** when will they figure it out god

 **wonshik:** at this rate? never

 **yixing:** lolololol

 

**

 

_sandeulie [10:38]: yo did u finish kwons assignment yet_

**hwany [10:40]: blargh**

_sandeulie [10:40]: so thats a no_

**hwany [10:41]: i have nothing**

**hwany [10:41]: no ideas**

**hwany [10:41]: and u know kwon hates traditional**

_sandeulie [10:43]: i would say do a sculpture and then splatter paint it_

_sandeulie [10:43]: but thats what i did_

**hwany [10:44]: …………………… youre no help**

_sandeulie [10:44]: idk man_

_sandeulie [10:44]: maybe something with deconstruction or destruction? he mentions those all the damn time_

**hwany [10:45]: tru**

**hwany [10:46]: WAIT**

**hwany [10:46]: I HAVE AN IDEA**

**hwany [10:46]: OMG THIS IS KILLER**

**hwany [10:46]: ILL BE AT THE STUDIO DONT BOTHER ME**

_sandeulie [10:48]: lmao okay_

_sandeulie [10:48]: good luck ^^_

 

**

 

group chat: _92+ksoo_

[11:21]

 **baek:** get any more heart emojis soo?

 **baek:** ;)))))

 **ksoo:** *knife emoji*

 **jongdae:** *cry laughing emoji x5*

 

**

 

Sanghyuk wakes back up with a headache and Jaehwan’s smile on his mind.  He had fallen back asleep after he had scrolled through Tumblr this morning, queueing a few things and reblogging that post from Ken about not thinking about his crush, and his hangover had not lessened as he’d hoped.  Instead his head seems to be throbbing more than before, and he groans as he sits up.  He plods out of his room and heads straight for the bathroom, grabbing the bottle of painkillers that feels more empty than he had thought it was (he should pick some up the next time he’s out doing errands) and then making his way into the kitchen.

“Look who’s up,” Wonshik says, arms crossed, sitting at the kitchen table.

Sanghyuk takes one look at him and groans again.  “C’mon, Shikkie,” he says, pouting for emphasis.  “Don’t be like this.”

“I had to lug your sorry ass from the couch to your room,” Wonshik states.  “And you started mumbling in your sleep about Jaehwan’s sparkly eyes and his laugh and how much you love it when he smiles.”

Sanghyuk grimaces.  “Oh.”

“Yeah.”  Wonshik watches him as he grabs a glass out of the cabinet and then walks over to the sink to fill it with water.  “Sungjae helped me.  He stayed with you until I got home.”

He shakes two pills into his hand without turning around to look at his flatmate.

“Hyukkie.”  

Sanghyuk swallows his pills, drains his glass, and looks over his shoulder at Wonshik.

“What?”

“Get your shit together,” Wonshik says flatly.  Sanghyuk’s eyebrows shoot up.  “Clearly, if he spent eight hours with you and didn’t nag you once, he likes you too.”

“I wouldn’t say he didn’t nag me,” Sanghyuk says, dropping his gaze to the floor.  “He pulled me all over the museum, asking me every other second if I was paying attention or if I was looking at the art or if I understood what he was talking about.”

“Oh my god.”  Wonshik stands abruptly.  “Jaehwan absolutely likes you, you dolt.”

Sanghyuk just shrugs and reaches for a bowl and the cereal box.  “I’ll take your word for it,” he snipes, pouring himself some food.

“You’re an idiot, I hope you know that.”  Wonshik elbows him in the ribs as he walks to their fridge.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.”  Sanghyuk shoves the cereal back into the cabinet and takes his bowl to the couch, scanning the floor for the TV remote.

“You better not get crumbs all over the couch,” Wonshik says, “Hongbin’s coming over later and I cleaned up after you last night.”

“Hongbin’s coming over, huh.”  Sanghyuk swivels around and smirks at him, waggling his eyebrows.  “How’s that going, by the way?  Make any progress?”

“We’re going on a date next week” is all Wonshik says as he pours himself a glass of orange juice.

“You’re WHAT?” Sanghyuk shrieks, almost upsetting his cereal bowl but catching it before it falls over.  “Get your ass over here and tell.  Me.  Everything.”

 

**

 

_sandeulie [14:11]: jaehwan i know u said not to bother u but have u eaten yet today_

_sandeulie [14:11]: im slightly concerned_

**hwany [14:17]: no**

**hwany [14:18]: im going to the dhall now tho**

**hwany [14:18]: covered in paint but thats ok**

_sandeulie [14:20]: did u finish????_

**hwany [14:21]: nah but i’m almost done**

**hwany [14:21]: got to a good break point lol**

_sandeulie [14:22]: thats good ^^_

_sandeulie [14:22]: what did u end up doing?_

**hwany [14:24]: ull see on monday~**

_sandeulie [14:25]: jaehwaaaaaaaaaaaaan_

**hwany [14:30]: monday, sandeul~**

_sandeulie [14:32]: why must u torture me like this_

**hwany [14:33]: :p**

 

**

 

**jaehwan [14:53]: SJGHJLSAFHGSADHGJASKLGHSAJKD JONGDAE**

_dae [14:55]: what_

**jaehwan [14:55]: I SEE KSOO AND YEOL**

_dae [14:56]: WHAT_

**jaehwan [14:56]: YEAH IM AT THE DHALL AND THEYRE EATING TOGETHER**

**jaehwan [14:56]: OMG THEY LOOK SCUTE I CANT**

_dae [14:57]: TELL MEEEEEEE_

**jaehwan [14:58]: OK SO**

**jaehwan [14:58]: ksoo and yeol are sitting across from each other**

**jaehwan [14:58]: ksoo is eating a sandwich of some sort**

**jaehwan [14:59]: yeol has pizza**

**jaehwan [14:59]: and is stealing ksoo’s fries**

_dae [14:59]: KSOO IS LETTING HIM STEAL FRIES??????????_

**jaehwan [15:00]: mmmmmmmhmmmmmmmm**

**jaehwan [15:00]: and they’re talking**

**jaehwan [15:01]: yeol is doing the thing where he gestures like a madman**

_dae [15:02]: oh god_

_dae [15:02}: has he knocked anything over yet_

**jaehwan [15:02]: ksoo LITERALLY just saved his coke from falling**

_dae [15:03]: lmaoooo_

**jaehwan [15:03]: omg yeol is blushing so hard i can see his red ears from here**

**jaehwan [15:04]: sakj;ghsksadjklfhsdkj KSOO SMILED AT HIM**

_dae [15:04]: OH MY FUCKING GOD_

_dae [15:04]: JAEHWAN_

**jaehwan [15:04]: IM GOING CLOSER**

**jaehwan [15:05]: is it possible for yeol to be more smiley than usual**

**jaehwan [15:05]: because he 1000% is**

**jaehwan [15:05]: tbqh i didnt think he could be**

**jaehwan [15:06]: but here is proof, staring me in the face**

_dae [15:07]: oh_

_dae [15:07]: my_

_dae [15:07]: GOD_

**jaehwan [15:09]: SKJGH;KASHG;SHFG;IAGSKLAJ**

**jaehwan [15:10]: OH MY FUCKING GOD I GOT IT**

**jaehwan [15:10]: JONGDAE I GOT IT ON VIDEO**

**_jaehwan sent a video_ **

**jaehwan [15:12]: LOOK AT THIS**

**jaehwan [15:13]: IM ACTUALLY YELLING THEYRE SO CUTE**

_dae [15:15]: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH_

_dae [15:15]: HE MADE KYUNGSOO LAUGH_

_dae [15:15]: LIKE A REAL LAUGH TOO NOT KSOOS FAKE ONE_

_dae [15:16]: THIS IS HUGE_

**jaehwan [15:16]: I**

**jaehwan [15:16]: KNOW**

**jaehwan [15:16]: I HAVE TO LEAVE OMG**

_dae [15:17]: no why i need u there to spy_

**jaehwan [15:17]: listen to me**

**jaehwan [15:17]: if i stay i will actually coo out loud and everyone will stare at me and then they’ll notice**

**jaehwan [15:18]: plus i gotta go finish a project**

_dae [15:18]: ok thats fair_

_dae [15:18]: we shall discuss this more later_

**jaehwan [15:20]: sounds good~**

 

**

 

Taekwoon finally rouses himself fully.  He feels like absolute crap.  Dry throat, cough, a slight pain in his chest, and itchy eyes - all signs that he notices and then promptly ignores.  He’s not sneezing or sniffling, and he can blame the cough on the dry air that’s been hanging around for the past couple days.  The rain yesterday was the only short respite they’ve had.  He coughs violently as he pads into the kitchen, glancing around to see if Jaehwan’s home (and telling himself he’s coughing because they haven’t vaccummed in a month, the apartment is probably horrifically dusty).  

The only sign of his flatmate is a bright blue sticky note plastered to the fridge, reading “At studio, don’t bother me” in Jaehwan’s hurried scrawl.  Taekwoon smiles faintly to himself as he pulls a mango from the fruit drawer.  Jaehwan only leaves him notes like this when he’s got a big project he finally has inspiration for.  He slowly peels his mango, eyes scanning Jaehwan’s note again, and then carefully sits down to eat it.  His phone buzzes from where he’d left it on the counter so he pushes himself up from his chair to grab it.

It’s Himchan, messaging him about the theory presentation they had been assigned yesterday, and asking him when the best time was to meet.  Taekwoon taps out a reply, and since he’s got nothing to do tomorrow night, adds that as a good date.  It takes Himchan less than thirty seconds to answer, sending him a thumbs up and a conference room number in ChoCHA for their meeting tomorrow night, and Taekwoon’s not surprised by his response speed - the guy is pretty much glued to his phone at all times.

He picks up a slice of mango and as soon as he takes a bite of it his phone starts vibrating like crazy.  He hits the home button to see why it’s not shutting up, and to his chagrin it’s the reminder alarm he’d set yesterday telling him that he was supposed to go over to Hakyeon’s apartment.  

Right.

He’s supposed to go over to Hakyeon’s apartment today.

He pops another slice of mango in his mouth and considers that for a minute.  He’s going to Hakyeon’s apartment.  They’re going to go to work together.  They’ll probably get an early dinner together.  

Fuck.

Taekwoon chokes on his fruit as he realizes something, and he’s very glad Jaehwan isn’t around to see him almost die via mango.  He scoops up his remaining slices and rushes into his room, tossing his laptop onto his bed and throwing it open, coughing again as he puts his food down on his dresser.

He doesn’t have Hakyeon’s address.  Or Hakyeon’s phone number to ask for his address.

He thanks every lucky star in the cosmos that their supervisor at Steel Heart made a spreadsheet of all the workers’ contact information at the start of the year so people could find coverage if they’d be missing any shifts.  He pulls up the spreadsheet on his online drive, scrolling down until he finds the line that reads “Cha Hakyeon” and looking to the column that holds his phone number.

His fingers shake as he carefully types in the digits and saves the contact, and then he taps on the message bubble and stops.  The blinking cursor is mocking him, that little flashing line of black telling him to stop being such a coward, but his brain is quickly filling with reasons to not send the message.  His knuckles tighten around his phone and he takes a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves enough to be able to type a full sentence.

His phone dings and he drops it in shock.

Because there on his screen is a grey bubble containing a message from none other than Hakyeon.

 

_Hakyeon [13:06]: hi taekwoon! this is hakyeon ^^ i realized that i never actually gave you my address yesterday haha you must think im a fool but anyways! thank goodness we have that spreadsheet from steel heart right? so here’s where my apartment is, just let me know when you’re on your way over~_

 

Taekwoon coughs violently as he picks up his phone, managing not to drop it again when another message from Hakyeon comes in.

 

**_Hakyeon sent a location_ **

 

He rubs his eyes and types a response before he can think too much about it.

 

**Taekwoon [13:09]: Thanks.  See you soon**

 

He gets up and makes his way back to the kitchen, stuffing another piece of mango into his mouth as he searches for his large travel mug.  Hot coffee will help his throat not feel so awful, especially if he puts honey in it, and he’s already cold inside the apartment so god knows how cold it is outside.

 

It takes him another forty-five minutes, but he finally leaves the house, wrapped in his down coat and gloved fingers clutching his mug.  The bus takes an extra ten minutes to arrive, even later than usual, so while he waits he watches every breath he exhales collect into steam and then dissipate.  He fiddles with his headphones, boosting the volume a notch when a stream of traffic comes, and then he sighs with relief when he sees the bus at the stoplight.  

  
The doors hiss open and the rush of warm air that sweeps by him is heavenly.  He taps his bus pass and heads straight for the single seat by the window, sniffling a little to try and keep his nose from running.  The ride is bumpy and seems to take longer than it usually does, and as he watches the traffic from his window Taekwoon notes that there is quite a lot of construction going on.  His phone buzzes as the bus turns onto a hectic boulevard, and he gets a little shock when he sees that it’s Hakyeon again.

 

_Hakyeon [14:08]: are you on your way? also do you like jajangmyeon?_

 

He coughs into his elbow and allows himself a small smile.  

 

**Taekwoon [14:09]: On the bus. And yes.**

 

_Hakyeon [14:09]: perfect! ^^_

 

He coughs again and takes a gulp of his now lukewarm coffee, trying to get the honey to soothe his throat so he doesn’t sound like a scratchy mess when he talks to Hakyeon.  He glances out the window and watches more cars zoom by, navigating through the traffic cones and demarcation lines, and before he knows it it’s his stop, and he’s getting off the bus and stepping down into the cold and looking at the market and realizing that according to the address Hakyeon sent him and his current location, he only lives a block away.  

Taekwoon checks his phone again to make sure he’s going the right direction and then he stuffs the hand not holding his travel mug into his pocket for warmth and starts walking, shifting so his backpack settles more comfortably on his shoulders.  The wind whips at his face, making his eyes water, sweeping his bangs across his face from where he had attempted to push them back.  He sniffles and keeps going, bowing his head to try and keep the wind to a minimum, which doesn’t really work, but he reaches a door with a number that matches the address Hakyeon sent so he pulls it open and steps inside, out of the bitter cold.

 

**Taekwoon [14:21]: Here**

 

_Hakyeon [14:22]: okay! i’ll buzz you up~ i’m the third floor btw ^^_

 

Right after he reads the message a loud, grating buzzer sounds and the second door clicks.  He pulls that one open as well and steps into the foyer of the building, sighing as he feels heated air warm his nose.  He heads up the stairs and pauses to catch his breath and pull his earbuds out when he reaches the end of the staircase and the door that says ‘Apt. 3A, Cha Hakyeon’ before tentatively knocking.

He doesn’t have to wait long before the door swings open and suddenly Hakyeon is standing in front of him, looking absolutely beautiful in a light blue button up shirt and dark jeans, hair slightly messy like he had run his hands through it before opening the door.  Hakyeon smiles at him tentatively and Taekwoon feels warmth shoot to his cheeks.  “Hi,” he manages.

“Hi,” Hakyeon answers.  His eyes meet Taekwoon’s and then he drops his gaze, rubbing the back of his neck.  Taekwoon notes that his ears are a little pink as Hakyeon says, “Oh, come in, please, you must be cold.  Do you want tea?  Coffee?  Soup?”  Taekwoon shoves his shoes off as Hakyeon rambles.

“I’m okay,” he interrupts, holding up his travel mug.  “No trouble.”

Hakyeon blinks and then smiles at him again.  “If you’re sure.”  He waves Taekwoon into his kitchen, scooping up a dirty bowl from the kitchen table and putting it in the sink.  “I hope you don’t mind if I do some work while you’re here, I’m a TA for contemporary performance this semester and I have routines to grade, but I really didn’t want to be a bad host, but these are due to my professor by tomorrow.”  He gestures apologetically to a black laptop resting on the table, surrounded by sheets of paper, as he sits.  

“Not at all,” Taekwoon says quietly as he shrugs his backpack off and gingerly sits down across from him, draping his jacket across the back of the chair.  “I… actually… also have grading to do.”  He pauses.  “Is it, uh, okay?”

Hakyeon’s eyes meet his.  “Of course.  I don’t mind the company, as long as you don’t mind.”

Taekwoon tentatively smiles at him in response as he pulls his stack of essays out.

Hakyeon smiles back at him and then they both drop their eyes to their work.

 

**

 

_roomie [15:58]: are you still busy?_

**the loud one [16:03]: almost done**

**the loud one [16:03]: whats up**

_roomie [16:05]: i’m so fucked, jaehwan_

_roomie [16:05]: so fucked_

**the loud one [16:06]: give me 5 mins to finish**

**the loud one [16:15]: ok u have my undivided attention**

_roomie [16:15]: that was 9 minutes_

**the loud one [16:15]: >.<**

**the loud one [16:16]: fine see if i help u**

_roomie [16:16]: no please_

_roomie [16:16]: it’s about hakyeon_

**the loud one [16:17]: ITS WHAT**

**the loud one [16:17]: OMG I TOTALLY FORGOT YOURE AT HIS PLACE RN**

**the loud one [16:17]: DID U KISS HIM**

_roomie [16:18]: NO_

_roomie [16:18]: i just…… feel_

**the loud one [16:19]: oooookkkkkkaaaayyyyy**

**the loud one [16:19]: welp u can sort that out by urself**

**the loud one [16:19]: unless u wanna give me more deets**

_roomie [16:20]: ugh._

 

**

 

_CHASEXY [16:24]: help_

**hyogi [16:24]: why**

_CHASEXY [16:24]: jtw is in my apartment_

**hyogi [16:25]: jtw……** **WAIT**

**hyogi [16:25]: JUNG TAEKWOON??????????**

**hyogi [16:25]: wow, hakyeon, didnt know you had game**

_CHASEXY [16:26]: shut uuuuuup_

_CHASEXY [16:26]: we’re just doing work_

_CHASEXY [16:26]: and then im driving him to work_

_CHASEXY [16:26]: since we’re on the same shift_

**hyogi [16:27]: *eyes emoji x5***

_CHASEXY [16:27]: im serious sanghyuk_

_CHASEXY [16:27]: idk what to do_

**hyogi [16:28]: did u ramble any**

_CHASEXY [16:28]: ………… maybe?_

**hyogi [16:28]: and hes not gone right???**

_CHASEXY [16:28]: nope_

_CHASEXY [16:29]: he’s sitting at the kitchen table with me_

_CHASEXY [16:29]: he’s so cute when he eats jajangmyeon omg_

**hyogi [16:29]: spare me**

**hyogi [16:30]: please**

**hyogi [16:30]: i dont need u being all sappy**

_CHASEXY [16:30]: but aighlsdjhfjsakldf he’s so beautiful_

**hyogi [16:31]: goodbye.**

_CHASEXY [16:31]: sanghyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuk_

_CHASEXY [16:31]: hyooogggggiiiiiiii_

_CHASEXY [16:34]: he thinks my cooking is good~_

**hyogi [16:35]: thats nice**

_CHASEXY [16:35]: AND HE SAID MY CANDLES WERE PRETTY_

_CHASEXY [16:35]: IM FLOATING_

 

**

 

_roomie [16:52]: i think i’m dead_

**the loud one [16:53]: uh…… okay?**

_roomie [16:53]: how can one man be this perfect_

**the loud one [16:54]: SPILL**

_roomie [16:56]: so besides the fact that he’s beautiful and can cook reasonably well and has an adorable apartment and is a god of dance_

_roomie [16:56]: cha hakyeon can SING_

_roomie [16:57]: we were driving back to campus and he put the radio on and sang along to every dbsk song that played and to that new song by sunmi_

_roomie [16:58]: his voice is so nice jaehwan_

_roomie [16:58]: earthy and pure and deep and clear and w o w_

**the loud one [16:58]: damn**

**the loud one [16:59]: you didn’t combust like you did when you first heard changsub sing right?**

_roomie [16:59]: no i held it in_

**the loud one [17:00]: okay good**

**the loud one [17:00]: you could have scared him off**

_roomie [17:02]: shut up_

_roomie [17:02]: at work now_

**the loud one [17:03]: you know im right~**

 

**

 

Hongbin sighs as he trudges up the stairs and finally reaches the floor that somehow all of the people in his life live on.  He pauses very _very_ briefly in front of the door that houses Sanghyuk and Wonshik (but that would be desperate, his brain tells him, you just agreed to a date last night, showing up at his place and kissing him would be exceedingly desperate) before continuing to the door that houses his two best friends.

He raises his hand to knock and the door sweeps open, almost making him fall, and Jaehwan pulls him into the apartment, letting the door slam behind them.

“What,” says Hongbin, tugging his wrist out of Jaehwan’s grasp, “is so important that you texted me ten times telling me to ‘get my ass over here this instant’?”

Jaehwan grins.  “This,” he squeals, pressing his phone into Hongbin’s hand, “this, this, this.”  He twirls away, still smiling happily, and Hongbin is more than slightly afraid of what he’s going to see.  

He most certainly was not expecting a series of texts from Taekwoon waxing poetic about Cha Hakyeon.

“Oh my god,” he says, scrolling down to read everything Taekwoon’s said.

“RIGHT??” Jaehwan shrieks.  “I couldn’t _not_ tell anyone, but you know Taek would actually murder me if I told anyone who knows Hakyeon, and he would’ve told you eventually, so I figured why not share my delight with you now.”  He looks over his shoulder from where he’s standing in the kitchen.  “Ice cream?”

“Hell yes,” Hongbin responds, padding into the kitchen and placing Jaehwan’s phone on the table since he’s done reading the texts.  It buzzes and he glances down as an automatic response.  His eyes widen as he skims the Tumblr notification.  “Jaehwan,” he starts, and Jaehwan waves a hand over his shoulder to indicate he’s listening as he scoops ice cream into two bowls.  “Why are you getting messages filled with heart emojis from hrh-hsh?”

There’s a clatter as Jaehwan drops the metal ice cream scoop and snatches his phone off the table in the blink of an eye.  “No reason,” he snaps.

Hongbin looks at his friend’s face, which is slowly turning the color of the strawberry ice cream on the counter, and raises an eyebrow.

Jaehwan sighs and shoves a bowl and a spoon in his direction.  “He’s a friend.”

“Mhm.”

“Actually…” Jaehwan pauses with his own spoon halfway to his mouth.  “You remember when I freaked out like a month ago because someone messaged me about my fanart?”

“Who could forget?” Hongbin grins.  “You were so _loud_.”

Jaehwan grins sheepishly.  “That’s him.”  He points at his phone.  “And -” he glares at Hongbin “-I just posted a new piece earlier so that’s most likely his reaction to it.”

“You still talk to him?” Hongbin asks around a mouthful of ice cream.

“Yeah.”  Jaehwan shrugs and swallows.  “He’s nice.  We yell about One Piece a lot.  And bitch about school.  The usual.”

“Cool.”  Hongbin returns his attention to his bowl and is contemplating how best to finish it when Jaehwan clears his throat.

“Uh, I actually also wanted your advice on something.”

“Shoot.”  He glances up to see Jaehwan gulp.

“Uh, so, um, yesterday I kind of went on a maybe not really date with Sanghyuk and we got lunch and we went to the museum and we spent eight hours together but uh I guess nothing really happened so maybe hedoesn’tlikemeandIreallylikehimandIdon’tknowwhattodo.”

Jaehwan’s entire face and neck are flushed.  Hongbin gapes at him.  “Are. You. Serious.”

“Yes?”

Hongbin facepalms before looking straight at Jaehwan.  “You’re a fool.  You spent EIGHT HOURS with the man.  How, in what world, does that make you think he doesn’t like you?”

“Because Sanghyuk’s nice!” Jaehwan explodes.  “He’s so fucking nice, he acts like that with his friends, all smiley and shoulder bumping and cute, and he’s so smart and talented and beautiful how would he go for me when he could literally have anyone on campus, and he’s too much of a sweetheart to flat-out reject me.”

Hongbin groans (and barely manages to hold in his laughter).  “First of all, Lee Jaehwan,” he says, half standing from his chair, “you are a fucking catch, so don’t let me hear you being self-deprecating again.  Second of all, I’m almost positive that if someone spends eight hours with someone else and the whole time they’re being smiley and cute and doing the shoulder bump thing, it means they like them.  So I’m pretty certain Sanghyuk likes you.”  Well, he _knows_ Sanghyuk likes Jaehwan, but he’s not going to say that, this is too funny to spoil now.

“Ugh, I don’t know,” Jaehwan sighs, putting his head in his hands.  “Taekwoon said almost exactly the same thing, but neither of you know him that well so I’m just not sure.”

“Jaehwan.”  Hongbin stands and puts his empty bowl in the sink.  “If both of us are saying the same thing, how can we both be wrong?”

Jaehwan shrugs morosely.  

“Look.  All I’m saying is be a little more direct.”  Hongbin ruffles Jaehwan’s hair.  “Then you’ll know for sure and you won’t be worrying about it.”

“I don’t know if I can be,” grouses Jaehwan.  “But I’ll try.”  He looks up at Hongbin.  “Thanks, Binnie.”

“Of course.”  Hongbin picks up his backpack.  “Now can I go to the library and study in peace before my project partner finds me and annoys the shit out of me again?”

“Go.”  Jaehwan shoos him out of the apartment, giggling, and Hongbin makes it into the rickety elevator before he bursts into laughter and pulls out his phone.

 

**

 

group chat: _team jaehyuk_

[17:41]

 **hongbin:** I

 **hongbin:** AM

 **hongbin:** DYING

 **hongbin:** THAT WAS SO HARD TO KEEP A STRAIGHT FACE OMG

 **hongbin:** AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 **jongdae:** uh hongbin? u good?

 **hyunsik:** yeah binne wanna share with the rest of us

 **hongbin:** YES OMG

 **hongbin:** gimme one sec to stop laughing

 **yixing:** hurry up ^^

 **minseok:** seconded~

[17:46]

 **hongbin:** ok so

 **minhyuk:** FINALYL

 **minhyuk:** FINALLY*

 **hongbin:** jaehwan made me go over to his place

 **hongbin:** there was a taekyeon update that he will most likely spill in that gc later once he thinks taek wont murder him for telling other people

 **hongbin:** but then he ranted to me about what happened yesterday

 **jongdae:** AND???????!!!!!!!

 **hongbin:** he thinks sanghyuk doesn’t like him

 **hongbin:** and from the way he talks about him he’s half in love with him

 **minhyuk:** ………… are u fucking kidding me

 **minseok:** wait are you serious

 **eunkwang:** WHAT

 **hongbin:** yes to all of you

 **hyunsik:** oh my god

 **hyunsik:** this is ridiculous

 **jongdae:** ^ seconded

 **yixing:** we should just lock them in a closet or something

 **minseok:** i know a good closet for that kind of thing

 **minhyuk:** … why am i not surprised

 **eunkwang:** i do too

 **hyunsik:** why am i also not surprised

 **eunkwang:** i was thinking of the one in the music building on the second floor by the recording room

 **minseok:** wait really

 **minseok:** me too

 **minseok:** who’d u lock in there?

 **eunkwang:** sungjae and ilhoon

 **eunkwang:** u?

 **minseok:** junmyeon and yifan

 **yixing:** you did??? when???? i thought they got together after sehun and zitao set them up~

 **minseok:** nah i shoved them in there like a month before that

 **yixing:** O.O

 **jongdae:** jsaghlashglashd minseok i cant believe u never told me that

 **minseok:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **minhyuk:** ANYWAYS

 **minhyuk:** as much fun as it is to know minseok’s actually satan himself

 **minhyuk:** back to the topic at hand

 **jongdae:** tbh kyungsoo is satan but ur right moving on

 **hyunsik:** how are we gonna get these two idiots to figure their shit out

 **hongbin:** i have no fuckin idea

 **hongbin:** theyre both so stubborn

 **eunkwang:** ur damn right they are

[18:23]

 **wonshik:** i go to the gym for a quick workout and i come back to a million messages what the hell happened

 **hyunsik:** just scroll up

[18:27]

 **wonshik:** oh my fucking god

 **hongbin:** I KNOW RIGHT

 **wonshik:** they’re such idiots

[18:32]

 **hongbin:** oh i almost forgot

 **hongbin:** everyone with access to jaehwan and jaehwan’s phone, keep an eye out for this blog he’s been getting tumblr messages from

 **hongbin:** apparently they’ve been talking for a month or so

 **hongbin:** url is hrh-hsh

 **hongbin:** dont want anything getting in the way of jaehyuk

[18:40]

 **wonshik:** lmao hrh

 **wonshik:** that reminds me of when hyukkie made everyone call him his royal highness when he was a freshman

 **wonshik:** he was obsessed with royalty for some reason

 **wonshik:** might have been an anime he was watching idk

 **wonshik:** but it was funny and then annoying omg

 **wonshik:** he legit wouldnt respond to anything except his royal highness han sanghyuk

 **wonshik:** he stopped after ilhoon almost punched him lmao

[19:12]

 **jongdae:** His Royal Highness Han Sang Hyuk

 **jongdae:** lmaoooooo

[19:15]

 **jongdae:** ……………… wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi~  
> i have returned~  
> finally~  
> im sorry for the long wait y'all school and depression and writers block are all simultaneously kicking my ass  
> but its HERE  
> and i hope you enjoyed it ^^  
> come chat on my [tumblr](http://yixingminseokjongdae.tumblr.com) or my [twitter](http://twitter.com/biggestkpopho)  
> ♥ yixingminseokjongdae


	13. Chapter XIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **ten:** roasted so hard there are oven marks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you brie for reminding me about jaehwan's art and thank you johanne for always being my rock ♥ this (long ass) chapter is for both of you!

_Sunday_

 

group chat: _team jaehyuk_

[08:32]

 **jongdae:** WHY WILL NO ONE ANSWER ME

 **jongdae:** I SEE HOW IT IS

 **jongdae:** YOU THINK IM CRAZY

 **jongdae:** AND YOU DON’T LOVE ME

 **jongdae:** fine u know what

 **jongdae:** ill do this by myself

[11:47]

 **minhyuk:** first question

 **minhyuk:** why the hell were u up that early on a sunday

 **minhyuk:** second question

 **minhyuk:** why the hell have u sent like 50 messages about this

 **hongbin:** jongdae i doubt its what you think it is

 **eunkwang:** tbh im inclined to agree with bin

 **eunkwang:** your theory is highly unlikely

 **jongdae:** all i will say is i reserve all future use of I TOLD U SO MOTHERFUCKERS

 **hyunsik:** yeah okay sure

 

**

 

_kwangie [11:54]: jaehwaaaan~ rehearsal starts at 1 right_

**jyani [11:56]: no it starts at noon**

**jyani [11:56]: i was just about to txt u actually seo eunkwang where tf r u**

_kwangie [11:56]: WAIT FORREAL FUCK_

_kwangie [11:57]: ILL BE THERE ASAP FUCK SJKFHASJKLGHSJKLA_

**jyani [11:57]: *cry laughing emoji x10***

**jyani [11:57]: nonono im joking it starts at 1**

**jyani [11:58]: i just wanted to see what youd do**

_kwangie [11:59]: …………………………………………_

_kwangie [11:59]: i hate u_

**jyani [12:00]: no u dont~**

**jyani [12:00]: come meet me for coffee before rehearsal**

_kwangie [12:02]: ugh fine where_

**jyani [12:03]: theres this super cute cafe like a block from perf hall**

**jyani [12:03]: technically off campus but their lattes are divine**

_kwangie [12:04]: im surprised ur not dragging me to steel heart again lol_

**jyani [12:04]: nah its too far im lazy u know this**

_kwangie [12:05]: u right lmao_

_kwangie [12:05]: whats this place called btw so i dont walk by it_

**jyani [12:06]: lmao right**

**jyani [12:06]: its called good night & good morning isnt that cute????**

_kwangie [12:07]: the cutest ^^_

_kwangie [12:07]: b there in 15_

**jyani [12:08]: perf**

 

**

 

**running man [12:46]: yo u wanna get lunch**

_laertes [12:49]: cant, rehearsal starts in 10_

_laertes [12:49]: sorry :/_

**running man [12:50]: damn**

**running man [12:50]: lunch tuesday then**

_laertes [12:51]: yook know it_

**running man [12:55]: yook sungjae stop making terrible puns with your name i will murder u**

_laertes [12:56]: cant stop wont stop_

**running man [12:56]: remind me why im friends with u**

_laertes [12:57]: because u love me_

**running man [12:57]: seems fake**

 

**

 

group chat: _dance maknaes_

[13:03]

 **sanghyulk:** whatchyall doin

 **jaehyun:** please never type that again

 **jaehyun:** it was an attack on languages everywhere

 **sanghyulk:** :////

 **sanghyulk:** no but forreal what are you all doing

 **sanghyulk:** come study and eat lunch with me

 **taeyong:** where + when

 **sanghyulk:** uh in like 15 mins?

 **sanghyulk:** doesnt matter which dhall lol

 **taeyongieee:** *thumbs up*

 **ten:** in geiup ptojevt meeetingh sry

 **jaehyun:** nice typso

 **jaehyun:** typos*

 **taeyongieee:** KARMAAAAAAA

 **taeyongieee:** also jaejae u in?

 **jaehyun:** -_-

 **jaehyun:** dont call me that

 **jaehyun:** also sorry im already at the library with a couple of my friends from vocals

 **taeyongieee:** whom

 **jaehyun:** kim dongyoung and lee seokmin

 **sanghyulk:** wait jaehyun u have friends who arent us?

 **taeyongieee:** lmao

 **jaehyun:** fuck u

 **jaehyun:** ofc i do i actually talk to people

 **sanghyulk:** lmao yeah i know

 **taeyongieee:** also i thought seokmin was scared of u?

 **jaehyun:** nah he’s chill

 **taeyongieee:** … interesting

 **taeyongieee:** anyways

 **taeyongieee:** @sanghyuk lets meet at kang?

 **sanghyulk:** ur legit the only person who calls it kang

 **sanghyulk:** just say central like everyone else

 **taeyongieee:** :P

 **sanghyulk:** thats fine tho ill see u in 10

 **taeyongieee:** cool ^^

 

**

 

**the loud one [13:42]: im on a break at rehearsal rn**

**the loud one [13:42]: how r u feeling**

_roomie [14:01]: i’m fine_

_roomie [14:01]: went to the library to work on grading_

**the loud one [14:02]: … okay**

**the loud one [14:02]: make sure u get real food pls u need it to function**

_roomie [14:05]: shouldn’t i be the one saying that to you?_

**the loud one [14:05]: im srs taekwoon**

**the loud one [14:05]: dont think i havent noticed all the soup ur eating lately**

**the loud one [14:06]: pls have some solid food too**

**the loud one [14:06]: it’ll help u feel not sick**

_roomie [14:08]: im not sick._

_roomie [14:08]: i like soup._

_roomie [14:08]: eating soup is not a crime, jaehwan._

**the loud one [14:08]: mkay whatever u say**

 

**

 

_Wonshikkie [15:37]: hyukkie ur back @home right_

**Hyulk [15:39]: ye why**

_Wonshikkie [15:40]: hongbin is coming over so we can study and i have this dumb meeting that i cant get out of so if he gets there before i get home can u just let him in the apt and talk to him or something_

**Hyulk [15:41]: ………… ugh fine**

_Wonshikkie [15:42]: thanks i love u ur the best_

**Hyulk [15:42]: mhm**

**Hyulk [15:42]: u owe me tho**

_Wonshikkie [15:44]: whatever u want_

**Hyulk [15:44]: >:)**

_Wonshikkie [15:45]: why did i say that_

 

**

 

Hongbin tentatively knocks on Wonshik’s door, hiding his nerves behind a mask of indifference - which breaks as soon as the door swings open and reveals Sanghyuk standing there.  “Hey,” he says, holding the door open. “Wonshik’s stuck in a meeting.”

“Uh, okay,” Hongbin answers, fiddling with the sleeves of his hoodie.  “Is it, uh, alright if I come in?”

“Yeah.”  Sanghyuk motions him in with his head.  

Hongbin slips his shoes off and glances around what he can see of the apartment.  The layout is almost exactly the same as Jaehwan and Taekwoon’s, just reversed - so the hallway to the bedrooms and bathroom is on the right side of the the kitchen instead of the left.  Wonshik and Sanghyuk’s kitchen looks much less used, however, which makes Hongbin smile wryly. Wonshik had mentioned off-handedly that he had once burned rice when they had been on the subject of food and that his roommate wasn’t any better.

Sanghyuk settles on the light brown couch in the center of the room and pulls the coffee table closer to him, wiggling a wireless mouse to wake up his laptop.  “Sit wherever,” he says, waving a hand at the living room.

Hongbin picks the grey armchair and gingerly sits down, placing his backpack in front of his feet.  He pulls his phone out of his pocket and hits the home button, checking the time, and then tucks it into the front pocket of his hoodie, twisting his hands as he tries to think of something to say.  The room is silent, broken only by the sound of Sanghyuk’s fingers tapping away at his keyboard, until he groans. “God, this assignment is killing me,” he says.

Hongbin smiles ruefully.  “I know the feeling,” he responds.  “What class is it for?”

“Composition,”  Sanghyuk sighs. “We literally just got our first project assignment last week and now my professor wants two to four pages on song structures and how they influence the emotions of the listener as well.”

“That sounds awful,” Hongbin says.  

“It is.”  Sanghyuk sinks back into the couch.  “And my brain is still drained from writing three different giant essays last week too.”

“Damn.”  Hongbin grimaces.  “I don’t think I’ve ever had more than two essays due around the same time.”

“Yeah, it was hell,” Sanghyuk answers, rubbing his eyes.  “But at least I don’t have any group projects this semester.”

“Lucky,” Hongbin groans.  “I have one right now for my photo theory class and my project partner is honestly the most annoying person I have ever met in my life.”  He feels his phone vibrate and pulls it out to see who texted him. “Speak of the devil.”

Sanghyuk cocks his head.  “Your project partner?”

“Who else?”  Hongbin skims the message and rolls his eyes.  “I swear, if he doesn’t lighten up soon, I’m going to strangle him.”

Sanghyuk leans forward, folding his hands under his chin.  “Tell me,” he says.

Hongbin lets out a dry chuckle.  “He’s honestly so Type A it hurts.  Always wanting to meet up and fussing over every little detail of our photos and arrangements, and he actually told me the other day that he didn’t think a couple of my photos were good enough to include.”  He thumbs to his photo album on his phone and finds the ones Kihyun had rejected. “These two, to be specific.” He leans over the arm of his chair and shows his phone to Sanghyuk.

“Uh, those are beautiful,” Sanghyuk says.  “You took those?”

“Yeah.”  Hongbin flushes a little at the praise.  “Thanks.”

“Okay, your partner’s an asshole,” Sanghyuk proclaims.  “Those are stunning; they deserve to be in a gallery or something.”

“Ah, no, they’re not that good,” Hongbin responds, waving the compliment away.  “But yeah, he is an asshole. Even made fun of me when I zoned out during class once.”

Sanghyuk rolls his eyes.  “Please, everyone does that, bet you even he does sometimes.  God, you’re right, he really seems awful.” He presses his lips together.  “When’s your project due?”

“Thankfully, on Thursday,” Hongbin answers.  “Only four more days of dealing with him.”

“I’ll pray for you,” Sanghyuk says, smirking a little.

“Thanks.”  Hongbin grins.  “I’ll need it.”

Sanghyuk’s phone lets out a loud _ping_ and he grabs it off the table.  “Not now,” he mumbles, fingers flying over the screen.

“What’s up?” Hongbin asks.

“Ah, nothing,” Sanghyuk says.  “One of my gaming friends wants to play a round or five right now and I desperately have to finish my homework.”

“Oh, you game?” Hongbin smiles.  “What do you play?” He hasn’t met any other serious gamers in all four years of college so he hopes Sanghyuk isn’t anything like Jaehwan, who’s absolutely terrible at all the video games Hongbin’s tried to teach him over the course of their friendship, or Eunhyun, his friend from high school, who only played Pokemon and Mario Kart (not that those are bad games, Hongbin loves him some Mario Kart, but he really loves his MMORPGs).

“Overwatch, mostly,” Sanghyuk says, and Hongbin can’t help the grin that splits his face.  “But also Skyrim sometimes, and the occasional round of League.”

“No way!  I love Overwatch, I play practically every night.”

“Seriously?  That’s awesome!  Who’s your main? I usually play Reaper, but I like Genji too.”

“I main Hanzo,” Hongbin responds.  “I’m actually ranked.”

“Whoa.”  Sanghyuk sits back in surprise.  “How high?”

“Uh.”  Hongbin scratches his neck.  “Seven.”

“In the nation?  Holy shit.” Sanghyuk looks impressed.

“Uh.”  Hongbin feels himself flush a little more.  “Actually, seventh in the world.”

Sanghyuk gapes at him for a minute.

“Oh.  My. God.”

“Yeah.”  Hongbin ducks his head sheepishly.

“We have GOT to play together sometime!  Tell me everything, oh my god,” Sanghyuk practically shrieks, grinning at him.  Hongbin grins back.

 

**

 

_Chanyeol [19:42]: hey kyungsoo what are you doing rn_

**Kyungsoo [19:45]: Studying, why?**

_Chanyeol [19:46]: can you take a break and help me with something?_

**Kyungsoo [19:46]: Yeah.**

**Kyungsoo [19:46]: What’s going on?**

_Chanyeol [19:47]: i’m stuck on a chorus_

_Chanyeol [19:47]: i’m trying to write harmony lines and i can’t think that high rn_

**Kyungsoo [19:48]: Where are you**

**Kyungsoo [19:48]: I’m packing up my stuff**

_Chanyeol [19:49]: ????_

_Chanyeol [19:49]: i’m in my apt why_

**Kyungsoo [19:50]: I’ll be there in 10**

_Chanyeol [19:51]: ?????????!!!!!!!!!!_

_Chanyeol [19:51]: you’re coming over???????_

**Kyungsoo [19:52]: Yes I’m coming over, I can sing the lines**

_Chanyeol [19:52]: you don’t have to come over!!!!_

_Chanyeol [19:52]: i was just gonna ask your opinion on something!!!!_

**Kyungsoo [19:53]: Yes but I can help better in person**

**Kyungsoo [19:53]: Plus I’ll make dinner**

**Kyungsoo [19:53]: Have you even eaten today?**

_Chanyeol [19:55]: ……………………… no_

**Kyungsoo [19:55]: Do you have food in your house?**

_Chanyeol [19:56]: yeah, i went grocery shopping on thursday_

**Kyungsoo [19:57]: Okay.  Be there in a couple mins**

 

**

 

group chat: _92+ksoo_

[20:13]

 **jongdae:** someone kill me im so booooored~

 **baek:** gimme a min ill sharpen my knife

 **jongdae:** :P

 **jaehwanie:** y u bored dae

 **jongdae:** xing and minseok are at dance practice

 **jongdae:** and this article im reading for song theory is the dullest thing ever

 **jongdae:** i just wanna do something eeeeelse

 **jaehwanie:** i was just getting ready to go to the gym

 **jaehwanie:** come work out with me

 **baek:** ew who voluntarily works out

 **jongdae:** legit everyone except you

 **jaehwanie:** hes not wrong lmao

 **jongdae:** gimme 15 mins jaehwan

 **jongdae:** ill meet u there

 **jaehwanie:** perfect~

 **baek:** both of u are rude i go to the gym!!!

 **jongdae:** since when

 **jaehwanie:** since when

 **jaehwanie:** LMAO

 **baek:** fuck u both

 **baek:** u know what? ill come too

 **jongdae:** prepare to get desTROYED

 **baek:** -_-

 

**

 

Jaehwan is in the middle of brushing his teeth when he hears Taekwoon launch into yet another coughing fit.  He rinses his mouth and pokes his head out of the bathroom. “I’m really concerned about that cough, Taek,” he calls.

Taekwoon’s hand appears from where he’s lying on the couch in their living room, reading an article for one of his classes, and Jaehwan’s not surprised to see it flipping him off.  “I’m fine. It’s just the dry air.”

“You’ve said that for the past day and a half,” he retorts, patting his face with a towel before reaching for his bottle of toner.  

“I’m _fine_ ,” Taekwoon emphasizes, before coughing again.

“Sure you are.”  Jaehwan rubs the toner into his skin.  “Please get some more rest, okay? You’re overworking yourself.”  He grabs his spot treatment and quickly puts some on a couple of areas that have flared up before leaving the bathroom.  He pauses before he goes into his room. “I’m worried about you,” he says.

Taekwoon sits up at that.  Jaehwan can feel the strength of his glare from where he’s standing in the hallway.  “I said I’m fine, Jaehwan.” He grimaces slightly. “Don’t worry about me.”

“You know I do anyway.”  Jaehwan looks at his roommate.  “Please go to bed soon, okay?”

“As soon as I’m done with this article.”

“Alright.”  Jaehwan combs his fingers through his hair.  “I’m going to bed but if you need anything at all, you ask me, okay?”

Taekwoon waves him off.  “I will. Night, Jaehwanie.”

“Night.”

He goes into his room and shuts the door behind him, rolling his eyes at Taekwoon’s stubbornness before flopping on his bed and opening Tumblr on his phone.  His dash is pretty dead, the same kinds of posts that he had seen earlier in the day showing up again, but he reblogs the new memes that he sees and a couple of zodiac sign descriptions and an old gifset or two before he remembers what he had wanted to do.  He taps on the messages icon and immediately goes to his chat with Hyuk, ignoring the couple messages he has from his two other Tumblr friends.

 

**[00:29]**

**kekekeken:** hey i just wanted to say thanks

 **kekekeken:** ur idea worked! i got my project done~

 

 **hrh-hsh:** really? thats awesome!!!!

 

 **kekekeken:** yup~

 **kekekeken:** only i spent like 7 hours with the guy i like and im certainly in the friendzone

 

 **hrh-hsh:** noooooooo

 **hrh-hsh:** same tho i hung out with my cute guy on friday and im deep in the friendzone too

 

 **kekekeken:** god

 **kekekeken:** neither of us can get it

 

 **hrh-hsh:** nahhhh ur guy is a fool for not liking u

 **hrh-hsh:** mines just too perfect to like me

 

 **kekekeken:** try the reverse

 **kekekeken:** ur guy is the fool and mine is too perfect to like me

 

 **hrh-hsh:** lies

 **hrh-hsh:** ur an angel

 

 **kekekeken:** yeah but so r u

 

 **hrh-hsh:** u right u right

 

 **kekekeken:** damn straight

 **kekekeken:** or should i say damn gay

 

 **hrh-hsh:** bye

 **hrh-hsh:** i love u

 

 **kekekeken:** ^^

 

_Monday_

 

_longboi [07:21]: baekhyun what do i do_

_longboi [07:21]: baekhyun pls_

_longboi [07:22]: i need help_

_longboi [07:22]: im having a panic attack idk what to do omg_

**beagle [07:26]: it is SEVEN THIRTY AM**

_longboi [07:26]: technically 7:26_

**beagle [07:27]: I AM GOING TO KILL YOU**

**beagle [07:27]: WHY DID YOU WAKE ME UP**

_longboi [07:28]: first of all dont yell at me im stressing_

_longboi [07:28]: second of all dont u have an 8am?_

_longboi [07:28]: third of all kyungsoo is in my apartment_

**beagle [07:30]: W**

**beagle [07:30]: H**

**beagle [07:30]: A**

**beagle [07:30]: T**

**beagle [07:30]: PARK CHANYEOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_longboi [07:31]: help me_

_longboi [07:31]: he crashed on my couch_

_longboi [07:32]: and he’s SO CUTE GOD_

**beagle [07:33]: omg yeol**

**beagle [07:33]: just be normal dont make it weird**

**beagle [07:34]: when he wakes up just ask him what kind of cereal he wants**

**beagle [07:34]: ooh and use ur fancy machine to make him coffee**

_longboi [07:35]: uh i might have already made it weird_

_longboi [07:35]: the only person allowed to see this photo other than you is jongdae got it??????_

**beagle [07:36]: park chanyeol what did you do**

**_longboi sent a photo_ **

**beagle [07:39]: !!!!!!!!!!!!**

**beagle [07:39]: CHANYEOL!!!!!!!!!!!**

**beagle [07:39]: U CREEP (but also that’s adorable as fUCK)**

_longboi [07:41]: ugh i knoooooowwwww_

_longboi [07:41]: help me baekhyun_

**beagle [07:42]: okay**

**beagle [07:43]: deep breaths**

**beagle [07:43]: you got this**

**beagle [07:44]: when he wakes up**

**beagle [07:44]: treat him how you would treat sehun if he crashed at ur place**

_longboi [07:45]: i treat sehun like the little shit he is_

_longboi [07:45]: your advice is not hLEPFUIL_

_longboi [07:46]: oh ahfjklshghjhkshit his alrajm when toff fuilcjk_

**beagle [07:47]: G O**

**beagle [07:47]: JUST BE NORMAL**

 

**

 

group chat: _dance maknaes_

[11:02]

 **ten:** i want to Die™

 **jaehyun:** dramatic as always, ten

 **ten:** shut up, mr “i lived in america for four years”

 **jaehyun:** youre never gonna let that go are you

 **ten:** n o p e

 **taeyongieee:** i still laugh every time mark shows me that vid

 **jaehyun:** how is mark btw? havent seen him in ages

 **ten:** omg ur right

 **ten:** WHERE IS MARK LEE

 **taeyongieee:** not hanging out with you fools thats for damn sure

 **ten:** :(

 **sanghyulk:** aw look what u did u made ten sad

 **jaehyun:** :///

 **jaehyun:** sorry taeyong u gotta die now

 **ten:** i shed an actual tear i was that sad

**_ten sent a photo_ **

**sanghyulk:** omg thats it

 **sanghyulk:** taeyong ur toast

 **taeyongieee:** ahhhhhh no tennie im sorry!!!!!!! i didnt realize!!!!!!!!!

 **taeyongieee:** also ps why do yall like mark so much hes an annoying lil shit

 **jaehyun:** so are you

 **sanghyulk:** i have some ice ready for ya @taeyong

 **ten:** roasted so hard there are oven marks

 **taeyongieee:** i hate all of you

[11:17]

 **sanghyulk:** but wait ten why are you ready for death

 **ten:** tbh im always ready for death but my dance history midterm is on wednesday and i am going to Fail

 **jaehyun:** ok thats a mood

 **jaehyun:** me with this computer science midterm tomorrow

 **sanghyulk:** remind me why you took computer science again

 **jaehyun:** because it counts for the math requirement

 **jaehyun:** with very little math involved

 **jaehyun:** in case you didn’t know i hate math

 **taeyongieee:** we know

 **taeyongieee:** i thought u were doing ok in comp sci tho

 **jaehyun:** yes but midterm

 **sanghyulk:** fair

 **sanghyulk:** idk which i’d rather have, a lot of exams spread over a week or all the fucking research papers and response assignments i currently have

 **ten:** papers, duh

 **ten:** easier to bullshit

 **taeyongieee:** nah exams are better

 **taeyongieee:** papers take longer to write than studying takes

 **jaehyun:** doesn’t matter for you since you fail either way

 **sanghyulk:** jaehyun is on FIRE today damn

 **ten:** what degree level of burn are we at taeyong

 **ten:** lmk how much ice you need

 **taeyongieee:** i hate all of you so much omg

 **taeyongieee:** at least mark loves me

 **taeyongieee:** were gonna get lunch and i know he wont roast me like you guys do ://

 

******

 

_laertes [14:42]: yo can we study tonight_

_laertes [14:42]: i have midterms for comparative lit and comedic history on wedensday and i got rehearsal tomorrow so i cant study then_

**running man [14:43]: lmao it took me a hot second to remember this was you**

**running man [14:43]: i think i have to change ur name back**

_laertes [14:46]: lmao same_

_laertes [14:46]: i legit forgot this was u when i was scrolling through my texts earlier_

**running man [14:46]: lets do it**

**running man [14:47]: i have no ideas for what to call u tho**

_sungjae~ [14:47]: lmao me either_

_sungjae~ [14:47]: doesnt really matter_

**sanghyuk the fool [14:48]: whats my name now in ur phone**

_sungjae~ [14:48]: just ur name_

**sanghyuk the fool [14:48]: same for u lol**

_sungjae~ [14:49]: perfect ^^_

 

**

 

group chat: _dance maknaes_

[15:11]

 **taeyongieee:** MARK ROASTED ME

 **taeyongieee:** and apparently im not his number one hyung anymore TT_TT

 **ten:** HA

 **jaehyun:** mark lee, wherever you are, i love you

 **sanghyulk:** that’s minseok’s influence lmao

 **taeyongieee:** uh what

 **sanghyulk:** yeah he tutors mark and they hang out a bunch i thought u knew

 **taeyongieee:** oh yeah i knew about the tutoring but not the hanging out

 **taeyongieee:** tbh its fine since its minseok hes a total sweetheart so pure so good so nice

 **taeyongieee:** wish he hadnt taught mark how to be savage like him but idk u win some u lose some

 **sanghyulk:** kim minseok is legit the most savage person alive mark should be HONORED to get lessons from him

 **jaehyun:** tbh im honored every time minseok talks to me during dance

 **ten:** uh hard same

 **ten:** plus how can someone be that hot and sexy and also that cute and adorable at the SAME DAMN TIME

 **ten:** hes unreal

 **sanghyulk:** that’s just minseok lol literally no one else can pull off what he can

 **jaehyun:** you are right about that for sure

 **ten:** ps ty when do u wanna meet up to talk about the duet

 **taeyongieee:** i hate u for calling me that

 **taeyongieee:** but maybe tomorrow afternoon? txt me ur free times

 **ten:** payback for chitts~

 **jaehyun:** omg TY TRACK

 **jaehyun:** the most iconic thing lee taeyong has ever done *cry laughing emoji x2*

 **taeyongieee:** nOPE

 **taeyongieee:** were not talking about this!!!

 **sanghyulk:** uh what is this new nickname and unknown story i am just hearing about?????

 **sanghyulk:** *eyes emoji x8*

 **jaehyun:** YES

 **taeyongieee:** why is my life like this

 

**

 

**the loud one [19:01]: where u at**

**_the loud one sent a voice note_ **

**the loud one [19:03]: sorry couldn’t help it it’s a great song ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

**the loud one [19:03]: but seriously where r u**

_roomie [19:06]: practice room_

_roomie [19:06]: finishing our duet_

**the loud one [19:07]: okay~**

_roomie [19:07]: why what’s up_

**the loud one [19:07]: nothing i was jw**

_roomie [19:08]: you don’t need to check up on me jaehwan, i’m fine_

**the loud one [19:08]: suuuuuure**

_roomie [19:09]: oh how did your project go this morning? that’s what you were frantically doing on saturday right?_

**the loud one [19:09]: yup ^^**

**the loud one [19:10]: i have no idea how i pulled it out of my ass but kwon LOVED it**

**the loud one [19:10]: IM NOT GONNA FAIL HIS CLASS TAEKWOON!!!**

_roomie [19:11]: told you~_

_roomie [19:11]: what did you make?_

**the loud one [19:12]: so i splattered a frame**

**the loud one [19:12]: then i speed painted a cityscape with a park and happy people**

**the loud one [19:12]: put the finished canvas in the frame**

**the loud one [19:12]: and then i destroyed it~**

_roomie [19:14]: …………………………… why_

**the loud one [19:15]: so i told u kwon likes crazy contemporary concepts right**

_roomie [19:15]: maybe?_

**the loud one [19:15]: well he does**

**the loud one [19:16]: and i was talking to sandeul about the project**

**the loud one [19:16]: and he mentioned that kwon likes destruction**

**the loud one [19:16]: and that made me remember something sanghyuk said when we were at the musuem on friday~**

**the loud one [19:17]: and then i got this idea!**

_roomie [19:17]: i’m morbidly curious as to what sanghyuk said that made you wreck one of your paintings_

**the loud one [19:17]: well we were in the contemporary wing**

**the loud one [19:18]: talking about how contemporary art has more to do with ideas and abstract concepts than standard classical art does**

**the loud one [19:18]: and we were looking at a Pollock they had on display**

**the loud one [19:19]: and he said that it looked like a mess**

_roomie [19:19]: a mess. that’s what inspired you._

**the loud one [19:19]: I WASNT DONE GOD**

**the loud one [19:20]: so i summarized abstract expressionism for him**

**the loud one [19:20]: and then he said that he thought it was the most interesting painting we had looked at**

**the loud one [19:20]: because he could see each individual aspect of the creation much more clearly than the classics**

**the loud one [19:21]: (which is kind of the point of abex but anyways)**

**the loud one [19:21]: and that to him, seeing the individual aspects and the difficulty of creation were more important than just seeing a flawless mask**

**the loud one [19:22]: and i totally completely agree with him**

**the loud one [19:22]: so when kwon asked me to explain my project i went off that and said that the splatter frame is the outside work and difficulties that go into creating the perfect image - the cityscape**

**the loud one [19:23]: and the city was representative of society, with skyscrapers and a park and smiling people**

**the loud one [19:23]: and the destruction of the canvas was because no mask can stay forever, and that underneath every depiction of perfection there is always a lot of hard work and turmoil and mess that is hidden even though it’s those things that make the world that we live in richer and more beautiful**

_roomie [19:26]: holy shit, jaehwan_

_roomie [19:26]: that’s… really deep_

_roomie [19:27]: i’m impressed_

**the loud one [19:28]: ^^**

_roomie [19:28]: you must really like sanghyuk_

**the loud one [19:29]: alskdhdkjkslshdksl how did you come to that conclusion**

_roomie [19:29]: you remembered what he said word for word_

_roomie [19:29]: you took him to an art museum_

_roomie [19:30]: and he inspired a piece_

_roomie [19:30]: i’m not wrong, am i_

**the loud one [19:30]: …… no**

 

**

 

_Wonshik [21:21]: hey when are you free this week_

**hongbin [21:23]: wednesday? also thursday afternoon**

**hongbin [21:23]: why**

_Wonshik [21:27]: um do you wanna go see a movie with me on wednesday? for our real date?_

**hongbin [21:31]: sure! what movie were you thinking**

_Wonshik [21:38]: up to you!  i just don’t really love horror movies haha_

**hongbin [21:40]: what about that new one with ji soo? the road trip murder mystery?**

_Wonshik [21:45]: sounds good :)_

_Wonshik [21:46]: do you want to get dinner before or after?_

**hongbin [21:49]: let’s go with after**

_Wonshik [21:52]: any food preferences?_

**hongbin [21:53]: not really haha**

_Wonshik [21:55]: okay~_

_Wonshik [21:57]: meet me in front of my building on wednesday at 3:30?_

**hongbin [21:58]: fine by me ^^**

**hongbin [21:59]: see you wednesday!**

 

**

 

**sanghyuk the fool [22:41]: sungjae im freaking out**

**sanghyuk the fool [22:41]: i talked to jaehwan at the gym today**

**sanghyuk the fool [22:42]: and he was very normal?**

**sanghyuk the fool [22:42]: like he didnt mention the museum at all**

**sanghyuk the fool [22:42]: and we just talked like workout buddies**

**sanghyuk the fool [22:43]: which is what we normally do at the gym but anyways**

**sanghyuk the fool [22:43]: its like nothing happened**

**sanghyuk the fool [22:44]: well nothing did happen**

**sanghyuk the fool [22:44]: but idk he didnt even bring it up and actually he didnt talk about art at all he always mentions it at least once**

**sanghyuk the fool [22:45]: what if he thought i was dumb at the museum oh my god**

**sanghyuk the fool [22:45]: what if he thought i was too stupid to understand art**

**sanghyuk the fool [22:46]: asklgjsalkgshgl what if he stops talking to me because he thinks im an idiot undergrad**

_sungjae~ [22:46]: sanghyuk shut up_

**sanghyuk the fool [22:47]: >.<**

**sanghyuk the fool [22:47]: IM IN CRISIS MODE SUNGJAE**

_sungjae~ [22:48]: ur overthinking everything so just go to bed its not that deep i promise_

_sungjae~ [22:48]: also i am trYING to study so pls_

**sanghyuk the fool [22:49]: oh shit sorry**

**sanghyuk the fool [22:49]: my bad**

**sanghyuk the fool [22:50]: ill shut up now**

**sanghyuk the fool [22:50]: lmk when youre not dead and well get food ok**

_sungjae~ [22:51]: kk ^^_

 

_Tuesday_

 

Taekwoon hates Tuesdays.  They’re his longest days, starting from his 8am song theory lecture, then three different discussion sections that he has to lead for music composition - Yixing only has two sections on Thursday and Taekwoon wishes they could trade, but he knows Professor Lim had only given him three because Yixing’s in the dual degree program and as such has way more work than he does - and then he works a six hour shift at Steel Heart.  And to top it all off, he thinks to himself as he pours more honey into his travel mug, his damn cough isn’t going away.

If anything, it’s gotten worse.

His lungs hurt with every breath he takes.  He feels weak, like he’s not getting enough sleep or something, which is ridiculous - he’s slept his normal five or six hours every night.  He’s been eating, he’s been drinking, he’s been careful, so there’s no reason for this cough to still be bothering him. It’ll go away by itself, he thinks as he carefully slides his laptop into his backpack.  He just has to make it through today.

 

**

 

group chat: _dance club board_

[11:13]

 **minhyuk:** okay so where do we stand on pieces so far

 **yixing:** for solos we currently have me, minseok, hakyeon, and taemin

 **yixing:** he caught me after practice on sunday and asked if he could have one~

 **hakyeonie~:** for duets we have you and hyunsik and ten and taeyong

 **minseok:** i think jongin and sehun are going to do a duet as well i heard them talking about it

 **minhyuk:** hmmm thats good but we need at least another solo

 **minseok:** agreed

 **minseok:** we should ask ten if he wants one he’s phenomenal

 **hakyeonie~:** we should

 **hakyeonie~:** i also think we should ask sanghyuk

 **yixing:** what about sanghyuk?

 **minhyuk:** lol if both of you thought of the same person we should certainly ask him

 **minhyuk:** he has improved a LOT so i approve

 **yixing:** good! we’ll ask on thursday~

 **yixing:** also i was wondering

 **yixing:** me jongin and sehun have this trio piece we’re doing for a project in fusion choreo

 **yixing:** would you guys be cool if we did it at the showcase?

 **minseok:** i don’t see why not

 **hakyeonie~:** nothing super sexual like the last time you did a duet with jongin right

 **yixing:** uh.

 **yixing:** it involves water

 **yixing:** and white shirts

 **yixing:** but it’s supposed to be pretty and meaningful! not sexy!

 **hakyeonie~:** mkay

 **minhyuk:** think you guys could show it to us before the show?

 **minhyuk:** that way we can tell you if it’s too risque

 **yixing:** can’t believe you guys don’t trust me :(((

 **minseok:** let me be the first to bring up your solo from last semester

 **hakyeonie~:** and sehun’s solo from last semester

 **minhyuk:** and jongin’s solo from last semester

 **yixing:** ……………………… okay fine

 

**

 

group chat: _#taekyeon_

[14:19]

 **jaehwan:** OK SO

 **jaehwan:** LISTEN UP FRIENDS

 **jaehwan:** SOME SHIT WENT DOWN ON SATURDAY

 **hongbin:** ooh are you finally spilling?

 **jaehwan:** shut up u already know

 **eunkwang:** how come bean gets to know before me???? :((((((((

 **hongbin:** stop calling me that

 **jaehwan:** a n y w a y s

 **jaehwan:** our shy noodle, jung taekwoon, went to a place called cha hakyeon’s apartment on saturday

 **minhyuk:** HE WHAT

 **yixing:**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **eunkwang:** THE SHIP IS SAILING!!!!!!

 **jaehwan:** and and and

 **jaehwan:** look at thiiiiis~

**_jaehwan sent a screenshot_ **

**_jaehwan sent a screenshot_ **

**_jaehwan sent a screenshot_ **

**wonshik:** taek has it bad wow

 **eunkwang:** omg i remember that!!! when he first heard subbie sing!!!

 **hyunsik:** wasnt it at three musketeers auditions?

 **eunkwang:** lmao yes

 **eunkwang:** we were all auditioning and subbie sang and taek went all crazy over him

 **eunkwang:** asking him all these questions about technique and his vocal teacher and how long he’d been singing

 **hyunsik:** god he looked so shocked ahahahaha

 **hyunsik:** i dont think he spoke to taekwoon for like four months after that lmao

 **sanghyuk:** that is HILARIOUS

 **sanghyuk:** also i can add that the reason taekwoon went was because hakyeon invited him

 **sanghyuk:** and hakyeon is still heart eyes about it

 **hongbin:** but where is the Proof

 **sanghyuk:** gimme a sec god

**_sanghyuk sent a screenshot_ **

**_sanghyuk sent a screenshot_ **

**yixing:** when will they figure it out

 **minseok:** never, apparently

 **minhyuk:** what is it gonna take

 **eunkwang:** drastic times call for drastic measures~

 **hyunsik:** EUNKWANG NO

 **minhyuk:** EUNKWANG NO

 **jaehwan:** SEO EUNKWANG DO NOT

 **wonshik:** oh boy

 **yixing:** someone might wanna go find eunkwang

 **minseok:** on it

 

**

 

_Wonshikkie [16:47]: yo are you at the library again_

**Hyulk [16:55]: yeah**

**Hyulk [16:55]: trying to finish this damn analysis**

_Wonshikkie [16:57]: do you wanna grab dinner on campus tonight then_

_Wonshikkie [16:58]: when you need a break_

**Hyulk [16:59]: sure**

**Hyulk [17:00]: central around 6?**

_Wonshikkie [17:01]: cya then_

 

**

 

**the loud one [17:35]: ur working tonight yeah?**

_roomie [17:48]: yeah_

_roomie [17:48]: just got on break_

_roomie [17:48]: i have to train a newbie tonight and i would really rather not_

**the loud one [17:50]: that SUCKS**

**the loud one [17:50]: who is it? i might know them lol**

_roomie [17:51]: kid named wonwoo? he’s young, kinda quiet, wears glasses_

**the loud one [17:51]: nah, not familiar**

**the loud one [17:52]: anyways**

**the loud one [17:52]: i have rehearsal tonight and it ends at 10:30 so i can swing by after and we can go home together!**

_roomie [17:53]: i told you, jaehwan, you don’t need to mother me_

**the loud one [17:53]: uh if i dont who will**

_roomie [17:53]: sunyoung_

_roomie [17:54]: she’s on shift with me tonight_

**the loud one [17:54]: ooh i havent seen her in forever! ill def stop by after rehearsal ^^**

_roomie [17:54]: ugh fine_

 

**

 

group chat: _92+ksoo_

[19:51]

 **baek:** *eyes emoji x10*

 **ksoo:** *knife emoji x20*

 **jongdae:** damn

 

**

 

**[21:23]**

**hrh-hsh:** askjghsllhk i had to tell someone and i think all of my irl friends are sick of hearing me talk about this guy

 **hrh-hsh:** but i didn’t see him today

 **hrh-hsh:** which is weird because i always see him

 **hrh-hsh:** either at the gym or at the cafe between classes or just in passing on campus

 **hrh-hsh:** and idk i just missed him

 **hrh-hsh:** like he says the funniest things and always makes me laugh and idk i just feel better when i see him like theres this heaviness in my chest that lifts for a little while

 **hrh-hsh:** he’s literally like my sun

 **hrh-hsh:** he’s so warm and kind and beautiful hjasghsdkj everyone that’s ever known him is blessed to have had him in their lives

 **hrh-hsh:** and he’s just become this wonderful presence in mine and i honestly don’t know how i made it this far without knowing him

 **hrh-hsh:** sagkjlhsakljgd god i just like him so much and i cant tell him because i think he thinks im just a silly undergrad ahsjghasulkgjb i dont know what i would do if i fucked up our friendship

 **hrh-hsh:** i just need him to be in my life in some way yknow? and i guess im okay with just being friends with him because he deserves to be with someone who makes him shine even brighter than he does now and who showers him with all the love he deserves

 

**[22:40]**

**hrh-hsh:** oh my god just ignore all of my previous messages please wow i hate myself i cannot believe i feelings dumped to you im so sorry

 

**

 

Jaehwan grins down at his phone as he walks past the student center on his way to Steel Heart.  Rehearsal had gone well, he’d made friends with one of the lighting designers and his duet with the girl playing Ophelia - Seungwan, he’s pretty sure her name is - sounds very good already so he’s pleased.  And these messages from Hyuk were just adding to his good mood, making him feel mushy inside. He hopes that Hyuk confesses to the guy he likes soon because he’s rooting for them to work out.

He reaches Steel Heart and walks in to see only Sunyoung at the counter.  “Hey, Sunyoung,” he says, smiling at her. “Long time no see.”

“Hi, Jaehwan.”  She smiles back at him.  

“Where’s Taekwoon?  I just got out of rehearsal; we were going to go home together.”

“He’s in the back,” she says, pointing with her thumb.  “Listen, can I ask you something?”

Jaehwan is taken aback by the seriousness in her tone.  “Of course.”

Sunyoung plants her elbows on the counter and leans forward.  “Is Taekwoon alright?”

Jaehwan blinks at her.

“He just seemed, I don’t know, off today.  And he has this terrible cough.” Sunyoung glances behind her to make sure Taekwoon isn’t there.  “Make sure he’s eating, okay?”

“I’ve been trying.”  Jaehwan lowers his voice to match hers.  “But I’ll make sure he does.”

“Good.”  She straightens just as Taekwoon walks out from the back.  “Go on, Taek, I’ll close up tonight. You need to rest.” Taekwoon goes to protest and she puts her hands on her hips, giving him a warning look.

Jaehwan smirks as his best friend slumps in defeat.

“See you next week, Sunyoung,” he croaks, and Jaehwan’s eyes widen.  Taekwoon sounds awful.

He waves as they exit the shop and waits maybe thirty seconds before exploding.

“You sound horrible, Taekwoon!  What happened to taking care of yourself?!”

Taekwoon goes to say something and a wracking cough shakes his body instead, leaving him unable to speak.  Jaehwan lets it pass before placing a hand around his shoulder as they keep walking. “You have got to rest.  No more fifteen hour days, okay?”

Taekwoon shrugs a little.  “I’m fine, Jaehwan. It’s just a cough.  Besides -” He coughs again, and Jaehwan doesn’t miss the way he places his hand on his chest as he breathes.  “I have so much to do, I can’t really take a break right now.”

“That is not just a cough, Taekwoon,” Jaehwan counters.  “You need rest. Period.”

“No, I’m fine.  I’m taking care of it.”

Taekwoon brushes his hand off and speeds up his pace, his longer legs easily passing Jaehwan on the sidewalk.  Jaehwan lets him, knowing that Taekwoon’s stubbornness would be more easily faced when they were home.

A few minutes pass with the two of them walking in silence.  Jaehwan scrolls through his social media aimlessly, looking up from his phone ever so often to make sure he doesn’t walk into a telephone pole (that did happen once and Hongbin likes to bring it up every so often), but he freezes when he hears Taekwoon start to cough again, huge, rattling coughs that make him stop walking and double over, placing a hand over his mouth.  Jaehwan shoves his phone back into his pocket and rushes over to him.

“Taekwoon?  Are you alright?  Taekwoon?”

Taekwoon shudders and looks up at him, eyes glassy. “Jae… hwan…” he gasps, lowering his hand.  It’s covered in spatters of blood.

“Taekwoon!”

Jaehwan barely manages to break out of his shocked stupor and catch him as he slumps forward.  “You’re going to the hospital. Right now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiiiiii :D  
>  ~~please don't hate me for the cliffhanger~~  
>  wow this chapter was a bitch to get out but it's finally here!  
> also note all of the references i threw in lmao (WHERE YOU AT BY NU'EST W IS GOD TIER OKAY)  
> hope you guys enjoyed it!  
> ♥ yixingminseokjongdae


	14. Chapter XIV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is long af just a forewarning~ bless johanne and brie okay without them this wouldn't be up right now i love u both ♥

_Wednesday_

 

“Jaehwan, my hand is going to break if you keep squeezing it like that.”

“Oh, shit, sorry.”  Jaehwan relaxes his grip around Hongbin’s hand, enough so that his knuckles aren’t white anymore.  “Thank you again for coming with me,” he mutters, staring at the floor. “I don’t know what I would have done by myself.”

“You’re lucky I have a car,” Hongbin responds, the snark that’s usually in his voice gone.  “And Taekwoon is one of my best friends, of course I would come.”

“I know.”  Jaehwan exhales.  “I’m just so worried about him.  The doctor said they were going to do an X-ray and a CT scan first to make sure that there’s nothing serious but I still haven’t seen them with any results and I’m kind of freaking out a little and -” He feels tears prick at the corner of his eyes and pulls his hand out of Hongbin’s to furiously wipe them away.  

“Hey.”  Hongbin’s arm wraps around his shoulders.  “He’s going to be okay. We got him to the hospital; the doctors know what they’re doing.”  He swallows and Jaehwan glances at him out of the corner of his eye. “He’s going to be fine.”

Hongbin’s voice shakes slightly on the last word and Jaehwan takes his hand again, leaning into him so he can take as much comfort as he’s giving.  They sit in silence for a few minutes, the only noises around them the beeping of machines and the soft murmur of nurses as they speak to other patients in the emergency room and the low hum of the television showing reruns of what looks to be a twenty year old sitcom, and they all fade into white noise as Jaehwan remembers how awful Taekwoon had looked when he picked him up from the café, how terrified he had sounded when he had said Jaehwan’s name after he had coughed up blood outside, how frail he had seemed when they had finally gotten to the hospital, Hongbin having definitely broken some speed limits on the way, and how scared he himself had felt when a nurse had taken one look at Taekwoon and immediately strapped him on a gurney.

The swirling panic in his head pauses when someone next to him clears their throat.  He glances up and sees the doctor that had whisked Taekwoon away from the emergency room standing there.  “You two are with Jung Taekwoon, correct?” she says, flashing a tight smile.

Jaehwan nods.  “Is he going to be okay?” he says quietly.

The doctor clasps her hands.  “I believe so,” she responds. “From the preliminary testing we did, your friend seems to have acute bronchitis, which isn’t as serious as it sounds.”  Hongbin lets out a sigh of relief. “However,” she continues, “there are a couple of possibilities we haven’t ruled out yet, so we’d like to keep him another day to finish the testing.”  She smiles again. Jaehwan can’t find it in him to respond with a smile of his own. “I’m also pretty sure he has a cracked rib from how hard he’s been coughing, so we’re just going to make sure that’s all there is.”  She glances between Jaehwan and Hongbin. “He should still be awake,” she adds, looking at her watch for a second. “Would you like to see him? Hopefully before he falls asleep?”

“Yes,” Jaehwan says immediately.

The doctor smiles.  “Please follow me.”

The two of them stand and follow her through the swinging doors that separate the emergency room from the waiting area and down a hallway with curtained-off gurneys until they turn a corner and stop in front of a room door.  The doctor lightly raps her knuckles on the door before opening it. “Oh good, you’re still awake,” she says, and at those words Jaehwan slips past her and dashes to his best friend.

“Oh my god, Taekwoon,” he says, grabbing his hand.  “I was so worried about you.”

Hongbin steps around to the other side of Taekwoon’s bed.  “ _We_ ,” he emphasizes, “were very worried about you.”

Taekwoon manages a smile.  “I’m okay, guys.”

“Coughing up blood and having to go to the hospital is not okay, you dumb noodle.”

“I agree with Binnie,” Jaehwan adds, glaring at Taekwoon.  “If you had just LISTENED to me when I told you to take medicine or rest more or eat actual food -”

“Yes, yes, berate me later,” Taekwoon sighs.  “I’m sorry.” He grimaces as he shifts on his bed, sitting up a little further.  “Did they tell you I have to stay here for another day?”

“Yeah, they did,” Jaehwan says.  “I’ll pick up all your work for you.”

“You don’t have to do that,” he responds, slowly running a hand through his hair and making his IV tubes shake.  “You look exhausted, Jaehwanie.”

Jaehwan frowns.  “I’ll do what I want, especially since you’re stuck here for probably another 36 hours.”

Taekwoon looks pleadingly at Hongbin.  “Binnie, make sure he sleeps, please?”

Hongbin rolls his eyes.  “I’ll try.”

Taekwoon yawns.  “Thanks, guys.” He coughs a little, nowhere near as violently as he had been earlier, like whatever they’re pumping into him is already working.

Jaehwan shoots up from where he’s sitting.  “Oh, god, you need rest, why are we still here.”  He grabs Hongbin’s arm. “I’ll be back -” he glances at his watch “- later today, apparently.”

“Bye, Jaehwanie, Hongbinnie,” Taekwoon says, leaning back into his pillows.

“Rest, Taekwoon,” Hongbin says, and then Jaehwan pulls him out of the room.

 

**

 

group chat: _92+ksoo_

[08:21]

**baek:** remind me why i signed up for this stupid class

**ksoo:** which one

**baek:** fucking international finance

**ksoo:** don’t you have that after theory?

**ksoo:** also why are you awake you’re never awake this early

**baek:** havent slept

**baek:** there was a lol event with a new skin that i wanted

**baek:** plus theres a review in discussion today and i know nothing so i wanted to study

**jongdae:** OH MY GOD

**jongdae:** ALERT THE MEDIA

**jongdae:** THE APOCALYPSE IS UPON US

**jongdae:** THE FIRST SIGN HAS OCCURRED

**baek:** i hate you

**ksoo:** lmao bless you jongdae

**jongdae:** BYUN BAEKHYUN ACTUALLY STUDIED FOR SOMETHING

**baek:** …………………………………

**jongdae:** THIS IS A MOMENTOUS OCCASION

**ksoo:** *cry laughing emoji x5*

**jongdae:** jokes aside

**jongdae:** you need to sleep baekhyun

**jongdae:** why tf would you pull an all nighter

**baek:** the new lol skin was awesome :(

**baek:** and it took AGES to get

**baek:** plus i kinda dont wanna fail ifin again

**ksoo:** please never call international finance ‘ifin’ ever again

**ksoo:** but you’re right

**ksoo:** you can’t afford to fail international finance again

**ksoo** : because if your advisor doesn’t kill you i will

**baek:** u know, kyungsoo

**baek:** u always say ur gonna kill me

**baek:** but u never follow through

**ksoo:** is that a challenge?

**jongdae:** bbh do u have a death wish or something

**baek:** mayyybeeeeeeee

**ksoo:** i’m not killing you so you don't have to take your exams

**baek:** dammit

[08:40]

**jaehwanie:** why the hell are you sending so many messages this early in the morning

**jaehwanie:** the constant buzzing is annoying af

**baek:** damn why are u in a pissy mood

**jaehwanie:** i got like 3 hours of sleep

**jaehwanie:** and im stressed tf out because taekwoon is a dumbass

**jongdae:** what did he do

**jaehwanie:** went and landed himself in the hospital

**jongdae:** WHAT

**ksoo:** WHAT

**baek:** WHAT

**jaehwanie:** y u p

**jaehwanie:** he didnt listen to me when i told him to rest

**jaehwanie:** doctor says its probably bronchitis

**jongdae:** ugh that sucks

**baek:** if its only bronchitis why is he in the hospital

**jaehwanie:** coughed up blood last night

**jaehwanie:** they gotta run some more tests to make sure thats all

**ksoo:** :/

**ksoo:** let him know we’re all thinking of him

**jaehwanie:** of course

**jaehwanie:** sjkfhsjkld im gonna be late fuck

**baek:** omg go

**baek:** well talk later

 

**

 

_roomie [10:36]: they let me use my phone for a minute thank god_

_roomie [10:36]: i don’t have time to text him since they want me back in x-rays so can you ask yixing for my section work? i think i left it in our office_

**the loud one [10:37]: sure ^^**

**the loud one [10:38]: anything else you need?**

_roomie [10:39]: my laptop, it’s at home_

_roomie [10:39]: and non-hospital food_

_roomie [10:39]: and a change of clothes for when they finally let me out of here_

**the loud one [10:40]: gotcha**

**the loud one [10:41]: be nice to the nurses~**

_roomie [10:41]: no_

 

**

 

**Jaehwan [10:45]: hey yixing are u free later**

_yixing [11:02]: yeah after production!_

_yixing [11:02]: why what’s up?_

**Jaehwan [11:04]: could u possibly swing by ur ta office**

**Jaehwan [11:04]: grab taekwoons section work**

**Jaehwan [11:05]: and bring it to him at the hospital**

_yixing [11:05]: yeah sure~_

_yixing [11:05]: wait_

_yixing [11:06]: AT THE HOSPITAL????_

**Jaehwan [11:06]: yes**

**Jaehwan [11:06]: i have workshop today with my advisor so i cant be there until tonight**

_yixing [11:07]: WHY IS HE IN THE HOSPITAL_

**Jaehwan [11:07]: coughed up blood last night while we were walking home**

**Jaehwan [11:07]: almost collapsed too**

**Jaehwan [11:08]: doctor thinks its just bronchitis but they wanna make sure**

_yixing [11:08]: oh my god_

_yixing [11:08]: he really needs to take better care of himself_

**Jaehwan [11:09]: R I G H T**

**Jaehwan [11:09]: anyways**

**Jaehwan [11:09]: if u could do that i would literally love u**

_yixing [11:10]: haha of course i’ll stop by~_

_yixing [11:10]: i’ll bring him snacks too_

_yixing [11:11]: unless you’re bringing food?_

**Jaehwan [11:11]: i was gonna bring him something for dinner**

**Jaehwan [11:11]: but you know how much he eats**

_yixing [11:12]: true_

_yixing [11:12]: i will definitely bring snacks ^-^_

**Jaehwan [11:13]: bless you**

**Jaehwan [11:13]: ur a literal lifesaver**

_yixing [11:14]: no problem!_

 

**

 

group chat: _dance club board_

[12:44]

**yixing:** hey guys i’m going to be late to our meeting today

**minhyuk:** kk

**minseok:** why? you okay?

**yixing:** yeah i’m fine~

**yixing:** i just have to swing by the hospital and give taekwoon his section work

**minhyuk:** hospital???

**hakyeonie~:** YOU WHAT

**minseok:** oh jongdae mentioned that to me earlier okay

**hakyeonie~:** EXPLAIN

**yixing:** so taekwoon’s had a bad cough the past couple days

**yixing:** and according to jaehwan he coughed up blood last night on their way home

**yixing:** so he took him to the er

**minhyuk:** oh my god

**minseok:** jongdae said jaehwan told him they think its just bronchitis but they wanted to keep him a little longer to make sure

**yixing:** yep!

**yixing:** so i’m bringing him his work and some food

**minhyuk:** tell him we hope he feels better :(

**yixing:** i will!

 

**

 

group chat: _dance club_

[12:51]:

**jongin:** does anyone have an idea as to why hakyeon just dropped everything and sprinted out of modern

[13:03]

**sanghyuk:** he what now

[13:35]

**jongin:** yeah we were on water break and he was texting and then he read something and he legit just grabbed his stuff and said something to professor choi and left

**sehun:** damn

**taemin:** omg!!! i hope he’s okay :(

 

**

 

group chat: _#taekyeon_

[13:43]

**hongbin:** just so everyone knows

**hongbin:** jaehwan and i brought taekwoon to the hospital last night

**hongbin:** before y’all freak out he’s okay it’s not serious

**hongbin:** doctor said it’s most likely just bronchitis but they want to make sure so they’re keeping him for a day

[14:02]

**hyunsik:** oh no!!! *crying emoji x3*

**wonshik:** shit

**wonshik:** i wondered why he hadn’t answered my texts yet :///

**sanghyuk:** that’s awful oh no :(

**sanghyuk:** i hope he rests and gets better quickly :(

 

**

 

Hakyeon follows the nurse down the hallway, still in his dance clothes, his t-shirt sticking to his sweaty back.  He tries not to inhale too much of the antiseptic smell that permeates the ward, but he can’t help taking deep breaths to try and lower his heart rate, since its increase is simultaneously due to worry and the fact that he quite literally ran to the hospital.

The nurse stops in front of a sliding door.  “He’s in here,” they say, gesturing Hakyeon forward.  “Resting right now, so if he wakes up while you’re here just call one of the nurses so they can do a vitals check.”  

Hakyeon nods.  “Thank you,” he says softly, before sliding the door open and stepping inside.

His heart almost stops when he sees Taekwoon asleep on the hospital bed in front of him, paler than ever, an IV hooked into his arm.  “Oh my god,” he breathes, before he puts his bag down and collapses into the chair by Taekwoon’s bed.

Hakyeon takes a second to just look at him.  His red hair is fading, the roots much darker than the rest, and he thinks this is the second time he’s ever seen Taekwoon without tension lining his face - the first being the night that they all somehow met up at Eternity and they were drunk and Hakyeon had seen Taekwoon laugh and be silly and had completely fallen for him.

Taekwoon shifts slightly in his sleep and Hakyeon feels the tears well up as he watches him.  He blinks them back, determined not to cry over this man when they’ve only just started becoming better friends, but one slides out of the corner of his eye anyway.  “Dammit, Taekwoon,” he murmurs, inching his chair closer to the bed, “look how emotional you’ve made me.”

Hakyeon looks down at his hands.  “I know you’re passed out and you won’t hear any of this, but that’s the only way I can tell you.”  He swallows. “You have to get better, okay? You have to get better and only have bronchitis so they can release you and you can come home.  When I found out you were here I -” He pauses, because he can feel the tears coming back, but this time he lets them fall. “I ran out of class and came right away.  I was worried, Taekwoon, so worried about you.” He sniffles. “You’re so beautiful, and so strong, and kind and caring and intelligent and wonderful, and - ugh, I just like you so much, and I haven’t told you, and I don’t know, when I heard you were sick I just thought about never getting to tell you, and I was worried since you’ve had this cough since Saturday and you said you were fine when I asked you about it, and now you’re here, in the hospital, with an IV drip.”  He chuckles wetly to himself. “God, I don’t even know what I’m saying.” Hakyeon takes a deep breath and wipes his cheeks. “I just really need you to only have bronchitis and not have like a punctured lung or something. Because then I know you’ll be okay.”

He’s silent for a moment, the only sound in the room the beeping of one of the monitors next to Taekwoon’s bed.  “You know, everyone in your life cares about you so much. Jaehwan, Yixing, all of our mutual friends… me.” He gently places his hand over Taekwoon’s, lightly rubbing the back of it with his thumb.  “We don’t want you to overwork yourself, we want you to be healthy. That’s what’s most important.” He sighs. “I’m glad you’re resting, even if it’s in a hospital. And I hope you know that all of us will be here for you when you need us.”

Hakyeon stifles a yawn.  He shifts in his chair, putting his head down on his arm, still holding Taekwoon’s hand since it was a little chilly to the touch and he wants to make sure it gets warmer.  And because it feels nice, Taekwoon’s long fingers under his, his thumb still rubbing soft circles into the back of his hand.

He’ll rest for a couple of minutes here, since his mad dash to the hospital earlier took all of his energy, before going to the dance club board meeting.

 

**

 

group chat: _#taekyeon_

[14:42]

**yixing:**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**_yixing sent a photo_ **

[14:50]

**eunkwang:** OH MY FUCKING GOD

**eunkwang:** THAT IS THE CUTEST FUCKING THING I HAVE EVER SEEN

**wonshik:** *heart eyes emoji x5*

**wonshik:** YES

**minhyuk:** lmaoooooooo

**minhyuk:** babe u owe me 20 bucks

**hyunsik:** goddammit hakyeon

**hyunsik:** costing me money

**hyunsik:** but omg they’re so freaking cute i can’t be mad

**minseok:** did u wake hakyeon up xing

**minseok:** remember we have the board meeting?

**minhyuk:** calm ur tits kim minseok

**minhyuk:** clearly hakyeon can miss this meeting

**minhyuk:** he’s too busy being adorable with taek~

**yixing:** i didn’t want to disturb them they looked so peaceful

**eunkwang:** good i would have had to fight u if u had

**minseok:** u wanna go seo eunkwang?

**eunkwang:** o shit

[15:13]

**sanghyuk:**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**sanghyuk:** OH MY GOD

**sanghyuk:** I GET OUT OF CLASS AND THE FIRST THING I SEE IS THIS

**sanghyuk:** IM Y E L L I N G

**jaehwan:** zjklfhjklashfklasjhgklsjSJKFHSLAJK HOW

**jaehwan:** SOMEONE EXPLAIN THIS INSTANT

**yixing:** you know how i was gonna bring taekwoon his work?

**jaehwan:** YEAH

**yixing:** i was gonna be late for the dance club board meeting so i told hakyeon minseok and minhyuk i’d be late and why i was gonna be late~

**minseok:** and then according to jongin hakyeon sprinted out of class as soon as that happened

**minseok:** so im guessing he went straight to the hospital

**yixing:** so then i went after class like i told you i was going to

**yixing:** and when i walked into taekwoon’s room there they were, sleeping and holding hands

**yixing:** and so i just put his stuff down on the chair took the photo and left~

**yixing:** aren’t they adorable ^-^

**jaehwan:** TAEKYEON IS HAPPENING

**jaehwan:** THIS IS NOT A DRILL

**eunkwang:** I KNOOOOOOOOOOOW

**eunkwang:** IM SO EXCITED AAAAAAAAH

**minseok:** both of u calm down pls

**minseok:** we’ll get details later

**minseok:** they do look really cute in that photo though~

**minhyuk:** RIGHT?????

 

**

 

_Wonshik [15:17]: hey we’re still on for today right?_

_Wonshik [15:17]: i don’t want to push you if you’re worried about taekwoon and want to reschedule_

_Wonshik [15:18]: because that’s totally understandable_

**hongbin [15:18]: no i was actually hoping we could still go**

**hongbin [15:19]: taekwoon hates people fussing over him**

**hongbin [15:19]: plus i’ve been looking forward to this~**

_Wonshik [15:20]: you have?_

**hongbin [15:20]: yup ^^**

**hongbin [15:20]: see you in ten minutes ^^**

_Wonshik [15:21]: okay!_

 

**

 

group chat: _92+ksoo_

[16:37]

**baek:** yo ksoo are you out of studio yet

**baek:** im hungry

**baek:** and jang let me go early

**ksoo:** no im meeting yeol after we have to clean up our performance piece

**baek:** YEOL?????????????????????????

**baek:** Y E O L ??????????????????????????????????

**baek:** HE LETS YOU CALL HIM YEOL???????????????????????????????????????????????

**ksoo:** baekhyun please shut up

**baek:** I WILL NOT

**baek:** YOU CALLED HIM YEOL

**baek:** HE LETS YOU CALL HIM YEOL

**baek:** IT TOOK ME FIVE MONTHS FOR HIM TO LET ME CALL HIM YEOL

**baek:** AND HE STILL KINDA GLARES AT ME WHEN I DO IT

**baek:** SJFHGHSJKAGHSK WHAT THE FUUUUUUCK

**baek:** IM LITERALLY FLAILING RN

**baek:** KYUNGSOOOOOOOOOOO

**ksoo:** yoo just asked me who was texting me so much

**ksoo:** when i said you he laughed

**baek:** wow low blow

[17:01]

**jongdae:** amazing

**jongdae:** every aspect of this is iconic

**jongdae:** ksoo calling yeol yeol

**jongdae:** bbh yelling about it

**jongdae:** professor yoo lowkey shading bbh

**jongdae:** i am saving this forever

[17:28]

**jaehwanie:** I MISSED ALL THE DRAMA IN THIS GC GODDAMMIT

**jaehwanie:** park made me turn my phone off since the other gc was exploding and i wouldnt stop checking it :(((

**jaehwanie:** AND SO I MISSED THIS DEVELOPMENT

**jaehwanie:** :((((((((((((

**jongdae:** stop pouting lol

**jongdae:** all we know is that chanyeol lets kyungsoo call him yeol

**jaehwanie:** tru

**baek:** yeah but thats kinda big

**baek:** like !!!!!!

**jaehwanie:** also tru

**jaehwanie:** so much development~

**jaehwanie:** makes me happy but also kinda depressed

**jongdae:** why???

**jaehwanie:** ugh idk like if taekwoon can have hakyeon sprint out of class to visit him in the hospital and kyungsoo and chanyeol can finally start hanging out and admit they like each other

**jaehwanie:** why can’t i get anywhere with sanghyuk

**jaehwanie:** or with anyone for that matter

**baek:** lee jaehwan

**baek:** i will fight u

**baek:** where r u im coming

**jaehwanie:** i just left the studio

**baek:** which building

**jaehwanie:** what do u mean which building ams duh

**baek:** perf im outside

**jaehwanie:** kk

 

**

 

group chat: _team jaehyuk_

[17:31]

**jongdae:** fam we have got to step up

**_jongdae sent a screenshot_ **

**jongdae:** a sad jaehwan is not good

**eunkwang:** u right

**eunkwang:** we need to start scheming

**eunkwang:** ideas, go

[17:52]:

**hyunsik:** sorry guys minhyuk and i got nothing

**hyunsik:** even tho we agree that sad jaehwan is to be avoided at all costs

**yixing:** ugh same over here

**yixing:** me dae and minseok have nothing

**eunkwang:** sadly, i also have nothing

**jongdae:** well

**jongdae:** i have something

**jongdae:** but everyone thinks im delusional sooooo ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**minseok:** not this again

**minseok:** you’ve already ranted about it for fifteen minutes dae

**jongdae:** BUT IM RIGHT AND I KNOW IT

**jongdae:** where’s hongbin he’s the one who mentioned it first

[18:11]

**hongbin:** busy

[18:15]

**jongdae:** mkay

**jongdae:** anyways

**jongdae:** we have to get jaehwan to either a) break up with his tumblr friend hrh-hsh or b) get them to meet irl

**jongdae:** personally i vote for plan b because hrh-hsh is none other than sanghyuk himself and watching that meetup happen would be the greatest thing ever

**minseok:** yeah yeah that’s what you think

**minseok:** there’s legit no way that’s possible

**minhyuk:** yeah that shit only happens on dramas jongdae

**minhyuk:** this is real life

**jongdae:** fine

**jongdae:** but i repeat

**jongdae:** i reserve the right to all future usage of i told you so

**eunkwang:** whatever you say

**jongdae:** :p

 

**

 

Taekwoon blinks groggily.  He’d had the weirdest dream while he was asleep, and he swears he can still feel residual warmth in the hand that he’d imagined Hakyeon holding.  He turns his head to the other side to see where he had put his phone and gasps.

Thankfully, the noise doesn’t wake Hakyeon, and Taekwoon just stares at him in shock as he continues to nap.  His left hand is actually warm, because Hakyeon’s hand is indeed resting on top of it. His head is pillowed on his other arm, dark hair flopping over his gorgeous tan skin, and Taekwoon feels a sudden urge to card his fingers through it.  He even lifts his other hand, but the pull of where the IV is embedded in his skin reminds him that he can’t move that arm too much.

Did he really dream everything that Hakyeon had said?  He thought he had dreamed the hand-holding, but here Hakyeon was, asleep in the chair next to his bed, fingers wrapped around his.  Taekwoon racks his brain as he tries to remember the exact phrasing of the words, but his memory of them is already fuzzy. The only sentence he remembers is “All of us will be here for you when you need us,” and he’s not sure if that was the end or beginning of something, or if those were even the words Hakyeon had said, if he had said them at all.

One of his monitors beeps loudly, and then two things happen simultaneously: the door to his room slides open and Hakyeon opens his eyes.

Taekwoon quickly shuts his, pretending to still be asleep, but he hears his nurse’s voice cheerily say, “I know you’re awake, Taekwoon, the machine doesn’t lie.”  The warmth of Hakyeon’s hand on his vanishes as the nurse adds, “Are you feeling better now? Worry does tire one out.”

He’s confused until Hakyeon responds, “Yes, thank you.  Although -” he huffs a laugh and Taekwoon feels his heart constrict in his chest “- I didn’t expect to sleep this long.  I think I missed a meeting.” There’s some rustling and Taekwoon opens his eyes again to see Hakyeon standing and hoisting his bag over his shoulder.  “I should get back, though, just to make sure nothing monumental got decided without me.”

“Thank you,” Taekwoon croaks.  Hakyeon freezes.

He slowly turns around and meets Taekwoon’s gaze.  “For coming,” Taekwoon adds. “You didn’t have to.”

“Yes, I did,” Hakyeon says.  He smiles, but it doesn’t light up his eyes the way his usual smiles do.  “I’ll see you at work when you’re better.”

He nods to the nurse and then Taekwoon watches from his hospital bed, speechless, as he disappears through the door.

 

**

 

_Wonshikkie [20:11]: sanghyuk i’m floating omg_

_Wonshikkie [20:11]: MY FACE IS PROBABLY STILL RED FUCK_

_Wonshikkie [20:12]: but you know what  i don’t care i’m happy~ ^^_

**Hyulk [20:13]: why what happened????**

_Wonshikkie [20:13]: my date with hongbin was today~_

_Wonshikkie [20:14]: and it went GREAT_

_Wonshikkie [20:14]: he’s so funny and snarky and intelligent and his laugh could cure cancer and he’s so beautiful and it was wonderful_

_Wonshikkie [20:15]: and we made out for like two hours after the movie_

**Hyulk [20:15]: YOU WHAT???????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Hyulk [20:15]: KIM WONSHIK**

_Wonshikkie [20:16]: hi_

_Wonshikkie [20:16]: he’s a good kisser too ^^_

_Wonshikkie [20:16]: @god why did you make lee hongbin the most perfect man to ever exist_

**Hyulk [20:17]: okay i do not need to know the details**

**Hyulk [20:17]: but im glad youre happy~**

**Hyulk [20:18]: wait does this mean youre gonna be extra soft now**

**Hyulk [20:18]: wAIT ARE YOU BOYFRIENDS NOW??????**

_Wonshikkie [20:18]: idk that didn’t really come up_

_Wonshikkie [20:19]: but he said he wanted to see me again so i guess we’re sort of dating now~_

_Wonshikkie [20:19]: ahhhhhhhhhh i’m so happy sanghyuk ^^_

**Hyulk [20:20]: oh boy**

**Hyulk [20:20]: one date in and youre already whipped**

_Wonshikkie [20:20]: I SM NKLT WHJIPPPEFD_

_Wonshikkie [20:21]: ……………… ok maybe a little_

**Hyulk [20:21]: mhm just a little**

 

**

 

**[21:35]**

**hrh-hsh:** god

**hrh-hsh:** this sucks

 

**[21:58]**

**kekekeken:** whats up?

**kekekeken:** why are you so down

 

**hrh-hsh:** all my friends are getting in relationships

**hrh-hsh:** or are in relationships

**hrh-hsh:** like my best friend just went on a v successful date with the guy he likes

**hrh-hsh:** and im pretty sure my two hyungs have realized they like each other now

**hrh-hsh:** and my other best friend has been in a serious relationship for the past year

**hrh-hsh:** and idk it just seems like everyone i know has a partner and is happy

**hrh-hsh:** and im just. alone

 

**kekekeken:** okay wow i totally get it

**kekekeken:** i was actually feeling the same way earlier today

**kekekeken:** that’s so weird lmao

**kekekeken:** but yeah ur right it majorly sucks ass

**kekekeken:** you get kinda used to it tho

 

**hrh-hsh:** ken… thats seriously fucked up

**hrh-hsh:** who hurt you

 

**kekekeken:** a couple people back when i was in high school and in undergrad

**kekekeken:** but thats besides the point

**kekekeken:** the point is that you dont have to rush this kind of stuff

**kekekeken:** if it happens, it happens

**kekekeken:** if it doesn’t, it doesn’t

**kekekeken:** you kinda just have to accept the feelings and keep going

 

**hrh-hsh:** ken

 

**kekekeken:** yes?

 

**hrh-hsh:** ill fight whoever hurt you

**hrh-hsh:** dead serious

**hrh-hsh:** im strong i can fuck them up

 

**kekekeken:** lmaoooo thank you for the offer

**kekekeken:** but i’m okay i promise

**kekekeken:** you can always talk to me about this okay?

 

**hrh-hsh:** fiiiiiine

**hrh-hsh:** okay~

**hrh-hsh:** thanks for listening to me ♥

 

**kekekeken:** any time~

**kekekeken:** ♥

 

_Thursday_

 

group chat: _dance maknaes_

[09:24]

**jaehyun:** please kill me

**ten:** mood

**taeyongieee:** why are we all ready for death

**jaehyun:** i have an exam today

**jaehyun:** plus we have dance later and i cant remember any of the choreo

**ten:** its just a constant state of being for me tbh

**taeyongieee:** why are you such a disaster gay

**ten:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**ten:** jaehyunie what exam do u have???

**jaehyun:** radio history :////

**taeyongieee:** thats what you get for being a com major

**jaehyun:** hey im also a music major stfu

**ten:** yeah i really dont know how ur alive jaehyunie

**ten:** double majoring… damn

**jaehyun:** tbh im realizing it wasnt the best decision ive made

**jaehyun:** but i enjoy it so

**taeyongieee:** awwww thats so cute

**taeyongieee:** thats all we want~

**jaehyun:** ok well if neither of you are gonna kill me im off to fail

**ten:** u wont fail!!!

**ten:** u got this~

**ten:** oh ps howd ur comp sci exam go?

**jaehyun:** not as bad as i thought it would

**ten:** see???? u CAN do it

**jaehyun:** thanks ten ♥️

**taeyongieee:** u got this jeffery

**sanghyuk:** JEFFERY??????

**sanghyuk:** AHAHAHAHAHAHA OMG WHAT IS THAT

**jaehyun:** i hate you so much lee taeyong

**ten:** it’s jaehyun’s english name *cry laughing emoji x3*

**sanghyuk:** no it isn’t oh my god

**sanghyuk:** are you serious rn

**ten:** yessir *cry laughing emoji x5*

**sanghyuk:** i can’t believe this omg ahahahahahahaha

**jaehyun:** jk i don’t just hate taeyong

**jaehyun:** i hate all of you

 

**

 

_hongbean [10:32]: hey do you know what time taekwoon’s getting released today_

**Jaehwan [10:35]: nah i haven’t heard**

**Jaehwan [10:35]: doctor said yesterday it should be this afternoon**

**Jaehwan [10:36]: i was planning on just going over after i’m done for the day and waiting with him**

_hongbean [10:37]: what time are you done_

_hongbean [10:37]: i’ll drive_

**Jaehwan [10:38]: i should get out of studio at 2**

_hongbean [10:38]: okay do you want to meet at your place or ams_

**Jaehwan [10:38]: my place i gotta change i already have paint on my clothes**

_hongbean [10:39]: ………… are you texting me from class rn_

**Jaehwan [10:39]: kwon hasnt noticed its fiiiine**

**Jaehwan [10:40]: shfdlfweuyr8923 bye**

_hongbean [10:40]: when will you learn_

 

**

 

_sungjae~ [12:11]: bud i cant do dinner tonight i have rehearsal_

**sanghyuk the fool [12:13]: dammit :(**

**sanghyuk the fool [12:13]: wait how many rehearsals do u have a week**

_sungjae~ [12:14]: 3_

_sungjae~ [12:14]: sunday tuesday thursday_

**sanghyuk the fool [12:15]: ew**

**sanghyuk the fool [12:15]: makes sense tho u guys have a lot to do**

_sungjae~ [12:16]: yeah_

_sungjae~ [12:16]: wanna hang out tomorrow night tho?_

**sanghyuk the fool [12:17]: absolutely**

**sanghyuk the fool [12:17]: ooh ill see if hongbin is free and if he wants to play overwatch with us**

_sungjae~ [12:18]: whos hongbin and why are we inviting him to overwatch_

**sanghyuk the fool [12:18]: wonshiks sort of bf**

**sanghyuk the fool [12:19]: im p sure hes also friends with taekwoon and jaehwan**

**sanghyuk the fool [12:19]: and were inviting him because hes THE SEVENTH RANKED HANZO IN THE WORLD SUNGJAE**

_sungjae~ [12:20]: HOLY SHIT_

_sungjae~ [12:20]: YES_

**sanghyuk the fool [12:20]: RIGHT??????**

**sanghyuk the fool [12:21]: also arent u in class right now**

_sungjae~ [12:21]: ………………… possibly_

**sanghyuk the fool [12:21]: omg sungjae pay attention**

**sanghyuk the fool [12:22]: leave me to eat my lunch in peace**

_sungjae~ [12:22]: :(_

_sungjae~ [12:23]: no one loves me :(_

**sanghyuk the fool [12:23]: i say this because i care about u**

**sanghyuk the fool [12:23]: pay attention so u can pass the class**

_sungjae~ [12:24]: fiiiiiiiiiine_

 

**

 

Sanghyuk drops his bag in the corner and then flops on the floor next to where Hakyeon is stretching and writing things down in his notebook.  “Hakyeon,” he whines, “will you rub my shoulders for me? They feel really tight today.”

“Give me a sec, Hyukkie,” Hakyeon says without looking up.

“Whatcha doing?” Sanghyuk asks as he twists to try and catch a glimpse of what Hakyeon’s writing.

“Nothing that concerns you,” he answers, flicking Sanghyuk’s leg.

He pouts in response.  “So mean to me.”

“Only when you’re nosy,” Hakyeon says primly.  He closes his notebook and hooks his pen into the spiral binding.  “I’m done, happy?”

Sanghyuk redoubles his pout.

“C’mere,” Hakyeon adds.  “Let me rub your shoulders.”

Sanghyuk grins and sits up, scooching closer to him.  “Thank you, you’re the best.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Hakyeon says, waving a hand.  “Turn around.”

Sanghyuk turns.  Hakyeon’s thumbs dig into his shoulder muscles, and he can’t help but hiss when Hakyeon hits a particularly large knot.

“What have you been doing, Hyukkie?” he asks as Sanghyuk’s head slumps forward.  “Did you forget to stretch? Your shoulders feel awful.”

“N-no, I stretched,” he mumbles, exhaling heavily to try and relax the muscle Hakyeon’s working on.  “They just felt stiff today.”

“No wonder,” Hakyeon says, pressing down a little harder.  “These knots are hellish.”

“Mmmph.”

“Just breathe, Hyukkie.”

Sanghyuk manages a nod.  He yelps a little when Hakyeon finds another spot closer to his neck, and is rewarded with a snort of laughter that is unmistakably Taeyong’s.

“Did you overwork yourself again trying to impress a certain  _ someone _ at the gym again?” he says from the side of the room, and Sanghyuk picks his head up to glare at him.  

“Shut up, Taeyong.”

“I think that’s a yes,” sing-songs Ten from where he’s standing in the door.  Jaehyun just grimaces from behind him.

Sanghyuk groans.  “I hate you guys.”

Hakyeon’s thumbs dig in further, making it impossible for him to turn around.  “What? Who is my baby trying to impress?”

Sanghyuk shoots daggers out of his eyes at his two friends.

“Oh, no one,” says Ten, smirking.  “Just this blond guy named -”

“Lee Jaehwan,” Taeyong finishes, already starting to giggle.

The room is silent for one second before Yixing, Minseok, and Minhyuk burst out laughing, which makes Ten and Taeyong break down as well.  Hakyeon’s hands drop from his shoulders in surprise and Sanghyuk scrambles to his feet. “I’ll kill both of you,” he says, advancing on Ten and Taeyong, feeling his face overheat.  “I will.”

Hakyeon grabs his arms.  “There will be no killing,” he says, grinning.  “Not before you explain this to me.”

Sanghyuk groans at the eager look on his face.  “Look what you two did,” he complains, glaring at the two of them.  Ten and Taeyong both just shrug and explode into laughter again.

“Oh, man,” Minhyuk says through his giggles, “this just keeps getting better.”

“Why is everyone laughing?” Taemin says from the door.

“I think we missed something,” Jongin adds.

“No shit,” Sehun deadpans as he shoves by them both.

Minseok chokes back his giggles.  “Well,” he gets out, still smiling, “if everyone’s here, we can get started.”

“We have a couple announcements about the showcase,” Yixing starts, also still smiling.  “So far we have myself, Minseok, Hakyeon, and Taemin for solos, and Minhyuk and Hyunsik, Ten and Taeyong, and Jongin and Sehun for duets.”  He smiles. “We’re hoping that you, Ten, and you, Sanghyuk, will agree to take the last two solo spots. We think you two have the most to gain from it.”  Taeyong and Jaehyun cheer and elbow the two of them. “We also have one more slot for a duet; does anyone want to take it?”

Jongin speaks up.  “Taemin and I are kinda working on something, can we take it?”

Minseok tilts his head.  “You guys would have a lot to do for the showcase then, are you sure you’ll be okay?”

Taemin nods.  “We’ll be okay.”

“Alright,” Yixing says, eyeing the two of them.  “You let us know if it’s too much.”

“We will,” they chorus.  

“Hakyeon, did you get all that?” Minhyuk asks.  

Hakyeon finishes writing in his notebook and flips it closed.  “Yup!” he says cheerfully. “Now everyone get up and get in lines, we’re doing a cardio warmup today.”

Sehun groans, which earns him a light slap from Yixing.

Sanghyuk floats through the rest of practice.  His cheeks hurt from the constant smiling. 

He’s getting a solo.

 

**

 

_ longboi [18:42]: baekhyun i think ive died and gone to heaven _

**beagle [18:45]: ???????**

**beagle [18:45]: explain**

_ longboi [18:46]: uh _

_ longboi [18:46]: so remember my advanced performance theory class _

**beagle [18:46]: … yeah with ur strict ta**

**beagle [18:47]: what about it**

_ longboi [18:47]: so kyungsoos in that class with me _

**beagle [18:47]: WHAT**

_ longboi [18:48]: and uh _

_ longboi [18:48]: junmyeon was going on one of his rants again about how we’re not supposed to play with the equipment _

_ longboi [18:49]: but everyone does anyway because it makes class less boring _

_ longboi [18:49]: and soo was tossing one of the rubber covers around where junmyeon couldn’t see him _

_ longboi [18:50]: and then he tried to hit someone with it idk who but he hit junmyeon instead _

_ longboi [18:50]: it was the funniest thing ever oh my god _

_ longboi [18:50]: thankfully junmyeon thought it was funny too _

_ longboi [18:51]: but both of us died laughing for like 5 minutes  _

**beagle [18:51]: is that it**

**beagle [18:51]: kyungsoo did something dumb**

_ longboi [18:52]: i kissed him after class _

**beagle [18:52]: EXFUCKINGCUSE ME**

**beagle [18:52]: YOU FUCKING DID WHAT**

_ longboi [18:53]: we were walking down the hall and still laughing about it and idk i just looked at him and went fuck it and kissed him _

**beagle [18:53]: PARK FUCKING CHANYEOL!!!!!**

**beagle [18:53]: what did he do after??? did his face go all red??? did he do the ear scratch thing he does when he gets embarrassed?????**

**beagle [18:54]: TELKL ME EVWRYTBINF**

_ longboi [18:54]: well _

_ longboi [18:55]: seeing as he’s watching me type this rn  _

_ longboi [18:55]: and we’re at his apartment _

_ longboi [18:55]: id say he reacted well _

_ longboi [18:56]: BUT YES HE DID THE EAR SCRATCH THING IT WAS SO CUTE  _

_ longboi [18:56]: he’s so cute i can’t believe this is happening to me ///^^/// _

**beagle [18:57]: HEA GPT U USIF KAOMOJI**

**beagle [18:57]: YOURE SO GONE OMGGGG**

**beagle [18:57]: IM SO HAPPY FOE U OMG**

 

**

 

“Come on, Taekwoon,” Jaehwan says, glancing at his friend as he signs the last of his hospital release forms.  “I already emailed Professor Kim and told her I was gonna be late to rehearsal. Please, let’s go get chicken?”  He pouts, pulling an extravagant face.

“Hey,” Taekwoon says, pointing at him.  “No making me laugh, I have two cracked ribs.  Doctor’s orders.” 

Hongbin snorts.  “I doubt that.”

“No, I’m serious.”  Taekwoon holds up his prescription sheet.  “Right here under ‘Things to avoid’.”

Hongbin takes the paper from him.  “Huh,” he says, scanning it. “Laughing too much is actually on here.”  He stops and taps the sheet. “So is singing.”

Taekwoon shrugs.  “I’ll do what I can without pain.  The showcase is in two weeks, I can’t really  _ not  _ sing.” 

Jaehwan plants his feet and crosses his arms.  “Jung Taekwoon, I will duct tape your mouth closed if I have to.  You are not overworking yourself again.”

Taekwoon rolls his eyes but slings an arm around Jaehwan’s shoulders, only wincing slightly.  “Fine, whatever you say.” 

“Does that mean chicken?” Jaehwan says excitedly.

“Oh, you know what, sure,” Taekwoon says, which makes Jaehwan grin.  “You’re paying, though,” he adds, smirking at Hongbin.

Jaehwan’s grin disappears as he groans.

It’s only when they’re sitting at the restaurant with their drinks, orders in, that Hongbin leans forward and says “I have to tell you guys something.”

“Lee Hongbin,” Taekwoon says, glaring at him, “if we have to go back to the hospital for you this time, I’ll never help you study again.”

“Oh no, nonononono, it’s nothing serious,” Hongbin says, waving his hands in the air. “It’s just, uh, a little weird, I guess.”

“Did you finally ask Wonshik out?” Jaehwan asks offhandedly.

Taekwoon whips around to face him in surprise and Hongbin blinks at him for a second before responding.

“Actually, he asked me out, but I was the one who kissed him on our date yesterday.”

Their table is silent for a second before Jaehwan shrieks in excitement.  Taekwoon quickly slaps his hand over his mouth before they get kicked out of the restaurant.

“So spill,” he says, and Jaehwan nods emphatically from behind Taekwoon’s hand.

Hongbin feels his face flush at the memory.  “We went to see that new Ji Soo movie, One Way Trip, and I don’t know, we just had a really good conversation on our way there, and after, and he looked really good, and he was so passionate about his opinion of the movie’s score, and we were on our way to dinner and I just - I just kissed him when we got to his car.”  He blushes harder as he remembers the way Wonshik had looked after he had pulled back, completely stunned and flushed and lips slightly swollen, and he remembers how Wonshik had pressed him to the car and kissed him back, simultaneously intense and gentle, how nice his warm hands had felt against his skin when he had slipped them under his shirt, and then how long they had spent making out instead of going to get food.

“Oooooooh,” Jaehwan coos, honing in on the color in his face, “Hongbinnie’s got it baaaaad.”

Hongbin throws a napkin at him but doesn’t say anything, his pink cheeks answer enough.

 

**

 

group chat:  _ team jaehyuk _

[21:41]

**eunkwang:** guys

**eunkwang:** we have a Problem

[21:48]

**wonshik:** whats up??

**eunkwang:** so jaehwan and i have musical rehearsal rn

**eunkwang:** im on break so i can text~

**eunkwang:** but jaehwan is more depressed than yesterday

**eunkwang:** like… Bad

**eunkwang:** i havent seen him this down since two years ago

**jongdae:** two years ago?

**jongdae:** what happened two years ago?

[21:53]:

**hongbin:** well

**hongbin:** jaehwan’s then-gf broke up with him two years ago

**hongbin:** because he decided to go to grad school

**hongbin:** and not marry her

**jongdae:** holy SHIT

**jongdae:** he broke off an engagement???

**hongbin:** nah they werent engaged but that was one of her reasons when she dumped him

**yixing:** wait a girl?

**yixing:** but jaehwan likes sanghyuk… i thought he was gay?

**eunkwang:** pan, actually, but anyway

**eunkwang:** he was in a funk for about seven months or so

**eunkwang:** almost the whole school year

**hongbin:** we were all SUPER worried about him

**hongbin:** but he started getting better and returning to his normal happy self and getting over that eventually

**hongbin:** and he did get back to normal so we figured it was just that

**eunkwang:** idk tho

**eunkwang:** he can get moody

**yixing:** true~

**yixing:** but if he really is more sad maybe something happened

**yixing:** he was sad about being alone yesterday

**yixing:** does anyone know if someone said anything to him about serious relationships?

**hongbin:** i told him about a date i had

**hongbin:** thats it

**jongdae:** baek sent me a giant keysmash earlier so there might have been more with two of our other friends getting together

**jongdae:** but idk if he’s told jaehwan or not

[22:12]

**hyunsik:** it could also be something totally unrelated

**hyunsik:** yknow, like he got a bad grade or something

[22:17]

**wonshik:** hyunsik’s right

**wonshik:** lets not jump to conclusions

**minseok:** ^^^^^^^^

**wonshik:** but i fully support mission cheer jaehwan up

[22:31]

**jongdae:** mission cheer jaehwan up i love that

**eunkwang:** let’s do it

_ eunkwang changed the name to “team cheer jaehwan up” _

**eunkwang:** i expect status updates from everyone who sees him over the next week

**yixing:** got it~

**hongbin:** *thumbs up*

**jongdae:** eunkwang arent u forgetting how were gonna do it?

_ jongdae changed the name to “team cheer jaehwan up (with jaehyuk)” _

**yixing:** you’re such a romantic, dae~ ♥

**jongdae:** you know i am~ :*

**eunkwang:** excuse me while i go vomit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI IM BACK!!!  
> i survived college!!! and now i have some more time to write so HOPEFULLY this story will be moving along a little faster~  
> tied up some plot ends so more focus will be on the main three couples too~  
> talk to me on [tumblr](http://yixingminseokjongdae.tumblr.com/ask) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/biggestkpopho)  
> ♥ yixingminseokjongdae


	15. Chapter XV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **hongbin:** short version: sanghyuk likes jaehwan, jaehwan likes sanghyuk, neither of them have realized they like each other back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks again to johanne and brie for listening to me bitch about this chapter for the past two weeks ilysm♥  
> small disclaimer: everything jaehwan and sanghyuk say about cinema theory/sociology and art history and whatever other academic topics they talk about are my own thoughts and ideas on the respective subjects~

_Friday_

 

group chat: _dance club board_

[08:41]

 **hakyeonie~:** come on

 **hakyeonie~:** just tell me why you all started laughing when taeyong said that sanghyuk was trying to impress jaehwan

 **hakyeonie~:** please

 **hakyeonie~:** i need to know

 **hakyeonie~:** i must protect my child

[09:02]

 **minhyuk:** cha hakyeon it is too damn early for this

 **hakyeonie~:** don’t test me lee minhyuk

 **hakyeonie~:** i will find you

 **minhyuk:** i am TIRED

 **minhyuk:** just let me sleep peacefully in my bed

 **hakyeonie~:** no

[09:08]

 **minseok:** its like 9am why are you still in bed

 **minhyuk:** i need my beauty sleep

 **minseok:** do you though

 **minseok:** do you really

 **minhyuk:** im not entirely sure what youre implying

 **minhyuk:** but yes?

 **minseok:** >;)

[09:17]

 **yixing:** i am Very Confused

 **yixing:** but anyways~

 **yixing:** minhyuk dont you have class at 9:30

 **minhyuk:** nah its at 10

 **yixing:** fair enough ^-^

[09:20]

 **hakyeonie~:** LEE MINHYUK I KNOW YOU’RE IN THERE

 **hakyeonie~:** OPEN YOUR DOOR

 **minhyuk:** oh my fuck he’s outside my apartment

 **yixing:**??????

 **minseok:** scroll up xing

 **hakyeonie~:** IF YOU DONT LET ME INSIDE I WILL USE YOUR SPARE KEY AND LET MYSELF INSIDE

 **hakyeonie~:** I KNOW WHERE YOU KEEP IT

 **minhyuk:** fuck

 **minhyuk:** calm ur tits hakyeon im coming

 

**

 

group chat: _team cheer jaehwan up (with jaehyuk)_

[09:31]

 **minhyuk:** okay

 **minhyuk:** please no one say anything in here about taekyeon anymore

 **minhyuk:** unless you want to die

_minhyuk added hakyeon to the group_

**hakyeon:** hi everyone~

[10:11]

 **yixing:** … hi

 **minseok:** oh so thats how it is minhyuk

 **hyunsik:** try not to kill him please?

 **hyunsik:** also hi hakyeon~

[10:23]

 **wonshik:** hi hyung! ^^

[10:45]

 **eunkwang:** YEONIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

 **eunkwang:** MY LOVE

 **eunkwang:** HELLOOOOOOOOO

 **hakyeon:** why do i already regret this

 **hakyeon:** also does someone want to explain this to me fully?

 **hakyeon:** minhyuk wasn’t very clear earlier

[10:52]

 **hongbin:** short version: sanghyuk likes jaehwan, jaehwan likes sanghyuk, neither of them have realized they like each other back

 **hakyeon:** god

 **hakyeon:** are we in high school or something

 **hongbin:** RIGHT

[11:01]

 **jongdae:** you forgot the part where they talk online all the time but they don’t know it’s them either

 **hakyeon:** wait really????

 **hyunsik:** not this again jongdae

 **minseok:** dae come on

 **minseok:** you know that’s just what you think

 **jongdae:** I AM RIGHT AND ONE DAY YOU WILL ALL REGRET THIS

 **yixing:** calm down babe~

 **yixing:** you’ve already said you’re gonna say i told you so if somehow you end up being right

 **jongdae:** alright fine

 **jongdae:** only for you~ :*

 **minseok:** rude

 **eunkwang:** OH GOD MY EYES

 **eunkwang:** THEY BURN

 **hakyeon:** you guys are disgustingly cute i love it ^^

 **yixing:** at least hakyeon appreciates our love

 **hakyeon:** maybe if you weren’t so commitment phobic eunkwang you’d be in a happy loving relationship too

 **minhyuk:** KASJFH;JKSG;KLSJDFKL HAKYEON WENT I N

 **minseok:** oh my GOD

 **hyunsik:** is it bad that im laughing and cringing at the same time

 **eunkwang:** hi i hate all of you

 

**

 

**Sanghyuk [11:27]: hey hyung are you free tonight**

_hongbin [11:29]: yeah i think so why?_

**Sanghyuk [11:30]: do you wanna play ovw with us tonight?**

_hongbin [11:30]: why not haha_

_hongbin [11:31]: who’s us_

**Sanghyuk [11:31]: me sungjae probably ilhoon**

**Sanghyuk [11:31]: and whoever else shows up online when we ask lol**

_hongbin [11:33]: sounds good ^^_

_hongbin [11:34]: your place?_

**Sanghyuk [11:35]: that should work~ come over around 7?**

_hongbin [11:35]: *thumbs up*_

 

**

 

**[11:52]**

**hrh-hsh:** god i’m so bored

 

**[11:56]**

**kekekeken:** aren’t u in class?

 

 **hrh-hsh:** maaaayyyybbbbeeeee

 

 **kekekeken:** y r u on tumblr in class hyukkie

 

 **hrh-hsh:** because this cinema class is so. boring.

 **hrh-hsh:** my professor is just blathering on about color symbolism and the history of color effects

 **hrh-hsh:** like… i get that it’s important for film majors

 **hrh-hsh:** but i am not a film major so i don’t caaaare

 

 **kekekeken:** whyd u take this class then

 

 **hrh-hsh:** it fulfilled my humanities requirement

 **hrh-hsh:** and i thought it would be interesting

 

 **kekekeken:** makes sense ^^

 **kekekeken:** im sorry you’re bored tho

 

 **hrh-hsh:** it’s literally the worst

 **hrh-hsh:** i can bs well enough on the papers but i just wanna fall asleep in class

 

 **kekekeken:** no sleeping in class

 **kekekeken:** number one way to make ur prof hate u and have embarrassing moments that your friends never shut up about

 **kekekeken:** i speak from Experience

 

 **hrh-hsh:** *eyes emoji x3*

 **hrh-hsh:** t e l l

 

 **kekekeken:** okaaaay

 **kekekeken:** so my first year undergrad i decided to get some of my reqs done

 **kekekeken:** so i signed up for this european history class

 

 **hrh-hsh:** why european history?

 

 **kekekeken:** i thought the time period was interesting and also because some of the best art comes out of periods of conflict and/or technological advancement

 **kekekeken:** so i was v interested

 

 **hrh-hsh:** i wanna hear more about the art thing

 **hrh-hsh:** but after

 

 **kekekeken:** got it ^^

 **kekekeken:** so this class was listed as a history class, so it would count for one of my social science reqs

 **kekekeken:** so i sign up for it

 **kekekeken:** and i walk into class on the first day and get the syllabus

 **kekekeken:** and realize the class is doubly registered as a history class and as a POLI SCI CLASS

 **kekekeken:** and me, being a dumb lil frosh, was like oh this won’t be that bad

 

 **hrh-hsh:** lmaoooooooo

 **hrh-hsh:** how bad

 

 **kekekeken:** Bad

 **kekekeken:** the class was pretty small

 **kekekeken:** i was the only freshman

 **kekekeken:** i ended up sitting in the middle of the half circle we made with our desks

 **kekekeken:** and i fell asleep Every. Class.

 

 **hrh-hsh:** no u didn’t omg

 

 **kekekeken:** i Did

 **kekekeken:** and i sat directly in the profs line of sight too so he totally knew

 

 **hrh-hsh:** *cry laughing emoji x8*

 

 **kekekeken:** it wasnt my faaaauuult hyukkieeee

 **kekekeken:** that prof had the MOST monotone voice ever i’m surprised no one else fell asleep

 

 **hrh-hsh:** maybe they did and you were just already asleep so you didnt notice lmaoooooo

 

 **kekekeken:** ://///

 **kekekeken:** i came out to have a good time and im honestly feeling so attacked right now

 

 **hrh-hsh:** ahahahaha okay i promise ill stop

 **hrh-hsh:** so what was the embarrassing moment one

 

 **kekekeken:** oh god lol

 **kekekeken:** so again, a req class i took when i was a sophomore

 **kekekeken:** one of my friends was in the class with me

 **kekekeken:** so we always sat next to each other in the back row

 **kekekeken:** the lecture hall was smallish and slanted so we sat back there to see all of the notes on the board lol

 **kekekeken:** keep in mind this was an hour and a half biology lecture at eight in the damn morning

 

 **hrh-hsh:** okay first of all

 **hrh-hsh:** why biology

 **hrh-hsh:** and why at 8am

 **hrh-hsh:** that sounds like literal hell

 

 **kekekeken:** it really was hell

 **kekekeken:** but it was the only section that fit in both our schedules and i’d said i’d take it with him soooo that’s why :p

 **kekekeken:** but because it was an 8am

 **kekekeken:** and because the prof went kinda fast

 **kekekeken:** he recorded lectures so people could listen to them again if they wanted to

 

 **hrh-hsh:** oh i am so concerned about where this is going lmaoooo

 

 **kekekeken:** stfu

 **kekekeken:** if ur gonna be rude and laugh at me i wont tell u :(

 

 **hrh-hsh:** no i wanna know!!!!!

 

 **kekekeken:** :(

 

 **hrh-hsh:** i wont judge u :((((((

 

 **kekekeken:** ha

 **kekekeken:** but fine

 **kekekeken:** so i was in class sitting next to my friend in the back

 **kekekeken:** and i was super fucking tired i don’t remember if there was a reason or if it was just general college exhaustion

 **kekekeken:** so i fell asleep

 **kekekeken:** i woke up because my friend elbowed me in the stomach

 **kekekeken:** apparently id snored really loud

 **kekekeken:** loud enough that the three rows in front of us turned around

 

 **hrh-hsh:** YOU DID NOT

 

 **kekekeken:** unfortunately i did

 **kekekeken:** we later found out that the recording picked it up too

 **kekekeken:** so it’s forever saved for whoever listens to that specific lecture

 

Sanghyuk snorts.  Loudly.

“Is something funny, Sanghyuk?” Professor Shin asks from the front of the room.

“No, I just, uh, had something in my throat,” Sanghyuk stutters, shoving his phone under the corner of his notebook and trying to look like he was paying attention.

Professor Shin gives him a look.  “Then perhaps you’d like to tell us what you think about the use of grayscale in this scene.”  She gestures to the screen.

He gulps.

 

**[13:09]**

**hrh-hsh:** so i laughed out loud in class because of that story

 **hrh-hsh:** and my prof heard me

 **hrh-hsh:** so they made me answer questions :/

 **hrh-hsh:** and then i was afraid to respond in case she saw me texting lol

 **hrh-hsh:** but now i’m done with class and i can text all i want lol

 **hrh-hsh:** but god she asked me all these horrible intense symbolism questions it was awful

 

**[13:17]**

**kekekeken:** ahahaha oh noooo

 

 **hrh-hsh:** not to worry i managed to bs my way through it

 **hrh-hsh:** talked about mood lighting and the lack of emotions reflected in the color scheme of a certain scene

 **hrh-hsh:** also brought up the binary which was when she kinda cut me off because she knows i can go on for ages about that

 

 **kekekeken:** the binary???

 

 **hrh-hsh:** yeah its just this one way i interpret stuff lol

 **hrh-hsh:** do you wanna hear about it?

 

 **kekekeken:** tbh yes

 **kekekeken:** i wanna know what u think

 

 **hrh-hsh:** ok bear with me

 **hrh-hsh:** this is gonna be kinda long

 

 **kekekeken:** ^^

 

 **hrh-hsh:** ok

 **hrh-hsh:** so

 **hrh-hsh:** essentially

 **hrh-hsh:** what i call the binary makes up the way almost everything in the world has two clear-cut sides to it

like a lot of things are very black and white in terms of choices

black and white (lol)

good and evil

male and female

yes or no

day and night

etc etc

kind of like all of the direct opposites

and because the world is changing and developing we’re finding more ways to be in the grey area between those two extremes and balance them out i guess

but that’s the second part lol

basically all of the sides can be expressed using another example of the binary

so like masculinity is strength and femininity is weakness (a horrible example i know but it’s v prevalent in older western films and “classic” western literature tbh)

or good is light and day and bad is dark and night

god i don’t really know how else to explain it lol

does that kinda make sense?

 

 **kekekeken** : that makes total sense

 **kekekeken:** it’s kind of like the whole concept of yin and yang but without the balance in the middle right?

 

 **hrh-hsh:** yeah pretty much!

 

 **kekekeken:** that’s actually super interesting wow i’ve never thought of things that way!

 **kekekeken:** oh my god so many things just made sense to me holy shit gimme a sec

 

Jaehwan stops typing and collapses on the closest seat to him - a bench outside one of the dining halls, he’s not sure which one.  He digs through his bag and breathes a sigh of relief when he finds his sketchbook. He pulls a pencil from the spiral of another notebook and flips to a blank page, where he starts writing his thoughts down - and once he starts he can’t stop.

He’s not sure how long he sits there, scribbling frantically and sketching out the triptych that’s appeared in his mind, but his concentration breaks when someone loudly clears their throat and he looks up.

“How long have you two been standing there?” he asks, smiling briefly.

“Long enough,” Jongdae answers, crossing his arms.  

“What’s so important that you didn’t notice us?” Baekhyun asks, leaning over to peek at Jaehwan’s notes.  

“Oh, uh, nothing really, just an idea for a project I had,” Jaehwan says, swatting Baekhyun away.

“Don’t hit me,” Baekhyun whines, plopping himself on the bench next to him.  “Let me see.”

Jaehwan sighs and relinquishes his sketchbook.

“This sounds super deep, Jaehwan,” Baekhyun says, his eyes scanning the page.  “Jongdae, come look.”

Jongdae sticks his head over Baekhyun’s shoulder to read what Jaehwan’s written.  “Jaehwan, this is actually a really interesting idea,” he comments.

“Great, now can I have my sketchbook back?”

“How did you come up with this?” Jongdae continues, meeting his gaze over Baekhyun’s head.

Jaehwan flushes a little.  “Uh, it’s actually, um, based on something one of my friends was telling me, and I just, uh, you know, got inspired and had to write it down.”

“Which friend, hmm?” Baekhyun waggles his eyebrows.  “Didn’t know you actually spoke to Sanghyuk, I thought you were still drooling at him from across the gym instead of _talking_ -”

“Shut up,” Jaehwan groans, smacking his arm.  “Besides, it’s not Sanghyuk.” He glares. “Don’t know where you got that idea.”

“Isn’t that what you artists do?” Baekhyun answers, smirking.  “Moon over your unrequited love and then when they deign to give you the time of day you create masterpieces?”

Jongdae makes a strangled sound and Jaehwan glares at him too.  “That is NOT what we do, Baekhyun,” he says. “And for your information, it’s one of my online friends.”

Jongdae coughs.  “Really?” He glances up at Jaehwan at the exact instant Jaehwan’s phone vibrates, and he grabs it before Jaehwan can.

“Give me my phone back, Jongdae,” Jaehwan yells, almost shoving Baekhyun off the bench as he tries to slap it out of Jongdae’s hands.  

“Three new messages from h r h dash h s h,” Jongdae proclaims, grinning evilly.  “Is this the friend you were talking about?”

Jaehwan feels his entire face flush.  “Just give me my phone.”

“Ah-ah,” Jongdae says, waving his phone in the air.  “Tell me first.”

“Fine, “ Jaehwan gripes, his face warmer than ever.  “Yes, that’s the friend.”

Jongdae smirks, his lips curling up even more than usual.  “And this is a _friend_ ,” he emphasizes, “who sends you heart emojis?  And-” he glances back down at Jaehwan’s phone “- who actually wants to hear you ramble about art?”  He raises his eyebrows.

Jaehwan knows his face is the same color as a tomato.  “Oh my god, Jongdae,” he says, trying to control his flaming cheeks, “it’s nothing like that.  We just talk about random stuff that’s bothering us, and OnePiece. Mostly OnePiece.”

“Mm-hmm.”  Jongdae looks contemplative.  

“Do you tell him about your OnePiece fanart?” Baekhyun suddenly interjects, holding up Jaehwan’s sketchbook, open to the page where he had sketched his idea for that dancer AU piece he had done after he’d seen Sanghyuk and the rest of dance club practicing that one time.  

Jongdae’s mouth flops open and Jaehwan takes the chance to snatch his phone back.  “That’s actually how we started talking,” he says snippily, quickly unlocking his phone and scanning the messages from Hyuk.

 

**[13:31]**

**hrh-hsh:** lmaooo really? thats hilarious ^^

 

**[13:37]**

**hrh-hsh:** wait did you get art inspo from that??????? omg i cant wait to hear about whatever you came up with ♥

 **hrh-hsh:** also when you get a chance you never told me about that art and periods of conflict/technology thing you said you were gonna tell me about so ill be waiting~ ♥

 

A smile finds its way onto his face.

 

**[13:42]**

**kekekeken:** my friends accosted me, ill tell u later

 **kekekeken:** ♥

 

“Did you really just send him a fucking heart back?” Jongdae yells, elbowing him in the ribs.

“Jesus,” Jaehwan wheezes, clutching his side in an exaggerated show of pain.  “Your elbows are so damn bony.” He makes a face at them. “And I use heart emojis with my friends all the time, fuck off.”

“Lies,” Baekhyun proclaims, scrolling through his phone.  Jaehwan quickly grabs his sketchbook and shoves it back into his bag.  “I haven’t gotten a heart emoji from you in _ages_ ,” he whines, shoving his phone screen in Jaehwan’s face.

“I send them to Taekwoon,” Jaehwan responds, pushing Baekhyun’s arm down.  “And to Kyungsoo, and Hongbin, and Eunkwang, and occasionally Yixing, and of course to Jongdae.”

“Sure you do.”  Jongdae’s voice is flat and Jaehwan winks at him, which makes him roll his eyes.  

“Am I not important to you, Jaehwanie?” Baekhyun asks, pouting.

“Nope,” Jaehwan says cheerfully, standing up from the bench.

“Rude.”

“Can I leave now, or are you two still gonna interrogate me?”

“Nah, we’re good,” Jongdae says, slinging an arm around Baekhyun’s shoulders.  “This one promised me he’d lay backing vocals for my song theory project, and I have to be somewhere later, so we really need to get to the studios.”

“Ooh, true, I forgot we had a time limit,” Baekhyun adds as he stands up.

“And I need food, so I guess this is where we part ways.”  Jaehwan dramatically lays a hand on his chest. “I’ll miss you two so, your kind words of support are the nutrition that sustains me.”

“Save the dramatics for Hamlet, Jaehwan,” Jongdae says, grinning.

“Fuck off,” he yells, walking backwards towards the door to the dining hall and grinning back.

He sees Baekhyun flip him off as Jongdae starts tugging him down the path, which makes him snort as he spins on his heel and swipes his school ID to charge a meal to his points balance as he walks in.

 

**

 

**sanghyuk the fool [13:42]: sungjae fuck hurry up slhfsjl;hglskd**

**sanghyuk the fool [13:42]: where the hell are you im dying i need protection**

_sungjae~ [13:43]: ok first of all_

_sungjae~ [13:43]: i am literally almost there calm ur man tits_

_sungjae~ [13:43]: second of all_

_sungjae~ [13:44]: you are quite literally the broadest person i have ever met you dont need protection you can handle yourself_

**sanghyuk the fool [13:44]: no im serious hurry up im trying to hide**

_sungjae~ [13:44]: sanghyuk, you’re literally 187cm or something like that_

_sungjae~ [13:45]: arent your shoulders like 60cm across too_

_sungjae~ [13:45]: you legit cannot hide_

**sanghyuk the fool [13:45]: GET UR ASS IN HERE RIGHT NOW PLS**

**sanghyuk the fool [13:45]: JAEHWAN IS HERE AND I AM TRYING NOT TO DIE**

_sungjae~ [13:46]: so dramatic~_

_sungjae~ [13:46]: im walking in rn_

 

**

 

group chat: _team cheer jaehwan up (with jaehyuk)_

[13:48]

 **minhyuk:** i swear to god this just keeps getting better

 **hyunsik:** we’re at lsm eating lunch like normal

 **hakyeon:** aw you two have lunch dates? Cute~

 **hyunsik:** right? ♥

 **hyunsik:** but ANYWAYS

 **hyunsik:** we’re just chilling here when who walks into the dining hall but one lee jaehwan

 **minhyuk:** and we just so happen to have a prime vantage point where we can see both the entrance and the tables in that section with the giant windows

 **minhyuk:** and right in our line of sight

 **minhyuk:** sitting at a table where he can also see the entrance

 **minhyuk:** is none other than one han sanghyuk

 **hyunsik:** who then proceeds to turn an interesting color of pink and frantically start texting when he sees jaehwan walk in

 **hyunsik:** he’s trying to scrunch himself up in his chair omg this is too funny

 **hyunsik:** ahahahaha oh my god sungjae just walked up to him and is now laughing at him

 **minhyuk:** and sungjae has the worlds loudest laugh omg

 **minhyuk:** other than changsubbie tbh

 **minhyuk:** sdjhfljskahglk YES JAEHWAN LOOKED OVER

 **hongbin:** i fully appreciate this play by play thank you guys

 **wonshik:** what hongbin means is please stop you’re annoying

 **hyunsik:** yeah yeah whatever

 **hyunsik:** HE WAVED AT THEM

 **hyunsik:** HES WALKING OVER TO THEM SHFLJASHDJKLSGHS YES

 **hyunsik:** HE JUST SAT DOWN AT THEIR TABLE PRAISE

 **minhyuk:** omg im gonna text sungjae and tell him to ditch them

 **hyunsik:** lmao no need he’s leaving rn

 **hyunsik:** ahahahahaha sanghyuk looks ready to kill him

[13:57]

 **jongdae:** I

 **jongdae:** AM

 **jongdae:** LIVING

[14:02]

 **yixing:** did anything else happen?

[14:10]

 **minhyuk:** no we had to go into hiding because hyunsik started laughing

 **minhyuk:** and despite what i said earlier

 **minhyuk:** his laugh is so damn L O U D it competes with the other two fools

 **hyunsik:** u love me tho

 **minhyuk:** you sure?

 **hyunsik:** :(

 **minhyuk:** :*

[14:23]

 **eunkwang:** how am i friends with you two

 **eunkwang:** also i cannot BELIEVE i missed this drama

 **eunkwang:** ill get the scoop from sungjae at rehearsal on sunday~

 

**

 

**sanghyuk the fool [14:31]: i fucking hate you so much**

**sanghyuk the fool [14:31]: im rescinding my offer youre not on my ovw team tonight**

**sanghyuk the fool [14:31]: prepare to get destroyed**

_sungjae~ [14:42]: SANGHYUK_

_sungjae~ [14:42]: :(((((((_

_sungjae~ [14:43]: it was for your own good okay_

_sungjae~ [14:43]: but im gonna get murdered omg pls let me play with you and hongbin_

**sanghyuk the fool [14:45]: no**

_sungjae~ [14:45]: please omg_

**sanghyuk the fool [14:45]: better put together a team ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

_sungjae~ [14:46]: i cannot believe_

_sungjae~ [14:46]: fine :/_

 

**

 

group chat: _dance maknaes_

[14:51]

**_taeyongieee sent a photo_ **

**taeyongieee:** i spy with my little eye ;)

 **ten:** jaehwan and sanghyuk, sitting in a tree

 **ten:** k i s s i n g

[15:02]

 **sanghyuk:** how old are you guys, 5?

 **taeyongieee:** yes

 **sanghyuk:** bye

[15:10]

 **jaehyun:** is2g

 **jaehyun:** how do you two function

 **ten:** lmao idek

 **taeyongieee:** hey i fucntion perfeclty fine!!!! tens the disaster gay :/

 **ten:** “fucntion perfeclty”

 **taeyongieee:** stfu

 **ten:** o:)

 **jaehyun:** is that supposed to be an angel emoji

 **ten:** yup~

 **jaehyun:** lmao thats the biggest lie

 **ten:** i am a PURE SWEET INNOCENT CHILD

 **sanghyuk:** L O L

 **sanghyuk:** everything that comes out of your mouth is an innuendo

 **sanghyuk:** and you literally dance like a combination of yixing minseok and sehun with a tinge of jongin thrown in plus your own style

 **sanghyuk:** you are no angel

 **ten:** heh

 **ten:** come in my mouth

 **ten:** wait nvm bad timing

 **sanghyuk:** YOU SEE WHAT I MEAN

 **taeyongieee:** snaghyuk is right wow

 **taeyongieee:** OH MY GOD

 **taeyongieee:** I LOVE THIS

 **taeyongieee:** TYPOS ARE MY NEW BEST FRIENDS OMG

 **sanghyuk:**????

 **jaehyun:** snaghyuk

 **ten:** snaghyuk

 **sanghyuk:** fuck all of you

 **taeyongieee:** @WORLD YOU ARE WELCOME

 **sanghyuk:** please

 **sanghyuk:** someone put me out of my misery

 **ten:** same

 **jaehyun:** when will ten stop asking to die

 **jaehyun:** biggest mystery of the year

 **ten:** the answer is never

[15:18]

 **sanghyuk:** wait shit i forgot

 **sanghyuk:** how the fuck did you guys get that picture

[15:22]

 **taeyongieee:** uh…………………………………

 **ten:** taeyong saw you two in the dining hall and took it

 **taeyongieee:** TEN I TRUSTED YOU

 **taeyongieee:** :(((((((((

 **sanghyuk:** lee taeyong

 **sanghyuk:** i will find you

 **sanghyuk:** and i will kill you

 **taeyongieee:** shit g2g bye

 **jaehyun:** lmao

 

**

 

**the loud one [16:32]: how r u feeling?**

_roomie [16:35]: fine_

_roomie [16:35]: you don’t need to keep checking up on me, jaehwan_

**the loud one [16:36]: i am WORRIED ABOUT U**

**the loud one [16:36]: ofc im gonna check on u!!!!**

_roomie [16:38]: i’m fine_

**the loud one [16:38]: have u still been coughing?**

_roomie [16:39]: a little bit_

_roomie [16:39]: i’m okay though_

**the loud one [16:40]: did u take ur pain meds for ur ribs?**

_roomie [16:42]: yes, mom_

**the loud one [16:43]: just checking~**

**the loud one [16:43]: ps where are u rn**

_roomie [16:44]: mhm_

_roomie [16:44]: studios, i’m working on the track for our duet_

**the loud one [16:46]: cool, ill b there in 10**

_roomie [16:46]: why_

**the loud one [16:47]: i can sing the lines you have**

**the loud one [16:47]: and i can help if ur having trouble**

**the loud one [16:47]: ill bring u tea~**

_roomie [16:48]: ugh fine_

_roomie [16:48]: i’m in studio 6e_

**the loud one [16:49]: ^^**

 

**

 

Jaehwan opens the door to studio 6E, travel mug of tea in hand, and Taekwoon immediately says without looking up from his computer screen, “I need you to be silent for thirty minutes.”

“Got it,” he stage-whispers in response, quietly shutting the door behind him.  

The floor squeaks a little when he sits down and the mug rattles when he places it on the desk next to his friend, and Taekwoon just holds up a hand in response to the sound.  Jaehwan cringes slightly.

He pulls out his phone, fiddling with his headphones as he contemplates what to do for the next half hour or however long it takes his best friend to figure out the melody that’s in his head.  He sees a Tumblr notification pop up on his home screen and he remembers his promise to Hyuk, so he plugs in his headphones, selects a song by Winner to listen to, and pulls up his messages to start typing.

 

**[17:23]**

**kekekeken:** okay so

 **kekekeken:** you still ready to hear about art, history, conflict, and technology?

 

**[17:29]**

**hrh-hsh:** uh always

 **hrh-hsh:** please educate me, ken :p

 

 **kekekeken:** this is probably gonna be ridiculously long lol

 **kekekeken:** last chance to back out

 

 **hrh-hsh:** no i wanna know

 **hrh-hsh:** tell me about it~

 

 **kekekeken:** okayyyy

 **kekekeken:** here we go!

 

 **hrh-hsh:** ^^

 

 **kekekeken:** okay so

this is all connected i swear

but historically speaking periods of conflict between countries or even within countries have always either directly led to technological improvements or have stemmed from technological improvements

idk what it is about war but it makes all political leaders get into a dick measuring contest about their weapons and then they all go off improving their guns and then wartime technology usually finds a way into the economy after the fighting is over

but tbh that’s a whole other thing

anyways

technological improvements have also always been a sign of general golden ages of intelligence and cultural development

and with that comes new ways of creating and new techniques and ideas improving on the old ones

well not always strictly improving, but developing and challenging and pushing the known and accepted boundaries

and art has literally Always been political

if you look at pieces that are considered masterpieces or even basically any piece in a modern art museum there is a potential political interpretation

especially, wow, especially in modern art

because prior to that movement the push against the political control was much more subtle and it takes some time to fully notice all of the small details that make up the political commentary

but with pieces stemming from oh idk the mid twentieth century suddenly you could read legit everything from a political standpoint

and a fair amount of artists were like “no, my art isnt political, it has nothing to do with that,” but you look at the piece and you go “mhm yeah ok sure”

so when you look at the whole of history and the big important artistic movements there’s a ton of overlap

and idk the connections and insights you can draw from knowing about the political sphere during a certain time period when looking at a work of art have always been really interesting to me

because yeah, sure the new ways of creating and the new techniques that were developed were mainly because younger artists wanted to push against the boundaries and standards set by older artists and the dominant schools of the time

but those standards and the people who made them were usually either influential in politics or influenced BY politics

so looking at the new techniques and the ways people defied the standards gives a really interesting viewpoint of how people thought and felt about socio-political ideas

 

**[17:48]**

**kekekeken:** jesus that was long i hope that made sense

 

“Who were you typing the essay to?” Taekwoon says, startling Jaehwan out of his trance.  

“Oh, uh, just one of my friends,” he answers, fumbling with his phone for a second as he pulls an earbud out.

Taekwoon just looks at him.

“Why does no one believe me about this?” Jaehwan whines, feeling himself flush for the third time that day.  “He’s just a friend, we literally started talking because he messaged me about my art, that’s _it_.”

“Wait.”  Taekwoon taps his cheek with a finger, a sure sign that he’s thinking.  “Is this the same person you were yelling about that day in the apartment?”

Jaehwan nods.

“You’ve been talking to them for a month.”  Taekwoon looks contemplative. “Are you sure they’re a real person?”

“Am I - Yes, I’m sure,” Jaehwan splutters.  “He lives in Korea, he’s a college student, he’s 21, and he goes by Hyuk.  I’m very sure he’s a real person.”

“Hyuk?” Taekwoon says, turning back to his keyboard.

“Yeah,” Jaehwan sighs, hitting pause on his music and removing his other earbud.  “I mean, I’m sure it’s not his real name, it’s one of the most common name syllables in Korea, but to be fair he doesn’t know my real name either.”  

Taekwoon’s fingers stop moving.

“I go by Ken online,” Jaehwan explains, grinning sheepishly.  “It helps me separate my fanart from my work art.”

“Why, though?”  Taekwoon asks, one headphone covering an ear as he starts to pluck out a melody that only he can hear.  “I would think you would want everyone to know that you produced those pieces.”

Jaehwan clasps his hands and leans back against the small couch, the only other piece of furniture in the small studio room.  “It’s hard to explain.” He tilts his head back to look at the pattern of the ceiling tiles. “I guess it has to do with the whole thing about taking stage names, or writing under a pseudonym, or anything else like that.  Appeal to the masses, present a curated image for society to judge instead of yourself with all your insecurities, keep a facade of anonymity or whatever.”

Taekwoon hums in agreement.

“Doesn’t Wonshik write his songs under a different name too?” Jaehwan asks, glancing over at his friend.

“Yeah, but he thinks about it a little differently,” Taekwoon says, hitting a couple buttons on his board and leaning back in his chair.  “For him, I guess it’s more of a personality thing. Ravi - his writing name - lets him be crazy, intense, dangerous, all the things that he naturally isn’t.”  He spins in his chair to face Jaehwan. “His songs still come from him, no doubt, but he told me one time that it’s almost like he has this other side to him that just unexpectedly explodes out of nowhere when he’s writing music.”

Jaehwan turns that over in his head a couple of times.  “Interesting.”

“And I know Yixing writes his stuff under a different name as well, but that’s because one of his old teachers started calling him Lay as a joke since he thought Yixing resembled a character named Lay from a drama and Yixing kept using it because he thought it was funny,” Taekwoon continues.

Jaehwan smiles at that.  “Of course he did.”

“I’m not saying your reason for using a different name is bad, I just…” Taekwoon sighs.  “I want you to be proud of your work. And yourself.”

Jaehwan gives him a look.  “Okay, that’s enough feelings talk for today,” he says, ignoring the face Taekwoon makes as he gets up.  “Show me where you are with this song.”

 

**

 

**Sanghyuk [18:37]: change of plans sungjae betrayed me today so its just us**

_hongbin [18:39]: lol what happened?_

**Sanghyuk [18:39]: left me alone with the guy i like :///**

_hongbin [18:40]: lmao_

_hongbin [18:40]: isn’t that a good thing?_

**Sanghyuk [18:41]: NO**

**Sanghyuk [18:41]: i get really nervous around him and sometimes i start laughing at weird times and ugh it’s just not great**

**Sanghyuk [18:41]: plus im younger than him so he totally thinks im just a weird annoying underclassman**

_hongbin [18:43]: aw i bet he doesn’t think that!! i haven’t known you for that long but i def don’t think that_

_hongbin [18:43]: you’re nice and you’re smart and you’re funny_

_hongbin [18:44]: and you’re handsome too_

_hongbin [18:44]: not really my type but still objectively true_

**Sanghyuk [18:45]: thanks hyung**

**Sanghyuk [18:45]: lol i know im not ur type i dont look like wonshik**

_hongbin [18:45]: ……………………………………_

**Sanghyuk [18:46]: ^^**

_hongbin [18:46]: can i kill you first before we kill sungjae_

**Sanghyuk [18:47]: :(**

 

**

 

**Kyungsoo [21:23]: Hey**

**Kyungsoo [21:23]: What are you doing right now**

_Chanyeol~ [21:25]: having a minor existential crisis_

_Chanyeol~ [21:26]: why_

**Kyungsoo [21:26]: I’m coming over**

_Chanyeol~ [21:27]: no don’t do that_

_Chanyeol~ [21:27]: im fine really_

**Kyungsoo [21:28]: Chanyeol**

**Kyungsoo [21:28]: I’m already walking**

_Chanyeol~ [21:29]: go home soo_

_Chanyeol~ [21:29]: im fine_

_Chanyeol~ [21:29]: you don’t need to take care of me_

**Kyungsoo [21:30]: The fact that you said that makes me certain you’re not fine**

**Kyungsoo [21:32]: I’m almost here come let me in**

**Kyungsoo [21:34]: Chanyeol**

**Kyungsoo [21:34]: Park Chanyeol**

**Kyungsoo [21:35]: Park Chanyeol get your tree body off your couch and open your damn door**

_Chanyeol~ [21:37]: coming_

 

_Saturday_

 

**the loud one [09:18]: im gonna be in the studio for most of the day**

**the loud one [09:19]: lmk when you leave for work~**

_roomie [09:42]: since you’re clearly not going to stop mothering me_

_roomie [09:43]: fine_

 

**

 

group chat: _dance maknaes_

[10:56]

 **jaehyun:** is anyone awake and willing to get food with me in like half an hour

[11:10]:

 **sanghyuk:** me

 **jaehyun:** nice

[11:14]

 **tayeongieee:** me

 **jaehyun:** *thumbs up*

 **jaehyun:** central at 11:45?

 **sanghyuk:** kk

 **taeyongieee:** perf

 

**

 

**xingxing <3 [11:28]: where are you guys :(**

**xingxing <3 [11:28]: i woke up ready for cuddles but i was alone :(**

_jongbae <3 [11:31]: sorry love _

_jongbae <3 [11:31]: i needed to get a head start on this project so im in the library _

_jongbae <3 [11:32]: idk where min is tho _

**xingxing <3 [11:32]: damn i thought he would be with you**

_jongbae <3 [11:33]: contrary to popular belief _

_jongbae <3 [11:33]: minseok and i are not always together _

**xingxing <3 [11:34]: :/**

**xingxing <3 [11:34]: i didnt mean it like that jongdae**

_jongbae <3 [11:37]: sorry this project is making me cranky _

_jongbae <3 [11:37]: and i wasnt saying you thought that _

_jongbae <3 [11:38]: it was more like minseok is his own person and he has a life outside of us _

**xingxing <3 [11:38]: you’re right**

**xingxing <3 [11:39]: as always~**

_jongbae <3 [11:39]: just text him okay? _

_jongbae <3 [11:39]: but i think we need to have a conversation about this _

_jongbae <3 [11:40]: all three of us _

**xingxing <3 [11:40]: you feel it too then**

**xingxing <3 [11:40]: he’s been weirdly distant right?**

_jongbae <3 [11:41]: yeah _

_jongbae <3 [11:41]: and i would rather talk out stuff like this rather than have it ruin the two best relationships in my life _

**xingxing <3 [11:42]: right again~**

**xingxing <3 [11:42]: but in all seriousness i feel the same**

**xingxing <3 [11:42]: i love you **

**xingxing <3 [11:43]: and i love minseok**

**xingxing <3 [11:43]: and i really want us to work**

_jongbae <3 [11:43]: i love you too _

_jongbae <3 [11:44]: and i want the three of us to work too _

_jongbae <3 [11:44]: text him _

_jongbae <3 [11:45]: i’ll meet you guys wherever you want _

**xingxing <3 [11:45]: okay **

**xingxing <3 [11:45]: **♥️

 

**

 

**xing~ [11:53]: hey~**

**xing~ [11:53]: wanna meet me somewhere for lunch?**

_minseokie [11:54]: sure_

**xing~ [11:54]: where are you right now? what’s easiest for you**

_minseokie [11:55]: im at the gym_

_minseokie [11:55]: ill be done soon tho_

**xing~ [11:55]: kk ^^**

**xing~ [11:56]: i can meet you at the gym at 12:30 and we can decide what we want then**

_minseokie [11:56]: okay_

**xing~ [11:56]: see you soon~**

 

**

 

“There you are,” Jaehyun complains as Sanghyuk walks up to where he’s sitting.  “I started to think you were gonna ditch.”

“I would never,” Sanghyuk says, dropping his backpack on the ground and collapsing into a seat.  “Is Taeyong here yet?”

“Nah.”  Jaehyun looks at his watch.  “Bastard is always at least ten minutes late.”

Sanghyuk snorts.  “Why are you right.”  He rolls his neck before pushing himself back to standing.  “I’m starving, I need to get food before my stomach eats itself.”  He drops his phone and keys on the table. “You’re gonna stay, right?  Watch my stuff,” he says before walking off without waiting for an answer.  

“Fuck you, Sanghyuk,” Jaehyun calls after him.  He manages to flip him off in response before he vanishes around the corner, heading towards the omelette station.

Barely a minute later, Taeyong appears, startling Jaehyun out of his half-doze.  “Look! I’m not late!” he proclaims, putting his bag down and grinning at Jaehyun.

“Shut up, you’re still seven minutes late,” Jaehyun grumbles.  “Even Sanghyuk beat you here. I legit thought you guys were ditching me.”

“Is that his stuff?” Taeyong asks, pointing to the phone and keys resting on the table.

“Yeah…” Jaehyun gives him a look, which he ignores.

“Perfect,” he says, smirking, and then he scoops up Sanghyuk’s phone and starts typing.  “Keep an eye out for him?”

“What are you doing.”

“Fixing his life,” Taeyong answers.

“Also how do you know his passcode?” Jaehyun asks, glancing nervously at the stairs that lead to their seating area.

“He thinks he’s so cool,” Taeyong says, tapping something on the screen, “but he’s really such a huge dork.  He set his passcode to the premiere date of the OnePiece anime, can you believe?”

“Somehow, I’m not surprised,” Jaehyun answers, smiling a little bit.

“There.  Done,” Taeyong says, carefully placing Sanghyuk’s phone back on the table and leaning back in his chair.

“When did you get here?” comes a voice from behind him, making him jump violently.

“Jesus Christ, Sanghyuk,” he says, hand on his chest.  “You scared the shit out of me.”

Sanghyuk grins as he puts his plate down.  “Nice to see you too, Taeyong.”

Jaehyun shrugs when Taeyong glares at him.  “Coming?” he says instead, pushing his chair back.  “Now that Sanghyuk’s here to watch our stuff.”

“Ooh, I want eggs,” Taeyong responds, bouncing up.

Sanghyuk’s “Whatever” is muffled by the amount of pancake in his mouth, so Jaehyun shoots him a thumbs up and walks towards the food, Taeyong trailing behind him, unable to contain his sly grin.

 

**

 

group chat: _unnamed_

[12:49]

 **taeyong:** greetings friends

 **taeyong:** i am staging an intervention

[12:58]

 **sungjae:** why

 **ilhoon:** who is this

 **wonshik:** rt

[13:01]

 **ten:** taeyong why

 **taeyong:** hello my name is lee taeyong i know sanghyuk through dance club and he needs to fix his life so here i am helping him to do that

 **sungjae:** by fix his life do u mean date jaehwan

 **taeyong:** right in one~

[13:07]

 **jaehyun:** is this what u did at breakfast

 **jaehyun:** send all these contacts to yourself so you could make this gc

 **taeyong:** right again~

 **taeyong:** aren’t i a genius? ^^

 **jaehyun:** no

[13:14]

 **wonshik:** why am i in two of these now

 **wonshik:** also who are all of you the only person whose number i have is sungjae

 **taeyong:** see above

 **wonshik:** wow sanghyukkie wasn’t kidding when he said you were a lil shit taeyong

 **taeyong:** i take pride in that fact because it’s v unsuspecting~

 **jaehyun:** no it’s not

 **jaehyun:** jaehyun, also from dance club

[13:27]

 **sungjae:** sungjae

 **sungjae:** i’ve known sanghyuk for far too long

 **ilhoon:** and i’m ilhoon aka sungjaes better half

 **sungjae:** hA

[13:33]

 **ten:** im ten! also known as ur local panicked gay

 **ten:** i am Also in dance club lmao

 **wonshik:** ok so sanghyuk has three types of friends

 **wonshik:** people he’s known forever

 **wonshik:** the people that date them

 **wonshik:** and people from dance club

 **sungjae:** holy shit wonshik ur right

 **ten:** ah ok ur wonshik

 **ten:** and they were Roommates

 **ilhoon:** *cry laughing emoji x8*

 **ilhoon:** i like you, ten

 **ten:** ^^

 **sungjae:** taeyong what have you done

 

**

 

_sungjae~ [15:29]: hey are u busy_

**sanghyuk the fool [15:34]: no**

**sanghyuk the fool [15:34]: why**

_sungjae~ [15:35]: do u wanna keep me company while i study for my stupid military history exam_

_sungjae~ [15:35]: and then help me run lines so i’m ready for rehearsal tomorrow?_

**sanghyuk the fool [15:36]: …………………**

_sungjae~ [15:36]: pleeeeeeeeease_

**sanghyuk the fool [15:36]: only if u help me with this dumb response thing shin is making us do**

**sanghyuk the fool [15:37]: and buy me coffee**

**sanghyuk the fool [15:37]: and food**

_sungjae~ [15:39]: u and hongbin completely wiping out me and my team MULTIPLE TIMES last night wasn’t revenge enough???_

_sungjae~ [15:39]: now u wanna take my money too???????_

**sanghyuk the fool [15:39]: yes**

_sungjae~ [15:40]: :/_

**sanghyuk the fool [15:42]: fine just coffee no food**

_sungjae~ [15:45]: i’ll take that deal_

_sungjae~ [15:45]: lmk when u get to the lib~_

**sanghyuk the fool [15:46]: *thumbs up***

 

**

 

_roomie [16:31]: leaving for work now_

_roomie [16:31]: i’m off at 11_

**the loud one [16:33]: *thumbs up***

 

**

 

group chat: _dance club board_

[16:35]

 **hakyeonie~:** okay just to clarify so i can send the final lineup to prof myoung

 **hakyeonie~:** solos - hakyeon, minseok, yixing, taemin, sanghyuk, ten

 **hakyeonie~:** duos - minhyuk/hyunsik, taeyong/ten, jongin/taemin, jongin/sehun

 **hakyeonie~:** our two full group numbers

 **hakyeonie~:** and the yixing/jongin/sehun trio

 **yixing:** yup!

 **minhyuk:** looks good~

 **minseok:** xingxing when do you wanna demo the trio for us

 **yixing:** ooh

 **yixing:** well we’re gonna perform it for our fusion midterm on wednesday

 **yixing:** im sure you guys could sit in~

 **minhyuk:** what time?

 **yixing:** lemme check

[16:49]

 **yixing:** performance review is wednesday from 5-7

 **yixing:** we’re going last because of the water

 **yixing:** so like 6:45?

 **minseok:** ill be there~

 **yixing:** ^-^ ♥️

 **hakyeonie~:** i have work soon so i’ll check my schedule when i’m there but i think i should be able to make it!

 **minhyuk:** perf

 **minhyuk:** my meeting should be over at 6:30 i’ll run over after it

 **yixing:** ^-^

 **yixing:** im excited for you guys to see it!

 

**

 

_CHASEXY [16:52]: hey i have work now but i wanted to talk to you about your solo at some point tomorrow_

_CHASEXY [16:52]: whatever works best for you~_

**hyogi [16:54]: im free all day hyung**

**hyogi [16:54]: i already have a couple ideas!**

_CHASEXY [16:55]: ^^_

_CHASEXY [16:55]: i’m so proud~_

_CHASEXY [16:55]: my baby is growing up_

**hyogi [16:56]: first of all i am like four inches taller than you im not your baby**

**hyogi [16:56]: second of all i am an aDULT**

**hyogi [16:57]: but i cant deny im super excited about getting a solo~**

_CHASEXY [16:57]: you deserve it!_

_CHASEXY [16:57]: now i gotta run before shinwoo literally rips my phone out of my hands lol_

**hyogi [16:59]: have a good shift~**

 

**

 

group chat: _#taekyeon_

[17:01]

 **minhyuk:** wait you guys hakyeon is at work

 **minhyuk:** is this the shift that they work together??

[17:07]

 **jaehwan:** yes

 **jaehwan:** yes it is

 **jongdae:** i feel like someone should check on them

 **hyunsik:** honestly? they need to figure it out themselves

 **hyunsik:** i know a girl who interns at the hospital

 **hyunsik:** she told me she saw hakyeon sprinting in on wednesday

 **hyunsik:** and then when he left she was just getting off shift but she noticed he looked a little discouraged

 **hyunsik:** and she ALSO said that when taekwoon was getting discharged he seemed very lost in thought

 **minseok:** taekwoon is always lost in thought tbh

 **yixing:** i second that

[17:16]

 **hyunsik:** okay so maybe that doesn’t prove anything

 **hyunsik:** but they were sLEEPING!!!! and holding hANDS!!!!!!

 **hyunsik:** and yet nothing’s changed!!!!!!!!!!!

 **jaehwan:** you’re certainly right about that

 **jaehwan:** well

 **jaehwan:** i guess we don’t have to meddle for tonight~

 **jaehwan:** lets see if they manage to do anything without prompting

 **eunkwang:** ugh fine

 

**

 

_kwangie [17:23]: we’re meddling right_

**jyani [17:23]: u say that like its a question**

**jyani [17:24]: ofc we’re meddling**

_kwangie [17:24]: just checking~_

_kwangie [17:24]: wanna run lines while we spy on them?_

**jyani [17:25]: done**

**jyani [17:25]: what time u wanna meet**

_kwangie [17:25]: not too soon tbh_

_kwangie [17:26]: i have practice with subbie tonight and i usually swing by steel heart after_

_kwangie [17:26]: so like 9?_

**jyani [17:26]: actually that’s fine**

**jyani [17:26]: im on a roll with this painting rn i don’t really wanna stop for a bit**

_kwangie [17:27]: *thumbs up*_

_kwangie [17:27]: u did remember to eat right_

_kwangie [17:30]: jyani_

_kwangie [17:35]: jaehwan_

_kwangie [17:36]: jaehwan answer me_

_kwangie [17:36]: JAEHWAN_

_kwangie [17:36]: LEE JAEHWAN_

_kwangie [17:36]: LEE_

_kwangie [17:37]: JAE_

_kwangie [17:37]: HWAN_

_kwangie [17:37]: AN_

_kwangie [17:37]: SWER_

_kwangie [17:38]: ME_

_kwangie [17:38]: RIGHT_

_kwangie [17:38]: NOW_

_kwangie [17:38]: YOU_

_kwangie [17:38]: NEED_

**jyani [17:39]: I HAVE SNACKS**

**jyani [17:39]: J**

**jyani [17:39]: E**

**jyani [17:39]: S**

**jyani [17:39]: U**

**jyani [17:39]: S**

_kwangie [17:40]: kk~_

**jyani [17:40]: bye**

 

**

 

Taekwoon frowns down at the register.  Hakyeon is starting to grate on his nerves, making all of the coffee orders for him and not letting him clean anything and making him sit behind the register instead of standing like he normally does.  He’s not going to deny that the fussing makes him feel - good, he supposes, kind of like Hakyeon might actually care about him and his well-being, but at the same time it feels like he’s being treated like an invalid.  Which he most certainly is not.

He tries to hide his wince as he stands up to go make himself an iced macchiato, the movement jostling his ribs slightly, but his expression doesn’t escape Hakyeon’s eagle eye.  “Taekwoon, what do you need?” he asks, hurrying over to where he’s standing, one hand resting against the counter.  “You shouldn’t be moving around too much, let me get whatever it is for you.”

Taekwoon schools his face into the most neutral expression he can muster.  “I’m fine. I just want some coffee.”

Hakyeon doesn’t move.  “What kind? I can make it for you, you should sit down and rest.”

“I can make my own coffee, Hakyeon.”  He makes to move past him but Hakyeon throws out a hand, stopping him in his tracks.  

“You shouldn’t be pushing yourself, Taekwoon, you were just in the hospital.”

Taekwoon glares at him.  “Yeah, I was,” he retorts, “but I’m not now.  And I’d like to think I can at least make my own coffee without help.”  His voice wavers a little bit but he locks his cold stare in place, hoping that Hakyeon will just leave him alone for a bit so he can process everything he’s feeling and prove that he’s fine, he can still function, he’s not incapable.

“Okay, fine,” Hakyeon says, his brown eyes stern.  Taekwoon glares all the harder. “I’ll watch the register while you make your coffee,” he adds, stepping aside.

Taekwoon just looks away from him and walks toward the espresso machine.  He plucks a large cup from the counter and carefully bends down to get the low-fat milk, hissing slightly as he straightens and his ribs twinge.  He pours some into his cup, swirling it a little as he grabs two espresso mugs and puts them under the dispensers. He hits the button and the machine whirs for a second before it spits out espresso in two neat streams, directly into the dispensers.  Once the machine shuts off, he pours each mug into his cup and watches the coffee color drip into the white of the milk for a second before he looks around for the scoop they use for the ice. He drops a few cubes into his cup and is reaching for more when his lungs seize.

He coughs.  Violently. And keeps coughing, his mouth feeling so dry, his throat aching, his ribs sending waves of pain through his torso with every wheezing breath.  HIs body jerks with each successive cough, sending ice and liquid out of his cup and over the counter, some splashing onto the floor before he manages to put the cup down and breathe.

Taekwoon braces his hands against the counter as he counts his breaths, getting his body back under a semblance of control.  His chest _hurts_ , and he looks down to make sure he’s not bleeding when he notices the liquid dripping from his forearms.  And spreading on the counter. And in a puddle on the floor.

“Shit,” he mumbles.

A dish rag appears in front of him.  He glances up, but Hakyeon is already turning away to get the mop.  Taekwoon feels himself go red with embarrassment. He had just made a big deal about being able to function, and here he was, spilling things and creating messes and unable to move because of how much pain he’s in.  He stares at the towel for a second before gingerly picking it up and wiping the counter off. He gathers all the ice cubes into a little pile so he can sweep them into the trash, and once that’s done he turns for the mop only to find Hakyeon already doing it.  “I can clean,” he mutters. “I’m the one who made the mess.”

Hakyeon shakes his head, gaze directed at the remnants of the small puddle of milk and coffee.  “I’m almost done. Make yourself your coffee.”

Taekwoon looks at him out of the corner of his eye as he wrings out the towel and places it on the towel hook before he turns back to the espresso machine and hits start for a second time.  He focuses on the machine, keeping his new cup in the center of the counter, and when he feels the twitch that signals another bout of coughs he immediately puts his cup down and steps back, angling his body away from the preparation area so fewer germs land there (even though he’s not contagious, his doctor at the hospital had said so before she agreed to sign his release papers).  He finishes his macchiato and caps it, feeling a tiny bit better about his situation, before he makes to go back to the register and meets Hakyeon’s eyes.

“When Eunkwang gets here, I’m asking him to take you home,” Hakyeon says matter-of-factly, squeezing out the mop into its bucket.  “You need to rest. Pushing yourself too quickly isn’t going to help you get better.”

Taekwoon glances around the cafe.  It’s empty except for them. “It’s slow today,” he says, carefully gesturing with his free hand so it doesn’t pull on his ribs too much.  “I think I can handle a shift with no customers.”

“You’re going home,” Hakyeon answers.  “You need to take a break and let your body heal.”

Taekwoon crosses his arms, putting a little pressure on his ribs to try and ease the pain.  “I’m fine, Hakyeon.”

“Really?”  Hakyeon looks pointedly at where he’s holding his sides.  “Doesn’t look like it.”

He grits his teeth.  “It’s fine.”

“Clearly, it’s not,” Hakyeon says.  “You’re going home and that’s that.”

Taekwoon can’t take it anymore.  “Why the fuck do you care so much?” he hisses.  “What does it matter to you, why are you telling me what to do and making me feel so inadequate, so - so helpless?”

Hakyeon blinks.  “Because,” he says, his voice harder than Taekwoon has ever heard it, “I don’t want to see the same thing that happened to me happen to you.”  He turns away and wipes his hand across his face.

Taekwoon feels his annoyance dissipate when Hakyeon doesn’t turn back around.  “What happened?” he asks quietly.

Hakyeon doesn’t respond.  The only indication he heard the question is the whitening of his knuckles as his hands clench on the sides of his apron.

Taekwoon takes a step closer to him and opens his mouth to add that he doesn’t have to tell him when Hakyeon says, “I was sixteen,” and Taekwoon freezes.

Hakyeon takes a deep breath.  “I was sixteen and on top of the world,” he continues.  “I’d won my age group at nationals for dance, my teachers were giving me harder routines than anyone else at my studio, my grades were good, my parents were proud of me, I was happy.”

Taekwoon leans against the counter.  He almost doesn’t want Hakyeon to keep talking.

“One day at practice, I was working on some new choreography and I twisted the wrong way.”  He places a hand on his back as he turns around to face Taekwoon. “My back seized and suddenly I was on the floor.  My parents took me to the doctor the next day. They found three different muscle tears and two stress fractures in the lower part of my spine after x-rays because of overuse.”

Taekwoon’s eyes widen.  Hakyeon keeps going, steadfastly not looking at him.

“They told me to rest for a week - like no dancing rest - and then slowly start up again, stopping if anything caused me pain.  But my next big competition was in six weeks, and if I took time off to rest, I thought I wasn’t going to do well at all. So I only waited three days before going back to training exactly like I had been before seeing the doctor.  My teachers and my dance friends were all concerned, but I brushed them off and said I was fine, even when my back was starting to ache.” He swallows. “A week later I couldn’t even get out of bed without pain. I couldn’t walk without pain.  The day of my follow-up appointment with my doctor, even standing still for too long hurt.” Hakyeon grimaces at the memory. “They took more x-rays, and found two additional stress fractures, along with inflammation of the first two. The doctor told my parents that if I wanted to be able to walk when I was twenty that I had to stop dancing completely for at least three months and wear a back brace for two.  And then he told me that I was lucky my appointment had been when it was, because if I had kept doing what I had been doing for any longer, the damage could have been irreversible.” He finally raises his eyes from the floor and meets Taekwoon’s stare. “It took me five years to fully recover and return to an equivalent level of movement. And even now I have to be careful with what I do, because aggravated stress could cause them to come back.”

“I didn’t know,” Taekwoon whispers.  

Hakyeon gives him a bitter smile.  “Now you do.” He takes the used espresso mugs off the machine and puts them in the sink.  “So I know way too much about overworking after injuries and further hurting yourself, and I can tell you’re in pain.”  He pours some dish soap into his hand and starts scrubbing. “So I’d rather have you rest, and suffer through that short-term period of feeling helpless, and then be healthy again, than create a larger problem and be helpless for the rest of your life.”

The information takes a moment to process in Taekwoon’s brain.  He almost can’t believe it. Hakyeon had that level of serious injury when he was that young and managed to overcome it and continue to study dance, managed to climb over that impossible wall and still be one of the most bright, open, positive people Taekwoon has ever met.  If Hakyeon can do it for five years, Taekwoon thinks, he can most certainly power through the couple of weeks it will take for his ribs to heal.

“I’ll stay on register,” he mumbles as he passes Hakyeon at the sink, going back to his chair.  “But only until Eunkwang gets here. Then I’ll go home.”

“Okay,” Hakyeon breathes.

The cafe stays quiet, no one else coming in, but the silence is still comfortable.  Taekwoon is comfortable. Which, he realizes, is something that doesn’t often happen in other people’s presences.  He’s comfortable with Jaehwan and Hongbin because they stuck to him like leeches (and he can’t deny he stuck to them as well), he’s comfortable with Wonshik because Wonshik understands his process, he’s comfortable with Minseok and Yixing and Eunkwang and Minhyuk and Hyunsik because he’s known them forever and they share interests, but this kind of comfort is different.  He knows it.

He’s comfortable around Hakyeon because Hakyeon understands him.  Hakyeon is like a warm, familiar place, understanding and supportive and kind.  Hakyeon is funny, intelligent, sarcastic, sassy, and loving. He’s elegant, graceful, and focused, and he possesses an ethereal beauty beyond compare.  He always knows what to say when Taekwoon is in a mood, and he never fails to make him feel just a little happier.

Taekwoon is comfortable around Hakyeon because he feels like all of the pieces of his life click into place with him.

 

**

 

group chat: _#taekyeon_

[21:34]

 **jaehwan:** so

 **jaehwan:** somehow

 **jaehwan:** hakyeon convinced taekwoon to go home early from his shift

 **jaehwan:** even i can’t do that and he’s my best friend

 **eunkwang:** i can vouch for this i was there

 **eunkwang:** i am still shook

 **wonshik:** … interesting

 **jaehwan:** i feel like this might be working?

 **jaehwan:** like maybe they’re realizing it?????

 **wonshik:** perhaps

 **jongdae:** cant we just lock them in a closet already

 **minseok:** i second this idea

 **jaehwan:** NO

 **jaehwan:** NO CLOSETS

 **jongdae:** damn :(

 **jaehwan:** A N Y W A Y S

 **jaehwan:** the not-meddling worked??????

 **jaehwan:** so as much as it pains me to say it

 **jaehwan:** this chat is now updates-only

 **jaehwan:** no more meddling

 **eunkwang:** a sad yet happy day

 **eunkwang:** babies have grown up :(

 **minhyuk:** arent they both older than you

 **eunkwang:** shut up

 

**

 

group chat: _team cheer jaehwan up (with jaehyuk)_

[21:53]

 **jongdae:** SO

 **jongdae:** now that that’s squared away

 **jongdae:** we can now focus on jaehwan and sanghyuk instead of the other two idiots

[22:04]

 **hakyeon:** what other two idiots?

 **minseok:** jesus christ jongdae

 **minhyuk:** uh we were setting up some mutual friends of ours!

 **eunkwang:** yeah

 **eunkwang:** baekhyun and this girl i know her names sohyun

 **hakyeon:** oh okay~

 **hakyeon:** but yes i agree

 **hakyeon:** jaehwan and sanghyuk need to get their shit together

 **hongbin:** lmao hakyeon gets it

 

**

 

group chat: _baes_

[22:10]

 **minbae:** that was SO CLOSE

 **minbae:** jongdae can u not keep ur mouth shut ever

 **jongbae:** nope

 **jongbae:** i thought u liked it when i kept my mouth open ;)

 **xingbae:** please wait i’m almost home

 **xingbae:** don’t need to pop another boner on the bus

 **jongbae:** minseok?

 **minbae:** challenge accepted~

 **xingbae:** fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok wOW that was long  
> also  
> two updates in a month?????? WHO AM I?????????  
> so my brain is fried now which means we'll be back to our regularly scheduled (ha) once-a-month chapters  
> if you would like to pick my brain on any topic mentioned in the chapter or about the chapter/fic in general please head on over to my [tumblr](http://yixingminseokjongdae.tumblr.com/ask) or my [twitter](http://twitter.com/biggestkpopho)  
> sidenote the stories about jaehwan falling asleep in class? both straight from my college experience~  
> also this fic broke 4k hits and 250 kudos im sobbing wow thank all of you so much!!!!  
> ♥ yixingminseokjongdae


	16. Chapter XVI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to all the people who let me yell about this to them. you know who you are. ♥

_ Sunday _

 

group chat:  _ 92+ksoo _

[10:21]

**baek:** food.

**baek:** i need food.

**baek:** ksoo will u come make me breakfast :(((((

[10:30]

**ksoo:** no

**baek:** :(((((((((((

[10:37]

**jongdae:** learn how to take care of yourself bbh

**baek:** why do that when my friends will just make me food

**ksoo:** i said no

**baek:** dammit

**jongdae:** ur somehow an adult

**jongdae:** u should be able to find breakfast on ur own

**baek:** :////

**baek:** maybe i’ll just make chanyeol come out for food with me

**baek:** he barely knows how to make cereal

**jongdae:** DONT U HAVE A KITCHEN IN UR APT

**baek:** ya

**baek:** so??

**jongdae:** you’re hopeless omg

**baek:** ^^

[10:44]

**jaehwanie:** baek u can come over

**jaehwanie:** i’ll make food

**baek:** nah it’s okay 

**baek:** im already on my way to yeols place

**jaehwanie:** kk

**ksoo:** o

[10:49]

**jongdae:** kyungsoo?

**jongdae:** are you alive?

**jongdae:** you never make typos

**jongdae:** or send random letters

**jaehwanie:** ya we’re worried are u ok

**jongdae:** UNLESS

**jongdae:** OH MY GOD

**jongdae:** KYUNGSOO ARE YOU AT CHANYEOL’S RIGHT NOW

**jaehwanie:** OH MY FUCK

**jaehwanie:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

**jaehwanie:** HE TOTALY IIIIIIIIIIIUS

[11:03]

**baek:** HE IS

**baek:** I HAVE SEEN IT WKTH MY OWN TWOP EHES

**baek:** HE THREW ME OUR FO YHE HOUSE

**baek:** CHANSOO IS REEEEEEEAL

**jongdae:** BLESS

**jaehwanie:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!

[11:08]

**baek:** im still hungry tho

**jaehwanie:** oh my god

 

**

 

_ CHASEXY [11:19]: are you busy at all today? _

**hyogi [11:19]: not really**

**hyogi [11:20]: what time do you wanna meet?**

_ CHASEXY [11:20]: i was thinking like 2 _

**hyogi [11:21]: *thumbs up***

**hyogi [11:21]: at the studio or at the stage?**

_ CHASEXY [11:23]: had to check the sched _

_ CHASEXY [11:23]: musical has the stage all afternoon so studio _

**hyogi [11:24]: cool, see you at 2**

_ CHASEXY [11:24]: ~^^~ _

 

**

 

group chat:  _ dance maknaes _

[11:32]

**sanghyuk:** im gonna be in central for the next two hours if any of u want to come and distract me from my hw

[11:40]

**ten:** *thumbs up*

[11:45]

**taeyong:** bless

 

**

 

Sanghyuk looks up from his article on the development of camera techniques in film (which is the most boring thing he’s ever had to read for class, but he has a feeling Professor Shin is going to give them a  pop quiz tomorrow) and grins as Ten collapses into a chair across from him.

“You look like shit,” he says, unable to contain his laugh.

“I feel like shit,” Ten groans.  He pushes his sunglasses onto his forehead and rubs his eyes before sliding them back down.  “The only reason I left my nice, dark room was because I had no food.”

Sanghyuk smirks.  “Well, there’s plenty of food here.”

Ten lazily waves a hand at him as he rests his head on the table.  “Just… Give me a minute.” He exhales. “Why did I think going out with Bambam and Lisa was a good idea.”

“I don’t have an answer for you, man,” Sanghyuk responds, stabbing a piece of pancake with his fork.  “What did you guys even do last night?”

“Uh… I think we hit like, 3 bars, and then we found one with a DJ, so we were there for a bit and then we went to this club called Eternity and then I have no idea, I just remember coming home and puking and then passing out.”

“You went to Eternity?” Sanghyuk asks, eating another bite of pancake.  “Which rooms did you go into?”

Ten blinks slowly at him.  “What do you mean, rooms? We were just in the club.  They played good music, though.”

Sanghyuk facepalms.  “God, you’re hopeless.”  He puts his fork down. “Next time, come with me.  We’ll do the full Eternity experience.”

“Sure, sure,” Ten mumbles.  “Augh.” He pushes himself upright.  “I need… food.”

“Yell if you die,” Sanghyuk says, scrolling to the next page of his article.

“You’re so caring,” Ten deadpans, squinting at the window as he pushes his sunglasses up again.  “I’ll be back.”

 

Taeyong shows up thirty minutes later, when Ten’s already ingested two waffles, half an omelette, and a piece of pizza.  “Look who I brought!” he screeches as he approaches their table.

“God, not so loud,” Ten says, wincing.  

“Hi, Ten hyung,” says the kid behind Taeyong.  Ten glances at him and his face lights up.

“Markie!”  He ruffles the freshman’s hair.  “Sit next to me.”

The freshman puts his backpack down and sits, which makes Taeyong roll his eyes and drop into the chair next to Sanghyuk.

“I don’t think you’ve been introduced,” he says.  “Sanghyuk, my little brother Mark. Mark, this is Sanghyuk.”

Sanghyuk looks up from his computer and grins at Taeyong’s brother, who nervously smiles back for a second before his eyes go wide in recognition.

“You’re part of the gym couple!”

Sanghyuk blinks.  “What?”

Mark looks at him again.  “I knew you looked familiar, I see you at the gym with your boyfriend all the time.”  He frowns. “I know you guys are in love and all, but can you tone down the PDA a little?  It’s kind of nauseating.”

“Hold on a sec,” Sanghyuk says, glaring at him.  “I don’t know who you’re confusing me with, but I don’t have a boyfriend.”

Taeyong reaches across the table and whacks his brother.  “Don’t be a little shit to my friends, Mark.”

“No, I’m serious,” Mark says, rubbing the spot on his head where Taeyong hit him and pouting.  “Aren’t you dating that guy with the big nose and brown hair? You guys are always talking during workouts and stuff at the gym at night.”

Sanghyuk lets those words process for a second before everything clicks.  “Wait, you think I’m dating Jaehwan?”

Taeyong and Ten both drop their forks.

Mark just nods.  “Aren’t you?”

Sanghyuk feels his entire face go bright red.  “N-no, we’re not,” he stutters. “We’re just friends.”

Taeyong snorts.

Sanghyuk smacks his arm, his face getting warmer by the second.

“Lemme tell you a secret, Markie,” Ten says, smirking.  “Sanghyuk  _ likes _ Jae-OUCH!”

Sanghyuk glares at him while Taeyong bursts into laughter.

“Why’d you have to kick me that hard,” Ten whines.

“I didn’t,” he responds, sticking his tongue out at his friend while simultaneously hitting Taeyong’s arm again, trying to get him to stop laughing.

“Why aren’t you dating Jaehwan, then?” asks Mark.

The three of them stop bickering and look at him in shock.

“Well, uh, you two seem close,” Mark continues, nervous now that they’re all staring at him.  “And you guys flirt all the time at the gym.”

“We aren’t - we don’t - that’s not flirting,” Sanghyuk manages.  “We’re just friends.”

“Just friends, my ass,” mumbles Taeyong, and dodges the subsequent attempt at yet another hit from Sanghyuk.

“See, here’s the thing,” Ten says, drawing his legs up onto his chair so Sanghyuk can’t kick him again.  “Sanghyuk likes Jaehwan but he’s too much of a chicken to ask him out.”

“I am not!”

“Then do it,” Ten responds, raising an eyebrow.

“That’s not an option,” Sanghyuk says, putting his face in his hands.  “He doesn’t see me like that.”

“Uh, not true,” Mark pipes up.  “He stares at you in the gym.”

“Please, everyone does that,” Taeyong says.  “Sanghyuk benches more than anyone else I’ve ever seen there - ow.”  He glares at Ten.

“Case in point,” Sanghyuk says.  “We’re just friends. And I don’t want to get rejected again, or ruin the friendship.”

“Alright, it’s your life,” Ten says airily, pulling out his phone.  

“Thank you.”  Sanghyuk shoots him another glare before going back to his article.

 

**

 

group chat:  _ unnamed _

[13:11]

**ten:** god this is so bad

**ten:** hey ty i know ur reading this rn add ur bro so he knows he’s right

**taeyong:** fine

_ taeyong added markie to the chat _

**taeyong:** don’t listen to sanghyuk mark ur right he just doesn’t know it yet

**markie:** uh okay? why am i in this gc?

**taeyong:** it’s for scheming 

**taeyong:** because sanghyuk is sad

**taeyong:** and he’s happier with jaehwan

**taeyong:** but he won’t see sense

**markie:** lmao

**markie:** okay

[13:21]

**jaehyun:** hi mark~

**sungjae:** whos mark

**markie:** me

**markie:** im mark

**taeyong:** hes my lil bro

**markie:** i have no relation to him

**ten:** he really is

**ten:** mark lee, freshman

**markie:** ten hyung :/

**ten:** sorry man

**sungjae:** ok but why is he here

**taeyong:** tell the gc what just happened at lunch, mark~

**markie:** ugh

**markie:** so taeyong dragged me to lunch with him

**markie:** i met sanghyuk

**markie:** and i go to the gym at night so i’ve seen him and this other guy who i’m assuming is jaehwan be all gross and cutesy all the time 

**markie:** so i asked him to tone down the pda

**markie:** but apparently they’re not dating

**markie:** so now i think he hates me

**sungjae:** HOLY SHIT

**sungjae:** taeyong i love your brother

**ilhoon:** hey :(

[13:32]

**wonshik:** wow, being a lil shit runs in the family

**taeyong:** rUdE

**jaehyun:** hes right tho

 

**

 

_ CHASEXY [14:06]: hey where are you _

**hyogi [14:06]: shit**

**hyogi [14:06]: i’ll be there asap**

_ CHASEXY [14:07]: lmao did you forget _

**hyogi [14:07]: ah don’t be mad i’m so sorry**

**hyogi [14:07]: i was doing work at the dining hall and i didn’t check the time**

_ CHASEXY [14:08]: k _

**hyogi [14:08]: hakyeon im so sorry**

**hyogi [14:08]: i didnt realziet omg**

**hyogi [14:08]: im on myt wsy**

 

**

 

_ roomie [14:38]: hey what time does your rehearsal go until _

**the loud one [15:03]: uh we started at 1 so probably until 7**

**the loud one {15:04]: ill let u know if we get out early**

_ roomie [15:06]: okay _

_ roomie [15:06]: i finished the song if you want to hear it _

**the loud one [15:06]: !!!!!!!!!!**

**the loud one [15:07]: YES OFC**

_ roomie [15:07]: cool :) _

_ roomie [15:07]: let me know when you’re on your way back _

**the loud one [15:08]: *thumbs up***

 

**

 

**sanghyuk the fool [16:47]: sungjaaaaaaeeeeeee**

**sanghyuk the fool [16:47]: hakyeon is mad at meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

_ sungjae~ [17:12]: why what did u do _

**sanghyuk the fool [17:13]: i was late to our meeting because i was doing hw**

_ sungjae~ [17:13]: how is he mad at you then _

_ sungjae~ [17:13]: thats honestly fine _

**sanghyuk the fool [17:14]: idk he said it was fine when i got there but he was kind of in a mood for most of our talk**

**sanghyuk the fool [17:14]: so why else would he be mad other than i was late**

_ sungjae~ [17:15]: hakyeon doesnt seem like the type of person to be mad that you were late because of schoolwork _

_ sungjae~ [17:15]: talk to HIM tho _

_ sungjae~ [17:15]: not me _

**sanghyuk the fool [17:16]: … fine**

**sanghyuk the fool [17:16]: wanna get food when you get out of rehearsal?**

_ sungjae~ [17:17]: YES _

**sanghyuk the fool [17:17]: perf**

_ sungjae~ [17:17]: can we go to the psc? i gotta hit up the library afterwards _

**sanghyuk the fool [17:18]: tbh me too**

**sanghyuk the fool [17:18]: dinner and studying~**

_ sungjae~ [17:18]: awesome _

_ sungjae~ [17:19]: ah shit im in the next scene _

**sanghyuk the fool [17:19]: gooo**

**sanghyuk the fool [17:19]: ill see u later ^^**

 

**

 

_ CHASEXY [18:02]: can you stay after dance tomorrow? _

**hyogi [18:03]: sure~**

**hyogi [18:03]: btw**

**hyogi [18:03]: are you mad at me because i was late today?**

_ CHASEXY [18:05]: no it’s okay _

_ CHASEXY [18:05]: can’t get mad at you for doing your homework haha _

**hyogi [18:06]: oh thank god i was worried**

**hyogi [18:06]: are you okay though hakyeon?**

_ CHASEXY [18:07]: yeah _

_ CHASEXY [18:07]: there’s just a lot on my mind _

**hyogi [18:08]: alright~**

**hyogi [18:08]: let me know if i can help at all okay?**

_ CHASEXY [18:09]: thanks hyogi~ _

_ CHASEXY [18:09]: ♥️ _

**hyogi [18:10]: ♥️**

**hyogi [18:10]: if you tell anyone i sent u a heart**

_ CHASEXY [18:11]: yeah, yeah, no one can know you’re really a huge softie _

**hyogi [18:11]: exactly**

_ CHASEXY [18:11]: i love youuuuuuuu _

**hyogi [18:12]: gross**

**hyogi [18:12]: ly2**

_ CHASEXY [18:12]: ^^ _

 

**

 

The first thing Jaehwan says when he opens the door to his apartment is “Play the song.”

Taekwoon rolls his eyes from the couch.  “You could at least say hi.”

“Hi,” Jaehwan adds, tossing his bag next to the table.  “Play it.”

“So demanding,” Taekwoon says, but he waves Jaehwan over to the couch anyways and hits play when he leans over to listen.

The light piano and synth start to float through his laptop speakers and Jaehwan lets the melody carry him away, the haunting, sad lyrics resonating with so many of his repressed emotions he forgets to breathe for a few seconds.

The song ends and he exhales, swallowing back any hint of tears.  “When will you not write a depressing song, Taek,” he says, smiling briefly.  

Taekwoon shrugs.  “Is it okay?”

“It’s amazing,” Jaehwan responds, resting his chin on his roommate’s shoulder.  “I get that high chorus, right?” 

“Mhm,” Taekwoon says, clicking on his email.  “And the bridge. I’m sending you the lyrics right now, with our parts divided up.”

“Cool.”  Jaehwan straightens.  “What do you want for dinner?  I’m not letting you cook tonight, you need a break.”

“Anything is fine,” Taekwoon responds, typing intently.  “How was rehearsal?”

“Good, but long,” Jaehwan says, opening their fridge.  “Everyone’s actually pretty decent this year.” He pulls out a package of frozen vegetables and some frozen shrimp from their freezer.  “Shrimp stir fry okay?”

“Sure.”

“You want rice or noodles?”

“Rice.”

“How spicy?”

“Eh.”

“Medium it is.”  Jaehwan glances over his shoulder as he puts his ingredients on the counter.  Taekwoon is staring at his computer screen, one headphone in, not really paying attention to what he’s doing in the kitchen.  He grins.

“Hey, Taek,” he says.

“Mm.”

“I’m gonna make octopus noodles.”

“Okay.”

“With sauce made entirely of sesame oil and blood.”

“Mhm.”

“Minseok asked me out earlier.”

“Cool.”

“Minhyuk told me he was quitting the soccer team.”

“Okay.”

“I made out with Eunkwang.”

“Fine with me.”

“Hongbin is sleeping with Wonshik.”

“Mhm.”

“Hakyeon said you looked hot with red hair.”

“Oka - what?”

Jaehwan bursts out laughing.  “That’s what got you to pay attention?” he chokes out through his giggles. 

Taekwoon glares at him, cheeks pink, and turns back to his computer.  “Maybe I should redo it,” he mumbles. “My roots are starting to show.”

“Actually,” Jaehwan says, still grinning, “the darker red looks really good.  But if you really wanna do it, we will before the showcase.”

“I’ll think about it.”

“‘Kay,” he singsongs, turning back to the cabinet to get their good pan.  “Can you get me some plates eventually?”

“Mhm.”  

Jaehwan rolls his eyes fondly and turns on their stove.

 

**

 

Sanghyuk stifles a yawn as he flips to the next page of the chapter he’s supposed to be reading.  “Why is Hong Gil Dong so boring?” he mumbles, scanning the page and sighing.

“The better question,” Sungjae says without looking up from his notebook, “is why your professor is making you read The Stories of Hong Gil Dong.”

Sanghyuk groans.  “It’s the unabridged version,” he answers.  “Original text.”

Sungjae wrinkles his nose. “Even worse.  Why.”

“I don’t know,” Sanghyuk says, “because Professor Koo is one, an asshole, and two, oddly obsessed with early Hangul texts?”

“You’re so right,” Sungjae says, finally glancing at him.  “Remind me why you took his class again?”

“Because I heard it was an easy A,” he sighs.  “Which it is, but only if you actually do the readings.”

“So shut up and read.”

“I’m literally falling asleep, Sungjae.”

“Then sleep and let me study.”

“If I fall asleep now, I won’t be able to sleep later.”

“That’s your problem.”

“So mean to me,” Sanghyuk gripes.

As he checks to see how many pages he has left to read before class tomorrow (twenty-three), he hears Sungjae’s head hit his notebook with a  _ fwap _ .

“Sanghyuk, I’m doomed,” he says.  “I’m going to fail this midterm.”

“Ah, don’t say that,” Sanghyuk responds, shoving a pencil into his book as a bookmark.  “All you have to do is memorize battle plans and bullshit a little about why the generals chose that route.”

Sungjae shakes his head, gingerly pushing himself back upright.  “No, my professor hates us, and in addition to that wants us to be able to write an essay on any of these three topics.”  He pulls a piece of paper from his notes and shoves it across the table.

Sanghyuk scans the prompts.  They’re short, just a few words each, and he grins when he sees them.  “These don’t look horrible, Yookie,” he says.

“Don’t call me that,” Sungjae hisses, trying to hit him with a textbook. 

He dodges, laughing, and spins the paper so Sungjae can read the prompts.  “The first one is similar to what you’ve been bitching about, so it should be easy enough,” he says, pointing at the prompt that reads ‘Battlefield strategy and tactical maneuvers’.  “The third one, too, as long as you can bullshit convincingly,” he adds, tapping the ‘Importance of espionage’ prompt.

“But the second one,” Sungjae moans.  “What am I supposed to say about technological advances in the military?  Does he want me to just talk about weapons or something?”

Sanghyuk pauses, trying to remember where he’d heard that before, and then it all clicks.  “Well,” he says, smiling a little at the memory of the giant message Ken had sent him, “you could always talk about why the technological advances were necessary, because war is basically a dick-measuring contest between leaders, and you could definitely mention how military technology was adapted and sold to the general public during and after a war, and you could probably also talk about technology being a political bargaining chip during wars and their subsequent treaties too.”

Sungjae blinks at him.  “How do you know all that.”

“Uh…” Sanghyuk rubs the back of his neck.  “A friend mentioned it to me in passing and I might have looked it up.”  

“Okay, well, can you say it again, but slower this time,” Sungjae says, scribbling in his notebook.  “I got necessary advances because dick measuring, and something adapted…”

Sanghyuk scoffs.  “Can’t believe you don’t pay attention when I talk.”

“Pleeeeeeease.”  Sungjae pouts at him.

“Disgusting.”  Sanghyuk rolls his eyes.  “I said technology was adapted and sold to the public after a war…”

Sungjae immediately starts writing.

 

**

 

group chat:  _ team cheer jaehwan up (with jaehyuk) _

[20:43]

**eunkwang:** okay so first off jaehwan seemed reasonably normal at rehearsal tonight

**hyunsik:** okay well that’s good

**eunkwang:** secondly i got the rundown from sungjae at rehearsal as well

**minhyuk:** anything interesting?

**eunkwang:** SO

**eunkwang:** sungjae told me that he left sanghyuk alone with jaehwan on friday

**wonshik:** yeah we know

**wonshik:** we got the play by play from minsik

**minhyuk:** awww ^^

**minhyuk:** you gave us a couple name ^^

**hyunsik:** i love it~

**eunkwang:** ANYWAYS

**eunkwang:** then sanghyuk enlisted the help of one mr lee hongbin to destroy sungjae at overwatch

**hongbin:** lmao yeah

**hongbin:** that was fun~

**eunkwang:** and T H E N

**eunkwang:** when they were studying together yesterday

**eunkwang:** sanghyukkie said nothing about it other than making sungjae buy him coffee

**eunkwang:** so mysterious~

**hongbin:** tbh he told me he was really nervous about it which is why we beat up sungjae in ovw

[21:11]

**wonshik:** wait a sec

**_wonshik sent a screenshot_ **

**wonshik:** this also happened earlier today

**hakyeon:** oh my god

**minseok:** look at my son

**minseok:** i have taught him well~

**jongdae:** these FOOLS

**hongbin:** for once, i agree

**hongbin:** fools

 

**

 

[23:09]

**kekekeken:** remember when you told me stuff about the binary and i died for a bit

 

[23:26]

 

**hrh-hsh:** yeeeeees

 

**kekekeken:** do you wanna see a sketch of the idea i had?

 

**hrh-hsh:** YES OF COURSE

 

**kekekeken:** kk gimme a sec

**_kekekeken sent a photo_ **

**kekekeken:** there she is

 

**hrh-hsh:** oh my god

**hrh-hsh:** that’s so cool wow

**hrh-hsh:** ken, you’re a genius

 

**kekekeken:** nope

**kekekeken:** the idea was all you

**kekekeken:** this is based on your idea so it’s you who’s the genius ^^

 

**hrh-hsh:** yeah but YOU conceptualized it

**hrh-hsh:** which means you’re the genius

 

**kekekeken:** -_-

 

**hrh-hsh:** it’s true and nothing you say will make me change my mind

**hrh-hsh:** you’re a genius and i’m in awe of you

 

**kekekeken:** aw stop it you’re making me blush ^^

 

**hrh-hsh:** good

 

“Fuck!”  Sanghyuk drops his phone and buries his face into his pillow.  “Why did I send that, why did I send that, why did I send that.”

He’s saved from his mini existential crisis when his phone vibrates.  He picks it up and looks at the message on his screen before immediately dropping it again and covering his face with his hands.

 

[23:34]

**kekekeken:** cute~ ;)

 

_ Monday _

 

group chat:  _ 92+ksoo _

[09:28]

**ksoo:** you have thirty seconds

**jongdae:** ??

**_ksoo sent a photo_ **

**jongdae:** OH MY FUCKIGN GOD

**baek:** IM SJKALGFIOWUPAE4TIOSKLCVNSVNSJKDAFH;FJKLGHASDJKFSLSF

**jongdae:** YOU GUYS LOOK SO CUTE TOGETHER AJFHKLSKLAJDH;L

**baek:** YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS

**baek:** I FUCKING TOLD YOUUUUUUUUU

**ksoo:** okay time’s up

**jongdae:** did you guys get breakfast together???? thats literally adorable

**ksoo:** yeah~ 

**ksoo:** we did

**baek:** my heart :(((((

**baek:** so cute :((((((((((

**baek:** chansoo is official

**ksoo:** …………………………... 

**ksoo:** i can’t even be mad at that

**jongdae:** O.O

**ksoo:** ^^

**baek:** youre getting dinner with us tonight

**baek:** i want all the deets

**ksoo:** ugh fine

**jongdae:** see you in claaaaaass~ ;)

**ksoo:** why.

[10:10]

**jaehwanie:** cute~

 

**

 

_ Hakyeon [10:47]: hi~ _

_ Hakyeon [10:47]: how are you feeling? _

 

Taekwoon stares at his phone and the two messages that are blinking up at him.  He doesn’t know what to say. He’s not even sure why Hakyeon texted him in the first place, other than their conversation at Steel Heart on Saturday, and he’s also kind of reeling a little bit - the thought of texting Hakyeon had crossed his mind multiple times yesterday, and at one point when he was in the studio he had even pulled out his phone and opened a new message, but he hadn’t sent anything.  He’d been too afraid.

But now… the messages feel like they’re burning a hole into his brain.  He needs to answer.

 

**Taekwoon [10:54]: Better. No recent coughing fits.**

**Taekwoon [10:54]: What about you?**

 

He shoves his phone into his pocket, not wanting to see the little typing bubble that would come up if Hakyeon decides to answer him.  

 

He doesn’t check his phone again until ten minutes into his song theory lecture, because Professor Park is off on yet another tangent regarding the songwriting process, and Taekwoon’s heard him complain about this at least once every two weeks.

 

_ Hakyeon [10:56]: pretty good _

_ Hakyeon [10:56]: back kind of hurts today though which is bad because i have dance later _

 

Keeping one eye on Professor Park to make sure he doesn’t miss when he gets back to the lecture material, Taekwoon starts typing.

 

**Taekwoon [11:48]: Can you skip?**

**Taekwoon [11:48]: You need to take care of yourself**

 

_ Hakyeon [11:49]: i’ll be alright _

_ Hakyeon [11:49]: the other leaders know _

_ Hakyeon [11:50]: so if i modify for a day it’s okay _

 

**Taekwoon [11:51]: Still**

 

_ Hakyeon [11:51]: it’s manageable _

_ Hakyeon [11:52]: if it wasn’t manageable i wouldn’t have left my apartment _

 

**Taekwoon [11:52]: Okay then**

 

_ Hakyeon [11:54]: speaking of _

_ Hakyeon [11:54]: it was nice having you over last weekend _

_ Hakyeon [11:54]: i don’t think i ever told you _

 

Taekwoon blinks.  He looks at the message again to make sure he’s not imagining things, but the little black letters on his screen are the same.

He only half-notices that Professor Park has started to actually lecture, his mind turning over Hakyeon’s words, and before he fully processes what he’s doing he picks up his phone again and types out a reply.

 

**Taekwoon [11:57]: Thanks**

**Taekwoon [11:57]: It was nice being there**

**Taekwoon [11:58]: Do you want to return the favor and come to my place for dinner**

 

The typing bubbles appear for a few seconds and then they vanish.  Taekwoon stares at his messages screen, waiting for them to come back.

They don’t.

He sighs and locks his phone before he tucks it into his bag and tunes back into the lecture.

 

**

 

“I think I’m hallucinating.”

“What?”

Hakyeon glances up to see Woohyun looking sideways at him.  “I… here,” he says, not even attempting to explain and just passing his classmate his phone.

Woohyun scans the screen for about two seconds before he snorts.

“Just say yes, you dimwit.”

“Okay, so you see it too,” Hakyeon says weakly.  “I’m not imagining things. He really sent me that message.”

Woohyun shakes his head.  “You’re such a fool.” He types something and hits send before Hakyeon can snatch his phone back.  “Thank me later.”

“What did you do?” Hakyeon shrieks, trying (and failing) to get his phone out of Woohyun’s hands.

“Thank me later,” he repeats, tossing him his phone back and picking up his water bottle.

“Are you two done talking over there?” Professor Baek asks, mock glaring at them.

“Sorry,” Hakyeon and Woohyun chorus.

“Break’s over, everyone,” Professor Baek announces, and Hakyeon glares at Woohyun as they retake their seats.

 

_ Hakyeon [12:04]: Sure! Whenever works best for you ^^ _

 

**

 

_ roomie [12:43]: do you have class right now _

**the loud one [12:44]: im grabbing food before i go**

**the loud one [12:44]: so technically no**

**the loud one [12:45]: whats up?**

_ roomie [12:45]: what time is your lecture _

**the loud one [12:45]: 1:15**

**the loud one [12:46]: why**

_ roomie [12:46]: i’m going to call you _

**the loud one [12:46]: okay?**

 

**

 

Jaehwan takes the call practically immediately, balancing his sandwich and a bottle of Coke in one hand with his wallet and phone in the other as he waits in line to pay at the student center.  “Hey,” he says. “Are you feeling okay? Do you need to go back to the hospital?”

“No, I’m - fine,” Taekwoon answers.  “Sort of.”

“I’m a little concerned,” he fires back.  “You almost never call me. What’s going on?”

There’s a sigh on the other end of the line and Jaehwan waits for his friend to find words, moving a couple feet up in line.

“Hakyeon texted me,” Taekwoon finally says.  “And I might have invited him over for dinner.”

“You did WHAT NOW?” Jaehwan exclaims, causing the person in front of him and the guy working the register to glance at him in surprise.

“I invited him for dinner,” Taekwoon repeats.  “And he said yes.”

“Okay, hold that thought,” he says as the person in front of him finally leaves and he steps up to the register.  He passes the guy his student ID, says a quick thank you when he gets it back, and as soon as he gets to an open table outside he swings his bag up onto it and stuffs his sandwich inside the main pocket, yelling “YOU DID WHAT?” into his phone.

“Stop yelling,” gripes Taekwoon.  “I’m freaking out.”

“You’re freaking out???”  Jaehwan looks at his phone incredulously.

“Yes.”

“Okay.  So are you going to make him dinner?” he asks, shouldering his bag once again to start the walk to his lecture (conveniently located halfway across campus in the Song building).

“I mean I guess so?”  Taekwoon’s voice sounds tentative.  “I don’t even know what he likes, Jaehwan, how am I supposed to make food?”

“You can always  _ ask _ him,” Jaehwan responds as he power-walks across the Business lawn to the path between buildings.  “He’s perfectly capable of texting.”

“God,” Taekwoon moans.  “I don’t want to look like a fool.”

“He’s seen you in the hospital,” Jaehwan says.  “He’s also seen you fumble your way through work shifts for the past what, three semesters?”

At Taekwoon’s grunt of affirmation, he continues, weaving through a pack of undergrads on the sidewalk.  “So I really don’t think you could look like any more of a fool in front of him.” He sidesteps a parking sign.  “Besides, he agreed to come. That alone means he doesn’t think you’re a fool.”

“Yes, but…”

“No buts.”  Jaehwan glances both ways before hopping off the sidewalk and strolling across the street.  “I can tell you’re overthinking this. You guys are friends, right?”

“I… I don’t know,” Taekwoon says quietly.  “I’m not entirely sure.”

Jaehwan sighs as he cuts across the courtyard in front of the administrative buildings.  “You’ve been to his apartment, you hung out and did work together, and you guys have been coworkers forever.  You’re friends.” 

“I guess,” Taekwoon replies.

“So treat him like you treat me, Wonshik, and Hongbin when we’re together in the apartment,” Jaehwan says matter-of-factly.  “Tell him his jokes are lame, make fun of him when he inevitably drops a notebook or something, and be your usual self. Ouch.”

“What did you do?” Taekwoon’s worry makes his voice louder, and Jaehwan pulls his phone away from his ear a bit as he rubs at the spot on his thigh.

“Nothing, I just hit my leg on a bike.”  Jaehwan glares at the offending green object on the bike rack before straightening and continuing on the path between the gym and one set of undergrad dorms.  “As I was saying.” He weaves between a pair of chatting girls. “It’s just dinner. And didn’t you say you felt comfortable around him?”

“I… Wha… what? When did I say that?” 

Jaehwan smirks to himself.  “You didn’t before, but you just did.”

“God.”  Jaehwan can practically see Taekwoon dragging his hands down his face.  “I hate you so much,” he adds.

“No you don’t,” Jaehwan sing-songs as he pulls the door to Song open.  “I can head to the library or the studio or something later, I won’t come home unless it’s urgent.”  He groans as he starts up the stairs. “I won’t be able to move from campus anyway, I’m sore from rehearsal and all the stairs in Song are killing me.”

“So you’re just going to leave me alone with him?”

“Yes.”  Jaehwan gets to the second floor and heads down the hallway on his left.  “You’ve been alone with him before, how is this any different?”

“I don’t know, just………… Ugh.”  Taekwoon sighs again and then coughs.

“You okay?” Jaehwan asks, concern leaking into his voice as he stops outside his classroom.

“Yeah, it’s just the residual cough.”  Taekwoon exhales heavily. “You’re right, though.  I just need to be calm.”

“Exactly!” Jaehwan exclaims.  “You’re gonna be fine. I just got to class, though, so I’ll talk to you later, okay?”

“‘Kay.  Thanks, Jaehwanie,” Taekwoon says, making him smile fondly.

“Anything for my roomie,” he answers.  “But I really do have to go.”

“See you at home,” Taekwoon adds, and then there’s a click.

Jaehwan shoves his phone back into his pocket as he opens the classroom door, grinning for two reasons - one, because no one’s taken the seat closest to the window, and two, because somehow, Taekwoon is finally getting his shit together about Hakyeon.

 

**

 

group chat:  _ #taekyeon _

[13:17]

**jaehwan:** GUYS GUESS WHAT

**jongdae:** oooh what

**eunkwang:** W H A T

**jaehwan:** taekwoon is making hakyeon dinner toniiiiight~

**eunkwang:** *eyes emoji x10*

**jongdae:** ooooooooooooooooooooooh

**jongdae:** things are happening!!!

**jaehwan:** right??!!!

**eunkwang:** im happy for them!

**jaehwan:** cannot believe they’re figuring this out without us meddling tho :////

**minseok:** let them live their lives, jaehwan

**jaehwan:** i am :((((

[13:32]

**wonshik:** wait

**wonshik:** are they gonna be in your apt

**jaehwan:** mhm

**jaehwan:** i have to get some work done anyway so i wont be home

**wonshik:** lee hongbin can we crash their dinner

**hongbin:** no you fool

**wonshik:** :(((((( but i wanna check on them!!!

**jaehwan:** kim wonshik

**jaehwan:** if u interrupt them i will strangle u

**hongbin:** don’t kill my boyfriend jaehwan

**wonshik:** sjklfhsjkd

**jaehwan:** *eyes emoji x3*

**jaehwan:**  i wont~

 

**

 

_ Wonshik [13:38]: uh what was that in the gc _

**hongbin [13:38]: what was what**

_ Wonshik [13:39]: u called me ur bf!!!! _

_ Wonshik [13:39]: weve been on one (1) date _

_ Wonshik [13:39]: and idk i would have liked to talk that out with u a lil more _

**hongbin [13:40]: oh so none of our study sessions were dates?**

**hongbin [13:40]: not even the one where you bought us dinner?**

_ Wonshik [13:41]: uh i guess they were? _

_ Wonshik [13:41]: but i meant like a real date like we went out somewhere and did something _

**hongbin [13:42]: oh okay so us getting takeout and then making out in the library for an hour wasn’t a Real date**

**hongbin [13:42]: cool**

**hongbin [13:42]: good to know**

_ Wonshik [13:43]: hongbin thats not what i meant _

_ Wonshik [13:43]: i meant like a date where i take you off campus and we get dinner and see a movie or take a walk by the river and get ice cream or take a day and go to the amusement park or hit up one of the clubs nearby and go dancing _

_ Wonshik [13:45]: not just always study dates _

_ Wonshik [13:45]: which i totally think are 100% real dates and i love them and i love spending time with you during them! _

_ Wonshik [13:46]: i just _

_ Wonshik [13:46]: idk _

_ Wonshik [13:46]: you deserve better dates than just takeout and studying _

**hongbin [13:48]: oh my god**

**hongbin [13:48]: wonshik**

**hongbin [13:49]: i don’t care what we do for dates**

**hongbin [13:49]: because they’re with you and that’s the most important thing to me**

**hongbin [13:50]: oh god im cringing so hard**

**hongbin [13:50]: and the reason i called you my boyfriend**

**hongbin [13:51]: fuck i cant believe im saying this**

**hongbin [13:51]: is because i want you to be mine**

**hongbin [13:52]: to not look at anyone else besides me**

**hongbin [13:52]: because i… i really like you**

**hongbin [13:53]: okay thats it time to die in a hole and never leave my house again**

_ Wonshik [13:55]: hongbin where are u right now _

**hongbin [13:55]: library**

**hongbin [13:55]: why**

_ Wonshik [13:56]: don’t leave  _

 

**

 

**ninibear [14:19]: omg taem**

**ninibear [14:19]: taem**

**ninibear [14:20]: taemin**

**ninibear [14:20]: taemin**

**ninibear [14:20]: t a e m i n**

**ninibear [14:20]: lee taemin**

_ Taeminnie~ [14:21]: what ^^ _

**ninibear [14:21]: did u know that wonshik is dating that photography major**

**ninibear [14:22]: p sure his name is hongbin**

_ Taeminnie~ [14:22]: NO _

_ Taeminnie~ [14:22]: HES WHAT _

_ Taeminnie~ [14:23]: jongin how did u find out about this _

**ninibear [14:23]: so i was at the lib like usual**

**ninibear [14:23]: workin on stuff for dance history**

**ninibear [14:24]: when i see wonshik legit STORM up to this guy’s table**

**ninibear [14:24]: he taps him on the shoulder and the guy turns around**

**ninibear [14:25]: and wonshik just LAYS ONE ON HIM IN TEH MIDDLE OF THE LIB**

**ninibear [14:25]: and then he fucking says**

**ninibear [14:26]: and im quoting here**

**ninibear [14:26]: “youre mine and im yours”**

_ Taeminnie~ [14:26]: fhasjklfhsjkldfh WAHT _

_ Taeminnie~ [14:27]: THATS SO SMIOTOH WHAT THE FUKC WHERES AWKWARD WONSHIKKIE _

**ninibear [14:27]: I DONT KNOW**

**ninibear [14:27]: ANDTHEN HE SAID**

**ninibear [14:28]: HE GOES**

**ninibear [14:28]: “text me when youre free were going on a real date”**

_ Taeminnie~ [14:28]: OH MY GODDDDDDDDDDDDD _

**ninibear [14:29]: i almost screamed out loud taem**

**ninibear [14:29]: it aws so chesy but so cUTE >.<**

_ Taeminnie~ [14:30]: cant believe our awkward wonshikkie has a boyfriend :(((((( _

_ Taeminnie~ [14:30]: omg wait _

_ Taeminnie~ [14:30]: did u tell moongyu yet _

**ninibear [14:31]: no i texted u first**

_ Taeminnie~ [14:31]: lets get dinner after dance and get him to meet us ^^ _

**ninibear [14:31]: YES**

 

**

 

**Taekwoon [14:38]: Do you have any preferences on dinner? Also what time do you think you’ll be over?**

_ Hakyeon [14:40]: I really like meat haha _

_ Hakyeon [14:40]: but honestly no preferences _

_ Hakyeon [14:41]: and i have dance soon plus i’m staying a little later to help hyogi with choreo so i think around 8? is that okay? _

**Taekwoon [14:43]: That’s fine**

**Taekwoon [14:43]: See you at 8**

_ Hakyeon [14:44]: yup! ^^ _

 

**

 

The first thing Sanghyuk sees when he walks into the studio for dance practice is Hakyeon pacing the length of the mirror, mumbling to himself, one hand on his back.  “What’s with him?” he mumbles to Taeyong, who shrugs.

He puts his bag down and starts to stretch, keeping an eye on him, so he notices when Minhyuk puts an arm out to stop the pacing and starts talking, too quietly for him to hear across the room. 

Minseok and Yixing corral everyone a minute later and start warmups, and Sanghyuk notes that Hakyeon and Minhyuk are doing a modified version in the back, still talking, before he needs all of his focus to make it through the ab series.

He doesn’t get a chance to check on Hakyeon again until practice is over and more than half the group have already left after stretching.  “Hyung,” he says softly.

“Hmm? Oh, Hyogi,” Hakyeon says, glancing at him.  “Did you give some more thought to the music you want?”

“I did, actually,” he responds, “but are you feeling okay?  You look… tense, I guess.”

Hakyeon offers him a quick smile.  “I’m okay. Just a little stressed, but that’s normal.”  He waves at Minhyuk and Hyunsik as they follow Yixing, Minseok, and Sehun out of the studio, and then it’s just them.  “Tell me what you were thinking about.”

Sanghyuk gives him another look but grabs his phone from his bag.  “I’m trying to decide between two ideas,” he says, scrolling through his music to find the songs.  “The first one is kind of lyrical, and I would want to use this song.” He hits play. “It’s called Dusk Til Dawn.”

Hakyeon nods thoughtfully as the song plays.  “I like that,” he says. “It’s fluid, it would work really well.  What’s the other idea?”

Sanghyuk smiles.  “I was thinking about something a little more, uh, powerful, I guess.”  He hits play on the second song, and as soon as the opening notes boom through his phone speaker Hakyeon smirks.

“Really, Hyogi?” he asks, raising an eyebrow.  “Sexyback?”

“It’s a good song,” Sanghyuk answers defensively, flushing a little.  “And I know I can be sexy enough for this.”

Hakyeon covers his mouth, his eyes crinkling up in what Sanghyuk knows is a huge grin.  “Sanghyuk, I love you, but think about this for a second,” he says. “Me, Minseok, Yixing, Taemin, Ten, and you all have solos.  Do we really want our audience to explode?”

Sanghyuk raises his eyebrows.  “Yes?”

Hakyeon bursts out laughing.  “Oh my god,” he gasps, doubling over.

“I thought that was the point,” Sanghyuk says, beginning to giggle himself. 

Hakyeon calms enough to say “No, not really, but it does end up like that.”

They both grin at each other.  

“Which do you think, though?” Sanghyuk asks.

Hakyeon takes another deep breath to get rid of the last of his giggles.  “I think,” he says, looking thoughtful, “rather than being overtly sexual and do a lot of grinding to Justin Timberlake, you could go the sensual route with the first song.”  He stretches his arms behind his back. “It would still be sexy, don’t get me wrong, but I think for this solo you would do better having a more subtle air to it rather than something, you know, in your face.”

Sanghyuk nods.  “Yeah, I was thinking about doing something a little more subtle if I used this song, so let’s do it.”

Hakyeon grins.  “Okay!” He points to the middle of the room, taking Sanghyuk’s phone and hitting play again.  “Freestyle for a bit and let’s see what we come up with.”

 

**

 

group chat:  _ dance maknaes _

[19:48]

**sanghyuk:** god

**sanghyuk:** hakyeons giving me such hard choreo ideas ugh

**ten:** thats your fault for having him help u ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

**sanghyuk:** like yixings not giving u hard af choreo

**ten:** ok fair

**taeyongieee:** ya and our duet choreo is super hard too

**taeyongieee:** how tf did u come up with it tennie

**ten:** tbh one of my instructors at the studio i go to outside of school is helping me with it

**taeyongieee:** ok that makes wayyyyy more sense

**sanghyuk:** i think i have to cancel on the gym tomorrow too

**sanghyuk:** i need to work on this dumb presentation

**sanghyuk:** and idk i just feel extra tired

**taeyongieee:** okay :/

**ten:** take care of yourself sanghyuk

**ten:** but also don’t skip the gym too much

**ten:** jaehwanie~ will be sad if he doesn’t see you~

**sanghyuk:** bye

 

**

 

Hakyeon looks down at the address Taekwoon had sent him and then back up at the small apartment building in front of him.  The numbers match, and he allows himself an ironic smile as he pushes open the door and punches in the code to the inner door that Sanghyuk had told him the last time he had come to visit.

It buzzes open and Hakyeon slips inside, glancing towards the key-operated elevator, and sighing resignedly as he turns towards the stairs.  He climbs slowly, taking his time so his back doesn’t seize like it did when he was leaving the studio building, and when he finally reaches the sixth floor he takes a second to get his heart rate under control before starting down the hall and looking for apartment 6D. He passes 6B and contemplates seeing if Sanghyuk is actually in his apartment for once, but he thinks that that might be weird, so he continues to the next door and freezes when he sees that it’s the one he’s looking for.  He never realized they lived next door to each other, and he wonders if Sanghyuk, and by extension Wonshik, know who their neighbors are.

He takes a deep breath and lightly knocks on the door that says 6D.

Taekwoon opens it barely a second later.

“Hi,” Hakyeon says, smiling tentatively.

“Hi,” Taekwoon says, and ushers him in without another word.

Hakyeon carefully slips his shoes off and glances around the apartment.  It’s reasonably clean, the only noticeable mess a couple of large hoodies thrown over the back of a chair and a pair of paint-splattered shoes by the closet door.  From what he can remember, it’s the same layout as Sanghyuk and Wonshik’s place next door, just flipped. The black couch that’s on the middle of Taekwoon and Jaehwan’s living room is much nicer, though, not thin and saggy like the one he remembers being next door.

“I made galbi,” Taekwoon says, and Hakyeon stops staring around the apartment to look at him instead.  “If you’re hungry.”

Hakyeon smiles brightly.  “Galbi’s my favorite.” He pads into the kitchen behind Taekwoon and gently puts his bag down by the table.  “Do you want any help?”

Taekwoon shakes his head.  “I’m okay,” he responds quietly.  “Besides, you’re a guest.”

Hakyeon rolls his eyes, but slides into a seat at the table.  “At least let me clean up after,” he says.

“No,” Taekwoon says, very firmly, as he doles out two servings of food.

Hakyeon just smiles to himself.

Taekwoon hands him his plate and sits across from him, immediately digging in, which Hakyeon takes as a sign to start eating as well.

“Oh my god,” he sighs, his mouth full, “this is amazing.”

Taekwoon pauses his eating to rub the back of his neck, his ears turning red.  “Thanks,” he says. “I’m glad you like it.”

Hakyeon swallows his mouthful.  “You,” he says, pointing his chopsticks at Taekwoon, “are a fantastic cook.” 

He’s rewarded with a flash of white teeth and the cutest little embarrassed giggle before Taekwoon ducks his head, ears redder than before.

“Do you cook often?” he asks, picking up another piece of meat.

“Most of the time,” Taekwoon answers, chewing thoughtfully.  “Jaehwan… is not the best.”

“I’m not really surprised,” Hakyeon says, smiling a little.  “Speaking of Jaehwan, I heard that he’s a hopeless fool when it comes to a certain someone named Sanghyuk?”

Taekwoon almost chokes on his food as he bursts out laughing.  “How - how did you know?” he asks, still giggling. “I didn’t think you talked to Jaehwan that much…”

“Oh, no, not really,” Hakyeon says.  “I’m just in this group chat dedicated to getting him and Sanghyuk together.”

“There’s a what?”  Taekwoon looks delighted.

“Mhm.”  Hakyeon puts his chopsticks down and pulls his phone out of his back pocket.  “Because apparently Sanghyuk is a hopeless fool when it comes to Jaehwan as well.”   He taps his messages and shows Taekwoon the group chat.

“Team cheer Jaehwan up with Jaehyuk?”  Taekwoon squints at the few messages that are on the screen.  “Add me.”

Hakyeon grins.  “You’re in, then?”

Taekwoon hums affirmatively, going back to his food.  “Jaehwan’s my best friend. Anything to make him happier.”  He swallows, then adds, “Plus I get to tease Sanghyuk more. Win-win.”

Hakyeon snorts at that, and feels his cheeks warm when he meets Taekwoon’s gaze.  “Yes,” he says, running a hand through his hair, “because teasing Sanghyuk works out so well for people.”

Taekwoon smiles at that and Hakyeon feels his heart swell in his chest.

 

They spend the rest of the meal chatting about their friends and their classes, Taekwoon talking more than Hakyeon’s ever heard (which makes him unreasonably happy), and when they’re both finished eating Hakyeon scoops up the dishes and makes for the sink before Taekwoon can stop him.

“Hakyeon, you’re a guest,” Taekwoon practically whines, trying to bump him away from the counter with his hip.  “Put the dishes down, I can do them.”

“You are still in recovery,” Hakyeon says, reaching across him for the dish soap.  “This is the least I can do. Besides, you made dinner, the cook should never have to clean.”

Taekwoon opens his mouth to say something and coughs instead.  Hakyeon gives him a pointed look.

“Fine,” he mumbles, slouching back into a chair.  “Do you mind if I do some grading, then?”

“If you insist on working,” Hakyeon answers, “yes.  But you really shouldn’t be pushing yourself so much.”  He wipes down a plate and stacks it on the counter on top of the other clean dishes.

“Grading homework is not pushing myself,” Taekwoon complains as he pulls a notebook and a stack of papers out of his bag.

“You work so much,” Hakyeon says, rinsing their utensils.  “You need a break. Also where do you put all of these things.”

“Leave it,” Taekwoon says, already scanning the first assignment.  “Jaehwan will put them away when he gets back eventually.”

“If you’re sure,” Hakyeon responds, wiping his hands with the dish towel.

Taekwoon waves a hand at him.  “Sit,” he says. “I’m sure you’re tired too.  Plus,” he adds, looking up from the papers in front of him, “didn’t you say your back was bothering you?”

Hakyeon grimaces.  “It’s better now, don’t worry.”  He does sit, however, pulling his bag closer to his chair.  “Took a couple painkillers and modified basically everything during dance, so I’m okay.”

Taekwoon just looks at him for a second before going back to his grading.

Hakyeon pulls out his own work and his phone.  “I’m setting a timer,” he says, tapping the screen a few times until the clock is counting down from 45 minutes.  “When it goes off neither of us are allowed to work anymore.”

“Okay,” Taekwoon mumbles, red pen flicking as he marks something incorrect.

Hakyeon opens his history textbook to the chapter he has to read for Wednesday, the soft sound of Taekwoon’s breathing and the occasional accompanying scratch of his pen oddly comforting.

A few minutes pass in silence before Taekwoon groans.  “How are people this dumb,” he says, throwing his pen down.  “Listen to this.”

Hakyeon stars the line where he had stopped reading and glances up at him.

“‘Song structure is when a song has structure,’” Taekwoon reads.  “And then later on in another question he says ‘Melodic harmony is when you can sing along to a song and it doesn’t sound bad even though you can’t sing.’”

Hakyeon can’t help it; he starts laughing.  “That’s amazing,” he gets out between giggles.  “It reminds me of the time Eunkwang, Minhyuk, and I faked our way through a group project without knowing what we were talking about.”  He laughs at the memory, Eunkwang’s wild theories and outlandish connections still hilarious to this day. “Our entire paper probably sounded like that,” he says, grinning, “but Eunkwang somehow managed to make it all make sense at the end so we still passed.”  He shakes his head, still smiling. “It was actually amazing.”

His smile doesn’t leave his face, the memories of them pulling an all-nighter to fill their paper with complete and utter bullshit still vivid in his mind, until Taekwoon coughs again.

“I’m glad you have someone who makes you laugh,” Taekwoon says, and ducks his head to keep grading.

“What?” Hakyeon asks.

Taekwoon gestures towards him with his pen.  “Eunkwang makes you laugh,” he repeats, his tone almost dark.  “I’m glad you have him.”

“What do you mean, have him,” Hakyeon says, putting his pencil down.  “We’re not dating.”

“You flirt all the time at the cafe.”

“Wait, did you think we were?” Hakyeon gasps.

Taekwoon shrugs, his ears turning red again.  “Plus there was that time he mentioned, uh, you guys, uh, you know…”  He trails off, his entire face flushing to match his ears.

“Oh God.”  Hakyeon facepalms, blushing as well.  “We’re just very good friends, that’s all.  I’ve known him since middle school.” He feels his cheeks get even warmer as he adds, “And that thing he mentioned, a bunch of us were all completely trashed at some point during undergrad and we thought it would be a good idea to play a bunch of dumb games and we played spin the bottle for lord knows what reason and we all kissed each other and it was a giant mess.”  He presses the back of his hands to his cheeks, trying to cool down. “Didn’t help that Minhyuk gets, uh, very handsy when he’s drunk.”

“I know,” Taekwoon says.  “I’ve seen him dry hump Hyunsik too many times.”

“Yeah, so…” Hakyeon rubs the back of his neck.  “It was just that time, at the party. Nothing happened.”  He rolls his eyes. “And because Eunkwang is a piece of shit, he likes to bring it up sometimes because he knows I get embarrassed.”

“I see.”  Taekwoon offers him a small smile.  “Jaehwan does something similar, so I get it.”

Hakyeon smiles back.  “Glad to clear up that misunderstanding.”

They lapse back into comfortable silence, the only sounds in the apartment the turning of pages and the scratching of Taekwoon’s pen, so when Hakyeon’s phone alarm blares after a while both of them jump.

“Good timing,” Hakyeon comments, “I just finished my chapter.”

“Five more minutes,” mumbles Taekwoon.  “I have three more to do.”

“When do you need to hand these back?” asks Hakyeon.

“Tomorrow during section.”  He crosses something out and starts to scribble a comment.

“Can’t you finish them in the morning?”

“I have class in the morning.  Five minutes.”

Hakyeon raises his eyebrows.  “Okay, five minutes. But as soon as you’re done you better come watch TV with me.”

Taekwoon makes a noncommittal sound of agreement, already writing something on another question.  

Hakyeon shoves his textbook back into his bag and stands, quietly moving to the black sofa in the living room and flipping on the TV.  He pokes a few buttons before he figures out how everything works and starts scrolling through the list of saved dramas and movies, smiling when he sees how many romance-based dramas there are.  “Would you rather watch Boys over Flowers or that new drama Strong Woman?” he calls, glancing over at the kitchen table.

“Up to you,” Taekwoon answers.  “I’m almost done.”

Hakyeon selects the first episode of Strong Woman and leans back into the couch.  “It’s starting,” he says. “You’ve had your five minutes.”

Taekwoon just grunts and Hakyeon rolls his eyes, turning back to the TV screen to hum along with the theme song.

He gets fully absorbed into the beginning of the episode, grinning when the main character sends some bad guys flying with some truly terrible CGI, so much so that he startles a little bit when he feels the other end of the sofa sink as Taekwoon sits down.

“Jaehwan likes this drama,” he murmurs when he catches Hakyeon looking at him.  “He’s watched it three or four times.”

“And you haven’t?” Hakyeon fires back, smiling slightly as he leans back into the couch and tucks his feet under himself.

“I… might have watched it with him.  Once.”

Taekwoon’s face is light pink from the admission, which makes Hakyeon feel like his insides are roasting over a fire.  He shoots Taekwoon another glance before returning to the screen.

There’s only about ten minutes left in the episode when Hakyeon feels a weight gently come to rest on his shoulder.  He freezes, holding his breath, and carefully looks down to see dark red hair. He glances over to find that Taekwoon had pulled his feet up onto the couch at some point and that his hands are nestled in his sweatshirt pocket as he leans against Hakyeon’s side, his breathing slow, eyes closed.  He looks so vulnerable, so lovely, that Hakyeon can’t resist slowly moving his arm to wrap around Taekwoon’s surprisingly broad shoulders. 

They stay like that.

 

**

 

**[23:47]**

**hrh-hsh:** bleeeeeeh why is it so hot in the middle of october

**hrh-hsh:** cant sleep :///

 

**[23:55]**

**kekekeken:** ugh i know right

**kekekeken:** its awful

**kekekeken:** also im screaming into a pillow rn guess what!!!!

 

**hrh-hsh:** what!!!

 

**kekekeken:** MY ROOMMATE AND THE GUY HE HAS A HUGE ASS CRUSH ON ARE ASLEEP AND CUDDLING IN MY LIVING ROOM RIGHT NOW FHSAJKLFHSDJKL

 

**hrh-hsh:** YES

 

**kekekeken:** im literally dying

**kekekeken:** both from the cute and from the heat

**kekekeken:** @nature can you make the heat leave seoul pls and thank you

 

**[00:12]**

**hrh-hsh:** W A I T

**hrh-hsh:** you’re in seoul???????

**hrh-hsh:** ME TOO!!!!!

 

**[00:19]**

**kekekeken:** sjkdfhsdkf no way

**kekekeken:** youre not serious

**kekekeken:** theres no way

 

**hrh-hsh:** yeah i’m serious!!!

**hrh-hsh:** i go to school in seoul!

 

**kekekeken:** omg were in the same city!!!!!

**kekekeken:** we should totally meet up~

**kekekeken:** ofc only if ur cool with it

 

**hrh-hsh:** i’m down ^^

**hrh-hsh:** let’s figure it out in the am though i’m super exhausted lol

 

**kekekeken:** ah no ofc no worries!

**kekekeken:** me too tbh 

**kekekeken:** night~

  
**hrh-hsh:** night!~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY TOUCH&SKETCH RELEASE DAY!!!!!!!!!  
> im BACK  
> and its before the end of the month!!!! *technically*  
> yeah uh this chapter is a monstrosity and it took forever so im sorry but also art takes time and my brain hates me  
> things are heating up~~~  
> come yell at me about it on [tumblr](http://yixingminseokjongdae.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/biggestkpopho)  
> ♥ yixingminseokjongdae


	17. Chapter XVII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **sanghyuk:** hakyeon is going to murder me its fine im fine  
>  **ten:** oh lord

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY BRIE ILYSM ♥♥♥  
> new usernames:  
> kwangkwang - eunkwang in minhyuk's phone  
> #1 minhyuk - minhyuk in eunkwang's phone

_Tuesday_

 

**sanghyuk the fool [00:22]: omg sungjae guess what**

**sanghyuk the fool [00:23]: oh shit ur prob asleep**

**sanghyuk the fool [00:23]: answer in the am**

**sanghyuk the fool [00:23]: but my tumblr friend ken, i told u about him right???**

**sanghyuk the fool [00:24]: he LIVES IN SEOUL**

**sanghyuk the fool [00:24]: IM FREAKING TF OUT OK**

**sanghyuk the fool [00:24]: LIKE**

**sanghyuk the fool [00:24]: I WANNA MEET HIM SO BAD**

**sanghyuk the fool [00:25]: BUT WHAT IF HE’S CREEPY**

**sanghyuk the fool [00:25]: help me idk what to do**

**sanghyuk the fool [00:26]: but ofc answer when u wake up its okay u need ur beauty sleep**

_sungjae~ [07:46]: i wake up_

_sungjae~ [07:46]: to this nonsense_

**sanghyuk the fool [07:48]: YOURE AWAKE**

**sanghyuk the fool [07:48]: HELP**

_sungjae~ [07:48]: uh first of all why tf are you awake rn_

_sungjae~ [07:49]: dont you only have one class today_

**sanghyuk the fool [07:49]: yeah it’s at 10**

**sanghyuk the fool [07:49]: idk i just woke up early**

_sungjae~ [07:50]: are you feeling okay_

_sungjae~ [07:50]: you never wake up early_

**sanghyuk the fool [07:51]: idk man i just Woke Up and now i can’t go back to sleep**

**sanghyuk the fool [07:51]: maybe i’ll actually eat breakfast for once**

_sungjae~ [07:52]: !!!!!!!_

_sungjae~ [07:52]: you do that_

_sungjae~ [07:52]: second of all_

_sungjae~ [07:53]: if u really want to go meet this ken person_

_sungjae~ [07:53]: i highly suggest somewhere public because then if he looks creepy you can ghost_

_sungjae~ [07:54]: or pull a “oh shit i have an appt i forgot see u later” and leave_

**sanghyuk the fool [07:54]: u right u right**

**sanghyuk the fool [07:54]: god i just**

**sanghyuk the fool [07:55]: i’m kinda freaking out a lil bit**

_sungjae~ [07:55]: lmao i can tell_

_sungjae~ [07:55]: it’s okay tho_

_sungjae~ [07:56]: meeting online friends is cute! i’m excited for u tbh_

**sanghyuk the fool [07:56]: thanks bro~**

_sungjae~ [07:56]: ur welcome_

_sungjae~ [07:57]: now go eat_

**sanghyuk the fool [07:57]: ok mom**

_sungjae~ [07:57]: :p_

 

**

 

group chat: _team cheer jaehwan up (with jaehyuk)_

[Monday 21:46]

_hakyeon added taekwoon to the chat_

[08:21]

 **eunkwang:** WOONIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **eunkwang:** OMG HOW DID WE NOT ADD WOONIE ORIGINALLY

 **taekwoon:** Seo Eunkwang

 **taekwoon:** If you call me Woonie one more time

 **eunkwang:** yeah, yeah, you’ll end me, whatever

 **taekwoon:** But you’re right

 **taekwoon:** I’m mad at all of you for not telling me about this

[08:47]

 **hakyeon:** except for me because i added you ^^

 **taekwoon:** Correct

 

**

 

group chat: _#taekyeon_

[08:53]

 **yixing:**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**

 

group chat: _team cheer jaehwan up (with jaehyuk)_

[08:54]

 **yixing:** :(

 **taekwoon:** Even you, Yixing

 **taekwoon:** The betrayal

 **hakyeon:** it was too much :(

 **hakyeon:** the only reason i found out was because they were all laughing about it at dance practice :///

 **taekwoon:** Wow, even within dance

 **taekwoon:** Wait

 **taekwoon:** They

 **taekwoon:** Are Minseok and Minhyuk in on this too?

 **hakyeon:** *eyes emoji x5*

 **minhyuk:** ………………… hi

 **minseok:** hi taek~

 **taekwoon:** Oh my god

 **taekwoon:** I cannot believe

 **taekwoon:** All of my friends

 **taekwoon:** Would betray me like this

 **taekwoon:** At least I still have Wonshik and Hongbin

 **minseok:** lmaoooooooooooooooooooo

 **yixing:** uh… taekwoon

 **yixing:** you might want to look at the member list

 **taekwoon:** …………………………………………………………………………………………

 **taekwoon:** I’m never speaking to any of you again

 **taekwoon:** From now on we are only colleagues

 **taekwoon:** Do not address me as a friend

 **taekwoon:** Except for Hakyeon since he’s the only decent one in this group chat

 **hakyeon:** ^^

 

**

 

group chat: _#taekyeon_

[09:03]

 **yixing:**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **minhyuk:** I KNOW

 **minhyuk:** I DONT EVEN CARE THAT TAEK IS MAD AT US THIS IS GREAT

 **eunkwang:** i am L I V I N G

 

**

 

group chat: _team cheer jaehwan up (with jaehyuk)_

[09:06]

 **wonshik:** wait what

 **wonshik:** taekwoon you cant not speak to me

 **wonshik:** we have a project to finish!!!!!!

 **wonshik:** t a e k w o o n

 **wonshik:** i didnt even know you were invested in jaehwans love life omg

 **wonshik:** taekwoonie hyung :((((

 **hongbin:** leave him shikkie

 **hongbin:** when he gets like this its best to let him cool down before you try and reason with him

 **wonshik:** ://///

 **hakyeon:** lmao

 **hakyeon:** taekwoon do you want to come grill sanghyukkie with me over lunch

 **taekwoon:** Yes

 

**

 

group chat: _#taekyeon_

[09:13]

 **jongdae:** IM SCREAMINGGGGGG

 **minseok:** yes i know i can hear you

 **jongdae:** THEYRE GONNA GET LUNCH IM SJKFHSJFHSJKLA

 **yixing:** i’m living for this ^^

 **yixing:** wait lunch today?????

 

**

 

group chat: _team cheer jaehwan up (with jaehyuk)_

[09:15]

 **yixing:** wait today’s the day we always get lunch together after lecture

 **yixing:** taekwoon ;(

 **yixing:** you’re really ditching me???

 **taekwoon:** Yes

 **yixing:** after i brought you your work in the hospital and everything

 **yixing:** w o w

 **yixing:** so cold :((((

 **jongdae:** come here babe i’ll warm u up ;)

 **eunkwang:** keep ur gross sexual innuendos out of this chat thanks

 **yixing:** not even your smile made of pure sunshine will melt taekwoon’s ice cold heart dae

 **jongdae:** awww you think my smile is sunshine??? ~^^~

 **yixing:** you know it is ♥

 **eunkwang:** i take it back

 **eunkwang:** this is worse

 **eunkwang:** keep ur gross cutesy love out of this chat thanks

 **hakyeon:** we get it, kwang, youre bitter

 **eunkwang:** says the perpetually single one

 **taekwoon:** Hey

 **taekwoon:** Don’t be rude

 **eunkwang:** says the constantly rude one

 **hakyeon:** eunkwang seriously

 **hakyeon:** thats enough

 

**

 

group chat: _#taekyeon_

[09:24]

 **minhyuk:** im screaming theyre DEFENDING EACH OTHER

 **minhyuk:** THIS IS AMAAAAAAZING

 **jaehwan:** i feel like i’m missing something here????

 **jaehwan:** aka what in the hell is going on

[09:30]

 **sanghyuk:** oh thank god im not the only one confused as fuck

 

**

 

group chat: _team cheer jaehwan up (with jaehyuk)_

[09:31]

 **eunkwang:** im just spilling some tea this am what can i say

 **taekwoon:** But you’re being rude about it

 **taekwoon:** Which none of us appreciate

 **hakyeon:** exactly

 **hakyeon:** take a sec and think about what you’re saying ok

 **hakyeon:** and how it might look to the rest of us

 **eunkwang:** jesus okay i was just trying to make a joke

 **hyunsik:** youre not funny eunkwang

 **hyunsik:** weve known this for years lmao

 **eunkwang:** :(

 **eunkwang:** you too hyunsikkie??? wow

 **hyunsik:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

**

 

group chat: _#taekyeon_

[09:34]

 **minhyuk:** eunkwang ily but also that might be pushing it

 **minhyuk:** just drop it

 **eunkwang:** i am i am

 **eunkwang:** tbh hakyeon is right i feel bad now :/

 **jaehwan:** sjfksjkjskl HWAT IS HAPPEING

 **hyunsik:** eunkwang was mean by accident

 **eunkwang:** yeah and i kinda feel really bad about it :///////

 **jaehwan:** go apologize to whoever you were being mean to

 **jaehwan:** but also im suuuuuper confused about whatever the hell you guys have been doing

 **jaehwan:** someone pls enlighten me :(

 **sanghyuk:** tbh same i have no idea whats going on anymore

 **sanghyuk:** like is something happening with taekyeon?

 **sanghyuk:** because you guys were all yelling about something earlier and tbh that’s the only reason we yell in this gc

 

**

 

group chat: _team cheer jaehwan up (with jaehyuk)_

[09:38]

 **minhyuk:** shit

 

**

 

**kwangkwang [09:38]: do we say anything????**

**kwangkwang [09:39]: like… how do we explain without telling them**

_#1 minhyuk [09:39]: idk_

_#1 minhyuk [09:39]: we could crop the messages maybe?_

**kwangkwang [09:40]: yeah maybe**

**kwangkwang [09:40]: but then wed have to explain where theyre from**

_#1 minhyuk [09:40]: fuck u right_

_#1 minhyuk [09:41]: what do we dooooo_

 

**

 

group chat: _baes_

[09:41]

 **xingbae:** sooooo… do we tell them?

 **minbae:** i mean

 **minbae:** how do we tell them without incriminating ourselves

 **jongbae:** sjkafhsajk yeah

 **jongbae:** we fucked up big time

 **xingbae:** maybe if we crop the messages?

 **xingbae:** so they don’t see the gc name

 **minbae:** that could work…

 **jongbae:** but then we’d have to explain around them

 **minbae:** fuck

 **minbae:** ugh i don’t know

 **xingbae:** wait i have an idea

 

**

 

group chat: _team cheer jaehwan up (with jaehyuk)_

[09:43]

 **yixing:** no one say anything just go along with it

 **hakyeon:**????

 **minhyuk:** kk

 

**

 

group chat: _#taekyeon_

[09:44]

 **yixing:** we were indeed yelling about taekyeon

 **yixing:** because in this other gc that i started

 **yixing:** that was originally just for dance eboard but then eunkwang got added somehow

 **yixing:** @minhyuk thanks

 **yixing:** hakyeon added taekwoon because all of us know each other

 **yixing:** and eunkwang unintentionally insulted them

 **yixing:** so they defended each other

 **yixing:** and they also decided they were going to eat lunch together today

 **yixing:** see?

**_yixing sent a photo_ **

**_yixing sent a photo_ **

**_yixing sent a photo_ **

[09:50]

 **jaehwan:** thanks xing~

 **sanghyuk:** everything makes sense now lol

 **sanghyuk:** thanks hyung!

 **yixing:** not a problem~ ^^

 **sanghyuk:** wait why are they going to be grilling me at lunch

 **sanghyuk:** w h y

 **sanghyuk:** im scared now >.<

 

**

 

group chat: _baes_

[09:50]

 **jongbae:** oh my god yixing you genius

 **jongbae:** get over here

 **xingbae:** don’t you have class in like half an hour??

 **jongbae:** i can skip

 **jongbae:** i need to worship you first

 **minbae:** normally

 **minbae:** i am against skipping class

 **minbae:** but in this instance i will agree

 **jongbae:** ooooooooooh

 **jongbae:** minseokie~

 **jongbae:** are you……… coming? ;)

 **minbae:** yes

 **minbae:** to make sure that xing does as well

 **xingbae:** god i love both of you so much

 

**

 

_kwang [09:52]: hakyeon you’re right and i’m sorry_

_kwang [09:52]: i feel really bad for saying that tbh_

_kwang [09:53]: pls don’t hate me_

_kwang [09:53]: you know i was only joking around_

_kwang [09:53]: its your life your decisions and i respect and support u no matter what_

**chachacha [09:55]: thanks eunkwang**

**chachacha [09:55]: i could never hate you don’t worry**

**chachacha [09:56]: idk it just kinda hit a nerve**

_kwang [09:56]: omg okay_

_kwang [09:56]: i’ll legit never do it again omg i never want to actually hurt u_

_kwang [09:57]: ur one of my best friends u know that_

**chachacha [09:57]: i know ^^**

**chachacha [09:57]: thanks ♥️**

_kwang [09:58]: ♥️_

 

**

 

_eunkwang [09:54]: taekwoon im so sorry i would never intentionally hurt ur feelings like that_

_eunkwang [09:54]: i feel so bad for saying what i said i’ll never say it again_

_eunkwang [09:55]: pls dont hate me we’ve known each other for so long id hate to lose u as a friend over something dumb like this_

**taekwoonie~ [09:58]: But you were hurtful**

**taekwoonie~ [09:58]: I know you weren’t trying to be but you were**

_eunkwang [09:59]: i know and im sososososo sorry_

_eunkwang [09:59]: what hakyeon said was right_

_eunkwang [09:59]: i dont look at how others see it_

_eunkwang [10:00]: i was only looking at it from my perspective_

**taekwoonie~ [10:00]: Exactly**

_eunkwang [10:01]: but i see how i was rude to you and im really sorry_

_eunkwang [10:01]: i will legit never do it again i never wanted to actually hurt u_

**taekwoonie~ [10:03]: Thank you**

**taekwoonie~ [10:03]: I know you didn’t**

**taekwoonie~ [10:03]: Apology accepted**

_eunkwang [10:04]: ^^_

_eunkwang [10:04]: ♥️_

 

**

 

**[10:34]**

**hrh-hsh:** soooo…… we’re both in seoul

 **hrh-hsh:** that’s a Thing

 

**[11:02]**

**kekekeken:** y u p

 **kekekeken:** tbh thats so insane!!!!

 **kekekeken:** like who wouldve thought

 

**[11:10]**

**hrh-hsh:** i knoooow

 **hrh-hsh:** it’s literally crazy

 

**[11:17]**

**hrh-hsh:** so

 **hrh-hsh:** uh

 **hrh-hsh:** would you be interested in getting coffee or something sometime?

 

**

 

_CHASEXY [11:21]: what time do you get out of class_

**hyogi [11:24]: ………… 1:15**

**hyogi [11:25]: oh god is this for my interrogation over lunch**

**hyogi [11:25]: wait hyung if you and taekwoon are gonna interrogate me**

**hyogi [11:25]: you sure youre gonna be okay? sitting next to him and all? ;)**

_CHASEXY [11:26]: first of all, yes i will be fine_

_CHASEXY [11:26]: taekwoon and i are friends_

**hyogi [11:26]: mhm ;)**

_CHASEXY [11:27]: second of all how the fuck do you know about lunch i didnt even ask you yet_

**hyogi [11:27]: uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

**hyogi [11:27]: shit**

_CHASEXY [11:27]: HAN SANGHYUK_

_CHASEXY [11:28]: I WILL FIND YOU_

_CHASEXY [11:28]: AND I WILL KILL YOU_

 

**

 

group chat: _dance maknaes_

[11:29]

 **sanghyuk:** welp

 **sanghyuk:** i’m gonna die later

 **sanghyuk:** it’s been fun kids

[11:36]

 **ten:**????

 

**

 

**sanghyuk the fool [11:32]: sungjae i have a problem**

**sanghyuk the fool [11:32]: well two problems really**

_sungjae~ [11:38]: whats up_

_sungjae~ [11:38]: it better not be that youre dying over jaehwan again_

**sanghyuk the fool [11:40]: … so mean to me**

**sanghyuk the fool [11:40]: but actually no neither problem has anything to do with him**

_sungjae~ [11:41]: im intrigued_

**sanghyuk the fool [11:42]: so first problem is that hakyeons gonna kill me**

**sanghyuk the fool [11:42]: because i knew about something before he told me**

**sanghyuk the fool [11:43]: and its because of the taekyeon gc**

_sungjae~ [11:44]: omg u dumbass_

**sanghyuk the fool [11:44]: YEAH I KNOW :////**

**sanghyuk the fool [11:44]: anyways second problem is that i messaged ken and asked him if he wanted to get coffee or something sometime because now we know we live in the same city and he hasnt answered yet**

**sanghyuk the fool [11:45]: and im lowkey freaking out**

_sungjae~ [11:47]: j e s u s_

_sungjae~ [11:47]: u dont freak out every time it takes ur friends like an hour to respond_

_sungjae~ [11:48]: maybe he put his phone down or something_

_sungjae~ [11:48]: u need to calm ur giant man tits_

**sanghyuk the fool [11:49]: i take offense to that**

**sanghyuk the fool [11:49]: i worked hard for these muscles :(**

_sungjae~ [11:50]: well whatever_

_sungjae~ [11:50]: calm them_

**sanghyuk the fool [11:51]: :(**

**sanghyuk the fool [11:51]: fine ur right**

_sungjae~ [11:53]: i know i am_

 

**

 

_hongbean [12:22]: hey what are you doing tonight_

**Jaehwan [12:25]: musical rehearsal :/ and then studying, i totally forgot about my art history midterm tomorrow aaaaaah**

_hongbean [12:26]: damn_

_hongbean [12:26]: thursday? friday? weekend?_

**Jaehwan [12:29]: thursday i have rehearsal again**

**Jaehwan [12:29]: legit the only thing that sucks about being in hamlet**

**Jaehwan [12:30]: constant 6 hour rehearsals**

_hongbean [12:31]: that sounds like literal hell_

**Jaehwan [12:31]: yeah :///**

**Jaehwan [12:31]: cuts into my study time and everything**

**Jaehwan [12:31]: and friday i might just wanna chill idk what else ill have**

_hongbean [12:32]: weekend for sure then_

**Jaehwan [12:33]: for what**

_hongbean [12:33]: you need a break_

_hongbean [12:33]: aka we’re going drinking_

**Jaehwan [12:35]: omg yes done its happening**

**Jaehwan [12:35]: after this week imma need it**

_hongbean [12:36]: good_

 

**

 

**[12:41]**

**kekekeken:** yeah ofc id love to grab coffee!

 **kekekeken:** this week is kind of hell for me tho

 **kekekeken:** what about next saturday?

 **kekekeken:** i should be free in the afternoon/evening i have a thing early afternoon that day but it hopefully wont take too long lol

 

**[12:50]**

**hrh-hsh:** that works for me!

 **hrh-hsh:** ^^

 **hrh-hsh:** although

 **hrh-hsh:** idk if im gonna live that long lmao

 

 **kekekeken:** asfdfhasklhgsdjfhsak

 **kekekeken:** what did u do

 

 **hrh-hsh:** i fucked up is what i did lol

 **hrh-hsh:** accidentally told my friend i knew about something that i really should not have known about

 **hrh-hsh:** and its because im trying to set him up with someone

 **hrh-hsh:** but i cant tell him that

 **hrh-hsh:** so im gonna die because hes gonna torture me until i tell him how i know

 

 **kekekeken:** jkashfjkashsdjkl thats amazing omg

 **kekekeken:** i hope u survive~

 **kekekeken:** because if u dont we wont get to meet and ill be sad :(

 

 **hrh-hsh:** ok fair

 **hrh-hsh:** theres my motivation to stay alive

 

 **kekekeken:** ^^

 

**

 

group chat: _dance maknaes_

[12:57]

 **taeyongieee:** yo sanghyuk you havent answered

 **taeyongieee:** why are you dead

 **jaehyun:** yeah lol im slightly concerned

 **jaehyun:** especially because the only person who ever says they’re dead in this chat is ten

 **jaehyun:** because he lives to be that Extra Dramatic Bitch

 **ten:** i take OFFENSE TO THAT

 **jaehyun:** cant handle the truth huh

 **ten:** ill fight u

 **jaehyun:** you’ll lose

 **taeyongieee:** save me

[13:03]

 **sanghyuk:** hakyeon is going to murder me its fine im fine

 **ten:** oh lord

 **taeyongieee:** hA

 **taeyongieee:** good luck with that~

 

**

 

**sanghyuk the fool [13:08]: so the ken problem got resolved**

_sungjae~ [13:08]: thats great!_

**sanghyuk the fool [13:09]: yeah were gonna meet up next weekend im pumped~**

_sungjae~ [13:09]: uh when next weekend_

_sungjae~ [13:09]: you promised youd come and support me at the vocal showcase :/_

**sanghyuk the fool [13:10]: yeah but thats at like 1 right?**

_sungjae~ [13:10]: ye_

**sanghyuk the fool [13:10]: then we good**

**sanghyuk the fool [13:10]: im gonna meet ken at like 5 or so**

_sungjae~ [13:11]: okay~_

_sungjae~ [13:11]: what about your hakyeon problem_

**sanghyuk the fool [13:11]: not solved**

**sanghyuk the fool [13:12]: if he doesnt kill me taekwoon will**

_sungjae~ [13:12]: why??? I thought you guys were friends now_

**sanghyuk the fool [13:12]: we are**

**sanghyuk the fool [13:12]: but he keeps glaring at meeeeee**

**sanghyuk the fool [13:13]: im honestly terrified for my life**

_sungjae~ [13:13]: well_

_sungjae~ [13:13]: good luck_

_sungjae~ [13:13]: try not to die_

**sanghyuk the fool [13:14]: ill do my best but no promises**

 

**

 

The clock hits 1:15 and Sanghyuk immediately shoves his notebook back into his bag, stuffs his arms into his hoodie as unobtrusively as he can, and ducks behind two girls talking about some attractive literature professor as they all head towards the door, but his efforts are to no avail as he hears a soft yet firm “Han Sanghyuk” from behind him.

He winces and turns to face Taekwoon.  “Hi,” he says.

“I have been instructed to not let you out of my sight,” Taekwoon says matter-of-factly as he packs up his bag.  “Do not leave without me.”

Sanghyuk cringes but stays where he is by the door, letting the rest of the class out before him (and receiving a few odd looks from his classmates).  It doesn’t take Taekwoon very long to finish, and after he turns off the projector and logs out of the system he picks his bag up and ushers Sanghyuk out.

They walk in silence down the hall and two flights of stairs before turning left and heading towards the side door that lets them out close to the Cube (Sanghyuk rolls his eyes as they pass it, it’s a stupid statue in his opinion - but he does wonder what Jaehwan would make of it).

Taekwoon finally breaks the silence as they cut across the outdoor seating behind the library.  “So,” he says carefully, “you like Jaehwan.”

Sanghyuk stops walking.  “I… wha- where did you hear that?” he stutters, feeling his entire face go red.

“Multiple people, actually,” Taekwoon responds, jerking his head towards the student center to get him moving again.  “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Uh…” Sanghyuk swallows as they go past a group of giggling girls hovering over a laptop.  

“You know I live with him,” Taekwoon adds.  

“I just…” Sanghyuk glances at him before looking back down at the ground.  “It’s embarrassing, okay? Having a thing for a friend of a friend who also happens to be your next door neighbor?  And besides, it’s not like he’d ever go for someone like me.”

Taekwoon gives him a look, but before he can say anything, Hakyeon, who Sanghyuk sees leaning on the wall of the library, notices them approaching and starts walking over to meet them.  Sanghyuk winces. “I have to pee,” he says hurriedly, “I’ll meet you inside. And please drop the Jaehwan thing.”

He dodges Taekwoon’s hand and zooms past Hakyeon, yelling “Be right back” as he yanks the door open and ducks inside.  He power-walks past the convenience store and the food court, weaving between tables, until finally he slips inside the bathroom at the back.  He takes a few deep breaths before he pulls out his phone to text Wonshik.

 

**Sanghyulk [13:29]: yo remember that favor you owe me**

_Wonshikkie [13:30]: ……… yes why_

**Sanghyulk [13:30]: im calling it in**

_Wonshikkie [13:30]: what for_

**Sanghyulk [13:31]: so i dont die**

**Sanghyulk [13:31]: thanks bro ur the realest**

_Wonshikkie [13:31]: …………… sanghyuk_

_Wonshikkie [13:32]: what do i have to do_

**Sanghyulk [13:32]: im gonna tell hakyeon you told me about him interrogating me at lunch today so hes gonna be mad at you and not me and that way i wont have to explain the taekyeon group chat and also he wont kill me~**

_Wonshikkie [13:33]: wait waht the fukc_

_Wonshikkie [13:34]: that means hes gonna be pissed at em_

_Wonshikkie [13:34]: and im gona die instead_

_Wonshikkie [13:34]: HAN SANGHYUK WHY_

**Sanghyulk [13:35]: you were the one who said the favor could be anything~**

**Sanghyulk [13:35]: thanks hyung~**

_Wonshikkie [13:35]: IHAT EU_

 

Sanghyuk smiles before locking his phone and heading out, plan in place.

 

**

 

group chat: _dance maknaes_

[15:03]

 **sanghyuk:** i didnt die~

[15:10]

 **taeyongieee:** uh how

 **taeyongieee:** u said hakyeon was gonna murder u no one escapes the cha

 **sanghyuk:** lmao i like that

 **sanghyuk:** but no i pushed the blame to wonshik so im safe for now~

 **jaehyun:** you’re devious

 **sanghyuk:** he owed me a favor anyway~

 **taeyongieee:** so ur still alive

 **taeyongieee:** which means gym later???

 **sanghyuk:** fam i cant

 **sanghyuk:** i have to work on this stupid project

 **sanghyuk:** honestly if i dont work on it tonight i wont and then ill fail

 **sanghyuk:** so it is the library for me

 **taeyongieee:** damn

 **taeyongieee:** but okay makes sense :(

 **sanghyuk:** sorry man

 **taeyongieee:** nah dont worry about it!!! just didtn want to gfo to he gym alone

 **ten:** whats with those typos *eyes emoji*

 **jaehyun:** you alive over there ty

 **taeyongieee:** helkp

 **taeyongieee:** imf having  ad heary atskjcf

 **sanghyuk:** u good?

 **taeyongieee:** no

 **taeyongieee:** i sjstu swa a ;oterfal asngel

 **taeyongieee:** im gonan go finsd oout who tehy are

 **jaehyun:** oh god

 **ten:** sjahfsgfjkl

 **ten:** someone save him pls

 **ten:** i need him alive for our duet

 **jaehyun:** got it

 **ten:** ♥

 

**

 

_roomie [16:07]: how’s rehearsal?_

**the loud one [16:29]: long as usual**

**the loud one [16:29]: kim is making us run the same scene like five million times and i just want to lay down**

_roomie [16:30]: ugh_

_roomie [16:30]: when are you done tonight?_

**the loud one [16:31]: 8**

**the loud one [16:31]: and then i have to grab food and go to the library**

**the loud one [16:31]: can u believe i forgot about my midterm tomorrow**

_roomie [16:32]: yes_

**the loud one [16:32]: ouch :(**

_roomie [16:32]: it’s happened before_

**the loud one [16:33]: you sleep through your final ONE TIME**

_roomie [16:33]: at least you somehow still passed the class_

**the loud one [16:33]: fair**

**the loud one [16:34]: that prof loved me for whatever reason**

_roomie [16:34]: didn’t you get As on his papers?_

**the loud one [16:34]: … u right**

**the loud one [16:34]: anyways**

**the loud one [16:35]: do u wanna practice tomorrow**

_roomie [16:35]: I was just about to ask you that_

_roomie [16:35]: so yes_

**the loud one [16:36]: perf**

**the loud one [16:36]: ugh i have to go eunkwang and i are switching off every run**

**the loud one [16:36]: see u later~**

_roomie [16:37]: don’t push yourself too much_

 

**

 

_sungjae~ [19:38]: u alive?_

_sungjae~ [19:38]: i got out of rehearsal early if u want food_

**sanghyuk the fool [19:41]: i am indeed alive**

**sanghyuk the fool [19:41]: and as much as i would love food**

**sanghyuk the fool [19:42]: i need to work on this fucking project with no distractions**

**sanghyuk the fool [19:42]: sorry bro**

_sungjae~ [19:43]: no worries_

_sungjae~ [19:43]: lunch tomorrow?_

**sanghyuk the fool [19:45]: *thumbs up***

 

**

 

Sanghyuk sighs as he closes his textbook and stretches his arms behind him.  His shoulders are sore, most likely because he’s spent the last two hours hunched over the end seat at a long table he had claimed, rereading sections of the required readings in order to find quotes and ideas for this project.  He wants to curse out his Korean Lit professor, because literally no other professor would be crazy enough to give them a ten-minute individual presentation the week after they had to turn in an eight-page paper, but he needs to pass this class for his graduation requirements so he has to at least _try_ and make up something that somewhat makes sense.  His notebook has a couple of ideas, but one is kind of lame and the second he can’t find any quotes to back up.  He rolls his neck, which makes an ungodly cracking sound, and the person swimming in a large black hoodie a few seats down from him looks up at the noise.

Sanghyuk’s eyes widen for a fraction of a second before he schools his face into a more neutral, friendly expression and waves hello.

Jaehwan’s answering smile is tired but still bright, and Sanghyuk contemplates how someone can be this stunning even when clearly stressed and overworked.  He’s even more surprised when Jaehwan shoves his books down the table and picks up his laptop, moving down to sit across from him.

“Hi,” Jaehwan whispers, his voice slightly raw from lack of use.  “Didn’t expect to run into you here.”

Sanghyuk quirks an eyebrow.  “I do study, you know,” he says quietly.

“No, no, I know, I didn’t mean you don’t study, you’re one of the smartest people I know, uh, I mean, I didn’t mean it like that, um…” Jaehwan seems to realize he’s rambling and smiles again, fiddling with a pencil, his face a little pink.  “I just meant I thought you’d be at the gym, that’s all.”

Sanghyuk huffs a laugh, feeling his neck and ears warm with the compliment Jaehwan had given him.  “Sadly,” he says, “exercising my brain is currently more important than exercising my body.” He taps his notes.  “I have to give a presentation tomorrow and I have nothing.”

“Good to know I’m not alone in procrastinating,” Jaehwan says, giggling slightly (which absolutely does not make Sanghyuk’s heart skip a beat, nope, not at all).  “I have a midterm tomorrow and I might have forgotten to study for it until today.”

Sanghyuk smiles at that.  “Well, we can keep each other company then.  And if we get distracted then we’ll hold each other accountable.”

“I like the way you think, Sanghyukkie,” Jaehwan says, shaking his pencil at him, and the nickname, more than anything, makes him blush.  “Throw something at me if you see me on my phone, will you?”

“‘Kay,” Sanghyuk mumbles, looking back down at his textbook - because if he keeps looking at Jaehwan, at Jaehwan’s expressive brown eyes, at his proud, straight nose, at his pouty and extremely kissable lips, he’s going to lose his mind.

He switches to reading one of the articles his professor had printed for the class, and another hour passes, the only sounds the scratch of their pencils, the flipping of pages, and the muffled sounds of conversations happening in other areas of the library.

Jaehwan finally drops his pencil and sighs, breaking the silence.  “I can’t do this,” he groans. “All of the paintings are blurring in my mind, I feel like I’m going to pass out if I read one more page of notes.”

Sanghyuk shrugs.  “Want to look at this and tell me if it makes sense, then?” he says without thinking.

“What are you working on?” Jaehwan asks, immediately standing up from his seat and coming around the end of the table to drop into the empty chair next to him.

“Still the presentation,” Sanghyuk answers, now hyper aware of Jaehwan’s presence next to him and the warmth emanating from him.  “I had an idea, but I’m not sure if it’s convincing enough.”

“Let me see.”  Jaehwan leans over to look at his notes, his hoodie sleeve brushing against Sanghyuk’s arm.  Sanghyuk pushes his notebook closer, inching away from him ever so slightly because he knows that if he stays that close to Jaehwan, he’ll end up doing something stupid like kissing him in the middle of the library - and with the amount of teasing he’d given to Wonshik for doing exactly that with Hongbin, he’d really rather not.  (For many other reasons, too, the main ones being he’s not even sure if Jaehwan likes men at all, he’s pretty sure Jaehwan only sees him as a friend, and also he really does not want to kiss Jaehwan in the campus library because it’s honestly the least romantic location he can think of.) “So,” Jaehwan says, startling him out of his thoughts, “your idea is that depending on the lens through which this specific story is read, the symbolism and meanings change.”

“Yeah.”  Sanghyuk points to where he had written some page numbers.  “In a couple of the articles I had to read, they used the same sections and quotes from the book to support vastly different interpretations, so I wanted to address that somehow, because it’s really interesting how the same passage can be viewed so many different ways and mean different things to different people.”

“You should use that,” Jaehwan says.  “It provides reasoning to why it’s important.”

Something his professor said in a lecture last week clicks in Sanghyuk’s brain from Jaehwan’s wording.  “It’s the connection,” he gasps, and starts scribbling.

Jaehwan makes a noise of confusion, so he tries to explain while simultaneously writing everything down.  “It’s one of the things my professor is big on,” he starts. “The reason why certain stories have been passed down, why they’ve survived this long, and why others have vanished from memory.  And if I can argue for this one…” He taps the book. “The reason it’s considered one of the classics, the reason it’s remembered, is because it can apply itself to so many distinct viewpoints and provide different meanings and resonate with each individual reader in a fashion specific to them, then I bet she’ll go crazy for it.”

“There you go then,” Jaehwan says, smiling at him.  “A perfect presentation topic.”

Sanghyuk finishes his sentence and throws his pen down.  “Thank god,” he sighs, leaning back in his chair. “I was starting to worry I’d have nothing.”  He glances at Jaehwan. “Thank you,” he adds. “For helping me.”

“Please, it was all you,” Jaehwan says, grinning as he stands up, his hoodie sleeve brushing Sanghyuk’s side again as he stretches.  “I’m going to grab a water and snacks from the café, you want anything?”

Sanghyuk shrugs.  “I should be okay.”  

“Be right back, then.”  Jaehwan pulls his wallet out of the front pocket of his bag and tucks it into the pocket of his hoodie.

“Jaehwan?” Sanghyuk says, making him pause and look back, raising his eyebrows in question.  “When you get back, after I start my slides, I’ll quiz you for your exam. As a thank you.”

“Would you really?”  Jaehwan grins (Sanghyuk ignores the way his stomach erupts into butterflies).  “That would be great.”

He shoots finger guns at him and then heads toward the stairs, letting his sleeves fall over his hands.

Sanghyuk lets his head fall to the table.  He is so, so fucked.

He wallows for another minute before he realizes that he needs to yell about this to someone.  He fishes his phone out of his pocket, opening his texts, and hitting Sungjae’s message thread before he pauses.  Sungjae is going to make fun of him if he yells about Jaehwan again. So will Taeyong, and so will Wonshik, and so will the rest of the dance maknaes group chat, and after that embarrassing moment with Taekwoon earlier today he _really_ doesn’t want to talk to him about it.  The only person he can think of who won’t make fun of him is Ken, so he opens up his Tumblr app and starts typing.

 

**[23:21]**

**hrh-hsh:** goddddddd im really going to have a heart attack over this

 **hrh-hsh:** so u remember the guy ive yelled to you about before

 **hrh-hsh:** well

 **hrh-hsh:** i guess we’re sort of friends so when he saw me in the library tonight he came over to study with me

 **hrh-hsh:** and he’s so cute ken… s o  c u t e

 **hrh-hsh:** he’s wearing a giant sweatshirt and his sleeves are flopping over his hands and he helped me figure out something for one of my classes and god i dont even know

 **hrh-hsh:** im so gone for him

 **hrh-hsh:** but he’d legit never go for me and i don’t wanna fuck up the friendship and it SUCKS so much but i don’t care i just want to stay in his life

 **hrh-hsh:** but oh my god we’ve been studying together for like an hour and a half and it’s been really comfortable? never once felt awkward or anything

 **hrh-hsh:** yeah so basically i’ve been internally screaming for the past 90 minutes it’s fine

 

“Hey.”  Something lightly whacks him across the head, and Sanghyuk startles and locks his phone immediately, glancing up to see Jaehwan smirking down at him, holding a bag of trail mix and a bottle of Gatorade.  “What happened to your PowerPoint, hm?”

Sanghyuk rolls his eyes, cheeks heating.  “Shut up.”

Jaehwan laughs as he sits back down in his seat across from him.  “Hurry up so you can quiz me.” He pulls out another folder, stuffed with what looks like manuscript paper, and then continues digging in his bag.  “I left my phone here,” he grumbles, “so I had to stand in line with nothing to distract me and I don’t know where it is in this black hole of a bag.”

Sanghyuk makes a noncommittal noise as he pulls a sticky note off his article where he had marked the quote he wanted.  He types up some bullet points into his slides and adds the quote, which is good enough for now. He hits save and looks up to see Jaehwan scrolling on his phone, notes left ignored on the table.  Sanghyuk grins.

He balls up the green sticky note and throws it across the table, smirking when it hits Jaehwan right in the forehead.  “You said to throw something,” he says when Jaehwan looks at him in shock.

“I did, didn’t I,” he says after a second, grinning ruefully.  “Does that mean you’re ready?”

“Pass me those notes,” Sanghyuk responds, closing his laptop.  “What exactly do you need to know?”

“Literally as much of it as I can remember,” Jaehwan sighs.  “This midterm is tomorrow and I do not feel prepared at all.”  He slides his notebook across the table. “Help.”

“Okay, well…” Sanghyuk looks at the first two pages that are titled ‘Exam Review’.  Jaehwan’s handwriting is color coded, organized into what looks like sections by year.  “Do you want to go by the title of the work?” Sanghyuk asks. “There’s a lot of information here.”

“Yeah, title is fine,” Jaehwan says.  “It’ll help with word association.”

“Cool.”  Sanghyuk skims the page.  “Let’s start with _Woman with a Hat_.”

 

_Wednesday_

 

**[00:42]**

**kekekeken:** awwwww

 **kekekeken:** thats adorable omg

 **kekekeken:** im cheering for u!!!

 

**

group chat: _92+ksoo_

[09:43]

 **baek:** hows everyone doing on this fine hump day

 **jongdae:** just because u dont have exams this week byun

 **jongdae:** doesnt mean u get to rub it in our faces

 **baek:** wow jesus sorry i asked

[09:51]

 **ksoo:** he’s just stressed

 **ksoo:** you know how he gets

 **baek:** yeah i know :/

 **jaehwanie:** wait u srsly dont have any exams this week

 **baek:** nah

 **baek:** i had 2 last week and 1 next week and a paper

 **jaehwanie:** fuck u

 **baek:** :(

 **jaehwanie:** anyways im off to art history hope my study sesh with hyukkie last night worked

 **baek:** WITH HYUKKIE???????????

 **ksoo:**????

 **ksoo:** who’s hyukkie?

 **baek:** LEE JAEHWAN

 **jongdae:** WAIT A HOT SECOND

 **baek:** IF U HAD A STUDY DATE

 **jongdae:** IS THAT WHO I THINK IT IS

 **baek:** WITH HAN SANGHYUK

 **jongdae:** DID U STUDY WITH SANGHYUK

 **baek:** AND DIDNT TELL ME

 **jongdae:** AND DIDNT TELL US

 **baek:** ILL END U

 **jongdae:** ILL STRANGLE U

 **ksoo:** i’m putting this group chat on mute

 **baek:** JAEHWAN

 **jongdae:** J A E H W A N

 **baek:** LEE

 **baek:** JAE

 **baek:** HWAN

 **jongdae:** ANSWER

 **jongdae:** US

[10:04]

 **baek:** that bastard

 **baek:** just ignoring us like that

 **jongdae:** ikr????

[10:11]

 **ksoo:** you fools

 **ksoo:** he has a midterm right now

 **baek:** …………… shit

 **jongdae:** ……… u right

 

**

 

_roomie [12:22]: how’d the exam go?_

**the loud one [12:24]: good**

**the loud one [12:24]: shoving food in my face before i go to studio performance**

**the loud one [12:25]: i’ll see u at home**

_roomie [12:26]: *thumbs up*_

 

**

 

group chat: _dance maknaes_

[13:46]

 **ten:** hey sanghyuk how’d your presentation go

[13:52]

 **sanghyuk:** surprisingly well actually

 **sanghyuk:** but im so fucking tired

 **taeyongieee:** did u sleep?

 **sanghyuk:** uh… no?

 **taeyongieee:** oh my god u fool

 **ten:** sjkhfjkashdfjk go nap omg

 **sanghyuk:** i am i am

 **sanghyuk:** gotta walk back to my dorm first tho

 **taeyongieee:** good

 **taeyongieee:** get some rest

 **sanghyuk:** ok mom

 

**

 

_Wonshik~ [15:33]: hey where are you?_

_Wonshik~ [15:33]: we said wed meet at 3:30_

**hongbin ^^ [15:35]: oh shit**

**hongbin ^^ [15:35]: i was developing some film for color theory i didn’t even notice what time it was**

**hongbin ^^ [15:36]: be there asap**

**hongbin ^^ [15:36]: ♥**

_Wonshik~ [15:37]: ok fine i forgive you for being late_

_Wonshik~ [15:37]: besides i bet u look cute when ur absorbed in ur work~_

_Wonshik~ [15:37]: ♥_

**hongbin ^^ [15:38]: askldfhjklashfjklhasdklfhasjkl AUGH**

_Wonshik~ [15:38]: did i make u blush ;)_

**hongbin ^^ [15:38]: let me die of the cringe**

_Wonshik~ [15:39]: ~no~_

**hongbin ^^ [15:39]: why must you torture me**

_Wonshik~ [15:39]: oh cmon binnie u like it ;)_

**hongbin ^^ [15:40]: why am i dating the worlds biggest fool**

_Wonshik~ [15:40]: u liiiiiiike me~_

_Wonshik~ [15:40]: thats why~_

**hongbin ^^ [15:41]: keep telling yourself that**

_Wonshik~ [15:41]: why should i when you tell me all the time_

**hongbin ^^ [15:41]: … wow i set myself right up for that one**

_Wonshik~ [15:42]: yes you did~_

**hongbin ^^ [15:42]: i’ll see you in 5 ♥**

 

**

 

group chat: _team cheer jaehwan up (with jaehyuk)_

[17:10]

 **eunkwang:** hows everyone doing

 **eunkwang:** chats been dead so i figure everyone has exams and such

 **minseok:** ypu fogure right

 **minseok:** you figure

 **minhyuk:** wow minseok’s so dead he’s making typos

 **minhyuk:** this never happens wow

 **hyunsik:** like you didn’t fall asleep with a textbook on your face earlier

 **minhyuk:** don’t expose me like this :///

 **hyunsik:** im your boyfriend i do what i want

 **eunkwang:** cute

 **minseok:** cute~

 **eunkwang:** no but srsly

 **eunkwang:** were all dying

 **eunkwang:** do we all wanna go out friday? to take a break from the death?

 **hyunsik:** sure

 **minhyuk:** YES

 **minseok:** why not

[17:20]

 **minseok:** yixing and jongdae say they’re coming too

 **eunkwang:** nice

[17:26]

 **hongbin:** me and shikkie are in~

 **taekwoon:** I need a break

 **taekwoon:** Sure

[17:32]

 **hakyeon:** i’ll come too~

 **minseok:** gotta make sure u don’t go over ur limit taekwoon

 **taekwoon:** I’ll end you.

 **minseok:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

[17:40]

 **eunkwang:** should we invite the fools too

 **taekwoon:** Jaehwan and Sanghyuk?

 **eunkwang:** lmao who else would i be talking about

 **taekwoon:** Fair

 **taekwoon:** Jaehwan needs a break from school so yes

 **taekwoon:** I’m making sure he doesn’t overwork himself again

 **hakyeon:** you’re one to talk >:(

 **hakyeon:** same goes for sanghyukkie tho

 **taekwoon:** :p

 **taekwoon:** I can talk to Jaehwan

 

**

 

group chat: _#taekyeon_

[17:46]

 **eunkwang:** G O D

_eunkwang sent a screenshot_

**eunkwang:** IM ACREAMINF

 

**

 

group chat: _team cheer jaehwan up (with jaehyuk)_

[17:48]

 **hongbin:** that might not be believable taek

 **hongbin:** you never willingly go out lol

 **taekwoon:** Fair

 **hongbin:** i’ll talk to him

 **hongbin:** and wonshik says he’ll talk to sanghyuk too~

 **eunkwang:** perf ^^

 

**

 

group chat: _#taekyeon_

[18:02]

 **sanghyuk:** same goes for me what

 **sanghyuk:** like that’s great that taekwoon is actually showing emotion

 **sanghyuk:** but why are they always talking about me

 

**

 

_#1 minhyuk [18:03]: eunkwang u fucking idiot_

**kwangkwang [18:03]: yeah ok i deserved that**

 

**

 

group chat: _dance club board_

[19:28]

 **hakyeon:** yixing did you escape the hordes of people and your teacher yet

 **minhyuk:** yeah we couldnt find you after since legit Everyone surrounded you three

[19:35]

 **yixing:** we just escaped

 **yixing:** minseok helped us weave through the crowd and make it backstage

 **yixing:** did you guys like it? ^^

 **hakyeon:** DID WE LIKE IT

 **hakyeon:** it’s in the show, no question

 **hakyeon:** you guys were amazing

 **minhyuk:** uh yeah it was stunning ofc it’s in

 **yixing:** ~^^~

 **yixing:** i’m glad!!!

 **yixing:** can’t wait to tell jonginnie and sehunnie

 **yixing:** they’re gonna be pumped

 **minseok:** i told you~

 **yixing:** :p

 

**

 

_roomie [20:58]: are you alive_

**the loud one [21:14]: in studio**

**the loud one [21:15]: be home in a couple hours**

_roomie [21:17]: did you eat dinner?_

**the loud one [21:18]: ye**

**the loud one [21:18]: went w sandeul**

_roomie [21:19]: good_

**the loud one [21:19]: i feel like i should be asking u that question**

_roomie [21:19]: ………_

**the loud one [21:20]: did u actually eat tho**

_roomie [21:20]: yeah i did_

**the loud one [21:20]: kk~**

**the loud one [21:21]: ps sandeul says hi**

_roomie [21:21]: great_

 

**

 

_markielee [22:04]: its weird not seeing sanghyuk and whatshisname at the gym_

**Hyung #2 [22:07]: jaehwan?**

**Hyung #2 [22:07]: why**

**Hyung #2 [22:07]: i thought u were sick of them**

_markielee [22:09]: yeah but like_

_markielee [22:09]: idk_

_markielee [22:09]: they were cute_

_markielee [22:10]: despite being annoying they always made me smile_

**Hyung #2 [22:10]: awwwwwww markie has a heart!!!**

**Hyung #2 [22:10]: so soft~**

_markielee [22:11]: shut up taeyong_

**Hyung #2 [22:11]: ;)**

 

**

 

group chat: _dance maknaes_

[22:49]

 **jaehyun:** anyone wanna come early to practice tomorrow and run choreo with me before yixing adds on and kills us all

 **ten:** meeeeeeeee

[22:55]

 **sanghyuk:** god i dont want to even think about that

 **sanghyuk:** im going back to sleep

 **ten:** he lives!!!

 **jaehyun:** hi sanghyuk

 **jaehyun:** bye sanghyuk

 **sanghyuk:** *peace sign*

 

_Thursday_

 

_hongbean [08:19]: jaehwan im stressing tf out_

_hongbean [08:19]: we get our grades back for the partnered project today_

_hongbean [08:19]: im so nervous omg_

**Jaehwan [08:47]: ur gonna be fine**

**Jaehwan [08:48]: ur photos are stunnign**

_hongbean [08:49]: ugh whatever u say_

_hongbean [08:49]: my bastard of a partner wouldnt put like 10 photos i really liked into our protfolio_

_hongbean [08:49]: portfolio_

**Jaehwan [08:50]: fuck him**

**Jaehwan [08:50]: at least ull never have to deal with him again after today right**

_hongbean [08:51]: true_

_hongbean [08:51]: shit gotta go or ill be late_

**Jaehwan [08:53]: text me later~**

 

**

 

 

> _kekekeken_ [10:17]
> 
> **back in the studio even though i painted for 6 hours yesterday~**
> 
> <photo.jpg>
> 
> _#my professor is insane #but whatever #my happy place tbh #here have a glimpse of my most recent wip #i have like 10 if you count both fanart and class #this one is for class but its nowhere near done sklafjsjk_
> 
>  
> 
> **hrh-hsh and 104 other people liked your photo post!**

 

**

 

group chat: _92+ksoo_

[10:51]

 **baek:** *eyes emoji x5*

 **baek:** i see u kyungsoo

 **baek:** lookin at yeol

 **baek:** tryna be smooth and shit

[10:57]

 **ksoo:** Die

 **jongdae:** lmaooooooo

 

**

 

_hongbean [11:12]: JAEHWAN_

_hongbean [11:12]: MY PROFESSOR SELECTED ME FOR THE WINTER EXHIBITION_

**Jaehwan [11:15]: AAAAAAAAAAAAAH BINNIE THATS AMAZING OMG**

**Jaehwan [11:15]: SO PROUD OF YOUUUUUUUUUUU**

_hongbean [11:15]: :D_

_hongbean [11:15]: only thing is_

_hongbean [11:15]: he selected me A N D kihyun_

**Jaehwan [11:17]: wait is kihyun the asshole partner**

_hongbean [11:17]: right in one_

**Jaehwan [11:17]: :/**

**Jaehwan [11:17]: welp**

**Jaehwan [11:18]: maybe at the exhibition he’ll see that your photos are clearly better than his and he should stfu**

_hongbean [11:18]: unlikely but thanks~_

**Jaehwan [11:18]: :p**

**Jaehwan [11:19]: ANYWAYS HOW ARE WE GONNA CELEBRATE**

_hongbean [11:19]: drinks tomorrow instead of saturday?_

_hongbean [11:19]: i’ll talk to my other friends too_

_hongbean [11:19]: get a group together_

**Jaehwan [11:20]: im in**

**Jaehwan [11:20]: also you have other friends?**

_hongbean [11:20]: how many times are you going to make that joke_

**Jaehwan [11:21]: as many times as i can~**

_hongbean [11:21]: why am i friends with you_

**Jaehwan [11:21]: u luuuuuuuuuuuuuuuv meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

_hongbean [11:21]: -_-_

**Jaehwan [11:22]: ♥**

_hongbean [11:22]: …………_

_hongbean [11:22]: <3 _

**Jaehwan [11:22]: ^^**

 

**

 

group chat: _unnamed_

[13:04]

 **sungjae:** cant believe i forgot to tell yall this yesterday

 **sungjae:** but sanghyuk the fool had a study sesh with jaehwan tuesday night in the lib

[13:10]

 **taeyong:** he wHAT

 **taeyong:** omg ten

 **taeyong:** jung

 **taeyong:** lets see if we can get it out of him at dance

 **ilhoon:**??

 **jaehyun:** got it~

 **ilhoon:** ah he meant you lol i was liek uhhhhh

 **jaehyun:** lmao yeah my last name is jung

 **ilhoon:** mine toooooooo

 **ilhoon:** last name bros~

 **jaehyun:** *thumbs up*

[13:22]

 **ten:** is2g

 **ten:** that boi needs to get his life together

_ten changed the name to “getting sanghyuk’s life together”_

[13:30]

 **wonshik:** i approve of this name change

 

**

 

group chat: _baes_

[14:47]

 **jongbae:** im picking you two up after practice

 **jongbae:** might be a lil early too so i can see my two favorite men dance ;)

 **xingbae:** kk~

 **minbae:** got it~

 

**

 

**Sanghyulk [18:51]: god im not gonna be able to move tomorow fuck**

**Sanghyulk [18:51]: tomorrow**

**Sanghyulk [18:51]: also i meant to ask u**

**Sanghyulk [18:52]: why tf are u never home**

**Sanghyulk [18:52]: ur not here now and i thought u were and u werent here yesterday until like 10**

_Wonshikkie [18:54]: rn i am in recording rooms_

_Wonshikkie [18:54]: working on production hw due tomorrow_

**Sanghyulk [18:55]: what about yesterday hm**

**Sanghyulk [18:56]: wonshiiiiiiik**

**Sanghyulk [18:58]: r u still mad at me for using the favor like that**

**Sanghyulk [18:58]: it would have been worse had i not**

**Sanghyulk [18:59]: i would have exposed the entire taekyeon gc**

**Sanghyulk [18:59]: hakyeon is scary when mad i wouldve let it slip :///**

_Wonshikkie [19:00]: fine i forgive u for that_

_Wonshikkie [19:00]: yesterday i was out with hongbin_

**Sanghyulk [19:01]: ooooooooooooooooh**

**Sanghyulk [19:01]: a DATE**

_Wonshikkie [19:01]: yes you overgrown beanpole_

_Wonshikkie [19:01]: a date_

_Wonshikkie [19:02]: we went to the aquarium and then got dinner and then went to this cute lil bakery for dessert ^^_

**Sanghyulk [19:03]: and u made out for like 3 hours too right**

_Wonshikkie [19:03]: ……………………_

**Sanghyulk [19:03]: knew it~**

_Wonshikkie [19:04]: i came out to have a good time and im honestly feeling so attacked right now_

**Sanghyulk [19:04]: hes got u using memes omg~**

**Sanghyulk [19:04]: true love~**

_Wonshikkie [19:05]: goodbye_

 

******

 

**the loud one [22:53]: please tell me theres food in the kitchen**

_roomie [22:55]: there is_

**the loud one [22:55]: thank fuck**

_roomie [22:56]: you doing okay?_

**the loud one [22:56]: just tired**

**the loud one [22:56]: and hungry**

**the loud one [22:56]: otherwise ok**

_roomie [22:57]: okay_

_roomie [22:57]: you know you can always talk to me_

**the loud one [22:57]: aw taek you DO care~**

**the loud one [22:57]: ♥**

_roomie [22:58]: ♥_

 

**

 

**[23:26]**

**hrh-hsh:** god im so dead from dance class

 **hrh-hsh:** btw your wip photo you posted earlier looked really cool~

 

**[23:38]**

**kekekeken:** thank youuuu ^^

 **kekekeken:** also u dance??? thats so cool asjklfhsjkl

 

 **hrh-hsh:** yeah im in one of the dance clubs at my university

 

 **kekekeken:** awesome~

 **kekekeken:** speaking of uni

 **kekekeken:** im dead too but from midterms lmao

 

 **hrh-hsh:** lmao i feel that

 **hrh-hsh:** mine were mostly last week tho

 

 **kekekeken:** mmmm i see i see

 **kekekeken:** so next weekend works ok for you then?

 

 **hrh-hsh:** yeah totally!

 **hrh-hsh:** im cool with wherever you want to go, i like trying new coffee places lmao

 

 **kekekeken:** cool ^^

 **kekekeken:** actually theres this super cute place i found last month!

 **kekekeken:** its called good night & good morning and they have coffee and pastries that are delicious

 **kekekeken:** do u know where that is?

 

 **hrh-hsh:** hold on

 

**[23:53]**

**hrh-hsh:** i just looked it up and its like a 25 min walk from my place so that works!

 **hrh-hsh:** it does look really cute too youre right

 

 **kekekeken:** lmaoooo when am i not right

 

 **hrh-hsh:** fair point lmao

 

 **kekekeken:** then were set for next weekend~

 

 **hrh-hsh:** ^^

 **hrh-hsh:** night ken

 **hrh-hsh:** sleep well!

  
**kekekeken:** you too hyukkie~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god this broke 100k words. we're officially at novel length. and we're only halfway(ish) done.  
> also hi hello i'm alive this story is alive sorry for the wait  
> i started a new job and i was in a lil bit of a funk for a bit but now its done and here!!!!  
> also idk if i'll get the next chap up in october im taking part in a halloween fic exchange and i have some other projects that need my attention as well but i promise i am not abandoning this fic! AIAF is my baby and i am continuing to work on it~  
> i love all of you so much thank you so much for reading this giant mess of a fic and commenting and leaving kudos ok getting those notification emails from AO3 always makes my day so thank you again!!!!!  
> if you wanna chat hit me up on my [writing blog](http://ymj-writes.tumblr.com) or my [twitter](http://twitter.com/biggestkpopho)  
> ♥ yixingminseokjongdae


End file.
